El fantasma de una rosa
by LittleThief03
Summary: Akako pretende que Kaito sea su esclavo y para eso idea una poción para que sea suyo. Kaito se la toma sin querer y rompe el corazón de Aoko...¿los años repararan su corazón? ¿Habrá segundas oportunidades? R&R CAP 9: Hakuba en peligro!
1. Prólogo

**EL FANTASMA DE UNA ROSA**

**Los personajes de Detective Conan y de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, al igual que las canciones citadas. **

**Me he inspirado en este prólogo con la canción Sacred Grove Metal – The Legend of Zelda. **

**PRÓLOGO**

La estancia era grande y oscura, con candelabros plateados y oxidados, de decoración lúgubre, vieja y hostil, llena objetos curiosos y antiguos. Una figura envuelta en una capa negra con capuchón avanzaba hasta el centro de la habitación, donde estaba un tablero con una bola de cristal al centro. La envolvió con las manos, contemplándola con una sonrisa maquiavélica y murmurando una serie de palabras de origen arcaico y desconocido para la mayoría de los mortales. La bola brilló. Ensanchó su sonrisa. Por un momento, la estancia se iluminó con intensidad y el individuo se cegó por unos instantes. La observó de nuevo. Dentro de la esfera se mezclaban diversas sustancias que brillaban aleatoriamente y de ella salió una voz grave y potente.

- ¿Quién ha despertado al señor de las tinieblas?

- La bruja Akako, de la estirpe de los Koizumi – se presentó ella con firmeza.

- ¿Otra vez tú? – La voz que antes hablaba con contundencia, ahora parecía exasperada – No me preguntarás por ese insignificante mago ¿verdad?

- Pues claro que sí – respondió altiva - ¡Quiero todos los hombres a mis pies! – Puso una expresión furibunda – Prometí que Kuroba sería mi esclavo personal y eso es lo que será.

La voz grave echó un lento y largo suspiro. Aunque fuera el señor todopoderoso de las tinieblas, no podía negarse a los deseos de esa niña mimada y vanidosa que se presentaba como bruja. El linaje de los Koizumi tenía gran trascendencia sobre él. Su condición le obligaba a dejarse doblegar por los deseos de esa familia desde hacía tanto tiempo, que había olvidado las razones por las cuales debía actuar así. Pero tenía que resignarse.

- Existe una poción que podría funcionar… - musitó la voz.

- ¿De veras? – Akako aproximó su rostro a la bola, expectante - ¡Bien!

- Se trata de un conjuro milenario – explicó paciente – El que lo consuma, quedara bajo la voluntad de la persona que lo haya elaborado. Te convertirás en su dueña, aunque él no será consciente de ello.

La bruja empezó reír con fuerza, de forma malévola, saboreando la victoria. Ahí estaba la solución. Kuroba sería suyo por fin. Ya nada podría salvarle. Ni siquiera esa incordiosa y estúpida de Aoko Nakamori. Estaba segura que ella era la responsable de todo su fracaso. Su apariencia inocente – que estaba convencida que era una falsedad – daba más resultado que su atractivo seductor en el joven ladrón. Pero aunque esa chica corriente y vulgar ganara las batallas, ella ganaría la guerra.

- Sin embargo, existen ciertas cláusulas – replicó la voz haciendo que Akako parara de reír de golpe - Aunque lo tuvieras bajo tu yugo, el conjuro no es eterno. No es permanente.

- ¿De cuanta duración estamos hablando? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Depende de la calidad de los ingredientes – aclaró – Si son buenos, puede durar años. Además, el conjuro menguara cuando tú no estés cerca de él. Aunque los poderes del conjuro aumentan cuando el sujeto se acerca al lugar donde se ha elaborado la poción…

Akako miró a la bola con perspicacia. Siempre tenía que haber pegas para todo.

- ¿Existe algún modo de hacerlo eterno?

- Sí – susurró la voz haciendo que Akako sonriera con maldad – Si consigues que el sujeto te vea como el único, como el centro del Universo, como lo más importante de su vida antes de que se termine el conjuro, el hechizo ya no hará falta y será tuyo para siempre.

- Es decir… - Reflexionó la bruja – Si consigo que Kuroba se comporte como todos los hombres que tengo bajo mis pies mientras es mi esclavo…Si consigo que se enamoré de mí perdidamente…Será mío. – Sonrió astutamente – Para siempre.

- Exactamente.

- No creo que sea tan difícil.

- No te confíes, bruja – Le advirtió – Su entorno puede trastornarle y hacer que el conjuro se rompa. Esta poción es muy delicada. Tienes que estar siempre con él y alejarle de cualquier objeto o persona que haga peligrar el hechizo. Su pasado y sus recuerdos son un peligro también.

Akako creyó que el señor de las tinieblas exageraba. No sería difícil enamorar al mago, y menos teniendo en cuenta el margen de tiempo tan amplio. No por nada era la mujer más guapa y atractiva del mundo. Pero tendría en cuenta sus consejos. Toda precaución era poca. Esta vez Kaito Kuroba sería suyo. Sonrió con malicia. Eternamente.

* * *

Aquí esta otro fic mío de MK. Hacia tiempo que lo tenía pero no quise sacarlo a la luz. La inspiración de este fic fue la canción** Ghost of a rose de Blackmore's night**.

Sé que este prologo es muy cortito, ¡pero os prometo que el capitulo uno compensara! Es para abrir la boca.

Espero que os guste! Comentad porfavor!

Besos!


	2. Amargo San Valentín

**Los personajes de Detective Conan y de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, al igual que las canciones citadas. **

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Ghost of a rose – Blackmore's nightmore. **

**Las letras en cursiva pertenecen del mismo modo a la canción y al grupo citado**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Amargo San Valentín**

_"Promise me when you see a White Rose you'll think of me._

_I love you so, never let go. _

_I will be your ghost of a white rose." _

Y ahí iba otro año. Catorce de febrero. Suspiró. Miró hacia su escritorio. Ayer se había molestado en cocinar unos bombones de chocolate caseros. Y estaba segura de que este año acabarían en el mismo lugar donde acababan siempre: en su estómago ¿Valía la pena cogerlos y llevarlos al instituto? Cada año se hacía la misma pregunta y acababa por cogerlos. Se dirigió hacia la mesa y envolvió el paquete con un papel rojo para después meterlo en su cartera. La esperanza era lo último que se perdía. Se miró en el espejo por última vez, arrugó el entrecejo y sacó su lengua. Realmente no parecía una mujer. Era aún una niña, a pesar de sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos. No tenía ni pecho, ni trasero ni curvas. Su cara era infantil y su pelo alborotado y espeso no parecía tener ningún atractivo. No le extrañaba que Kaito no se interesara por tener sus bombones…

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio unas palmaditas en su mejilla. Confianza. Tenía que tener confianza en sí misma. Eso es lo que Keiko le repetía siempre. Sonrió a su reflejo para obtener optimismo y salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia el instituto. El día prometía ser, como mínimo, interesante.

* * *

Como cada año, se enfurruñó interiormente cuando vio entrar en el aula a Kaito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con las manos llenas de paquetes de chocolate de diferentes tamaños y de diferentes dueñas. Vio que se dirigía hacia ella y le giró la cara, queriendo aparentar que no le importaba la magnitud de éxito que tenía entre las chicas que cada año quedaba representado por una cantidad, cada vez más creciente, de quilos de chocolate. Esa era la razón por la cual no le regalaba sus bombones ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo? Si lo hacía, se rebajaría a esas chicas que le iban detrás y tan solo sería una más. Nada de eso. Y menos cuando él nunca había dicho o hecho nada significativo por lo cual pudiera pensar que ella era especial. Ella tan solo era su mejor amiga. Era su papel.

- ¡Aoko! – Le saludó él con una sonrisa deslumbrante - ¿No has traído chocolate?

- Sí – le respondió ella sentada en su mesa y sacando la lengua - ¡Pero no es para ti!

- ¿Y para quién es?

- ¿A ti que te importa? – le espetó ella, lanzándole una mirada furibunda sin poder ocultar su enfado por la cantidad de chocolate que llevaba su amigo entre los brazos.

- No hagas esa cara – le advirtió él, divertido - ¡Pareces un ogro!

- ¡¿Un ogro? – Se levantó de la mesa - ¿Cómo te atreves, idiota?

Kaito aprovechó que su amiga estaba levantada para ocasionar con un juego de manos un viento que vino del suelo, haciendo que las faldas de Aoko se alzaran y él, agachándose, vio lo qué había debajo de ellas.

- ¡Oh, esas son nuevas! – Rió divertido - ¡Azules me gust…!

No pudo ni terminar la frase pues una fregona ya descansaba contra su cabeza. Alzó la cabeza segundos después del impacto y vio el rostro rojo y desfigurado de su mejor amiga. Ésa era la Aoko Nakamori que conocía. No a la chica que no había parado de suspirar toda la mañana, entre triste y melancólica. No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba pero tampoco iba a preguntarlo. No lo había hecho nunca. Por lo general, era ella quién se lo explicaba pues ella tenía el carácter muy alegre y despreocupado y no era de esas chicas las cuales tienes que perseguir para saber qué les ocurre. Y eso le gustaba. Él tan solo tenía que enfadarla con algunos trucos y entonces ella se desfogaba con él para después contarle qué le ocurría.

- ¡Eres un pervertido, Kaito!

- ¡Y tú una bestia! – Él vio como ella alzaba la fregona con intención de atizarle otra vez - ¡Hay que ver lo poco femenina que eres!

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe siguiente. Pero nada llegó. Los abrió y vio la fregona a medio camino de su cabeza, estática. Ladeó la cabeza para ver el rostro de ella la cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Pero no parecía enfadada. Parecía triste. Muy triste.

- ¿Aoko? – le llamó él, confundido por la expresión de ella.

En este momento el profesor llegó al aula y todos se volvieron a sus respectivas mesas, incluida Aoko quién no le dirigió ninguna palabra al mago. Ningún insulto, ninguna mirada, ningún gesto. Tan solo miró hacia adelante, intentando concentrarse en la clase. Kaito se quedó de pie, contemplándola confundido, aún agarrando los paquetes de chocolate entre sus brazos ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?

- ¡Kuroba! – Le avisó el profesor tirándole un borrador a la cabeza - ¿No ves que la clase ya ha comenzado? ¡Haz el favor de sentarte!

Kaito obedeció sin rechistar. Se sentó en su sitio, al lado de Aoko, sin dejar de contemplarla con expresión confusa.

* * *

Al acabar la clase, observó que Aoko se levantaba de su lado e iba a hablar con sus amigas. Frunció el cejo ¿Qué le pasaba? Aoko nunca le tuvo en ascuas. ¿Sería por el chocolate? ¿Estaría celosa? Poco probable. Todos los años pasaba lo mismo y ella no se ponía de esa manera. Se enfadaba un poco, sí, pero no triste. Además, ella nunca le había regalado chocolate… ¡Con lo que a él le gustaba el suyo! Una de las cosas que Aoko hacía bien era cocinar, ya le había cocinado alguna vez chocolate casero y hasta había lamido la cacerola. Frunció el cejo aún más, sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella reía con sus amigas ¿Por qué nunca le había regalado chocolate? Cada año le decía que había llevado chocolate pero no se lo daba a él ¿A quién se lo daba, entonces? ¿Estaba enamorada de un chico del instituto? No. Sino ya se hubiese enterado. El instituto no se guardaba un secreto como aquello, y menos a él cuando todos sabían de antemano la relación que tenía con Aoko.

¿Qué relación tenía él con Aoko? Ninguna, ciertamente. Pero no podía negarse a sí mismo que Aoko era especial para él. Que era más que las otras, mucho más. Para él, la sensación de la amistad había quedado atrás y un nuevo sentimiento invadía sus pensamientos y sentidos. Pero no podía seguir el curso normal de ese sentimiento, no hasta que la misión de Kid finalizara. Aunque se daba cuenta de que el último curso terminaría en pocos meses y entonces ella…

- ¡Kuroba!

Una voz femenina lo llamó y tuvo que apartar los pensamientos y la vista de Aoko. Se giró y vio la hermosa faz de Akako delante de él, la cual sonreía con seducción. Kaito sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espina dorsal. Realmente, no le gustaba.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Ella le plantó en su mesa un paquete de bombones, sonriéndole de forma victoriosa a lo que Kaito la miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Bombones – dijo ella – Es San Valentín.

- Eso ya lo sé – continuó él, aún mirándola desconfiado - Pero pensaba que este año no regalabas chocolate a nadie.

- Este año tan solo te regalo chocolate a ti – contestó mientras se aproximaba a su rostro – Por que eres el más importante.

Él se apartó de su cara, cada vez más cerca. Miró a su alrededor y, efectivamente, Akako tan solo le había regalado chocolate a él, pues todas las miradas masculinas de el aula estaban puestas en ellos y su expresión no era muy amigable que digamos. Dirigió su vista hacia Aoko quién ahora estaba con Hakuba ¿Qué hacia con él? ¿Por qué últimamente eran tan amigos? Los dos lo estaban mirando, Hakuba con el ceño fruncido y molesto. Miró hacia Aoko y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella, al contrario que el resto, le sonreía. Pero nunca vio sus ojos tan tristes como aquella vez. Al parecer, ella no soportó más ese juego de miradas y le desvió los ojos. Se obligó a centrarse otra vez en la chica que tenía delante.

- Que sepas que no pienso tirar ningún chocolate – le contestó recordando los sucesos del año pasado.

- No hace falta – le contestó ella – Este año me conformo con que te comes mi chocolate.

Ella intentó hacer una sonrisa dulce pero, en vez de eso, le salió una bastante maquiavélica. Kaito sospechó ante tal extraña actitud por parte de la joven bruja, pero al final cogió los bombones y los dejó con el montón de paquetes que tenía en una bolsa. Ella lo miró con severidad y con gesto impaciente.

- ¿Es que no te lo piensas comer ahora?

- Ahora no me apetece – contestó él tajante.

Akako tuvo que morderse la lengua ante tal respuesta ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella, que hacía el sacrificio de centrar todas sus atenciones en él en un día tan especial como hoy, que había rechazado el hecho de que todos la miraran con una admiración desbordante, rechazado ser el centro de atención de todo el instituto… ¡Y la trataba de esa forma! Tan frívolamente y desechando su chocolate con los otros, aparcado en un montón, rebajándola a esas niñatas tontas sin ningún sentido del glamour y de la belleza. Pero tenía que tener paciencia. Ese chocolate contenía la poción que le había facilitado el señor de las tinieblas y que le había costado tanto elaborar…Él sería suyo.

* * *

Aoko desvió la mirada hacia Kaito. Había intentado sonreírle, dándole apoyo a su amigo por ser el afortunado de haber conseguido el interés de Akako. Pero le había salido una mueca. Se desesperó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era su amiga, su mejor amiga ¿no? Si él se interesaba por otras chicas ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Debía apoyarle y resignarse. Alegrarse por él. Pero no podía. Cada vez que lo intentaba, su corazón le dolía.

- ¿Es que no le piensas regalar tu chocolate a ese mago de cuarta?

Aoko miró a su lado para encontrarse con Hakuba y su porte atractivo e inglés. Siempre había considerado al detective un joven muy atractivo y guapo. Rubio y alto. Como el típico príncipe encantador de los cuentos de hadas. Y por eso y por sus dotes detectivescas tenía a medio instituto prendado de él. Pero le era imposible interesarse por él. Tan solo sentía amistad, pues lamentablemente su corazón ya estaba ocupado. Él ya lo sabía pero no se decepcionó ni se enojo. Ella sospechaba que ahora tenía algún tipo de interés por Akako. No le extrañaba. Ella era la chica más guapa de todo el colegio y todos iban tras ella. Pero a Akako le gustaba Kaito, se lo había dicho cuando fueron a esquiar en la nieve con el instituto. Y ella no podía evitarlo. Si Akako le gustaba Kaito, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Y Kaito se lo había dicho, ella no era para nada femenina.

- No he traído chocolate – mintió para zanjar el tema.

- No me mientas, Aoko – le advirtió él – Estoy seguro que has traído bombones.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – le preguntó inquisitiva.

- Fácil – contestó con simpleza – Existen tres indicios. El primero son tus uñas – señaló los dedos de Aoko – Tienen restos de cacao, por lo que también deduzco que el chocolate es casero. En segundo lugar es tu pelo. Huele a chocolate. Seguramente porque, cuando cocinabas, el vapor del chocolate al derretirse se impregnó en tu pelo. Y tercero: Tu cartera.

- ¿Mi cartera?

- No la has soltado desde que has llegado al aula. Incluso cuando has ido a hablar con tus amigas te lo has llevado. Eso quiere decir que tienes algo en ella que es importante en ocultar. Y siendo hoy San Valentín…

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! – Rió Aoko - ¡Me rindo, gran rey de las deducciones!

- Pero pensé que le regalarías a Kuroba…

- Nunca le he regalado chocolate.

- ¿Y eso? – se extrañó.

- ¿No lo ves? Él no necesita que le regalen chocolate, va sobrado.

Hakuba estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba convencido que a Kaito tan solo le importaba el chocolate que le regalara ella, pero se contuvo. Aunque así fuese, ese mago era tan tonto que haría ver que no le importaba. Tan solo tuvo que ver su comportamiento esa mañana. Fue directamente hacia Aoko con los paquetes de chocolate de otras chicas, refregándole que era admirado por muchas. Qué poco caballeroso de su parte. Parecía mentira que en realidad fuera Kaito Kid, el cual era famoso por su porte educado y galante. Con Aoko nunca era así. Y sabía el porqué. Pero Aoko no se merecía eso. Era la chica más dulce y amable que había conocido.

- Si no quieres darle a él – sonrió – Me lo puedes dar a mí.

Aoko contempló esa posibilidad. En verdad, no había nada de malo. Hakuba era su amigo y si no se lo daba a alguien, el chocolate no iría a parar a otro lugar que no fuera su estómago. Y después de pasarse toda la tarde cocinándolo… Pero por otra parte, era bien sabido que Hakuba había recibido una enorme cantidad de chocolate. Decían que era el chico que había obtenido más regalos de ese dulce. Miró a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros habían recibido, unos más que otros, chocolate por parte de alguna amiga o compañera. Observó en un rincón. Fujie. Estaba en su mesa, agachado como un ovillo, sin recibir ninguna chocolatina. Como este año Akako no repartía su chocolate a todos los chicos, él se había quedado sin ninguno. Recordó cuando fueron a esquiar y él se sentía ignorado por Akako… Se lamentó por él. Miró su cartera pensativa. Si ella no iba a darle sus bombones al chico que le gustaba ¿Por qué no podían servir para alegrar a otro alguien? Fujie era un chico lleno de complejos que necesitaba alguna especie de apoyo. Decido. Lo haría. Cogió su cartera y sacó de allí su paquete rojo con templanza.

- Lo siento, Hakuba – se disculpó con una sonrisa – Pero tú no necesitas más chocolate.

Aoko se dirigió con paso firme hacia el asiento donde se encontraba Fujie. Sintió que docenas de miradas se clavaban en su nuca. Realmente, la gente podía llegar a ser muy cotilla. Fujie la miró entre confundido y retraído al ver que se dirigía hacia ella con el paquete rojo entre sus manos. Ella sonrió dulcemente. Fujie era un chico que sufría de sobrepeso, tímido e introvertido. Enamorado perdidamente de Akako, aunque ella apenas se había dado cuenta de que existía. No tenía mucho éxito con las chicas, por no decir que era nulo, aunque Aoko siempre supo que era un chico de lo más amable y atento.

- ¡Hola, Fujie! – Le saludó – Te he traído bombones ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

- ¡Nakamori…! – Contestó sorprendido - ¿Es para mí?

- Sí - asintió enérgicamente – Creo que eres un gran chico y te los mereces.

- ¿No le darás eso a Kuroba?

- No – contestó secamente – Él ya tiene bastantes chocolatinas – Ahora sonrió – Tú, en cambio, te faltan ¡Y creo que te los mereces más que él! – Le entregó el paquete – Creo que eres una persona buena y amable y estoy segura que encontraras a una chica que te valore por eso.

Él aceptó el paquete con las mejillas algo sonrosadas y le agradeció el gesto.

- Muchas gracias, Nakamori – Aoko le sonrió y se volteó para dirigirse hacia su puesto - ¡Eh, Nakamori! – Ella se volvió hacia él – No te preocupes por Kaito, yo sé que le importas.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por unos momentos, pero después sonrió tiernamente, algo ruborizada. No se había equivocado. Fujie era un chico estupendo y considerado, y cuando los prejuicios superficiales y superfluos hayan menguado en sus compañeros adolescentes, alguien se daría cuenta de su valía. Musitó un gracias y regresó con Hakuba quién le sonreía orgulloso.

- Muy noble de tu parte.

- Creo que he sido justa – le explicó – Fujie tiene un corazón de oro, se lo merece.

- Tienes razón – convino el inglés – Aunque yo sé de otra persona que también tiene un grande corazón.

Ella se sonrojó por el halago. Definitivamente, Hakuba era todo un caballero. Y muy amable con ella ¿Por qué Kaito no la trataba igual? ¿Por qué siempre la ridiculizaba, enojaba y entristecía? Notó que Hakuba le revolvía el pelo y le sonría de forma dulce y encantadora. Fantástico. Ya notaba las miradas que clavaban como cuchillos en su espalda. Ahora se tendría que ver con las fans de Hakuba. No podía decirse que hoy fuera el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

Kaito y Aoko se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas juntos, como solían hacer desde pequeños. Vivían relativamente cerca, en el mismo barrio. Aoko había recobrado un poco de su característica alegría, pues sentía que había hecho un bonito gesto dándole sus bombones a Fujie y por lo menos este año su chocolate no había acabado dentro de su barriga. Además, el hecho de que un chico tan guapo y popular como Hakuba la adulara le había subido la autoestima. Kaito, en cambio, había ido adquiriendo malhumor durante todo el día a pesar de haber empezado con una alegría deslumbrante. Si bien era cierto que Aoko ya le dirigía la palabra, la escena que había visto con Fujie no le había a gustado demasiado. Sí que era verdad que el gesto era muy bonito por parte de ella, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él se había quedado sin SUS bombones y Aoko parecía más feliz desde que le dio el chocolate a Fujie….

- Kaito – le llamó ella.

- ¿Qué? – respondió algo enfurruñado, a la defensiva.

- Cuando el curso se termine… ¿Tú qué harás?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero al futuro…- Aclaró ella pensativa – Supongo que seguirás practicando magia ¿verdad? Quizás algún curso para convertirte en profesional…

- No necesito ningún curso – dijo alzando las manos para hacer aparecer confeti, palomas y globos de colores – Yo ya soy un profesional.

- ¡Eres un presumido! – dijo dándole un coscorrón con el puño.

- ¡Pero es verdad! – Replicó sobándose la cabeza – Todo lo que he aprendido es a través de los escritos y notas de mi padre… Tan solo me bastara en encontrar un puesto de trabajo y listos – Sus ojos brillaron de emoción - ¡Y cuando gane dinero, me dedicaré a ir viaje por todo el mundo para aprender más!

Ella le sonrió un poco triste. Vio como una paloma que había hecho aparecer se posó en el hombro de Aoko y esta le acarició el cuello, haciendo que el pájaro graznara ante el mimo. Ella volvió a sonreír, aunque su semblante tampoco resultó alegre. Y ahora Kaito podía empezar a entrever la razón de su tristeza.

- ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó él serio - ¿Qué harás?

- Yo… - siguió mirando a la paloma, porque no se atrevía a verle - …No estoy segura. Pensaba en ir a hacer una carrera, en la Universidad, ya sabes que me gustan mucho los niños y… Había pensado en estudiar magisterio.

- Ummm… Ya veo – Reflexionó Kaito - Pero irás a la Universidad de Tokio ¿verdad? – Sonrió – Así tan solo estarás a unas paradas de tu casa en metro.

- La verdad… - esta vez miró al suelo - ... Me he informado y la mejor Universidad que hay para estudiar magisterio es Kyoto. Además, también hay la opción de pedagogía y…

- ¡¿Y tienes que irte tan lejos? – Exclamó él de repente, sorprendiéndola - ¿Qué hay de malo en la Universidad de Tokio, eh?

- ¡Nada! – Exclamó – Solo digo que… Hay más ventajas… A parte, tampoco estoy segura de querer cursarlo. Quizá me hago policía, como mi padre… No lo sé.

- ¿Y para qué quieres hacerte policía? – preguntó con una mueca.

- ¡Para atrapar a Kid, esta claro! – Contestó ella con evidencia – Ya sabes cómo lo odio.

- Lo sé – Murmuró un poco dolido – Aunque no me gustaría que lo fueras.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó ella perpleja - ¿Por qué?

Kaito se inquietó un poco. Había respondido sin pensar. Claro que no le gustaría que fuera policía ¡Y menos si la razón era para atraparle a él! Pero claro, eso Aoko no lo podía saber.

- ¡Por que seguro que serías tan inútil como tu padre! – se burló riéndose a grandes carcajadas.

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó ella enfurecida, intentando darle con la cartera - ¡Retira eso, imbécil!

Él saltó hacia atrás y la esquivó. Le sonrió socarronamente. Ella se enfureció más. Se impulsó hacia atrás, respiró hondo, apuntó bien y lanzó la cartera. Bingo. Contra su cabeza. Una cosa que sí tenía era puntería. Sonrió victoriosa cuando oyó el improperio de su amigo dirigido hacia ella.

- ¡Eres una bruta, Aoko! – Exclamó Kaito - ¿No ves que podrías haberme abierto la cabeza?

- No lo creo – Respondió ella, riéndose – Tienes la cabeza muy dura. Y hueca.

Kaito refunfuñó por lo bajo. Aunque se alegró de haber animado a su amiga. Sin embargo, ahora el preocupado era él. En verdad, no quería que se fuera. Quería tenerla cerca. Quería verla cada día, cuando él quisiese. Si se iba… Todo cambiaría. Nada sería igual. La distancia los separaría. Ella se centraría en sus estudios, saldría por las noches, conocería a gente nueva, conocería a chicos. Sintió sus dientes crispar. No quería perderla. Pero si se quedaba, sería policía. Y eso tampoco quería que pasara, por que estaba seguro que esa profesión no salía de Aoko, sino del odio que despertaba Kid. La única solución que encontraba era… Declararle sus sentimientos. Se puso rojo ante esto. Pero si se arriesgaba y ella le correspondía, por lo menos tendría la certeza de que no se olvidaría de él si se iba.

- Aoko – la llamó – En verdad no quiero que seas policía.

Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada, intentando ver algo de mofa en su rostro, pero tan solo vio su mirada seria.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sea?

- Porque sé que no es lo que te gusta.

Ella bajó un poco la mirada ¿Por qué siempre adivinaba lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza? Era como si le leyese el pensamiento. Sonrió con ironía. No podía esconderle nada. Bueno, casi nada. Pues tenía la esperanza que no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él.

- Bueno – balbuceó ella – No es que me atraiga mucho, pero… Si consiguiera atrapar a Kid… A lo mejor, puede ser que mi padre…

- ¡Aoko! – Le rechistó él - ¡Estamos hablando de tu futuro, no el de tu padre!

- ¡Lo sé! – Replicó ella – Pero ya hace muchos años que ese ladrón roba y no logra detenerlo y yo… - su mirada se entristeció - Esta sufriendo mucho. No puedo verlo así… Y si me voy, si se queda solo…

Una rosa blanca apareció delante de sus narices. La chica se sorprendió y le miró algo sonrojada. Él le sonrió de forma dulce y encantadora.

- Prométeme que pensarás antes en ti que en tu padre – a pesar de su sonrisa su tono severo.

- Esta bien – aceptó ella - ¿Por qué me das una rosa blanca?

- Por que sé que son tus preferidas – sonrió alegre.

Ella cogió la rosa con delicadeza y le sonrió tiernamente. Maldito tonto. Sabía cómo apaciguar su tristeza. Él siempre tuvo la costumbre de regalar rosas, pero tan solo le dedicaba rosas blancas cuando estaba triste y, lo más importante, tan solo a ella. Y todo por que una vez, cuando eran pequeños, le explicó que su madre tenía un rosal de rosas blancas y siempre decoraba la casa con las flores que daba esa planta. Las rosas blancas le recordaban a su madre y, por consecuencia, eran sus preferidas. Cada vez que Kaito le regalaba una rosa blanca su corazón se llenaba de paz y conseguía sonreír. Pero, lo que no sabía Kaito, era que su sonrisa no era ocasionada por la rosa en sí ni por el recuerdo de su madre, sino por el hecho de que su amigo se acordara de lo que significaba para ella después de tanto tiempo.

- Muchas gracias, Kaito.

- No es nada, tonta – contestó él con simpleza – Tan solo es una rosa.

Aoko quiso contestarle que no era por la rosa, que era mucho más, que era por todo. Pero, como siempre, sus sentimientos y pensamientos no lograban salir. Se quedaban adentro, bien cerrados, con llave y candado. Por miedo. Miedo a que todo se estropeara y acabara de un momento a otro. Miedo a que se apartara de ella. Le agradecía en silencio. Le quería en silencio. Su deseo, su único deseo era tenerlo siempre junto a ella. Poder disfrutar de él. Aunque tan solo sea su compañía, aunque no correspondiese a sus sentimientos. Se conformaba con ese pedazo de él. Por eso estaba triste… ¿Qué pasaba si se marchaba uno de los dos? ¿Se acabaría todo? Tenían deseos y esperanzas diferentes sobre sus futuros ¿Tendrían que separarse?

Le miró tiernamente y notó como él hacia gestos nerviosos y ¿se estaba sonrojando? Rió por lo bajo. Eran contadas las veces que el chico se sonrojaba ¿Qué pretendía?

- Aoko yo… - empezó él, desviando su mirada – Mañana tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Algo? – Preguntó inocente - ¿De qué se trata? ¿No me lo puedes decir ahora?

- No – contestó el tajante y aún sonrojado – Tiene que ser mañana. Y es importante… ¿Me prometes que me escucharás?

- Claro.

- De acuerdo, entonces – declaró sin mirarla – Me voy ¡Hasta mañana!

Aoko apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse pues él se alejó de ella más rápido que el viento y ella se quedó perpleja en medio de la calle ¿Qué había sido eso? Actuaba demasiado extraño. Si no le conociera juraría que… Notó que toda la sangre se amontonaba en su cabeza. ¿Qué querría decirle Kaito que fuera tan importante? ¿Sentiría algo por ella? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando desechar esa idea. Él no la veía de esa forma. Pero, a pesar de que su cerebro no paraba de repetirle en que esa idea era absurda y remota, su corazón no paraba de palpitar, con el ruido metiéndose en sus tímpanos, sin dejar razonar… Y esa esperanza y ese deseo se hacían presentes en todo momento. Se quedó allí, estática, intentando recuperar su autocontrol. No fue hasta que una ráfaga de viento helado la despertó de su ensoñación y decidió reemprender su viaje a casa. Aunque con una enorme sonrisa de boba plasmada en su cara.

* * *

Akako contempló la escena entre los dos amigos con cara de malas pulgas. Les había seguido desde el aire, con su escoba y con un encantamiento de invisibilidad, porque quería asegurarse de que Kuroba se comía su chocolate. Pero, en vez de eso, había contemplado el peligro de que su esclavo personal cayera en las redes de esa estúpida Aoko Nakamori. Nakamori. Siempre Nakamori. Se sentía inferior y celosa. Y eso no lo podía permitir. Esa niña era muy inferior a ella en todos los aspectos. No podía ser que esa niña consiguiera lo que ella no lograba. Era imposible ¡Nadie trataba así a la gran bruja Akako! Sus dientes crisparon. Se las pagaría. Se quedaría sin Kuroba. La ganaría.

Hizo un movimiento sutil con las manos y la escoba empezó a moverse en dirección hacia la casa de Kaito. Le alcanzaría y le convencería que se comiera su chocolate. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, el hechizo disminuía, pues los ingredientes perdían sus propiedades al estar expuestas al paso del tiempo.

Al fin, divisó a Kaito desde lejos, el cual estaba delante de la puerta de su casa, a punto de entrar. Ella descendió rápidamente para colocarse detrás del chico y llamarle la atención. Estaba decidida en que se comiese el dichoso chocolate.

- ¡Kuroba! - exclamó ella.

Él se giró confundido y se sorprendió al ver a la bruja delante de su casa cuando no la había visto en todo el trayecto de llegada. Vio la escoba que tenía a un lado y entonces comprendió su aparición. La miró con desconfianza y se volvió hacia la puerta de su casa para acabar de girar la llave en la cerradura. No le gustaba para nada ese interés tan obsesivo con él. Le daba grima.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Akako?

- ¿Por qué no te has comido mi chocolate? – le replicó enojada.

- Sí que me lo he comido.

- Mentira – contestó ella achicando los ojos peligrosamente – Me hubiese dado cuenta.

Él no se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras, pero sí que tenía que admitir que le había mentido. Pero ya se estaba cansando de la actitud tan superflua y pesada de la bruja. Se giró para encárale.

- Mira, Akako – comenzó lo más paciente que pudo, aunque le sonó exasperado – Hoy no me apetece chocolate. Ya he tenido suficiente. Ya me lo comeré otro día…

Cualquiera que conociese a Kaito aunque fuese un poco, sabría perfectamente que era prácticamente imposible que no le apeteciera chocolate. Así que o bien estaba mintiendo o debía estar enfermo. Pero esta vez, no era ni una cosa ni la otra, la razón era muy anómala. No le apetecía en absoluto, pues los bombones que realmente quería no estaban entre sus posesiones. Los tenía otro chico. Y él era de ese tipo de persona que siempre conseguía lo que quería, a veces con esfuerzo y otras con menos, pero esta vez no fue así. Ella no había dejado que fuese así. Y, si ella no le correspondía mañana, cuando le dijese lo que sentía, se sentiría desmoronado y desesperado. Y aunque él estaba más que seguro que le correspondería, ese punto de incertidumbre le daba un mal sabor de boca que tan solo lo podía calificar como amargura. Estaba cansado y tan solo quería meterse en la cama y dejar de pensar. Akako tan solo le estaba retrasando ese momento tan deseado.

- ¡No! – Insistió ella - ¡Tiene que ser hoy!

Él miró con una ceja arqueada, extrañado por la gran insistencia de ella.

- Lo siento, pero hoy no…

- ¡Por favor! – Dijo agitando sus pestañas, en modo de súplica - ¡Hazme ése favor! Tú no sabes…- Hizo ver que ahogaba un sollozo - Tú no sabes el sacrificio que he hecho por ti… He negado todas las atenciones de todos los chicos del instituto por ti ¡Para demostrarte cuánto me importas! Y así me lo agradeces…- Lo miró apenada –…Yo tan solo quiero ver como te comes mis bombones… ¡Me harías tan feliz!

- Esta bien, esta bien – aceptó el, rindiéndose - ¡Me comeré tu condenado chocolate! – La miró con recelo - ¿Pero me prometes que me dejarás en paz?

Ella asintió enérgicamente. Él suspiró con pesar. Lo que tenía que hacer por estar tranquilo… Buscó entre la bolsa llena de chocolatinas y encontró el paquete de Akako, que estaba identificado con una etiqueta que llevaba su nombre. Abrió la caja y cogió un bombón. Lo miró con recelo, abrió la boca y se lo comió. Vio que hizo mal hecho cuando alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de la chica. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan llena de maldad y triunfo. Parecía una reina que acababa de ganar una dura y ardua batalla impúdicamente. Abrió los ojos al notar que su garganta se cerraba y el estómago le escocía ¿Qué había hecho esa maldita bruja? ¿Le había envenenado? El dolor aumentaba por segundos y notó que todo su cuerpo ardía. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su mente se nublaba y se bloqueó de tal manera que tan solo podía oír las escandalosas carcajadas despechadas que proliferaba la bruja. En ese momento la odió. Un odio profundo y gélido que nació dentro de su pecho, pero que, poco a poco, fue cubierto por un grande velo, oprimiendo y asfixiando, tanto que dolía. El odio y la indiferencia se transformaron. Se confundió, se mezcló y se intercambió con otro sentimiento hacia otra persona. Los papeles cambiaron. Aoko. Akako. Aoko. Akako. Aoko. Aoko. Akako…

Akako.

Notó que algo de su ser moría. Sus expectativas, sus aspiraciones, sus metas, sus esperanzas morían… Ella moría. Sintió su cuerpo vacío y hueco. Nada había dentro. Y era imposible de llenar. Flotaba. Nada importaba. Blanco. Sueño. Cayó desmayado al suelo.

- Por fin – dijo la bruja sin parar de reír – Eres mío.

* * *

Aoko se cepilló el pelo delante del espejo con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. Se sentía en una nube. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono sonrosado. Hoy Kaito tenía que decirle algo importante… Rió sin motivo alguno. Se ató bien el lazo del uniforme y fue hacia su escritorio donde estaba su cartera dando graciosos brinquitos, risueña. Cogió la cartera y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación bailando una danza llena de piruetas con una sonrisa soñadora, lamentablemente, no se dio cuenta por donde pisaba y su pie izquierdo recibió las consecuencias al toparse contra el marco de su puerta. Ahogó un chillido, sacándola de su ensoñación. Pero qué torpe. Se sobó el pie y se recordó a sí misma que debía tranquilizarse.

Bajó por las escaleras y se encontró a su padre bebiéndose una taza de café y leyendo el diario en la mesa de la cocina. Llegó hacia él de un brinco y le plasmó un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Buenos días, papá! – canturreó ella.

- Buenos días… - contestó Ginzo, observándola extrañado mientras la veía sentarse en la mesa con una gran sonrisa - ¡Te ves muy alegre hoy, hija! ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No – contestó ella radiante y misteriosa – Aún no.

El inspector la miró extrañado pero no preguntó nada. Se encogió de hombros. Mujeres. Quién las entienda.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo, papá?

- Kid envió un nuevo aviso hace dos días – le explicó – Aparecerá el sábado. Tendré bastante trabajo estos siguientes días, así que no creo que venga a cenar.

- Ah, bueno.

En otras circunstancias, Aoko se hubiese sentido mal por esa noticia. Pero hoy nada podía hacerla enojar o entristecer. Presentía que algo cambiaría su vida para siempre.

_"Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her..."_

**Fin capitulo 1**

Umm...¿Qué os parece? ¿Os ha gustado? :):)

Aviso que haré sufrir un poquitín...bastante a Aoko... ¡Lo siento!

Muchas gracias a: Saori Kudo, Lady Paper, Miina Kudo y Shraryl21!

¡Me alegro que os haya gustado el prólogo! Gracias por dar una nueva oportunidad!

Besos!


	3. Adiós

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Replaceable – The killers. Las letras en cursiva pertenecen del mismo modo a la canción y al grupo citado  
**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Adiós**

_"Replaceable, it's cynical. _

_Call me useless, just you wait. _

_Put me down and call it fate." _

Aoko miró impaciente el reloj de su muñeca. Llegaba tarde. Miró hacia ambos lados. Nadie. Suspiró. Kaito debía de haberse adormido y seguramente no la pasaría a buscar, como hacía todas las mañanas. A veces le pasaba y ella tenía que resignarse e ir hacia al instituto Ekoda sola. Se encogió de hombros y se fue de camino al instituto. Cuando llegó a las puertas de la escuela, notó que varios estudiantes la miraban de reojo. Confundida, se miró a sí misma para comprobar que no llegaba nada fuera de lugar y se tocó la cara y los labios. Quizá tenía restos de comida del desayuno. Continuó andando y llegó a las casillas para dejar los zapatos.

- ¡Aoko!

Una chica con gafas y de pelo largo y castaño, amarrado con dos coletas, la llamó y se acercó hacia ella tímidamente.

- ¡Oh, Buenos días Keiko! – le sonrió ella, de buen humor.

- No te has enterado – susurró ella con tono apenado.

- ¿De que hablas? – Increpó ella - ¿De qué debería enterarme?

Vio como su mejor amiga se mordía el labio inferior, entre incómoda y preocupada. Algo malo ocurría. Y debía serlo en gran medida, pues Keiko siempre había sido una chica muy parlanchina y nunca vacilaba cuando tenía que explicarle algo. Se preocupó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kei?

- No sé si debería… - Keiko sacudió la cabeza con fuerza – Prefiero que lo sepas por mí que no te lo encuentres de sopetón. – Asintió, para sí misma – Sí, será lo mejor.

- Me estás asustando – declaró Aoko - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Aoko, yo… - cerró los ojos y la abrazó - ¡Lo siento tanto!

- ¡Keiko! – Exclamó sorprendida - ¿Me piensas decir qué pasa o no?

- ¡Es esa maldita arpía! – se deshizo del abrazo para verla enojada - ¡Es eso lo que pasa!

- ¿Arpía?

- ¡Akako! – Aclaró la castaña - ¡Akako Koizumi!

Aoko suspiró. Keiko tenía una aversión hacia ella terrible. La odiaba. Decía que era una arpía porque atraía a cualquier hombre adrede para después traicionarle y abandonarle. Aunque Aoko veía que lo que decía Keiko era cierto, no podía evitar tener cierta admiración por la bruja. Guapa, inteligente, atractiva, popular, independiente… Era lo que toda mujer quería ser. Y, como todas las chicas del instituto, la envidiaba. La elegante chica tenía todo el mundo a sus pies y era inevitable sentir que le esperaba un futuro brillante.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¡Ella…! - Balbuceó Keiko, irritada - ¡Ella ha embaucado a Kaito!

Aoko sintió un vértigo formarse en la boca del estómago. ¿Había escuchado mal?

- ¿Qué…Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

- ¡Kaito y ella están saliendo juntos! – Exclamó - ¡Son pareja!

Todo brillo en los ojos que tenía esa mañana, la cual había previsto como esperanzadora, se esfumó ante la declaración. Su piel palideció y un achaque contra su pecho le sobrevino. ¿Kaito… Con Akako? ¿Era cierto? Le parecía imposible. No podía negar que más de una vez los había imaginado juntos, en sus peores pesadillas. Soñaba y se levantaba llena de sudor. Pero aquello era real. Notó que le costaba respirar y los ojos se empañaban. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Sintió que algo se rompía dentro de su ser y una desesperanza y desazón increíble. ¿Le había perdido?

- Aoko… - susurró Keiko - ¿Estás bien?

Aoko exhaló profundo y expiró con pesadez. Se tocó las sienes, intentando tranquilizarse. Tenía que ser fuerte. A lo mejor era un malentendido. A veces los rumores se creaban sin un fundamento plausible. Quizá era eso. Tenía que tener esperanza.

- Vamos a clase – susurró ella – O llegaremos tarde.

Keiko asintió en silencio y la siguió. No quiso torturarla. Mientras andaban por los pasillos, vieron que todo el mundo se giraba hacia ellas, contemplando sin pudor a Aoko, quien había hecho todo acoplo de su valor y andaba con la cabeza bien alta. Si se había extendido esa noticia, era normal que todos la miraran curiosos, pues Akako era muy popular, al igual que también era famosa la relación que tenían la hija del inspector Nakamori y el mago. Al fin, llegaron a su aula, donde la puerta corrediza estaba cerrada. Aoko inspiró profundamente, amontonando todo el coraje que pudiera y jurándose a sí misma que si la noticia era cierta, no iba a llorar. No se rebajaría. No lo haría. Notó la pequeña mano de su amiga que se apoya sobre su hombro y la apretó ligeramente, transmitiendo su apoyo en silencio. Aoko la miró durante unos segundos, sonriéndole con cierta amargura y resignación, pero comunicándole con los ojos que agradecía el gesto.

Al fin, abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados. Al cabo de unos segundos, abrió los ojos y vio una multitud de compañeros amontonados en un círculo, centrando la atención en algo que había en el centro pero que no era visible. Oyó felicitaciones y apoyos pero las caras de los jóvenes no parecían para nada alegres. Sonreían pero lo hacían con esfuerzo y sin sinceridad. Ella dio un paso en el aula. Una chica se dio cuenta de su entrada y se volteó al verla. Su expresión de risa forzada cambió y adoptó una mirada de compasión y tristeza profunda. Al instante, todos los presentes se giraron poco a poco, unos mirándola de la misma forma que esa chica y otros, sin atreverse ni siquiera a verla. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Esas reacciones daban a conocer que eran ciertos los rumores. Poco a poco, la multitud fue abriéndose y se pudo ver qué había al centro del círculo.

Y los vio. Al centro estaban los dos. Ella le estaba abrazando en un acto posesivo, mirándola a ella, con la barbilla alzada, sonriéndole triunfalmente y con unos ojos fríos y glaciales. Su superioridad y su éxito se olían en el aire. Como un viento fuerte que empujaba su alma hacia atrás, exponiéndola al dolor y sufrimiento, descubriéndola. Sintió que su coraza de valor se desmoronaba. Pero aún le quedaba lo suficiente para verle a él. Quizá allí encontraba respuestas a sus preguntas. Le miró a la cara. No creyó lo que vio. La miraba a ella, con semblante serio e inquebrantable. Su boca estaba recta, no había ningún signo de sonrisa ni felicidad. Sus ojos. Buscó, buscó y buscó. Nada. No había nada. Solo indiferencia. Una indiferencia que no había contemplado nunca en él. No en Kaito. Para Kaito, no existía la indiferencia. No estaba contento pero no estaba triste.

Intentó sonreírle vagamente, para experimentar, para lograr alguna reacción en él. Pero el mago no le devolvió el gesto. Sino que le desvió la mirada, apretó a Akako más contra él y la besó en la frente. Eso hizo que la sonrisa de victoria y vanidad de Akako se extendiera y que el corazón de Aoko se oprimiese aún más, asfixiándola. Murmullos de los presentes hicieron acto de presencia. Dios, era verdad. Akako y Kaito salían juntos.

El profesor se adentró en el aula y ordenó que todos ocuparan su asiento. Kaito y Akako se separaron por fin y Aoko también se dispuso en ocupar su lugar junto a Kaito. Antes de que empezara su camino, Keiko le cogió de la mano y se la apretó bien, mirándola preocupada. Ella le sonrió resignada.

- No te preocupes, Kei – la calmó Aoko – Estaré bien.

Le correspondió el apretón, mostrando su agradecimiento. Se sentó al lado de él y le rozó el brazo con el codo. Le miró, pero él seguía mirando al frente, ignorándola. Ahora tuvo ganas de llorar ¿Por qué la ignoraba? ¿Qué había hecho ella? Comenzó a pensar en los sucesos de ayer. _"Mañana tengo que decirte algo" _¿Era eso lo que tenía que decirle? ¿Qué estaba saliendo con Akako? Madre mía, ¿Como había podido haberse confundido…? ¿Por qué se había ilusionado tanto? Ella pensaba…Creía… ¿Por qué no le había dicho antes? Se sintió estúpida y herida. Le escocían los ojos. Lo tenía allí, al lado, y apenas se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Notó miradas y voces disimuladas, escrutándolos, chismorreándolos, compadeciéndose de ella. Eso tan solo aumentaba su ansiedad. Tenía que decir algo, lo que sea. Era su mejor amiga, al fin y al cabo. Respiró, intentando encontrar el equilibrio.

- Buenos días, Kaito – susurró al fin.

- Buenos días.

Voz tosca y seca. Sin mirarla. Ningún acento jovial ni satírico. Ninguna broma. Indiferencia. Nunca se había sentido tan pequeña y diminuta. Su falta de interés la destrozaba. Y lo peor era el silencio que hizo patente después ¿Es que no iba a explicarle lo de Akako? ¿Tendría la desfachatez de hacer que se lo preguntase ella? ¿Torturándola? Suspiró resignada.

- Así que… - empezó ella – Akako y tú estáis juntos ¿no?

- Sí.

Otra vez esa voz tosca y seca ¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿No veía que le hacía daño? Su corta afirmación la recibió como una puñalada en su corazón. Cerró los ojos, esperando así que menguara su dolor. Sin éxito.

- V- Vaya… - Notó que su voz sonaba un poco despechada, sin quererlo – Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

- Yo tampoco – se encogió de hombros – Me di cuenta ayer.

Esta vez, ella se giró para verlo, perpleja. ¿Ayer? ¿Así, tal cual? Se dio cuenta que le gustaba y le pidió salir… ¿Y por qué su voz era tan neutra? ¿Tan indiferente? ¿Sin ninguna emoción? ¿No tendría que estar contento, eufórico…? ¿Por qué no se mostraba feliz…?

- ¿Cómo…? – Tragó fuerte - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- No estoy muy seguro. Ayer me fui a casa, me adormí en el sofá y cuando desperté, comprendí que estaba enamorado de Akako.

- ¿Así? - Su voz sonaba impaciente e incrédula - ¿Ya esta?

- Sí. Fue como una iluminación. Comprendí que todo este tiempo estuve equivocado y que estaba enamorado de Akako – Hizo una pausa – Es tan hermosa…

Otra puñalada. Profunda e hiriente. Akako era hermosa. Ella no lo era. Celos. Desesperanza. Desazón. Rabia. Tristeza. Desilusión y, al fin, resignación.

- ¿Eso era lo que ayer me tenías que decir? – Musitó ella, intentando controlar todos los sentimientos que le sobrevenían - ¿Esto era lo importante?

- No. Era otra cosa.

- ¿Qué…era?

- Pensé que estaba enamorado de ti, pero no era cierto. – explicó él con voz tranquila – Por suerte, me di cuenta a tiempo. Estoy enamorado de Akako.

Ahora sí que Aoko no pudo más. Notó que el mundo se le cayó sobre sus hombros. Se volvió pálida y frágil. Le miró estupefacta, con los ojos bien abiertos, en estado de shock. Pero él ni siquiera se atrevió mirarla. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos y empezaron a descender. Murmullos. Todo el mundo mirándolos. Alguien se levantó. Dijo algo al profesor. Un chico alto e imponente se dirigió hacia ella, pero Aoko tan solo veía la imagen borrosa de Kaito bajo un velo de agua salina. Le sentía tan lejos… El chico la estiró del brazo e hizo levantarla. Le miró. Hakuba. Con una expresión de enorme preocupación. La cogió de los hombros y la condujo fuera del aula. La dirigió hacia los jardines del instituto. Se puso delante de ella, la miró fijamente, murmuró un _lo siento_ y la abrazó. Ella sintió el enorme cuerpo del detective envolverla y su contacto le arrancó un sollozo. Un enorme y estruendo sollozo. Kaito la había querido y le había perdido. La había reemplazado. Reemplazado por Akako… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho para que sucediera algo así? No encontraba la solución. Pero Kaito ya no la quería. Ya no. Sintió su corazón roto. Malherido.

Pero aún seguía palpitando. Palpitando por él. Y seguiría haciéndolo. Seguiría a su lado, aunque doliese. Amándolo en silencio, asumiendo el papel de toda su vida: Su mejor amiga. Se recordó a sí misma que era lo único que necesitaba, tan solo quería estar a su lado, apoyándolo en lo que sea. Le costaría aceptarlo, pero lo superaría. Se conformaría con ese pedazo de él. Con el tiempo podría hacerse cargo de la situación.

* * *

Lamentablemente, eso no fue así. Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron. Y durante ese tiempo todo cambió. Nada fue igual. Kaito cambió. Ya no era el payaso de la clase, ya no se escuchaban sus risas, no había bromas, ni visitas al vestuario ni comportamientos pervertidos. Tan solo estaba Akako. Él tan solo veía a Akako. Sus amigos de clase intentaron hacerle reír, convencerle de que saliera con ellos como antes. Pero Kaito contestaba que tan solo quería estar con Akako. Poco a poco, la gente fue distanciándose de él y él de la gente.

Pero Aoko aún seguía a su lado. Como su buena amiga que era. Sin embargo, Kaito había dejado de acompañarla a casa por las tardes, alegando que quería acompañar a Akako. Ella se resignó. Pero tampoco venía a buscarla por las mañanas, dejándola plantada. Siempre. Cuando se sentaba a su lado, era ella siempre quien hablaba y explicaba cosas para animarle o le intentaba molestar para que se enojase. Pero él lo miraba confundido y le contestaba con monosílabos. Y parecía que no tenía ninguna especie de consideración hacia ella. Abrazaba y besaba a Akako delante de ella, sin notar su presencia. Y eso dolía profundamente.

Pero lo peor fue cuando Kaito convenció a la profesora que le cambiara de sitio, que no quería sentarse con Aoko, que quería sentarse con Akako. Todos se quedaron en estado de shock y Aoko vio como Akako le sonreía con superioridad y orgullo. La profesora aceptó, dado el comportamiento sumiso y poco problemático que Kaito tenía últimamente. Eso hizo comprender a Aoko que había perdido a Kaito completamente. Como el hombre que amaba y como su mejor amigo. Él no la quería ni como amiga. A pesar de esos malos momentos, pudo comprobar que las personas daban lo mejor ante la adversidad. Recibió un enorme apoyo de todas sus amigas y compañeros de clase, en especial Hakuba. Aoko sabía que él también le había dolido que Akako saliera con Kaito, pero le aseguraba siempre lo indignado que estaba por el comportamiento frío del mago tonto hacia ella. Siempre que lo miraba le dedicaba una sonrisa y más de una vez la invitó a comer en el comedor del instituto. Hakuba había resultado ser un gran amigo.

Cada tarde, Aoko llegaba a su casa rendida, se estiraba en el sofá, encendía la televisión y se encogía como un ovillo de lana, repitiéndose a sí misma que había perdido a su Kaito. Para siempre. Al atardecer llegaba su padre, rendido también. A Ginzo tampoco le sonreía la fortuna pues Kaito Kid no se presentó en el último robo – cosa que nunca hizo anteriormente – y no habían recibido nada más de él. Kaito Kid había desaparecido. Pero, a pesar de su tristeza y su decepción por el ladrón, lo que más le dolía al inspector era el estado de ánimo de su hija. Nunca habían tenido una comunicación digna de admirar, pero el inspector podía intuir el motivo de la tristeza de su querida hija. El joven mago era la respuesta.

Un día Ginzo se armó de valor y, no aguantando la tristeza de su hija, se dirigió hacia su habitación. La llamó desde fuera y ella le dio permiso para pasar. Abrió la puerta y vio a su hija sentada en su cama, ofreciéndole una triste sonrisa, pálida y con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos azules hinchados. Se le partió el corazón al verla. Se aproximó, se sentó a la cama junto a ella y la abrazó sin mediar una palabra. Ella se sorprendió.

- ¿Papá?

- Hija – dijo sin dejar de abrazarla – Odio verte así.

- ¿Así cómo? – intentó disimular.

- ¡Oh, vamos Aoko! – exclamó su padre – Deja de hacerte la tonta. Sé que no lo eres. – Hizo una pausa – Estás así por Kaito ¿verdad?

El padre notó como la chica se encogía un poco sobre sí misma.

- En esa edad, los chicos pueden ser muy tontos, no te preocupes hija, seguro que se arreglará.

- No, papá – musitó con un hilillo de voz – No se arreglará.

- Claro que sí – contestó él – A ver ¿Qué caray ha pasado para que estés así?

- Kaito…Kaito sale con una chica. – soltó con un hilillo de voz – Y no me quiere ver. No quiere que sea su amiga. No quiere saber nada de mí.

- Hija, seguro que estás exagerando…

- ¡No, papá! ¡No estoy exagerando! – Exclamó enfurecida – Kaito ha cambiado. Se ha enamorado de una chica hermosa. Y no quiere saber nada de mí. Pensaba que quería que fuera su amiga… ¡Pero no! Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra – acabó con un sollozo - ¡Y yo no sé qué he hecho para merecer algo así!

Aoko se echó a llorar y su padre la abrazó con fuerza, intentando apaciguar un poco la tristeza de su querida hija. No comprendía los actos del mago, pero sintió una gran furia por ese chico que desde siempre había tenido en la más alta estima. Ese joven siempre había protegido y cuidado de su hija pero ahora la había destrozado, abandonado. Y todo cuando ella tenía que decidir sobre su futuro.

- Aoko – musitó su padre – No dejes que Kaito te entristezca de esa manera. Vales mucho. Estoy seguro que las cosas se solucionarán. Pero no te dejes ablandar de esa manera ¡Sé fuerte! – La sacudió un poco, cariñosamente – Céntrate en tu futuro. El curso esta a punto de acabar, ya lo sabes. Debes decidir qué hacer.

Ella, abrazada aún en el pecho de su padre, meditó sus palabras. Tenía razón, tenía que decir. Por un momento, pensó en escapar e ir a Kyoto a estudiar para no sufrir más. Será lo más sensato dadas las circunstancias. Largarse y olvidarlo todo. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en el hombre en el que estaba abrazada. Él también estaba pasando un mal momento. Kid había desaparecido. Y con él, las ambiciones e ilusiones de su padre… ¿Y si se convertía en policía? No tenía sentido. Kid había desparecido y no podría atraparlo. Su única motivación se había esfumado. Quizá si se quedaba a estudiar en Tokio…

"_Prométeme que pensarás antes en ti que en tu padre"_

Las palabras del mago resonaron en su cabeza. Le había prometido decidir sin pensar en su padre… Le dolió la cabeza. Seguramente de tanto llorar. Daba igual, ya lo pensaría más tarde.

* * *

Akako miró el espectáculo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Veía su tan merecido triunfo reflejado en el rostro de Aoko Nakamori. Pálido, cansado y melancólico. Como prometió, había ganado la guerra. La vio sola en su mesa y ya se había dado cuenta que más de una vez se giraba hacia ellos, contemplándolos disimuladamente. Ante eso ella tomaba la mano de Kaito en un gesto posesivo. Aoko lo veía, se le desfiguraba el rostro y desviaba la mirada. Pobre estúpida. Eso le pasaba por desafiarla. Volteó a su lado y vio a Kaito sentado. Le llamó y él, como un autómata, se giró y le correspondió el llamado.

- Dime, Akako.

- ¿Por qué estas conmigo, Kaito?

- Porque eres hermosa.

- Porque… ¿Quién es más hermosa del mundo?

- Tú, Akako.

Su vanidad ya había sido complacida. Todos los hombres ya estaban a sus pies. Soltó una risotada victoriosa. Ahora ya nada podría pararla. Kaito Kuroba se había convertido en su esclavo personal y tan solo era cuestión de tiempo que él se enamorara de ella y entonces el hechizo ya no haría falta. Disfrutaría de lo lindo, como ya lo estaba haciendo. Kaito era como un pedazo de arcilla en sus manos. Lo moldeaba a su gusto. Le decía que no quería que hablase con Nakamori ni con sus amigos y lo hacía. Le decía que quería que la acompañase a su casa y lo hacía. Le decía que se cambiara de sitio en el aula y lo hacía. Le decía que dejara de ser Kid y lo hacía. Lo hacía por ella. Nada podía ir mejor. Ahora todo el mundo estaba en sus pies.

Lamentablemente, la vanidad y el egoísmo cegaron tanto a la joven bruja que no pudo fijarse que todos los hombres que antes la admiraban ahora la miraban con reproche y decepción. Todos sabían qué había pasado. Celos y envidia se ajuntaron en su cuerpo y Aoko Nakamori tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias. Akako había conquistado a Kaito para herir a Aoko. Si la bruja se hubiese molestado en ver un poco a su alrededor hubiese visto el desprecio que le dirigían a ella y a Kaito y el apoyo incondicional que recibía Aoko. Pero estaba ciega. Demasiado ciega para ni siquiera intuirlo.

* * *

Otro día menos. Se tocó un hombro dolorido. Ya faltaba poco para acabar el curso. Apenas quedaba un mes. Quería acabarlo para así acabar la tortura en la que estaba sometida cada día pero, por otra parte… Todo se acabaría y ya no le vería más. Tenía la sensación que Kaito desaparecería de su mundo después de la graduación. Suspiró con pesadez. Nunca había pensado algo así. Siempre había pensado que en su futuro estaría Kaito, que siempre serían amigos…

¿A quién quería engañar? Siempre había pensado que acabarían juntos. Tarde o temprano pensaba que acabarían juntos. Pero ahora veía la imposibilidad de ese suceso. No había futuro para ellos dos. Ya no. Nada. Él no la quería en su vida. Miró a su alrededor. Su casa parecía tan vacía… A menudo, Kaito venía a pasar la tarde en su casa para que no estuviera tan sola, pues su padre no llegaba hasta la noche. Pero ya hacía meses de eso. No había vuelto a venir desde que dijo que salía con Akako. Se abrazó a sí misma para que la soledad no le invadiera. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de la importancia que tenía su amigo en su vida. Se había convertido en su todo. Y ese todo ya no estaba con ella. Le echaba tanto de menos… Sus sonrisas, bromas, carcajadas, miradas, reproches, apoyos…Todo. Era devastador verlo tan cerca a la vez que tan lejos…

Dejó la cartera en la mesa del salón y oyó que el timbre de la puerta sonaba. Miró extrañada. No esperaba a nadie. La esperanza golpeó en su pecho ¿Y si fuera él? ¿Y si quería solucionarlo todo? ¿Querer volver a ser…amigos? Era una posibilidad muy remota, pero la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Si él estuviera dispuesto hablar, quizás… A trompicones, se deslizó hacia el recibidor. Se miró a sí misma y se atusó un poco el pelo. Era ridículo hacer algo así, pero se sentía nerviosa y torpe.

Abrió la puerta con el corazón en un puño. La sorpresa y la desilusión se vieron latentes en su rostro, pues no era la persona que esperaba. Sin embargo, nunca pudo adivinar quién se encontraba delante de su casa, con una sonrisa benévola aunque llena de preocupación.

- ¡Señora Kuroba! – se sorprendió la chica.

- Hola, Aoko – la saludó con voz tranquila – Cuanto tiempo.

La chica se quedó perpleja durante unos instantes delante de la puerta, confundida. Estaba claro que no esperaba la visita de la madre de Kaito. Después pero, la hizo pasar dentro de casa. La condujo a la cocina y le sugirió un café a lo que la mujer le agradeció y aceptó. Ella hizo menester para elaborar en café en silencio, sin atreverse a preguntar la razón de su tan inesperada visita. La mujer se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, observando los movimientos de la adolescente, a lo que tan solo servía para que Aoko se pusiera aún más nerviosa. Ella y Chikage Kuroba siempre se habían portado muy bien, pero ahora que Kaito no le hablaba y apenas se veían, encontraba la situación un poco violenta. Le sirvió el café y se sentó delante de ella, esperando que la mujer se dignara a explicarle el motivo de su visita.

- Te preguntarás… - empezó Chikage - Qué hago aquí ¿verdad?

Aoko asintió despacio. Chikage lanzó un suspiro, la miró fijamente y la tomó de las manos.

- ¡Por favor, Aoko! – le suplicó - ¡Haz que Kaito vuelva ser como antes!

Aoko la miró confundida, intentando averiguar el sentido de esas palabras.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que Kaito y tú estáis enfadados, pero eso no puede seguir así – empezó a explicar atropelladamente con voz preocupada – Kaito no esta bien, lo sé, no esta bien. Estoy seguro que si hacéis las paces todo se solucionará. No sé que te habrá hecho mi hijo para que te enfadases, pero perdónalo, por favor. Él es así, a veces no piensa lo que dice y a veces no piensa en el daño que…

- No, señora Kuroba – le cortó Aoko educadamente – Yo no estoy enfadada con Kaito.

- Ah… ¿no?

- No – aclaró Aoko – Nosotros… Nos hemos distanciado…

- No entiendo la razón de vuestro distanciamiento, la verdad, siempre habéis sido muy amigos y sé que eres muy importante para mi hijo.

Esa explicación por parte de la progenitora de Kaito, la hizo sentir mal y se encogió sobre sí misma. Porque eso es lo que Aoko había estado pensando siempre y no lo había dudado nunca. Pero los hechos decían todo lo contrario, Kaito no la consideraba de esa forma.

- Yo… Tampoco sé exactamente el porqué – balbuceó sin mirarla – Pero creo que esta muy enamorado de Akako y… - Tragó duro, incómoda – Pasa mucho tiempo con ella. Por eso no lo pasa conmigo.

- ¿Akako? – Preguntó la madre intentando recordar – Ah… Esa chica. – Hizo una mueca – Kaito esta saliendo con ella ¿Verdad?

- Sí – Asintió perpleja – Pensé que ya lo tenía asumido.

- Pues no. – Replicó la mujer – No me gusta esa chica. Siempre me has gustado más tú – Aoko se sonrojó, pero la mujer continuó hablando – Desde que sale con esa chica mi hijo ha cambiado. Supongo que ya lo debes haber notado.

- Bueno, sí – Admitió Aoko – Pero a lo mejor es porque esta muy enamorado… - dijo con voz apagada – Quizás… Dentro de algún tiempo…

- Eso no es un simple enamoramiento, Aoko – contestó Chikage, contundente – Es peor. Mi hijo ha cambiado. Ya no habla conmigo, ya no sale con sus amigos, ya no sale contigo. Llega a casa y entonces o bien se encierra a su habitación o bien se va con esa tal Akako. Le dices algo y él lo hace sin rechistar. No hace bromas ni me saca de quicio. No parece feliz… Parece un maldito robot. – Eso último lo dijo con indignación – No reconozco a mi propio hijo.

- Yo… La entiendo, pero…quizás vuelva a ser como antes… Si le damos tiempo.

- ¡No, Aoko! – Exclamó la viuda – ¡No volverá a ser como antes!

Aoko miró al suelo, herida por esas palabras. Ahora se daba cuenta de cómo se había abrigado a esa esperanza. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que Kaito volviera a ser como antes, que estaba segura que si se quedaba a su lado, un día abriría los ojos y todo volvería a ser como antes. ¿Pero cómo estar a su lado si él no quería saber nada de ella?

- Aoko – le llamó la mujer – Kaito ya no hace magia.

Esa declaración decía mucho más de lo que parecía. Kaito no existía sin la magia. La magia era su vida. Si Kaito no hacía magia, algo grave pasaba. La chica, dolida, no pudo articular palabra. Un desazón la invadió y los ojos se empañaron. Habían perdido a Kaito.

Aoko vio cómo Chikage se desmoronaba poco a poco, encorvando sus hombros, haciéndose más pequeña. Estaba sufriendo mucho. Y ella apenas sabía qué decir, pues se sentía igual que esa mujer. Sola, desamparada y confusa. La tomó de las manos, dándole apoyo en silencio, transmitiendo que ella se sentía igual. La mujer la miró con los ojos llorosos y a Aoko se le partió el corazón. Una mujer tan fuerte como Chikage, quién había criado sola durante todos esos años a su hijo, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar porque sentía que Kaito se iba distanciando cada vez más…

- Señora Kuroba – empezó a decir Aoko – Yo… Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es estar cerca de Kaito… Para cuando nos necesite.

La mujer asintió en silencio, deslizando algunas lágrimas por su mejilla.

- Gracias, Aoko – murmuró – Eres un sol.

* * *

La última vez que lo vio, fue en la graduación. Los alumnos se animaron y decidieron hacer un banquete al aire libre después de la ceremonia, en el patio del instituto Ekoda, en el cual asistirían padres y los alumnos graduados. Todos se vistieron de forma elegante pero campestre, pues estaban en el jardín y hacia mucho calor. Aoko rió contenta con sus amigas, mientras prometían verse muy a menudo, a pesar de que el instituto ya había acabado. Recordaban, nostálgicas, sucesos a lo largo de los últimos años y alguna que otra dejaba llevarse por la tristeza y soltaba alguna lágrima. Aoko lamentó que Hakuba no hubiese podido asistir a la fiesta ya que dijo que tenía un caso pendiente y que era urgente. Le echaría de menos. Había sido un gran apoyo para ella. Su padre se dirigió hacia ella y la felicitó al mismo tiempo que le besaba la frente paternalmente. Ella le abrazó y le dio gracias por el apoyo que siempre le había dado.

Detrás de él, una mujer de corto cabello se acercó tras que padre e hija rompieran el abrazo. Aoko la contempló con una sonrisa a lo que la mujer le correspondió con el mismo gesto. A pesar de los años, la señora Kuroba no perdía su atractivo.

- ¡Mis felicitaciones, Aoko! – Exclamó Chikage – Ha merecido el esfuerzo ¿verdad?

- Así es – contestó la alumna con una sonrisa - ¿Ha venido con Kaito?

- Sí, bueno… - balbuceó un poco, apenada – Me temo que ahora esta un poco ocupado…

Aoko miró un poco confundida, ladeó la cabeza un poco y, entre la gente, lo vio. Estaba cerca de una mesa, de pie, agarrando la mano a Akako. Muy a su pesar, sintió un achaque al corazón. Se dijo a sí misma que ya debería estar acostumbrada a esas escenas, pues ya habían pasado tres meses desde entonces… Pero no podía llegar a acostumbrarse, no en Kaito. Se fijó en él. Era muy guapo. Sonrió con tristeza. Pero no atractivo. Nada atractivo. La atracción que transmitía anteriormente se había fugado, junto con su risueña mirada y su descarada sonrisa. Era un ser silencioso, reservado, triste y vacío. Muy vacío. Volvió a mirar a Chikage y vio en su mirada un abatimiento y resignación increíble.

A Aoko empezó a bullirle la sangre ¿Qué estaba pasando? Había estado esos últimos tres meses autocompadeciéndose en soledad, pensando que algo había hecho mal, resignándose que él no volvería, que él no la quería, que le había perdido. Que no podía hacer nada. Que no podía evitarlo. Tragándose toda esa angustia, esos celos, ese dolor… Cuando era él que había cambiado, que estaba dejando de lado a sus amigos, que no hablaba e ignoraba a su madre… ¡Que había dejado su tan preciada magia! Y todo el mundo se resignaba y no le decía nada. Porque cuando intentabas hablar con él te giraba la cara o simplemente, ni te escuchaba. Pues ella no dejaría que la olvidara tan fácilmente, que no la hablase, que la humillase de esa manera, ni a ella ni a su madre... ¡Se enteraría de que vale un peine!

- ¿Aoko? – Preguntó Chikage preocupada, al ver que la cara de Aoko se contraía - ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente – contestó ella con una risita endiablada, sin dejar de mirar a Kaito - Nunca había estado mejor.

Cogió un bizcocho de una mesa y lo engulló de un bocado con desfachatez. Chikage y Ginzo se miraron confudidos. Aoko esperó, con cara de enfado, que Kaito y Akako se separan aunque fuera un momento. Pues sabía por propia experiencia que cuando Akako rondaba por sus alrededores, Kaito no escuchaba y tan solo se dedicaba a ver con cara de embobado a la chica. Y tenía que dejarle claro todo. Al fin, Akako se separó de Kaito y Aoko observó que la seductora chica se metía en el baño. Esa era su oportunidad. Engulló un último pastelito de crema y se dirigió a paso decidido hacia Kaito, quien miraba al cielo con aire distraído. Notó que todo el mundo se giraba a verla a medida que cortaba distancias con Kaito.

- ¡Eh, tú, imbécil! – soltó ella con un tono feroz.

Él no se dio por aludido y siguió mirando el cielo. Aoko, con una venita inflada en su cuello que parecía a punto de estallar, se puso delante de él, le empujó un poco en el hombro y él bajó la mirada hacia ella, con mirada confundida.

- ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! – Declaró Aoko - ¿¡Se puede saber qué tienes en esa maldita cabeza!

Él mantuvo una expresión confundida y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿A qué me refiero? – Repitió furiosa - ¡A tu actitud! ¡A tu maldita actitud! ¡Has cambiado, Kaito! ¡No te reconocemos!

- No he cambiado – contestó él con voz tranquila y neutra, hecho que hizo que la furia de Aoko creciera.

-¡Sí lo has hecho! – Replicó, crispando los dientes - ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? No me hablas, has dejado de ser amigo mío…Pensaba que te importaba. Ya nada es como antes ¿Qué he hecho?

- Nada. – Contestó secamente – No has hecho nada. Tan solo es que ya no siento que me importas, tan solo me importa Akako. Es lo único por lo que vivo – hizo un pausa – Es tan hermosa…

Otro golpe al corazón. Duro y seco. Bajó la mirada, rendida y hastiada. No se podía razonar, porque él tan solo tenía a Akako en la mente, nada más le importaba. Ya estaba cansada de luchar por algo que no tenía remedio. Sabía que era demasiado tarde. Le miró una vez más, con los ojos cristalinos, teniendo una vista borrosa del chico que había amado incondicionalmente todo este tiempo.

- Entiendo –musitó ella. Quiso irse, pero le llegó una última pregunta – Pero... ¿Por qué has dejado la magia, Kaito?

- ¿Magia?

En ese momento, Akako salió del lavabo para ver que todos sus compañeros tenían la mirada fija en algo en concreto. Dirigió la mirada hacia allí para encontrar, con espanto, que Kaito y Aoko estaban manteniendo una conversación. Maldita Nakamori. Aprovechando momentos que ella no estaba cerca ¿eh? ¿Quería quitarle a su esclavo? No se lo permitiría.

- Pensaba que la magia era lo que más preciabas de todo el mundo, pensaba que era lo que más querías en tu vida… - dijo Aoko con voz trémula - Siempre decías que te recordaba a tu padre. Pero ahora ya no practicas ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tampoco te importa?

Notó que la mirada de Kaito, vacía y opaca, se ablandaba y aparecía algo nuevo, parecido a un brillo y su faz adoptaba una expresión menos rígida ¡Quizás estaba recapacitando!

- Aoko – soltó con un suspiro - Yo…

Después de tanto tiempo, había logrado que la llamara otra vez por su nombre. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espina dorsal, llena de anticipación. Desgraciadamente, Akako llegó y rodeó el brazo de Kaito y miró a Aoko con una expresión de advertencia. Inmediatamente, todo brillo y expresión dulce se borraron del rostro del chico, volviendo a su rigidez inicial.

- Kaito – le llamó Akako con voz melosa hecho que hizo que Aoko realizara una mueca de desagrado - ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo por la escuela? Ya sabes, para despedirnos…

- Claro, Akako.

Kaito y Akako ya estaban para dar la vuelta e irse, cuando Aoko cogió de la manga al chico e hizo parar a la pareja.

- Lo siento, Akako – dijo con voz gélida y decidida – Pero Kaito tenía algo que decirme ¿verdad?

Él la miró sin ningún tipo de expresión en los ojos.

- Ya te lo he dicho – declaró él con voz dura – Lo único que me importa es Akako.

- ¿Y qué hay de la magia?

- He perdido el interés en ella.

Aoko se desmoronó ante tal afirmación. Akako la miró por última vez con una sonrisa de victoria, llena de insolencia y desprecio. Empujó el brazo de Kaito hacia ella y se fueron, teniendo todas las miradas de los compañeros fijos en ellos. Aoko se quedó allí, de pie, intentando con todos sus esfuerzos no dejar pasar las lágrimas que le venían encima. Una vez que la pareja se fue, miradas llenas de compasión se dirigieron a la hija del inspector de policía. El silencio reino en ese patio. Aoko notó unas delicadas manos posarse en sus hombros. Era Keiko.

- Aoko, lo siento. – murmuró su amiga.

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes y los puños, llena de una rabia desbordante.

- ¡No quiero saber nada más de él! – exclamó entre enojada y dolida - ¡Nunca más!

Acto seguido, se fue a paso decidido. Gracias a Kaito, la diversión para ella había llegado a su fin.

Y esta fue la última vez que lo vio teniendo dieciocho años.

_"Now as friends, we say goodbye._

_I think there's something in my eye."_

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

Emmm...Emmm... ¡No me maten, por favor!

Sé que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Aoko, pero yo la quiero mucho, ehh!

Sé que me quedó un poco, demasiaaado, melodramatico, pero avisé que sería un fic triste.

Gracias a:

Miina Kudo: Bueno, aki esta la continuacion! un poco triste...aunque no es el final! aunque te adelanto que akako seguira en sus trece con kaito. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y seguimiento! y siento ser malvada, pero al final hay recompensa :P:P

Saori Kudo: jajaja! me gusto mucho tu analisis de los personajes! sobretodo cierto comentario a Akako que me hizo caer de la risa "que te caiga una vaca"! jajajaja! la verdad es que siempre me ha parecido que Aoko es un cielo ( como Ran) y al igual que ran, las mejores personas reciben palos por todos lados hasta que consiguen la felicidad... aunque, lo conseguira Aoko? :P(oh, tu capitulo nuevoo me ha dejado en ascuas, ehh! espero muy pero k muy impaciente!)

Sharyl21: Me alegro que sigas el fic! En este capitulo, la pobre Aoko tiene las de perder...Pero a lo mejor las cosas cambian... o a lo mejor nop! jeje! me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir! me da animos para seguir!

lady Paper:Nodame Cantabaile? no sabía qué era y me dejaste en ascuas y fui a ver el argumento..jajaja! a lo mejor sí que se parece un poco, pero Aoko no es sucia pero si tiene ese gusto por los niños xdxd por lo demás, creo que tienes una habilidad para intuir que pasara en el futuro...:):) No digo más! (Ah, Akako en verdad parece a ursula de la sirenita, cuando hechiza a Kaito, pero como has podido comprobar en este se asemeja mas a la reina de blancanieves, aunque tambien tiene un aire a maleficaa jujuju!)

Clara: Bienvenida a mi nuevo fic! me alegro que te haya gustado, aunke es verdad que Akako será la mala malisima de la pelicula, pero es que tiene que ver un antagonista!Igualemente, espero que no le coges mania por lo que ha hecho (o lo que le hecho hacer yo xd) Espero tu opinion de este capitulo nuevo!:)

Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios para animarme a seguir!

Próximo capitulo:"ÉL. Fantasma"

**Besos.**

**LittleThief03**


	4. Él y el Fantasma

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Pale – Within Temptation.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Él. Fantasma**

_The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind._

Tan solo en entrar a esa casa, sentía su cuerpo flotar y la consciencia era algo que apenas se acordaba de que existía. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, divagando siempre. Parecía que estuviera en un sueño. Un sueño interminable. Trataba de pensar, de razonar, pero su cerebro no estaba con él y parecía que sus actos y pensamientos se regían por otra cosa. Por Akako. La bruja era lo único que tenía en mente, lo único que existía, lo más importante. Ni siquiera existían pensamientos secundarios.

Cuando terminó el instituto, se quedó a vivir con su madre. Pero, al final, se fue a vivir a casa de Akako. Esa chica inundaba sus pensamientos y su cuerpo y su mente le obligaban a estar cerca de ella, así que era una estupidez seguir viviendo con su madre. Chikage se opuso a eso, diciendo que era demasiado joven para ir a vivir con su novia, que apenas acababa de cumplir los diecinueve años. Pero él hizo caso omiso. Akako había insistido que fuera a vivir con él y los deseos de Akako tenían que hacerse realidad. Aunque su madre nunca lo comprendió. No obstante, prometió a Chikage que la iría a ver a menudo.

Eso no fue del todo cierto. Tenía intención de cumplir la promesa, de verdad. Pero una vez hubo entrado en la mansión de los Koizumi, el tiempo se detuvo. No tenía constancia de las horas, de los días, de los meses… Se olvidó del mundo exterior. La devoción y la admiración hacia Akako habían captado sus sentidos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no hacía nada de provecho en su vida. No se acordaba ni de sus aspiraciones ni de sus mentas. Ni de sus deseos ni de sus sentimientos. Nada había en él. Era un cascarón vacío. Akako. Sólo Akako.

A veces, su madre le llamaba. Era la única que se interesaba por su estado, los otros compañeros, amigos y conocidos…No sabía nada de ellos. Pero él tampoco pensaba en ellos. Su madre hacía prometerle que vendría a visitarla y él lo prometía, y de verdad quería hacerlo. Aunque no tenía ganas, era su madre. Pero se olvidaba y no iba. Entonces era cuando su madre le volvía a llamar enfadada y le recriminaba que la había dejado plantada. Y él no lo hacía adrede. De verdad que no lo hacía. Pero se le olvidaba. Y, ciertamente, tampoco le afectaba su enfado. Se encogía de hombros, se disculpaba y ya no se acordaba de nada más. Simplemente, no le importaba. Era como si él mundo exterior no tuviera importancia. Él ya estaba bien ahora, no necesitaba más.

Pero algo se encendió dentro de su ser cuando, un día nublado, su madre llamó y con un hilillo de voz le pidió que la fuese a ver, que le echaba muchísimo de menos. Kaito notó un sollozo mal disimulado detrás del auricular. Su madre estaba llorando. Sintió por un momento que su cuerpo pesaba más y sus hombros se encogían sobre sí mismo, encorvándose cada vez más, sintiéndose diminuto. Él, no pudiendo resistir el llanto de su madre, le contestó que sí que iría. Que mañana iría. Pero su madre se negó. Le replicó que siempre decía "mañana" y ese mañana nunca venía. Así que le hizo prometer que la iría ver esa tarde. Después de una corta despedida, Kaito colgó el auricular. Al hacerlo, miró fijamente el móvil y repitió varias veces que esa tarde tenía que ir a ver a su madre en voz alta, para que esta vez no lo olvidase. Por primera vez, algo le había importado más que Akako: las lágrimas de su madre. Sintió un gusto a metal en su boca y lo calificó como amargura. Recordó que siempre había odiado ver a su madre llorar. No podía soportarlo, aunque ahora mismo no se acordaba del porqué.

Se quedó allí por varios minutos, observando rígido el teléfono. Akako apareció en la habitación y le miró confusa.

- Kaito – frunció el ceño - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Intentando memorizar que hoy tengo que ir a visitar a mi madre. Siempre me olvido.

- Ah. – Contestó secamente, frunciendo aún más el ceño - ¿Pero seguro que quieres ir? No sé… Vivimos al otro lado de la ciudad y la verdad había planeado pasar el día juntos. – Sonrió, melosa, suavizando la expresión de su rostro – Te lo pasarías mejor.

- Pero mi madre estaba llorando.

Akako volvió a fruncir el ceño. No le convenía para nada que Kaito fuera a casa de su madre. Podía recordar cosas del pasado y el hechizo podría mermar. Se había obligado a que Kaito saliera lo menos posible de su mansión, pues era el lugar donde había fabricado la poción y, según el señor de las tinieblas, si el sujeto estaba cerca del lugar de cocción de la poción, el conjuro se hacía más potente. Y, reforzándolo con su presencia, era cuestión de tiempo que Kaito cayera en sus pies eternamente. Pero ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que Kaito probó la poción y ella ya empezaba a estar aburrida de ese juego. No era divertido ahora que lo tenía bajo su yugo. Nada divertido. Muchas veces tenía la tentación de dejarlo todo y acabarlo. Pero entonces le venía a la mente el rostro de Aoko Nakamori y que de seguro que sí dejaba en paz a Kaito, esta iría detrás de él y le conquistaría, dejándola a ella en ridículo y como una fracasada. Sintió la rabia que la carcomía. No podía permitirlo.

- De seguro que tu madre no le sabrá mal. Al fin y al cabo, estarás con tu novia.

- Lo sé. – Por primera vez, miró a Akako con escepticismo - Pero hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. Quiero ir a verla.

- Pero…

- Es mi madre.

- Esta bien – Aceptó la bruja, resignada – Ve a verla.

* * *

Se plantó delante de su casa, observándola con reticencia. Por fin iba a ver a su madre. Por un memento, sintió miedo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía de la mansión de los Koizumi que la imponencia de esa casa donde había transcurrido la infancia le dejaba extrañamente desprotegido. Aunque no sabía decir de qué. Dio un paso hacia atrás y la idea de salir huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas atravesó su mente. ¿Dónde había ido su coraje? Él recordaba que solía ser valiente, atrevido y osado. Aunque eso le quedaba bastante lejos… Dio otro paso hacia atrás.

- No puedo hacerlo…- Susurró con voz ahogada.

Decidió irse. No enfrentarse a esa realidad. Giró sobre sus talones con un gesto atropellado y cruzó el sendero del jardín, a paso lento. Divisó la puerta de hierro de la entrada. Faltaban pocos pasos para salir de allí. Pero una voz le llamó. Se giró. Su madre, con un sombrero de paja y una regadera en su mano, le miraba perpleja. Fue hacia él, corriendo, y le abrazó fuertemente. Kaito contuvo el aliento. No recordaba esas muestras de afecto, no si no eran de Akako. Volvió a sentirse raro y diminuto, fuera de lugar. Al final, correspondió el abrazo sin mucha emoción, aunque con delicadeza, pues tenía la sensación que su madre iba a romperse en cualquier momento, entre sus brazos.

- ¡Kaito, hijo! – Sollozó Chikage - ¡Has venido! ¡Has venido!

- Sí…- Susurró él – Estoy aquí.

- ¡Sabía que esta vez no me fallarías! – Exclamó rompiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Kaito miró fijamente a su madre. A pesar de su sonrisa, podía ver los ojos cristalinos y llenos de preocupación. Así se dio cuenta de que la última afirmación de su madre no era cierta. Ella pensaba que no vendría y hubiera estado en lo cierto si no le hubiese encontrado, porque hubiese huido por patas. Su madre le hizo pasar, cogiéndolo por el brazo, acto que hizo que él sintiese miedo otra vez. Cruzaron la puerta de madera y sintió, por un momento, que la casa se le caería encima. Cerró los ojos, asustado. Pero no pasó nada. Volvió a abrirlos e inspiró profundo, aspirando el olor a canela tan característica de su casa, devolviéndole a un pasado que le parecía muy lejano. En ese momento, se sintió consciente. Más consciente de lo que nunca fue. El contacto de sus pies sobre el suelo, el hormigueo de su estomago, el olor a canela, su respiración, el perfume de su madre, la caricia afectuosa de ella sobre su antebrazo, la calidez de la luz que se filtraba entre las ventanas…

Su madre se soltó de él y se desplazó por el pasillo, diciéndole que prepararía un té y que se lo tomarían al salón. Él asintió con la cabeza y observó a su madre entrar en la cocina. Se quedó en el recibidor. Se quitó los zapatos y los puso en un rincón. Miró el armario donde guardaban el calzado. Tuvo curiosidad y lo abrió. Algo parecido a la decepción se asomó en su rostro y suspiró. Allí tan solo había un par de zapatos de mujer y zapatillas para los invitados. Sintió melancolía. Tiempo atrás, eso estaría desordenado y habría además zapatos de él. Pero ahora tenía una vida nueva con Akako.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta detenerse en el umbral de la cocina. Miró a su madre haciendo el té y ella, al enterarse de su presencia, lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

- El té aún tardará un poco, si quieres da una vuelta por la casa – Le sugirió – Hace mucho tiempo que no estás por aquí.

Él se movió un poco incomodo. Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la casa, aunque no recordaba cuanto, y era por eso que le infundía cierto respeto. Se sentía un intruso dentro de su propio hogar. Al final, asintió con la cabeza y deambuló por el pasillo. Llegó al salón y se adentró en él. A pesar de que la decoración había cambiado un poco, la calidez acogedora del hogar no se había esfumado. Pasó una mano por los muebles, recordando su fino tacto. Se sentó en el sofá y se hundió en él, cerrando los ojos, aspirando una paz que hacía tiempo que no sentía, sintiendo como la luz solar se filtraba por las ventas y le bañaba con un cosquilleo agradable. Luz. Ahora se daba cuenta cuanto la había añorado. En la mansión de los Koizumi reinaba la oscuridad y los muebles eran antiguos, viejos y lúgubres. La luz de las velas era de lo único que podía disfrutar. Oyó el pitido de la tetera hervir y dio un salto en el sofá, asustado. Sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí.

Se levantó del sofá y volvió al pasillo. Vio las escaleras que conducían hacia arriba. Allí se encontraba su habitación. Lleno de nostalgia, se dirigió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió que oliera a cerrado. Estaba oscuro y abrió las cortinas y la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y contempló la habitación. Estaba ordenada y apenas había motas de polvo. Su madre seguramente era la responsable de eso. Se sentó en su cama y recorrió con la mirada los pósters que decoraban su habitación, habían algunos grupos de música pero sobretodo había famosos magos. Miró a un cuadro enmarcado. Su padre. Se levantó, fue hacia el enorme retrato y lo acarició suavemente.

- Papá…

Los recuerdos sobrevinieron a su mente, como una explosión de imágenes superposadas, dañando su cerebro, provocando una jaqueca inmensa. Se agarró la cabeza y apretó sus sienes, intentando que el dolor padeciera. Ahogó un gritó y gimió. Imágenes, escenas, voces, olores… Se mezclaban y sobrevenían sin parar. Su padre abrazándolo contra sí, aconsejándolo, enseñando nuevos trucos de magia, sonriéndole afablemente… Kaito Kid. Su padre era Kaito Kid. Él era Kaito Kid. Era extraño, siempre lo supo, pero hasta ahora no se acordaba de ese hecho y el significado que connotaba esa información. Le había ido quitando importancia hasta que ya no fue digno de recordar.

Dios, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de su padre? ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de la magia? Había sido tan importante para él. Era su vida. Se prometió a sí mismo hacer lo posible para volver a recobrar algo de interés en ella. Respiró profundo y esperó que el dolor menguara hasta que tan solo sintió leves relámpagos en su cráneo. Miró sobre el escritorio y vio unos cuadernos de apuntes de cuando iba el instituto. Se acercó hacia ellos y los revisó, curioso, recordando melancólico. A él nunca le había gustado estudiar y nunca hacia los deberes, Aoko siempre tenía que encubrirle o pasarle los deberes para que los copiase.

Aoko…

Maldita sea… ¿Cuándo tiempo hacia que no le dedicaba sus pensamientos? Seguramente tanto como su padre. La verdad es que su relación no había acabado muy bien… Los recuerdos de los últimos meses en el instituto no consiguieron venir. Apenas se acordaba. Era tan extraño, como si hubiese estado en un sueño y apenas fuese consciente de lo que hacía o decía…Como cuando estaba con Akako. Intentó recordar, pero no podía y se asustó cuando se dio cuenta que apenas podía recordar el rostro de su amiga. Se concentró, meditó. Pero no. No se acordaba. Tan solo supo que durante esos últimos meses no le había importado. De un día para otro, dejó de hablar con ella y dejó de quererla. Porque estaba seguro que la había querido y mucho. Pero ese amor murió. Y no sabía el porqué. Supuso que estaba tan fascinado con Akako que dejó a Aoko de lado. La abandonó. Y lo curioso es que no sentía precisamente mal por eso. Tuvo una buena razón y esa era Akako.

Aunque aún le irritaba el hecho de que no recordase su cara. ¡Había estado todos esos años de su infancia con ella y aún no se acordaba! Era desesperante y extraño. Cuando más intentaba recordar, más se borraba su rostro.

- ¡Kaito! – Oyó la voz de su madre - ¿Kaito? ¿Dónde estás?

Unos pasos ascendieron hacia el segundo piso y, instantes después, su madre le estaba contemplando desde el umbral.

- Estás aquí…- Contuvo el aliento - En tu habitación…

Chikage parpadeó dos veces, para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Esa imagen la conmocionaba y la destrozaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no veía a su hijo en su habitación? A veces se sentaba en su cama, cerraba los ojos y se lo imaginaba haciéndole un nuevo espectáculo de magia. Pero luego los abría y veía el cuarto oscuro y vacío. Y comprendía que su hijo no volvería, que su hijo había desaparecido, que ya no volvería nunca a ser el de antes. El Kaito que tenía delante no era su hijo. Pero tenía que conformarse con ello. Tenía que aceptarlo.

La mujer se adentró a la habitación y se paró en el retrato de su difunto esposo. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él en su situación? ¿Hubiera conseguido hacer entender a su hijo que estaba echando a perder su vida? Quizás sí, quizás no. Lamentablemente, nunca lo sabría.

- Le echo mucho de menos – susurró la viuda, acariciando el retrato.

Vio como su hijo la miraba de esa forma que ella detestaba. Indiferencia y sin expresión. Oh, Dios. Parecía que no tenía sentimientos. Como siempre había dicho, su hijo parecía un maldito robot. Desvió la mirada y miró otra vez el retrato de su esposo. Él tenía una mirada apacible y una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro. Eso sí que la reconfortaba. Exhaló por la nariz.

- El té ya esta listo – murmuró – Ven y lo tomaremos en el salón.

Él tan solo asintió y la siguió escaleras abajo. Llegaron al salón y su madre sirvió el té con parsimonia. Cuando acabó, se sentó en el sofá, frente a él.

- ¿Y bien, hijo? – Empezó la madre - ¿Qué me cuentas? ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no vienes a visitarme!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…hace?

- Hummm…- reflexionó su madre – Como mínimo, ocho meses.

- ¿Tanto? – Suspiró y le lanzó una mirada lastimera y de disculpa.

- Así es – Sonrió tristemente – Pero lo que cuenta es que ahora estás aquí.

- Sí – contestó bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¿Y que me dices de nuevo, hijo? – se interesó la madre.

- Bueno…Soy muy feliz con Akako.

- Ah, ya. – Musitó Chikage – Pero… ¿No te ha pasado nada de interesante? Es decir… ¿Estás haciendo algo? ¿Trabajas?

- No.

- V-vaya.

Chikage le miró apenada. No había criado a su hijo durante todos esos años para que se convirtiera en un parasito que no tuviese expectativas de futuro. Estaba segura que si hubiese acabado con Aoko, como había predicho ella, todo hubiese sido diferente.

- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó a hablar ella, pues se había formado un silencio incómodo – Aoko me viene a ver muy a menudo.

- ¿Aoko? – frunció el ceño.

- Sí – contestó ella, un poco impaciente – Aoko Nakamori, tu amiga de la infancia ¿recuerdas?

- Sí. – Frunció aún más el ceño - Vagamente.

- Es una chica excelente y muy amable – sonrió Chikage, orgullosa – Se ha convertido en toda una mujer.

Kaito siguió con el ceño fruncido. Aún no podía recordar la faz de la chica y empezaba a desesperarse. Y lo cierto era que no le gustaba mucho que su madre sonriera de esa forma en hablar de Aoko. Tan orgullosa y tan feliz. Se dio cuenta que con él no hacia lo mismo.

- Al final fue a estudiar magisterio en la Universidad de Tokio - Continuó su madre – Acaba de terminar el segundo año y ahora esta de vacaciones en Inglaterra. Este año cursara tercero.

- ¿Tercero? ¿Ya?

- Claro – parpadeó confundida – Ya tenéis veinte años.

- Veinte años…

¡Veinte años! Madre mía. Cómo pasaba el tiempo. No se dio cuenta, pero ya habían pasado dos años desde que la vio la última vez. Y no tan solo a ella, sino a todos sus amigos del instituto. Tan solo veía a su madre y porque ella le llamaba. Sentía como si hubiese desaparecido de la vida de los demás y sintió como una especie de amargura al darse cuenta que todos había seguido su vida sin él.

- El otro día – continuó su madre, sorbiendo un poco de té – Aoko vino con su novio.

- ¿Novio? – preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente.

- Oh, sí. Los invité yo – dijo ella alegre – Es un chico guapísimo y encantador. Parece un príncipe… – Suspiró, soñadora - Además es muy inteligente. Es detective ¿sabes?

- Detective…

- Sí, sí… ¡Y uno muy bueno! Es inglés. Se llama…Ummm… - Puso una mano en su mentón, reflexiva - Bueno, no me acuerdo del apellido porque Aoko le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Le llamaba Saguru.

- Saguru Hakuba – dijo él de pronto y con voz seca.

- ¡Sí! – Sonrió - ¡Así se llama! ¿Le conoces?

¿Qué si le conocía? ¡Claro que le conocía! Era el detective más pesado y petulante en que se tuvo que enfrentar. Y siempre anduvo detrás de Aoko ¿A si que al fin consiguió salir con ella? Bueno, bien por Hakuba. Él ya tenía a Akako. No tenía porque enfadarse, Aoko tenía el derecho de ser feliz. No era asunto suyo.

- ¿Es que no te cae bien? – preguntó su madre al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó con voz tosca.

- Por que no paras de fruncir el ceño. – Chikage ladeó la cabeza - ¿Estás enfadado? ¿No quieres que Aoko salga con él?

- Yo no he dicho eso – continuó con voz tosca - Aoko puede salir con quién le venga en gana.

Chikage no dijo nada a pesar de que advirtió que el ceño de su hijo seguía fruncido. Sonrió misteriosamente. Quizás no todo estaba perdido.

- Bueno, les he pedido que vengan a menudo.

- Preferiría que ese hombre no pisara esta casa… - susurró él.

- Te he oído, Kaito – Le advirtió su madre – Y mientras sea el novio de Aoko, será bienvenido a esta casa.

Kaito no contestó a eso, aunque sentía que un escalofrío desagradable recorría su espalda al pensar que Aoko y Hakuba habían podido estar sentados en el mismo sofá que estaba él. Pero no estaba enfadado. En absoluto. No, no lo estaba. Ni hablar. Lo único que le irritaba eran esos pensamientos que le sobrevenían. Decenas de imágenes desordenadas asaltaron, recuerdos de Aoko y Hakuba juntos. Hablaban, reían, se miraban, sonreían…Basta. Tuvo que obligarse a dejar de pensar en ello. Aunque lo curioso del caso era que el rostro de Aoko continuaba borroso, por el contrario que el de Hakuba, que se encontraba bastante nítido.

- El inspector Nakamori esta muy bien – Continuó su madre – Desde que dejaste de ser Kid, ha vuelto a homicidios y Aoko me dijo que su tensión había vuelto a la normalidad – Sonrió – Se ve que cuando te perseguía siempre tenía la tensión muy alta y a veces sufría crisis nerviosas. Al final, será bueno que lo hayas dejado.

A Kaito le invadió la nostalgia. Él también había abandonado a Kid ¿Por qué lo había dejado? Ah, sí. Porque Akako se lo había pedido.

- ¡Ah! – Su madre se levantó del sofá y él se la quedó mirando confuso – El otro día estuve limpiando la casa a fondo y… - Se dirigió a la librería del salón y sacó un álbum - ¡Mira que encontré! ¡Un álbum de fotos! – Sonrió encantada - ¿Lo miramos?

Aunque Kaito no se veía muy interesado, no le dijo que no. Ella fue hacia él y, de un brinco, se sentó a su lado y abrió emocionada el álbum. Miraron varios donde estaban los tres: madre, padre e hijo. Chikage disfrutó de lo lindo rememorando anécdotas de cuando Kaito era pequeño y de sus travesuras. Kaito, por el contrario, se limitaba a escuchar y no participaba en la conversación. Llegaron a una serie de fotos donde aparecía una chica de pelo largo y alborotado, ojos azules e inocentes y una sonrisa cálida. Ahora Kaito la reconoció. Era Aoko.

- Hay un montón de fotos de Aoko contigo – musitó Chikage – Se notaba que erais muy amigos.

Kaito notó que los hombros se le encogían sin quererlo. La palabra "erais" le había afectado más de lo que pensaba. Dejaba claro que ya nada podría a ser como antes, que el pasado se había ido para no volver, que Aoko ya había hecho su vida, tal y como él también estaba haciendo. Se paró en una foto en concreto, donde estaban ellos dos en un parque de atracciones. Pasó la mano por esa foto.

- Esa es la vez que fuisteis a Tropical Land – Informó ella, al ver que su hijo acariciaba la foto – Teníais diecisiete años. Os lo estabais pasando en grande ¿verdad?

Kaito continuó mirando la foto sin decir nada. Contempló por un largo rato los rostros de esos dos adolescentes. Ella sonreía a la cámara, con una felicidad y alegría inmensa y desbordante. Estaba muy guapa. Y él… Se sorprendió a sí mismo verse con diecisiete años, apenas se reconoció. Él estaba mirando a Aoko con una devoción y ternura que no recordaba haber sentido nunca por ella. Riendo, plenamente feliz ¿Eso era lo que había sentido? ¿Tan grande y tan evidente era? Volvió a mirar la sonrisa de ella y de repente, le dolió la cabeza. Una jaqueca increíble. Recordó sus bromas, discusiones, sonrisas, muecas, llantos… Aunque eran todas borrosas y lejanas. Como si perteneciesen de otra persona. Suspiró aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que la jaqueca disminuía.

Giró la página y vio una foto grande de Aoko con sus amigas, con un vestido de verano turquesa y una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa forzada y triste. Era tan diferente de la sonrisa anterior, parecían dos personas diferentes. Se la quedó mirando por un rato largo.

- Esta foto la tomé en la graduación – Murmuró – Aoko y tú discutisteis ese día.

Algo recordaba de ello. Recordó flashes. Aoko furiosa. Aoko dolida. Aoko decepcionada. Aoko triste. Pero no recordó nada de la conversación. Nada. Nada de los motivos que impulsaron a Aoko estar de esa manera. Aunque ya sabía el motivo. Tan solo había uno: él. Pero ¿Qué le dijo y que le hizo para que estuviera de esa manera? ¿Se portó mal? ¿Le habló mal? ¿Le hizo daño? Sus recuerdos tan solo eran flashes y notaba que desesperaba. Intentó recordar momentos con Aoko de los últimos meses en el instituto. Nada. Por mucho que se esforzaba, tan solo aparecía Akako. No había nada más. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Chikage se sorprendió ver que la foto donde Aoko salía con sus amigas estaba siendo inundada de agua salina. Miró hacia su hijo y se horrorizó al ver que de los ojos de Kaito salían lágrimas a borbotones, aunque la cara de su hijo seguía serena e imperturbable.

- ¡Hijo! – Exclamó su madre - ¡Estás llorando! ¿Qué te pasa?

Él se tocó sus mejillas con gesto sereno y notó el agua descender.

- No puedo parar – susurró – No puedo…Mamá… No puedo.

Su madre, llena de angustia y preocupación, le tomó de los hombros. Él iba parpadeando, sin expresión en su rostro, intentando que las lágrimas cesaran, sin solución. Notó un dolor agudo en las sienes y su cerebro bulló. Su madre se espantó al oír a su hijo gemir y agarrarse la cabeza desesperadamente. Ella, sin saber qué hacer, le acarició el pelo, intentando tranquilizarle.

- No puedo recordar… - susurró él - ¿Qué es lo que hice? ¿Qué… - Hizo una pausa para respirar profundo –…le hice a Aoko?

Su madre le abrazó asustada y esperó a que se tranquilizara. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea hacerle venir. Notó que, poco a poco, el chico iba perdiendo tensión y se calmaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, le oyó susurrar.

- Será mejor que me marche.

Ella asintió en silencio. Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Él se giró para despedirse, pero ella insistió en acompañarle hasta la reja. Caminaron los dos por el sendero de piedra.

- Prométeme que vendrás a visitarme más a menudo.

- Tendrás que llamarme y convencerme que venga el mismo día. – Dijo con voz neutra - Siempre me olvido.

- De acuerdo.

Para la sorpresa de Chikage, Kaito se paró en seco y casi tropieza con su ancha espalda. Miró a su hijo confundida y le vio mirar hacia los rosales del jardín. Ella sonrió.

- ¿A que están bonitos? - le dijo – Recuerdo que cogías las flores de esos rosales para tus trucos de magia.

Él, sin previo aviso, se desvió del camino de piedra y fue hacia los rosales. Su madre le siguió aún confundida y vio que se paró delante del único rosal blanco.

- Me acuerdo de que este me lo hiciste plantar tú – Explicó ella – Siempre le regalabas esas rosas blancas a Aoko. Aunque nunca supe porqué.

- Porque eran sus preferidas – contestó sin pensárselo.

Y esas rosas y esas palabras y esa foto de graduación se implantaron en su cabeza. Instalándose una nueva y fascinadora asociación. Tuvo la sensación que su cerebro absorbía esa información cual esponja al agua. Su madre le tocó el hombro y él se giró confundido.

- ¿Puedes esperar un momento aquí? – Le pidió – Me he acordado de que tenía que darte algo.

Él asintió y vio como su madre, con aprisa, se adentraba de nuevo en la casa. Volvió la vista al rosal blanco. Sintió algo dentro de su pecho que le hizo contener la respiración. Quizá si volvía a ver a Aoko, todas esas sensaciones tan confusas desaparecerían o se aclararían. Era una posibilidad, aunque a Akako seguro que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Akako siempre se sentía disgustada con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Aoko Nakamori, y él no podía hacer que ella se disgustase. Simplemente, no podía. Ella tenía que ser feliz y él haría todo lo posible para que lo fuera. Era así. Oyó los pasos apresurados de su madre venir hacia él y se dio la vuelta para encontrarla abrazada a unos cuadernos.

- Estos son los apuntes de tu padre – dijo mientras le extendía los cuadernos – Son de magia. Quería dártelos.

- No me hacen falta.

- Ya sé que no practicas magia, pero… - susurró Chikage, aún extendiéndole los cuadernos en el aire – Pero te pertenecen. Tu padre los dejó para ti. Deberías llevártelos.

Él aceptó y cogió los cuadernos no sin cierta reticencia. Bueno, a lo mejor recobraba el interés por la magia. Se despidió de su madre y ella lo vio alejarse con los cuadernos de magia, con los hombros decaídos y semblante sombrío. Chikage suspiró y deseó que esa visita le hubiera hecho algún bien a pesar de ese ánimo.

Kaito llegó ante la puerta de la mansión de los Koizumi con la intención de mejorar a partir de ahora. Tendría que ser menos olvidadizo, visitar más a su madre, intentar saber de sus conocidos y practicar magia. Esos eran sus propósitos. Pero, al cruzar la enorme puerta de la mansión, todos y cada uno de ellos se esfumaron de su mente. Y cuando Akako se le abalanzó encima y le rodeó con sus esbeltos brazos, volvió su semblante indiferente y frío. Volvió a su estado de inconsciencia y sueño. Todo se había acabado.

Sin embargo, los cuadernos de su padre surgieron efecto. Dedicaba algunas horas a leerlo mientras Akako no se encontraba en casa, aunque aún no se atrevió a practicar ningún truco. Pero lo leía y, cuando acababa, lo releía, encontrando en esa lectura un pedazo de su ser que había dado por perdido. Aunque aún tenía en su mente a Akako todo el rato.

No obstante, algo extraño pasaba. A pesar de no darle importancia a esa tarde con su madre y todos esos recuerdos que le acecharon, olvidándolos paulatinamente, por las noches sucedía un hecho poco común. Cuando se adormía junto a Akako, se sumía en un sueño profundo, donde el único contenido que había era la imagen de Aoko de sonrisa triste, imponiéndose a otros posibles sueños. Era entonces cuando se levantaba exaltado y sudado. Intentó zafarse de ese recuerdo, pero esa imagen le perseguía cada noche como si de un fantasma se tratase. Y, aún más, su pecho se hundió un día en concreto, cuando en un paseo con Akako por el barrio, vio que sus vecinos plantaban un rosal de rosas blancas.

Se quedó mirando las rosas blancas fijamente. De pronto, volvió a ser consiente por unos segundos, volvió a despertar, y la imagen de la joven mujer de ojos tristes le apareció delante de sus narices. Deliraba. Vio un fantasma, un holograma de ella. La figura flotaba delante de él, sobre el rosal blanco, una imagen incorpórea y medio transparente, mirándolo fijamente, con una mirada afligida e infinita. Alargó la mano lentamente, intentando alcanzarla, suplicando interiormente que no desapareciera si la tocaba.

- Aoko… - Susurró.

Notó un apretón en su brazo y se volteó al ver la cara furiosa y peligrosa de Akako, sorbiendo sonoramente por la nariz. Rápidamente, como si le hubiera dado un horroroso calambre, apartó la mano y la clavó a su cadera en forma de puño.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó ella con tono amenazante.

- Yo… - volvió a mirar al rosal y vio que el fantasma había desaparecido - …Nada.

- ¡Pues yo he oído…!

- Eres tan hermosa, Akako – interrumpió él.

Ella abandonó su expresión molesta y furibunda para adoptar su anterior rostro lleno de beldad. Sonrió complacida y se arrimó más a su brazo.

- Esto está mejor.

Siguieron caminando y Kaito pudo respirar tranquilo. Se giró otra vez hacia el rosal de flores blancas. Tenía la sensación que ese fantasma de ojos azules ya no le abandonaría jamás.

"_I remember you're the reason I have to stay."_

**Fin Capitulo 3**

Buenoo! Este capitulo se lo dedico a Saori Kudo, la cual deseaba ver el POV de kaito. Aqui lo tienes!

Mi intencion en este capitulo era reflectir las vivencias de Kaito sin Aoko, hechizado. Como habréis podido adivinar, el titulo del fic esta referido a los sucesos de este caitulo. Espero que os haya gustado! Me esforzado en hacer los sentimientos de Kaito bien definidos. Se que no se parece al Kaito de siempre, pero esa es la intencion. Espero vuestros comentarios con intriga!

Gracias tambien a Lady Paper, ya he substituido el nombre de Shiori por Chikage! es que no tenía ni idea y me lo invente! :P

Tengo una duda que me gustaria oír vuestra opinion. No estoy segura de hacer un HakubaxShiho o un HakubaxAkako! me gustaria que me comentaseis que os gustaria más, así adaptaria el fic a una cosa u otra :):)

Muchas gracias a: Miina Kudo, Saori Kudo, Lady Paper,Clara y Sharyl21!

Esos comentarios me animan a continuaar! muchas gracias de veras!

Próximo capitulo:"Ella. Androide"

Besos!

LittleThief03


	5. Ella y el Androide

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Paradise – Vanesa Carlton.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Ella. Androide**

"_As darkness quickly steals the light that shined within her eyes_

_She forgets to fight, to fight."_

Aoko miró desalentada al otro lado del cristal. Estaba lloviendo a mares y ensordidores truenos aclamaban entre el ruido de la lluvia. Siempre le había gustado la lluvia y encontraba agradable el escalofrió que recorría por su espalda cada vez que oía un trueno. Era muy emocionante. Aunque esta vez, no pudo evitar ahogar un grito cuando oyó un trueno que cayó cerca de Tokio y cautivó al silencio de un modo arrollador. Oyó un improperio detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para ver un bulto en el sofá entre las mantas. Sonrió con compasión. Al contrario que ella, su compañera de piso aborrecía las tormentas de tal modo, que una tormenta se le hacía un autentico suplicio. Se envolvió mejor con la manta que tenía a su alrededor y se levantó del alfeizar de la ventana para dirigirse hacia el bulto del sofá no sin cierta preocupación.

- Kazuha ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con inquietud.

- Sí… - Contestó con voz trémula bajo las mantas – Bueno… No mucho, la verdad – Se oyó otro trueno - ¡Maldita sea! – Aulló asustada - ¡Te odio, madre naturaleza!

Aoko se sentó al sofá, al lado del bulto que pretendía ser su amiga y suspiró.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a las tormentas?

Kazuha sacó la cabeza entre las mantas y se sentó bien al lado de Aoko, aunque aún se encubría con la manta hasta la punta de la nariz a lo que tan solo se veía un par de ojos verdes que miraban con gran estoicismo.

- Una vez estuve en un campamento con Heiji – Explicó no muy serena – Empezó una tormenta y cayó un rayo a un campo de manzanas que había al lado del campamento. Fue enorme, el suelo tembló y me quedé sorda durante unos segundos. Sentí mucho miedo. – Dijo con voz trémula – Desde entonces, tengo miedo a las tormentas.

- Entiendo – dijo con voz amable - Es comprensible.

Se oyó un nuevo trueno y Kazuha volvió a meter la cabeza bajo las mantas. Aoko intentó tranquilizarla acariciándole la espalda de forma reconfortante. Miró a su alrededor y concluyó que la oscuridad del piso a causa del apagón por los relámpagos y la luz lúgubre de las velas no ayudaba al pavor de su amiga. Suspiró cansada. Y lo peor era que, como no había electricidad, no podían entretenerse con nada. No había televisión ni podían leer ni salir afuera ni nada.

Suspiró de nuevo. Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que acabó el instituto y decidió, al fin, ir a la Universidad de Tokio. No fue una decisión fácil. Una parte de sí misma quiso ir a Kyoto, largarse de allí, cuanto más lejos de Kaito, mejor. Otra parte, le susurraba constantemente que era una cobarde. Decidió meditar los pros y los contras. Si iba a Kyoto, empezaría una nueva vida, pero lejos de su padre y sus amigos y conocidos ¿Era lo que ella quería? Ciertamente, no. Además también tenía que contemplar la parte económica. Su padre cobraba bastante, pero si tenía que pagar la Universidad y la residencia y la comida… Realmente, le costaría bastante caro. Y si se quedaba en Tokio, bueno, se había informado y era una Universidad con grandes salidas y reputación, aunque era más cara que a Kyoto…

Decidió presentarse para las becas a las dos Universidades. Y, al final, tan solo le dieron una beca en Tokio. Así que fue a la Universidad de Tokio. Se quedó a vivir con su padre el primer año. Pero los recuerdos de su infancia con Kaito los encontraba en cada rincón y le dolía bastante, por no decir que su padre no se encontraba nunca en casa y se sentía muy sola. Fue para aquél entonces que hizo gran amistad con Chikage Kuroba, quién iba a visitar muy a menudo. Y, aunque le recordaba demasiado a Kaito, no podía evitar ir a visitarla. Se sentía tan sola como ella y tener una figura femenina en su vida resultó muy agradable, pues nunca la tuvo con tanta integridad.

En el primer año, conoció a Kazuha Toyama, quién cursaba magisterio en la misma clase que ella. Rápidamente se hicieron grandes amigas. Kazuha le contó que era de Osaka y que estaba viviendo con una amiga de Tokio que se llamaba Ran Mouri, hija del detective Kogoro Mouri. Le confesó que se sentía un poco mal, porque vivía con ella y su padre sin apenas pagar nada. Además, el espacio era muy reducido. Así fue como decidieron ir a vivir juntas el segundo año de carrera, en un piso cerca de la Universidad, muy económico. Ya que le habían dado la beca, se lo podía permitir.

Además, también entabló amistad con Ran, la cual cursaba derecho en la misma Universidad. A menudo quedaban las tres para comer y se hicieron grandes amigas. Más tarde, conoció a Sonoko Suzuki, la cual cursaba económicas en una Universidad privada y muy cara.

Kazuha le explicó que tenía un novio que era detective, Heiji Hattori. Pero que cuando acabaron el instituto él decidió ir por todo Japón para resolver casos junto a su amigo detective Shinichi Kudo. Y, ella, había decidido ir a Tokio a estudiar magisterio, en la misma Universidad que Ran, la cual era la novia de Shinichi. Heiji venía a visitarlas cada mes y Aoko pudo ver su relación entre ellos, tan semejante a la que tenían Kaito y ella. Esa escena le dolía y le atormentaba, pues le daba una idea de lo que hubieran podido ser ellos dos. A veces, al verlos, no tenía suficiente entereza y tenía que salir de allí. Aunque Heiji le caía bien: era gracioso, temperamental, impulsivo y honesto.

Bueno, la verdad era que con Saguru se sentía consolada. Nunca pensó salir con él, pero las circunstancias hicieron que sucediese. Cuando Akako y Kaito anunciaron que salían juntos, Hakuba fue un gran apoyo para ella. Se convirtió en su mejor amigo y una persona de confianza. El instituto acabó y ella pensó que ya no le vería más. Pero él la visitaba a menudo y al final le pidió para salir. Ella le dijo que eso no era posible, que ella aún seguía pensando en Kaito, que no que no quería hacerle daño. Pero Saguru le dijo que debían por lo menos intentarlo, que él sentía algo por ella – no tan fuerte como lo de a Akako, pero lo sentía – y que tendría paciencia y que conseguiría con el tiempo que le quisiese. Y ella, envuelta entre abrazos y mimos, no pudo decir que no. Necesitaba alguien a su lado y Hakuba parecía el chico idóneo.

Con él se sentía bien y segura, la trataba maravillosamente y era atento como el que más. Le cogió mucho cariño y hasta le quiso. Pero no era Kaito. Estuvieron juntos nueve meses, fueron muy despacio y se lo pasaron muy bien, pero concluyeron que no estaban enamorados. No era lo que tenían que sentir una pareja. Lo vieron nada más contemplar a Heiji y Kazuha o a Ran y Shinichi. Se tenían cariño y ternura, pero nada más. Rompieron hacía dos semanas, así que ahora estaba sin pareja. Kazuha se mostró muy preocupada, pero Aoko le explicó y repitió varias veces que estaba bien, que habían acabado bien, que no se preocupase. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo sola. El hecho que hubiese tenido a Saguru todo este tiempo había hecho que se sintiese apreciada, querida y consolada. Pero se estaba engañando a sí misma y no quería causar dolor a nadie.

- Vete a dormir, Kazuha – Sugirió ella – Yo te prepararé una manzanilla y te la llevaré a la cama. Así te tranquilizarás.

Kazuha asintió debajo la manta, se enderezó y levantó al mismo tiempo que Aoko. Kazuha la miró con ojos preocupados y compasivos y la abrazó.

- Lo siento, Aoko – musitó ella – Yo debería estar consolándote. Acabas de romper con Hakuba. No deberías preocuparte por mí por una estúpida tormenta.

- No pasa nada – rió levemente – Te dije que estoy bien, que nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos enamorados. Además, lo tuyo es fobia. Es normal que estés así.

Kazuha deshizo el abrazo y la tomó de las manos con fuerza.

- Lo que quiero decirte es que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que sea – declaró firmemente Kazuha.

Se oyó otro fuerte trueno y Kazuha se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un grito e hizo un gemido desgarrado. Aoko rió entre divertida y preocupada.

- Muchas gracias, Kazu – le contestó agradecida – Pero será mejor que te vayas a dormir. No quiero quedarme sin mi compañera de piso a causa de una apoplejía.

* * *

Kazuha y Aoko acababan de terminar el segundo año de magisterio. Desde el primer año de Universidad, solían quedar con sus amigas el fin de semana para cenar y salir un poco y divertirse. El año pasado había presentado a Keiko a sus amigas de la Universidad y a partir de allí, quedaban todas. Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, Keiko y ella. Esta vez, habían ido a cenar en un restaurante italiano al centro de Tokio y ahora se disponían a ir a un bar para pasar el rato.

- Ummm… ¿Tenéis idea de donde ir hoy, chicas? – preguntó Aoko.

- Había pensado ir al bar de la semana pasada – Sugirió Sonoko – ¡Habían un chicos tan guapos!

- ¿Qué pensaría Makoto de esto? - le recriminó Keiko.

- Makoto no esta aquí – canturreó.

- Por Dios, Sonoko – le espetó Kazuha - Tienes altas probabilidades de serle infiel.

- ¡Nah! – Contestó Ran con una sonrisa – Lo suyo es tan solo de boca, no se atrevería.

- Pues si me viniera un tiarrón como Brat Pitt…No sé yo…

- Baja de las nubes, Sonoko – dijo Kazuha – Esto no pasará.

- Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.

Aoko rió con ganas y volvió a poner su vista en frente y vio un establecimiento que le era familiar. Se paró a contemplarlo y ladeó la cabeza. Leyó el cartel luminoso: _Blue Parrot. Club de Billar_. Los recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Kaito conocía al propietario. Habían venido varias veces. El propietario era un anciano muy amable y educado, que quería a Kaito como si fuera su hijo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Jii, creía. Recordó que había estado unas cuantas veces con Kaito y como una vez que estuvieron a punto de cerrar el local, Kaito y ella se habían echo pasar por universitarios casados para recuperar el taco legendario que anteriormente era de Jii. No pudo evitar reír un poco. Realmente, ese día se lo había pasado bien y, aunque en ese momento no fue consiente, cogió una cogorza a base de Martini. Se preguntó interiormente qué tal le iría a ese anciano tan amable. Ran se acercó a ella y contempló el establecimiento.

- Aoko – le llamó con curiosidad - ¿Te apetece hacer una partida de billar?

- No es eso – Contestó ella – Es que conozco el propietario del local y pensaba que hace tiempo que no sé nada de él.

- ¡Pues entremos! – Se animó Kazuha con una sonrisa – Nunca he jugado al billar.

Las demás asintieron con vehemencia. Aoko estuvo de acuerdo, aunque miró el lugar un poco dudosa. El hecho de volver a ver a Konosuke Jii, quien había tenido tanta relación con Kaito, haría que recobrara ciertos recuerdos que no le apetecía recordar. Pero lo cierto era que existía una curiosidad que le carcomía por dentro. Vio como sus amigas, risueñas, accedían al lugar entre un parloteo animado. Ella las siguió no sin sentir uno cosquilleo la boca de su estómago.

Cuando entró al local, no pudo evitar pestañear dos veces. Estaba abarrotado. Se extrañó verlo aún con más éxito que antes, con una barra nueva en un extremo, con las paredes de diferente color y algunas mesas de billar de más. Dirigió su vista hacia el hombre detrás de la barra, el cual servía diversos cócteles con maestría, aunque se veía en su expresión que iba agobiado por la gente que se amontonaba, interesados y pediendo esas bebidas que parecían la nueva atracción del local, a parte del taco legendario. Era Konosuke Jii. Quiso ir a saludarle, pero vio por su semblante atrafagado que no era el momento idóneo. Así que se fue con sus amigas a una mesa libre de billar para jugar.

- ¡Aoko! – Le reprochó Kazuha - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Has vuelto a ganar!

Ella sonrió victoriosa y se apoyó con el taco, pareciendo una profesional.

- Tengo bastante experiencia.

Y tanto que la tenía. Pasó los últimos años de instituto jugando con Kaito, en este mismo local, así que era normal que ganara a sus amigas, las cuales apenas habían jugado a este juego. No era precisamente una experta, pues no se le daba tan bien como el patinaje, por ejemplo, pero se sabía defender muy bien.

- ¡Eso es trampa! – Exclamó Sonoko apoyando los codos en la madera del billar – Aoko juega con aventaja.

- Es normal, cuando íbamos al instituto pasaba mucho tiempo jugando al billar con Kaito– sentenció Keiko.

Acto seguido, Keiko se tapó la boca, arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir y ganándose la mirada furibunda y recriminatoria de Aoko. Ella no había hablado nunca de Kaito Kuroba a sus amigas y le pidió explícitamente a Keiko que nunca le mencionara. Quería borrarlo de su futuro, asegurarse de que no le hiciera más daño, procurar que esos amables y cariñosos recuerdos permanecieran intactos en su memoria, que no se manchen por posibles heridas que pueda tener en un futuro si se relacionaba con Kaito. Por que Kaito no existía. Ya no. Había desaparecido en el preciso momento en que anunció que estaba saliendo con Akako. Por eso no quería hablar de Kaito, no quería preguntas, no quería respuestas. No quería nada de él.

- ¿Quién es Kaito? – preguntó Ran, curiosa.

_Oh, no._

- Nadie – dijo secamente Aoko, dejando el taco sobre la mesa de billar – Voy a hablar con el propietario, veo que la barra ya empieza a estar despejada.

A grandes zancadas, Aoko se dirigió hacia la barra. Maldita sea, había podido escapar, pero conocía suficientemente a sus amigas para saber que eso no quedaría así. Sobretodo Kazuha, era más terca que una mula. Miró disimuladamente sobre su hombro para ver a sus amigas con miradas perplejas y después dirigir su vista hacia Keiko con un aire de interrogatorio mientras que la implicada se encogía sobre a sí misma, intimidada. Mierda, estaba claro que se enterarían antes de que tuviera tiempo ni siquiera a decir hola a Jii. Sacudió la cabeza. Daba igual. Tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse ¿no? Se paró delante de la barra y observó la ancha espalda del anciano que, ahora más tranquilamente, mezclaba bebidas con una coctelera con habilidad. Ella sonrió nostálgica. Siempre le había caído bien ese hombre. Quizás era porque profesaba un cariño y una fidelidad hacia Kaito admirable. Se preguntó si aún veía a Kaito. Seguramente sí. En ese momento, su corazón dio un brinco. No podía evitar sentir que si hablaba con él entretejería otra relación indirecta con Kaito, a parte de su madre. Y maldijo a su inconsciencia, en cierto modo. La consideraba la culpable de esa imprudencia, pues su conciencia le decía y le repetía que debía alejarse de todo lo que tuviese que ver con Kaito Kuroba.

Finalmente, el anciano Jii se giró y se encaró hacia ella y se quedó viéndola sorprendido, dejando caer en el suelo la coctelera que sujetaba con sus manos. Ella notó que su propia sonrisa temblaba un poco ante la reacción.

- ¿Señorita…? – Balbuceó Jii - ¿Señorita Aoko? ¿Es usted?

- Hola, Jii – saludó ella – Cuanto tiempo.

- Oh, Dios mío, señorita Aoko – Se aproximó a ella y le agarró de las manos - ¡Qué alegría verla!

Aoko se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Konosuke y rió complacida.

- ¡Yo también me alegro de verle! – Le respondió – Veo que el negocio va viento en popa.

- Así es, señorita – Ahora suspiró – Pero su éxito hace que un anciano como yo aumente sus dolencias día a día.

- Vaya – Aoko adoptó una expresión preocupada - ¿Es que no se encuentra bien?

- Oh, bueno, sufro de lumbares y de cervicales – Sonrió – Aunque eso se debe la edad. Pero disfruto con mi trabajo, señorita – Suspiró – Aunque son los fines de semana que se me hacen más pesados, viene demasiada gente y estoy solo. – Observó que Aoko le miraba con preocupación - ¡Pero estoy bien, no se preocupe!

- Esta bien.

El anciano se la miró con escepticismo un segundo, al parecer, debatiéndose interiormente para decirle o no alguna cosa.

- ¿Qué tal…? – Empezó - ¿Qué tal esta el señorito Kaito?

Esa pregunta a Aoko le descolocó. Eso era lo que ella debería preguntar, no él. ¿Significaba que Jii tampoco sabía nada de él? No era posible.

- Yo… - titubeó Aoko, incomoda – Yo hace mucho tiempo que no le veo. No se nada de él.

- ¿Ah, no? – Se sorprendió él – Yo…

El anciano vio la sorpresa y la tristeza en los ojos de la chica. Oh, Dios mío. El chico también la había abandonado a ella. Siempre había pensado que esos dos nunca se separarían y compartirían su vida juntos. El joven Kaito había dejado de visitarle a partir del día que le dijo que dejaba de ser Kid, que ya no le interesaba. Konosuke se sorprendió de sobremanera pues, aunque siempre le decía que era peligroso y que lo tenía que dejar, él siempre le decía que no dejaría nunca de ser Kid hasta que haya vengado a su padre. Por eso, cuando le dijo que ya no le importaba, sintió decepción. Pero lo aceptó. Así no correría más peligros. Sin embargo, la decepción creció y le aplastó cuando se dio cuenta que Kaito se había esfumado. No contestaba sus llamadas, no venía por el club de billar y había dejado de vivir con su madre. Había abandonado a su vida. Y, por lo que veía, a la chica de ojos azules también.

- Yo lo siento – Continuó él –Pensé que aún…Conservabais la amistad.

- Lamentablemente, no – Contestó ella con una sonrisa triste – Pero… ¿Debo suponer que usted tampoco lo ve?

- No – dijo negando con la cabeza – Ya hace dos años que no se nada de él. Se fue a vivir con su novia.

Aoko vio como el anciano hundía los hombros, decaído. Realmente se veía afectado y solo. Igual que ella. Vio que el hombre dio un respingo, arrepentido de demostrar su aire melancólico y esbozó una tranquila sonrisa.

- Bueno – suspiró el anciano – Por lo menos, espero que sea feliz.

- Yo también – dijo Aoko con sinceridad.

Un grupo de jóvenes fueron hacia la barra y pidieron un seguido de cócteles, haciendo que Konosuke volviera a estar ocupado y atrafagado. Aoko se lo quedó mirando preocupada. Se le veía un profesional, pero sus movimientos lentos y sus ojos cansados lo delataban. Konosuke era un hombre lleno de vitalidad, pero los años no pasaban en balde para nadie. Aoko se enderezó y tomó una decisión. Dio la vuelta a la barra para desplazarse al lado de Jii y coger otra coctelera.

- ¿Qué era lo que habíais pedido? – preguntó Aoko a los jóvenes.

- Dos Margaritas y un Cosmopolitan – Respondió uno de ellos.

Bien. Por lo menos, los margaritas sabía hacerlos.

- Jii, tu haz el Cosmopolitan y yo hago los margaritas – le dijo Aoko al hombre.

Konosuke se la quedó mirando sorprendido y ella le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice para después seleccionar los licores y mezclarlos con la coctelera. Sonoko le había enseñado a hacer algunos de los cócteles básicos una vez que las invitó en su mansión, donde tenía un bar propio. No era una experta ni mucho menos, no como Jii, pero le salían bien. Aoko sirvió las margaritas con un parasol rosado de decoración y Jii sirvió el Cosmopolitan. Los chicos pagaron las bebidas y se fueron a una mesa.

- No tenía por qué hacerlo, señorita Aoko – le dijo Jii cuando los jóvenes ya se habían ido.

- Lo sé –respondió ella con una sonrisa – Pero te vi apurado y me apeteció. Creo que necesitas ayuda, Jii.

- Es verdad – admitió – Había pensado colgar un anuncio para contratar a alguien que me ayude los fines de semana.

- Contrátame a mí.

El hombre la miró todavía más sorprendido que anteriormente.

- Puedo hacerlo – Continuó Aoko animada y con intención de convencerlo – Conozco este local como la palma de mi mano. Sé hacer algunos cócteles y puedo aprender más si tú me enseñas. Aprendo muy rápido, te lo aseguro.

- No sé, señorita Aoko…

- Oh, por favor, dame una oportunidad.

Él la miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Porqué quieres trabajar aquí? ¿No estás estudiando?

- Sí – Contestó ella – Pero mi padre me paga la estancia en un piso compartido y quiero colaborar. Ya es hora de que me ocupe de mis propios gastos.

Konosuke la miró fijamente y su postura decidida y resuelta lo convenció. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía razón. Necesitaba ayuda y ella estaba capacitada por el trabajo.

- De acuerdo – contestó – Ven el lunes y firmaras el contrato. El horario que te asignaré serán los sábados y los domingos de ocho de la tarde a dos de la mañana ¿Esta bien?

- Bien.

- Creo que tus amigas te están esperando – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y señalando con la cabeza a las cuatros chicas de que aún estaban en la mesa de billar, observándolos curiosas.

- Tiene razón – contestó ella y volteó la barra y se dirigió hacia ellas no sin antes girarse hacia despedirse del anciano – Muchas gracias, Jii.

Konosuke vio como la grácil figura de Aoko se dirigía animada hacia sus amigas. El hombre sonrió complacido.

- Gracias a ti, Aoko – musitó él – Gracias a ti.

* * *

- Oh, Aoko, lo siento de veras – Exclamó Keiko - ¡Se me escapó! ¡Lo dije sin pensar!

- No pasa nada, Kei, lo hecho, hecho está – musitó Aoko.

Aoko había ido a acompañar a Keiko a comprar un regalo para Keisuke, su novio, el cual celebraba su cumpleaños dentro de unos días. Keiko no paraba de disculparse por el incidente de hace dos días, cuando fueron al Blue Parrot. El hecho de que Keiko se le escapara el nombre de Kaito provocó una curiosidad implacable e insaciable a sus amigas, bombardeándola con preguntas el resto de la noche. Tuvo que recordar sucesos amargos y tormentosos que le dejaron un mal sabor de boca que aún mantenía. Pero ellas se merecían conocer esa parte de su vida, pues fue transcendental y de gran importancia. Agradable no, pero significativo sí.

- Sé que ellas están muy preocupadas por ti – continuó Keiko – Ahora que saben cuánto daño te causó, quieren que seas más feliz que nadie.

- Lo sé – Contestó suspirando – Kazuha me lo ha demostrado… ¡Tú no sabes los mimos y halagos que me hace últimamente! ¡Se hace hasta pesada!

- Oh, bueno, recuerda lo indignada que se puso cuando supo lo de Kaito – se rió - ¡Parecía que rompería la mesa de billar con un golpe con el taco!

Aoko rió con ganas. Realmente tenía grandes amigas. Vio como Keiko se dirigía un escaparate con ropa de hombre. Se acercó a ella mientras se deslizaba entre el gentío del centro de Shibuya. Lo cierto era que no le gustaba ir por allí. Estaban demasiado cerca de la mansión de los Koizumi y no le apetecía encontrarse con los dos personajes que habitaban allí. Siempre evitaba ese lugar. Pero, al parecer, Keiko no se había dado cuenta de esa aversión y lo que connotaba, así que no la fastidiaría con sus paranoias. Tuvo la esperanza de que, aunque estuvieran en la misma calle, no los vería a causa de lo concurrida que era esa zona.

- ¿Qué te parece esta cazadora para Keisuke?

Ella vio la cazadora que vestía al maniquí del mostrador. Era deportiva, muy al estilo de Keisuke. Convino con Keiko que era la adecuada y la convenció para entrar en la tienda para comprarla. Entraron y Keiko se dirigió directamente hacia las cazadoras de hombre que estaban expuestas en un rincón de la tienda. Aoko paseó su mirada por el enorme establecimiento. También había ropa de mujer, quizá podría echar un vistazo. Se dirigió hacia allí y empezó a ver vestidos. Vio uno precioso de color negro, con un escote bastante pronunciado y apretado. Lo cogió de su talla dudosa y se lo miró delante del espejo, cogiéndolo de los tirantes y mirando qué tal le quedaría. Aún siendo precioso, en verdad no era su estilo. Era demasiado…provocativo. Y ella era más sencilla. Se estuvo un buen rato debatiéndose interiormente si ese vestido era digno de ir al vestidor y probárselo siquiera, mirando distraída al espejo.

De pronto, le pareció ver unos ojos azules y vacíos. Miró su reflejo y pudo ver que detrás de ella habían aparecido dos nuevos individuos en la entrada del establecimiento. Un hombre alto, pelo alborotado y mirada azul y una mujer hermosa de ojos violeta, pelo lacio y azabache. Oh, no. Se quedó estática, sin girarse, no pudiéndose mover ni un ápice, agarrando aún el vestido sobre su cuerpo, sin quitarles la vista a través del espejo. Ella miraba interesada la ropa de nueva colección mientras él miraba a ninguna parte, distraído. Su mirada fría e indiferente. Se le heló la sangre y sintió que sus piernas temblaban. No estaba preparada para esto, no, no lo estaba.

- Kaito, ven a ver esto – le llamó Akako con su voz melosa.

- Sí, Akako.

Contestación rápida, impasible y glacial. Se dirigió hacia ella, con andares automáticos igual que sus movimientos. Como si estuvieran programados o ensayados. "_Como un maldito androide_" le repetía siempre Hakuba _"Kaito Kuroba es como un maldito androide, Aoko, no parece tener sentimientos"._ Sin embargo, los tenía ¿Sino porqué está con Akako? Y esa imagen y esa idea le dolían. Aún le dolía. Con la mirada aún incrustada en ellos a través del cristal, dándose cuenta que no se habían dado de su presencia en la tienda, vio que Akako agarraba el mismo vestido que tenía entre sus manos y se lo enseñaba a Kaito dando vueltas con gracia, exhibiéndose delante de él mientras este tenía la mirada clavada en ella, diciéndole lo hermosa que era. Se puso enferma. Por fin, desvió la vista y, disimuladamente y sin hacer ruido, salvo por el chirriar de sus dientes, se desplazó hasta Keiko y se puso a su lado. Keiko la miró con la cazadora en sus manos.

- ¡Mira, Aoko! – Le mostró Keiko - ¿Crees que es de la talla de Keisuke?

- Sí – contestó tajante, sin tan solo mirar la cazadora – Paga y vámonos.

- ¿Aoko? – Su voz sonó preocupada - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

- No – volvió a responder secamente, aunque notó su voz un poco quebrada – Tan solo quiero irme, por favor…

Keiko, instintivamente, se giró hacia atrás.

- ¡No! – exclamó con voz ahogada - ¡No te gires…!

Demasiado tarde. Vio como a Keiko se le deformaba lentamente la cara hasta alcanzar una mueca desagradable. De repente, se volteó rápido hacia ella con expresión arrepentida.

- Mierda – Susurró la chica de pelo castaño – Me ha visto. Akako me ha visto.

Excelente. Lo que había temido. Suplicó interiormente que no se acercaran a ellas ni les dijeran nada. No se veía psicológicamente capaz de soportarlo.

- Vámonos, Keiko – dijo con impaciencia – Por favor, paga y vámonos.

- Sí, sí.

Acompañó a Keiko a la caja y se dio cuenta que aún llevaba el vestido negro en la mano. Iba a dejarlo en una mesa cualquiera cuando oyó la voz alta y delicada de la bruja.

- Creo que este vestido me va a la perfección ¿no crees, Kaito? – Comentó sin esperar que el hombre contestara a la pregunta – Es un vestido perfecto para mujeres que tienen curvas y un buen pecho – Rió con elegancia – Sin duda, alguien que no tuviese mis atributos le quedaría horroroso.

Aoko miró a la chica de soslayo y, efectivamente, la estaba mirando con burla y vanidad. Apretó la prenda entre sus manos con rabia y se dio cuenta, tardíamente, que la estaba arrugando de mala manera. Disimuladamente, la dejó a la mesa. No hacía falta que lo dijese, sabía de antemano que jamás sería como ella. Vio que Keiko se daba prisa para pagar la cazadora y, momentos después, la cogió del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la tienda. No obstante, antes de salir, volvió a mirar de reojo hacia la pareja y contempló que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Tan solo miraba a Akako con esa mirada carente de emociones. No la había ni visto.

Aoko siguió arrastrando a Keiko por las avenidas concurridas de Shibuya hasta llegar a una calle poco transitada y recostar su cabeza contra la pared de dicha calle, calmando su desasosiego. Keiko seguía mirándola entre preocupada y furiosa.

- ¡No entiendo por qué no les has dicho nada! – Exclamó su amiga indignada - ¡Pero si esa arpía se ha burlado prácticamente delante de tu cara! ¡Y ni siquiera has movido un dedo! – Se cruzó de brazos, cada vez más furiosa - ¡Si no me hubieses pedido que nos fuésemos con esa cara de angustia, te aseguro que le hubiese partido la cara allí mismo!

- Da igual, Keiko – susurró contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y voz rota – Da igual.

- No da igual, Aoko, no da igual – replicó – Te hacen daño. Y no soporto verte así.

- Estoy bien.

- No lo estás.

- Lo estaré – musitó – Tan solo necesito…Tiempo. Más tiempo.

Sí. Tiempo era lo que necesitaba. Para olvidar esas sensaciones. Esas sensaciones tan agradables cuando estaba junto a él, cuando eran tan amigos, cuando sentía ese apego tan grande y tan hermoso, esa ilusión tan bella…Ahora marchita. Necesitaba tiempo para olvidar las sensaciones desagradables, esas que vinieron de sopetón, sin avisar, que provocaron dolor, impotencia y amargura. Necesitaba tiempo para aplacar esa soledad que le sobrevenía cada vez que pensaba en él.

- Aoko, de veras estoy muy preocupada por ti.

- No lo estés – Contestó apartándose de la pared – Tan solo llévame a casa.

* * *

Llegaron a su casa con los ánimos rendidos. Keiko la siguió y dijo que entraría a saludar a Kazuha y después se iría. Ella asintió, pensando tan solo en las ganas de meterse en su cama y dormirse para esperar que el día desapareciese ante sus ojos. Abrió la puerta del piso y, desde la entrada, se oyó una conversación animada que provenía del comedor. Mierda. Tenían visita. Controlando la respiración, se dirigió hacia el comedor con Keiko detrás de ella, pensando que saludaría a quienes fueran y, con la excusa de un dolor de cabeza, se deslizaría a su habitación.

Mas, la sorpresa la golpeó secamente, cuando se dio cuenta de quien eran las visitas. En el comedor estaba Kazuha, Heiji, Ran y Shinichi. Su día no podía hacer más que empeorar. Kazuha la miró emocionada.

- ¡Aoko, Keiko! – Exclamó - ¡Mirad quienes han venido! ¡Heiji y Shinichi han vuelto de su último caso! ¿No es fantástico?

Ella, atragantada y con mirada llena de pánico, no contestó. Keiko tomó su relevo, como su mejor amiga que era.

- ¡Sí que es una sorpresa! – Exclamó Keiko sin poder evitar cierto nerviosismo en su voz - ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto? ¿No teníais que venir la semana que viene?

- Sí pero el caso resultó ser más fácil de lo que pensábamos – dijo Heiji con regocijo, poniendo sus manos en la nuca – Hemos terminado antes.

- Se quedarán una o dos semanas aquí en Tokio – Respondió Ran.

Aoko asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- Aoko – la llamó Shinichi – He leído en el periódico el último caso de tu padre, el inspector Nakamori. Ha sido muy interesante – comentó con intriga – Tengo la intención de hacerle algunas visitas en su trabajo, para ayudarle con los homicidios.

- Tenemos – Corrigió Heiji.

- Tenemos – Repitió Shinichi con voz cansina. Volvió la mirada otra vez hacia Aoko con una sonrisa - ¿Se lo comentarás?

Y ahí iba su sonrisa. Su sonrisa encantadora. La odiaba. La odiaba porque le hacia recordar, por que era igual que la de él, porque era un reflejo del hombre que siempre había querido con toda su alma. La primera vez que le vio se sumió en un estado de shock, se parecía tanto... Eran iguales. Pero rápidamente comprendió que no lo eran. Eran totalmente diferentes, totalmente opuestos. Él era detective y Kaito no simpatizaba con ellos. Pero era su aspecto que la confundía y la trastornaba. A veces, se encontraba mirándolo por un largo tiempo, escrutándolo e imponiendo el recuerdo de su tan amado amigo de la infancia. Entonces, avergonzada y arrepentida por su comportamiento, desviaba su vista. Intentaba hablar poco con Shinichi, no quería verse delatada.

Pero lo observaba. Y cada vez que lo observaba notaba más diferencias de carácter entre los dos, aliviando su conciencia. Pero entonces Shinichi sonreía. Esa sonrisa encantadora, traviesa e infantil, haciendo que el recuerdo del mago cobrara vida en su inconsciente, torturándola. Como estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Era él. Era Kaito.

"_No. No lo es. __Tu Kaito ya no existe." _La dura voz de su consciencia habló.

Su Kaito ya no existía. Lo dejó atrás. Con sus recuerdos. El chico que vio esa tarde era un androide que substituía a su Kaito.

- ¿Aoko? – Preguntó Ran al ver que no contestaba - ¿Estás bien?

Aoko vio las manos entrelazadas de la pareja. Una imagen irónica y cínica de lo que podrían haber sido Kaito y ella. Pero nunca sería así. Lo único que le quedaba eran su memoria y la imaginación para intentar figurarse cómo hubiera sido todo. Pero no se permitía hacerlo, porque eso tan solo ocasionaba más dolor. Dolor profundo e hiriente cuando abría los ojos y se encontraba con la realidad. Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras la imagen paradoxal de su futuro se convertía borrosa y acuosa. Puso las manos en su rostro, avergonzada, y hundió sus dedos en sus ojos, rogando internamente a sus ojos que pararan de llorar. Al oír el ruido de las sillas moverse y el sonido de pasos aproximándose hacia ella, sorbió por la nariz.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo con voz trémula, haciendo que los pasos se pararan en seco – Tan solo…Tan solo me duele la cabeza…

Seguidamente, arrastró sus pies hasta su habitación y se cerró en ella. Llegó hasta su cama, se tiró en ella y puso su cara contra la almohada para sofocar los sollozos. Le echaba de menos. Le echaba mucho de menos. Y él apenas se acordaba de que existía. Para él tan solo existía una persona, y no era ella.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Aoko? – oyó la voz preocupada de Kazuha al otro lado de la puerta.

- Nos hemos encontrado a Kaito – contestó Keiko con tono apenado – Con Akako.

Un silencio. Un silencio que no decía nada y que lo decía todo. Y aunque la puerta de su habitación les separaba, podía sentir cada una de las miradas de lástima y compasión dirigidas hacia ella. Se sintió estúpida y patética. Era una sádica que no podía dejar de pensar en un chico que le había hecho daño y que aún seguía queriendo. Aunque ese amor estaba dormido y disfrazado con desazón, rabia y odio. Aunque lo cierto era que… ¿Qué importaba? Kaito era un robot, un androide sin emociones…

Un hombre de latón.

Resistente, inquebrantable e inalcanzable. Sus ojos no expresaban nada. Sus movimientos no mostraban nada. Su voz no decía nada. Un hombre vacío, un pedazo de arcilla hueco por dentro.

- Admítelo, Aoko – Se dijo a sí misma, contra la almohada – Tu Kaito ya no esta. Ella lo ha cambiado – Apretó sus dedos en la almohada – Y no regresará. Lo intentaste y no funcionó. Deja de pensar en él. Ríndete. Ya.

Y se rindió. Ya no encontraba solución. Lo había perdido definitivamente, no valía la pena darle más vueltas.

La vida seguía. La vida sin él seguía. Y debía aprender a vivirla.

Pararía de luchar por él. Pararía de soñar despierta.

Sus valiosos y preciados recuerdos perdurarían, pero su esperanza murió esa tarde, después de dos años sin verlo.

"_Once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in._

_Every time she closed her eyes she saw how could have been."_

**Fin capitulo 4**

Vale, vale...Dolor, dolor y más dolor. Lo sé. Pero os aseguro que al final todo se soluciona. Este capitulo es contemporanio al anterior, pro con los sentimientos de Aoko.

Bueno, decir que en este fic dare un poco más de protagonismo a kazuha que a Ran, visto que en mi otro fic le di más importancia a la ultima :):) ñeñe! espero que os haya gustado!

Muchas gracias a:

Miina Kudo: Te gusto los sentimientos de Kaito? quise reflejar esa parte de él, me alegro que te haya gustado! disfrute mucho haciendo ese capitulo. Hakuba estaba con Aoko por, digamos, "compasion" aunque tambien la queria ehh! Y, bueno, las opiniones sobre shihoxhakuba fuernon abrumantes asi que creo q sera un shihoxhakuba. Pero todo a su tiempo! jeje! me encantan tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo de los sentimientos de Aoko! Y si! ha salido Shin, acertaste!:):)

Clara:Ohh! me encanta que te hayas emocionado! Me gustó hacer aparecer a Chikage y darle algo de protagonismo, nunca lo habia hecho! Y seguramente sera un shiho hakuba, aunke se me paso que akako tambien pudiera acabar con hakuba, es la mala de la peli, asi que,... va ser que no :P Te gusto este capitulo? Epsero que si! ya me diras! Esperando pacientemente tu historia...pero con ansias!jojo!

Saori Kudo: Y yo te adoro a ti miss House! jojo! o prefieres miss grey? jaja! Adoro tambien tus largos reviews! me emociono! Bueno, estaremos unidas por la antipatia hacia akako, aunke te digo que no parara de salir! Lo dices de Shikage, que es una mujer viajera y ahora esta en casa, tienes razon y cuando vi tu comentario me arrepenti de no haberlo citado. De verdad, la pobre mujer al ver su hijo asi ha perdido sus ganas y quiere estar alli para cuando su hijo la necesite! ayyy las madres! y te aseguro que las jaquecas seguiran su curso y poco a poco... bueno, desvelare el fic, asi que nada. y bueno, para tu regocijo, decirte que sera un hakubaxshiho :):) Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo sobre los sentimientos de Aoko! el proximo...un reencuentro (de verdad)!

Sharyl21: Creo que mi fic hara que la popularidad de Akako baje en picado! jajaja! gracias por todo tu apoyo y por esas palabras tan esperanzadoras! te aseguro que con reviews como el tuyo no puedo hacer más que animarme y continuar!:D:D Sobre las canciones, me alegro que te gusten, la de the killers es una de mis preferidas! ese grupo tiene un montón de canciones que sus letras lo dicen todo, llenas de sentimientos y fuerza. Te ha gustado este capitulo? Me gustaria pensar que si! Mucha gracias por todo, repito.

"Capitulo 5: Reencuentro"

Besoss!

LittleThief03


	6. Reencuentro

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción ****"strobe" de Friendly fires**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Reencuentro**

_I see you come out of a strobe_  
_We stop and try to catch some breath_  
_I lost it, I can't remember that_  
_We mean well but it never does_

- ¿La has recibido? – Preguntó la voz detrás del auricular, emocionada - ¿Has recibido la invitación?

- Sí, Kei, la he recibido – Contestó con voz exasperada.

- Irás ¿verdad?

Aoko miró la invitación con recelo y arrugó la nariz. Un papel delicadamente decorado le citaba el día y la hora para una fiesta con sus antiguos compañeros del instituto Ekoda, después de cuatro años de separación. Lo cierto era que no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Con sus veintidós años, estaba cursando el último año de magisterio junto a Kazuha. Tenía una vida que le gustaba y se sentía satisfecha consigo misma. El hecho de volver a ver caras que formaban parte de su pasado, el hecho de volver al pasado… La asustaba un poco. Y tenía ganas de verlos, claro que tenía. Pero eso connotaba otras cosas. Como verlo a él. Si era el caso de que venía, claro…

- No lo sé. No estoy segura…

- ¡Oh, vamos, Aoko! – Exclamó Keiko - ¡No lo puedes estar diciendo en serio! ¡Todos estarán allí! ¿No te alegra volverlos a ver?

- Sí, claro que sí. Pero…

- Pero Kaito ¿verdad?

- Si lo sabes… ¿Porqué preguntas? – cuestionó algo molesta, por parecer tan previsible.

- ¡Aoko, no seas tonta! – Replicó la otra - ¿Piensas sacrificar una fiesta agradable y divertida, pasándolo bien con tus antiguos amigos, por un imbécil sin cerebro?

- A lo mejor.

Se oyó un suspiró profundo y resignado por el auricular.

- Sabía que dirías algo así – Comentó Keiko y su tono de voz se volvió más alegre – Y por eso he pedido ayuda a Hakuba.

- ¿A Hakuba? – Cuestionó escandalizada - ¿Qué tiene que ver Saguru con todo esto?

- Hakuba será tu acompañante – Contestó Keiko con una risa maquiavélica – Me dijo que vendría de Inglaterra a esta fiesta y le pedí que, por favor, fuera contigo.

- ¡Ah, no! – Contestó ella, indignada – ¡De eso nada!

- ¡Te sentirás más confiada!

- Saguru y yo ya no salimos juntos.

- Pero sois amigos.

- ¡Keiko…! – La llamó con un tono amenazante – Te conozco perfectamente…No pensarás que Saguru y yo podríamos volver a estar juntos ¿verdad?

- La vida es imprevisible – canturreó, volviendo a reír.

Aoko soltó un gruñido de desesperación. Era imposible convencer a Keiko cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

- Bien, entonces – Se oyó a Keiko resuelta – Hakuba será tu acompañante. Recuerda, es este sábado a las ocho de la tarde ¡Y tienes que venir bien guapa! – Rió un poco - ¡Adiós, Aoko!

- ¡Keiko, espera…!

El pitido intermitente de colgar se oyó a través del teléfono. Maldita sea. Siempre se salía con la suya. Colgó el móvil de manera brusca y se lo metió en el bolsillo con una serie de insultos saliendo de su boca.

- Tienes que ir.

Miró al frente, donde provenía la voz. Kazuha la miraba con determinación, sosteniendo el tenedor con una patata clavada en él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Aoko, tienes que ir – Repitió, impertérrita.

- No creo que sea una buena idea.

- Oh, sí, claro que lo es – dijo comiendo la patata y masticándola con decisión, hablando con la boca llena - ¡Tienes que hacer una aparición espectacular!

Aoko arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Ya sabes… - dijo pinchando otra patata cocida de su plato – Tienes que ponerte bien guapa y demostrar que tu vida es perfecta sin ese imbécil. Y debes decirles cuatro palabras bien dichas a ese panoli sin cerebro y a esa arpía sin corazón. Considéralo una pequeña venganza.

- ¡Kazuha! – Le recriminó - ¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no pienso dirigirles la palabra a ninguno de los dos nunca más! Estoy muy bien ahora y no pienso estropear ese bienestar viéndolos – Le recorrió un escalofrió – No soporto verlos juntos.

Kazuha la miró con cierta compasión en la mirada. A pesar de sus palabras, Aoko no lo había terminado de superarlo nunca. Ella era muy feliz con su vida, y sus aspiraciones y metas se estaban cumpliendo, sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma. Era alegre, temperamental, amable, despistada y caritativa. Pero cuando el nombre de Kaito Kuroba salía a la luz, su felicidad se veía abrumada y su rostro siempre alegre se volvía sombrío y molesto. Ese misterioso Kuroba le rompía sus esquemas y descolocaba su vida tan fácilmente que Kazuha no podía nada más que preocuparse por su amiga. ¿Qué clase de hombre desalmado se atrevía a hacer algo así? Cuando se enteró de lo que le sucedió el último año del instituto, sintió la rabia recorrerle por sus venas. Si Heiji le hubiera hecho algo así… Por suerte para él, no lo hizo, porque sino ya estaría en el cementerio. Por eso Aoko necesitaba una venganza… ¿Y qué mejor que presentarse en esa fiesta bien bonita y decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas? Pero Aoko no lo veía claro.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? – preguntó Ran, sentándose en la mesa del comedor de la Universidad con la bandeja repleta de macarrones con queso.

- Aquí, esta tonta de remate, que no quiere ir a la fiesta de exalumnos de su instituto por miedo al _androide_ y a la _arpía_.

Ran la miró curiosa mientras Aoko fulminaba a Kazuha con su mirada, por ser tan bocazas e utilizar esos sobrenombres despectivos en Kaito y Akako. El nombre de androide vino gracias a Hakuba, el cual siempre decía que Kaito parecía un androide sin voluntad propia y, lo de arpía, como no, el artífice fue Keiko, enamorada desde siempre de esa palabra al referirse a la bella Koizumi. Kazuha, animada por esos dos, siempre los llamaba así pues, a pesar de no conocerlos, había infundido en ellos una especie de rencor casi injustificado. Ran, por otro lado, le costaba pensar mal de los demás, pero siempre decía que pasase lo que pasase, siempre estaría de su parte y la apoyaría en todo.

- Yo creo que deberías ir – le dijo sinceramente Ran – Si no vas, te arrepentirás de no haber visto a tus amigos por algo tan estúpido como tener miedo a ese par. Y tu eres muy valiente, Aoko. Además – se encogió de hombros – A lo mejor no vienen ¿Quién sabe? Ve y diviértete.

Aoko meditó sus palabras. Ran tenía razón, no se podía asustar por dos personas que le deberían traer sin cuidado. Y, como había dicho su amiga, lo más seguro era que no fueran.

- Humm – Reflexionó – De acuerdo. Iré.

- ¡Bien! – Soltó Kazuha – ¡Tendremos que comprarte un vestido nuevo!

- ¿Eh? – Exclamó confusa - ¡No hace falta!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes que ir guapísima!

- Sabes que no estamos para comprar cosas nuevas – dijo con severidad - Tenemos muchos más gastos desde hace un año. No creo que valga la pena comprarse un vestido nuevo.

- ¡Vamos! – La animó Kazuha - ¡Tienes que pensar más en ti misma! ¡Date un capricho! No nos pasara nada. Lo arreglaremos.

- No sé si vale la pena…

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Pues yo tengo la solución perfecta – comentó Ran captando la atención de las otras, apoyando los codos en la mesa y exhibiendo una sonrisa resuelta - Estoy segura que Sonoko tiene un montón de vestidos en su mansión y le encantará prestarte alguno.

* * *

Akako miró la invitación al evento con suspicacia ¿Una fiesta de exalumnos? Qué ridiculez. Para el colmo, se celebraba en un restaurante vulgar, sin clase y sin ninguna especie de glamour o reputación. Bah, vaya tontería. Además, si Kaito iba allí a lo mejor los recuerdos y el hechizo estaría en peligro. No le había pasado por alto las visitas, cada vez más frecuentes, a su madre. Esa mujer entrometida. Si le dejara de llamar y pedirle que la visitara, Kaito no se acordaría de ella y volvería a sumirse en el hechizo. Y tampoco podía hacer la vista gorda a esos cuadernos de magia que Kaito guardaba tan recelosamente y con tanto cuidado. A veces lo había sorprendido leyéndolos a escondidas y él se había sobresaltado al verla, como si lo hubiese descubierto hacer una atrocidad. Bueno, la verdad es que eso era inofensivo, hasta que no atreviera a volver a hacer magia, no había peligro. Ella le había pedido que no hiciera magia tiempo atrás y mientras lo cumpliera, no era una amenaza.

Sin embargo, sabía que algo no iba precisamente bien. Por eso no era seguro ir a esa fiesta. Pero, por otro lado, sería una gran perdida para la fiesta si ella no fuera. Su hermosa presencia se echaría en falta y no podía permitirse que sus antiguos admiradores se decepcionaran pues, estaba completamente segura que todos los hombres esperaban ansiosos su asistencia. Y asimismo, seguro que estaría Nakamori. Nunca estaba de más recordar a esa niña impertinente y vulgar que ella había logrado la victoria de la batalla ¿Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que presentarse en la fiesta cogida del brazo de Kaito, recibiendo los halagos de todo el público masculino que de seguro que la esperaba?

Oh, sí. Su entrada sería brillante y espectacular. Ya se imaginaba en escena.

- Kaito, querido – le llamó y él alzó la cabeza desde su butaca, siempre estaba allí, mirando distraído por la ventana – Creo que tenemos una cita con el pasado que debemos asistir – acabó diciendo con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

Aoko, como siempre le ocurría al entrar en casa de Sonoko, se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Se lo parecía a ella o el armario de la habitación de Sonoko era el doble de grande que antes? Por las caras de sus amigas, era así.

- ¿Os gusta mi nuevo armario? – Sonrió Sonoko, orgullosa.

Ran, Kazuha y Aoko asintieron boquiabiertas, totalmente impresionadas. El armario era en verdad, un vestidor de unos veinticinco metros cuadrados, llena de ropa de todos los colores.

- Vamos, Aoko – la cogió de la mano y la arrastró adentro - ¡Elegiremos el vestido ideal para ti!

Aoko, entusiasmada, empezó a rastrear vestidos como si estuviera de rebajas con una tarjeta sin fondo en la mano. Revisó la hilera de vestidos de noche y advirtió desalentada que todos eran muy atrevidos y provocativos, nada que ver con ella. Cogió uno rojo intenso con un escote que apenas dejaba lugar a la imaginación y demasiado corto para su gusto y lo miró escéptica.

- ¡Son preciosos, Sonoko! – dijo, dudosa – Pero…No creo que sean mi…ehem…Estilo.

- ¡Pero que dices! – Arrebató el vestido rojo entre sus manos – ¡Este vestido es divino y te quedaría genial!

- No creo que sea para mí.

- ¡Claro que lo es! – se defendió – De seguro que todos se te quedarían mirando.

- Con esta falda tan pequeña, seguro – dijo con ironía y rodando los ojos.

Aoko oyó reír a las dos amigas restantes detrás de ella y, de repente, se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían. Miró recelosa a Ran.

- ¿O sea que por eso querías que escogerá un vestido de Sonoko, no?

- No me mires de esa manera – Se rió –Si te hubiésemos dejado comprar uno, seguro que sería demasiado serio y sencillo.

- Me gusta la sencillez – dijo obstinada.

- Lo sé y te queda muy bien – Le sonrió tranquilizadora – Pero tienes que estar reluciente y no te vendría mal un poco más de atrevimiento ¡Debes aprovechar tu cuerpo! – Rió otra vez, más divertida - ¿Y qué mejor que la ropa de Sonoko si quieres ir atrevida?

- Oh, Ran, eres muy inteligente – Admiró Kazuha.

- Yo diría que maquiavélica – soltó Aoko con un resoplido, cruzándose de brazos.

- No te quejes más y escogemos un vestido – replicó Ran yendo hacia el montón de vestidos de noche.

* * *

Aoko miró a Saguru con expresión lastimera. Le agradecía que la acompañara a la fiesta, pero no podía evitar sentirse como una carga y como el objeto de compasión. A los ojos de todos, siempre lo había sido. Los amigos del instituto así la veían, como una chica desdichada que había sufrido una traición por parte de su mejor amigo y que, en un futuro, de seguro hubiese acabado siendo algo más. No lo hacían con malicia, pero Aoko no soportaba esas miradas de sus compañeros y sobretodo cuando iban dirigidas por parte de Hakuba. Él siempre la había mirado de esa forma, sobretodo cuando salían juntos. Y ella, al principio, se sentía cómoda por esa situación. Así tenía alguien a su lado y no estaba sola. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, no pudo más. Se estaban engañando a ellos mismos. Saguru estuvo de acuerdo y cortaron.

Hoy Saguru la miraba con una sonrisa alegre y comprensiva. Keiko tenía razón, con Hakuba siempre se sentía más apoyada. Era como un muro protector, fuerte e indestructible. Saguru había acudido a ella como un príncipe azul a una damisela en apuros. La lástima de todo aquello era que ella no se sentía una damisela y no estaba en apuros. O, por lo menos, no era la damisela apropiada para ese príncipe en concreto. Ella se sentía una damisela que su príncipe le salió rana, pero una damisela con los recursos suficientes para no ser rescatada por nadie.

- Aoko, hoy estás muy guapa – Señaló él con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, Saguru. Tú también estás muy guapo – agradeció devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Cómo fue por Inglaterra?

- Ummm – Reflexionó con una sonrisa misteriosa – Interesante. Bastante interesante.

- Vaya – Se sorprendió – Es la primera vez que vuelves de Inglaterra que dices que te ha pasado algo interesante. Siempre dices que te aburre. Has estado tantas veces… ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Quizás – se encogió de hombros.

Aoko lo conocía bastante para llegar a la conclusión que su respuesta ambigua significaba que no iba hablar del tema, así que no insistió más.

- Te agradezco que vengas conmigo – contempló ella – Ya sabes cómo se pone Keiko cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

- De nada, eres mi amiga – dijo dándole palmaditas en su hombro amistosamente – Hoy no será un día fácil para ti.

- Si lo dices por Kaito, creo que me las podré arreglar bien, gracias – Dijo obstinada y frunciendo el ceño – Ese imbécil ya no me importa en absoluto.

- Si no te importase no le dirías imbécil – observó el otro.

Aoko le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria para que se callase y Hakuba, como el hombre educado y cortés que era, así lo hizo. Llegaron a la entrada del restaurante donde ya se encontraron unos antiguos compañeros y empezaron a charlar sobre su vida actual y rememorar, divertidos, varios sucesos en secundaria.

Entraron dentro al restaurante, donde había reservado una sala para la fiesta, llena de majares en un banquete excepcional. Allí encontraron más compañeros, incluido Keiko y Keisuke, los cuales los saludaron efusivamente. Sin poder evitarlo, miró por toda la sala para no encontrar ni rastro de su antiguo mejor amigo ni de su novia. Suspiró tranquila aunque su corazón se hundió y se enfadó consigo misma al sentir un poco de decepción. Él no iba presentarse. Era curioso que después de cuatro años y rehaciendo su vida como lo había hecho, la maldita esperanza la golpease aún.

- ¡Aoko, me encanta el vestido! – exclamó Keiko.

- Es de Sonoko – dijo con media sonrisa – Me lo ha prestado.

Y suerte que tuvo de haber encontrado uno que no fuese tan provocativo… Era sin escote por delante de color azul oscuro con lentejuelas brillantes y con una obertura elegante por detrás, mostrándole toda la espalda. Sonoko y las otras decían que podría haber escogido otro más sugerente, pero ella insistió que ese era el adecuado y que no se atrevería a ponerse otro de más osado.

- Kaito no ha venido al final – comentó Keiko - ¿Ves como tenías que venir? Sino te hubieras perdido todo esto.

Aoko la miró con una sonrisa algo forzada y le dio la razón.

* * *

Kaito entró al restaurante con un nudo en el estómago. Odiaba estar en lugares llenos de gente, con el aire sofocado e invadiendo su espacio personal. Sentía que los ojos se todos se clavaban en él como pequeños alfileres actuando al unísono, el oxigeno era escaso, se ahogaba y la cabeza se entumecía buscando alguna vía de escape. Se sentía perdido y exhausto. Pero a Akako le encantaba pues era la ocasión perfecta para exhibirse y ser admirada. Y él no se quejaba. Los deseos de Akako eran órdenes para él. Miró a su alrededor y vio un montón de rostros conocidos pero que apenas sabía identificarlos. Necesitaba un gran espacio de tiempo para recordarse de los nombres. Allí estaba Ono, más allá Yamada, por allí Mamiko…

Encontraba vagos recuerdos de ellos y concibió que no eran personas que hubieran tenido gran importancia en su vida. Vio que unos hombres se dirigieron hacia ellos y le saludaron con alegría y él saludó, reflexionando interiormente de qué los conocía y cuál eran sus nombres. Rápidamente, esos individuos desviaron su atención hacia Akako, alabándola y aguzándola de tal forma que hacían que Akako riera encantadoramente y complacida, haciendo crecer su ego por momentos. Kaito supo que debían ser antiguos admiradores de ella y comprendió el porqué Akako quiso venir allí. Se encogió de hombros. Esa era la manera de que Akako fuera feliz y él se alegraba por ello.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, ignorando los cumplidos que recibía su novia, buscando a alguien cuya imagen aún se le aparecía por las noches. Le era inevitable. Durante los últimos dos años, su vida se había complementado por dos cosas: de día tan solo tenía ojos por Akako, pero de noche, en sus sueños, la chica de ojos azules invadía sus sentidos haciendo que, al escuchar de los labios de Akako que irían en una fiesta de ex alumnos, pensara en ese mismo instante que vería a su fantasma de rosas blancas. Y se sorprendió al notar un nerviosismo en la boca del estómago. Nunca se ponía nervioso.

Desde lejos, vio un hombre alto y magnánimo de espaldas, rodeado de mujeres pero sin dejar de sujetar a una en concreto por el brazo. El hombre giró un poco la cabeza y le permitió visualizar el perfil: Era Saguru Hakuba. El detective entrometido y petulante que se encontraba siempre fastidiándole los planes a Kaito Kid. Recordó que nunca le había caído bien. Miró a la mujer bajita que estaba a su lado cogida del brazo y que por el movimiento de sus hombros, se estaba riendo de algo gracioso, a pesar de que no le veía su rostro. En ese momento, Hakuba lo vio y frunció el ceño, parecía enojado. Hakuba bajó la cabeza para decirle algo al oído de la mujer bajita y notó que ella se puso tensa en el acto. Ella giró la cabeza lentamente, enseñándole la cara.

Se quedó sin respiración durante unos instantes. Aoko… Su fantasma de ojos azules estaba allí. Estaba cambiada. Era más alta que lo que recordaba y, al fin, le habían salido curvas, a pesar de que pecho no era muy basto. Su cara había adquirido un aire maduro y el peinado recogido en un moño alto hacia parecerla más atractiva y elegante. Observó que ella lo estaba mirando con sorpresa y con un deje de horror en sus facciones. Parecía que no esperaba ni quería verle. Se encontró que los estaba mirando fijamente y sin pudor durante demasiado tiempo y desvió la mirada hacia Akako y sus admiradores. Le vino a la cabeza que una vez, su madre le dijo que Hakuba y Aoko salían juntos. Algo parecido a la decepción revoleteó en su interior. No le disgustaba el hecho pero tampoco se alegraba. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tampoco se trataba de indiferencia pues le importaba.

Al cabo de un rato, volvió a mirar hacia ellos disimuladamente. Vio cómo los dos reían con un grupo de gente, un sonido agradable y que hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba que se le antojaba como desconocido. Años atrás, él era el tipo de chico que se reía por todo, pero ahora no encontraba motivos para hacerlo. Lo encontraba innecesario y no reparaba en ello. Pero al oírlos a ellos no pudo preguntarse por qué él no reía. Contempló que todas las personas de las sala tenían una sonrisa en la boca y reían contentas. Un cúmulo de sonidos agradables y ensordedores, cercanos e inalcanzables, tan ajenos a él que hacían que sintiera una soledad devastadora. Eso hizo sentirlo pequeño y fuera de lugar, una sensación que había experimentado varias veces esos últimos años y que odiaba profundamente. Volvió la vista a Aoko y Hakuba y advirtió que aún estaban cogidos por el brazo. En ese momento, sintió la necesidad de contacto humano y una atención dirigida hacia él que le era hasta extraña. Alargó su mano hacia el brazo de Akako…

- Akako…

- ¡Ah, Kaito! – Akako le apartó la mano elegantemente y con una sonrisa - ¿Puedes traerme un poco de ponche, por favor? – Se abanicó con la mano de forma coqueta – Es que estoy tan sedienta.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba yendo hacía la mesa del ponche.

* * *

- Aoko – susurró Hakuba - ¿Estás bien?

Ella cabeceó demasiado enérgicamente. Aún sentía esa mirada fría detrás de su nuca. Al final sí que había venido. Maldita sea. Tan solo con verlo el corazón ya le iba a mil por hora. Pero se decepcionó y horrorizó al ver que aún tenía esa expresión glacial y de indiferencia. Nada había cambiado desde aquél entonces. Y su impotencia se convertía en furia que crecía cada vez más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se habían llevado a su Kaito? ¿Por qué él mismo no reaccionaba? Miró de reojo a la mujer de pelo azabache la cual estaba rodeada de sus antiguos admiradores del instituto Ekoda. Iba realmente guapa, elegantemente maquillada y con ese vestido largo y rojo y ese escote pronunciado. Achicó ojos. A lo mejor sí que tenía que haber escogido un vestido más osado…Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. Tenía que controlarse para que esos sentimientos que revolaban en su interior no salieran a la luz. Vio que todos reían y ella rió nerviosamente, siguiéndoles la corriente. Empezaba a sentirse incómoda y frustrada. Tenía que salir de allí.

- Voy a comer algo – dijo mientras se deshacía del agarre protector de Hakuba y se disculpaba.

Fue directa hacia una fuente de canapés. Como siempre, cuando estaba molesta con algo tenía que comer. Comenzó a seleccionar una serie de canapés y depositarlos en un plato, salvo de algunos que se habían perdido por el camino y habían aterrizado en su boca. Tan enfrascada estaba en la tarea, que apenas oyó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella y se pararon detrás, contemplándola por unos segundos.

- Hola, Aoko.

La sangre de Aoko se heló al oír aquel tono de voz tan frío y conocido. Tragó el medio emparedado que tenía en su boca y, con rigidez, se giró hacia la figura que tenía detrás. No le gustó lo que vio. Los ojos de Kaito que la contemplaban eran inexpresivos y su boca, recta e imperturbable, parecía sellada con pegamento. Y aunque observó que su cuerpo se había desarrollado a un porte viril y fuerte y que su cara se había vuelto más angulosa, acreciendo su belleza, carecía de atractivo por ese maldito deje indiferente e impávido que la enfurecía y la ponía enferma. Achicó los ojos, intentando contener la ira y apretó los labios para frenar las palabras malsonantes que luchaban por salir en forma de cascada a través de su boca.

- Hola, Kuroba – contestó intentando imitar el tono frío de él.

Por un momento, le pareció que él fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias. – contestó fríamente sin dar a paso a continuar la conversación.

Notó que todas las miradas curiosas de la sala se clavaban en ellos y que esta vez, Kaito de verdad frunció el ceño y lo mantuvo. Ella iba a girarse para continuar recolectando canapés pero su voz la paró.

- ¿Por qué me llamas Kuroba? Nunca me has llamado así.

- ¿Qué por qué? – Su voz sonó entre hastiada y ultrajada – Hace más de cuatro años que no nos vemos ¿Y quieres que te trate igual que entonces? Eso no es posible – Notó que sus dientes chirriaban – Y tú deberías llamarme Nakamori, en todo caso.

Él parpadeó dos veces.

- Está bien – dijo con voz neutra – Si es lo que quieres.

- Muy bien – Espetó cada vez más enfadada. Odiaba ese maldito conformismo que no era común en su Kaito – Adiós, Kuroba.

Aoko empezaba a girarse otra vez para irse pero él la agarró del brazo evitando que se fuera. Ella miró confusa hacia la mano que la agarraba y después hacia el rostro imperturbable de él. A pesar de su comportamiento frío y distante, su cuerpo radiaba un calor que la sorprendió. La mano que la agarraba era cálida y el contacto entre sus pieles de lo más agradable, como lo había sido en su adolescencia. Contra su voluntad, sintió que un leve sonrojo subía en sus mejillas y se maldijo a sí misma por esa reacción fisiológica.

- ¿Q- qué haces?

Él dio un paso más hacia ella cosa que alarmó a Aoko y quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero que al final, haciendo acoplo de todo su valor y coraje, se quedó en su sitio. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca y hacía tanto tiempo que no tenían ningún tipo de contacto que Aoko sentía los nervios crispar en su interior y un vértigo le subía por todo el esófago. Maldita sea, no tenía esa sensación desde que él y ella eran amigos. Y se asustó cuando llegó a la conclusión que realmente tan solo él podía hacerla sentirse así con un leve contacto. Él tenía una expresión tan serena y a la vez tan decidida, que hizo que el vello de sus brazos se erizará ante su escrutinio.

- Yo… - Hizo una pausa, mirándola fijamente – Me gustaría que volviéramos a…

Kaito no acabó la frase porque Akako ya se estaba colgando de su brazo posesivamente y él parecía que se había atragantado con las palabras. Aoko notó que su mirada volvía a alejarse y distanciarse de ella, como había pasado cuatro años atrás, y que soltó de golpe su brazo, como si le hubiera dado un calambre.

- Oh, Kaito, me has cogido el ponche – dijo ella seductoramente, cogiendo el vaso y sin dejar el agarre – Muchas gracias, querido – En ese momento, hizo ver que veía a Aoko por primera vez – ¡Oh, pero si es Aoko Nakamori! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Se rió, esplendorosa - ¡Veo que sigues igual que siempre! ¡Verte me recuerda tanto a la infancia!

- Vaya, Akako, cuanto tiempo – Sonrió forzosamente - Tú sin embargo, has cambiado mucho. Te ves muy mayor.

Antes de que Akako le devolviera otro _cumplido_, se despidió y se fue a grandes zancadas hasta Hakuba, Keiko y Keisuke, dejando a Akako con la cara descompuesta y gesto ofendido.

- ¡Oh, maldita niñata! – masculló Akako por lo bajo - ¿Lo has oído Kaito? ¡Intentas ser amable y mira como te lo pagan!

Él se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y tú? – Ahora la ira de Akako se dirigió a él - ¿Qué hacías charlando con esa niña? ¡Tú debes estar conmigo! ¡Ésa no se merece nuestra atención! No quiero que te acerques más a Aoko Nakamori ¿Has entendido?

Kaito apenas oyó las injurias de Akako y miró distraído a la figura de Aoko irse hacia sus amigos, mientras asentía como un autómata. Se quedaron allí, de pie, los dos solos. La gente de su alrededor reía, alegre, pero nadie se acercaba a ellos. Sintió un vacío que siempre supo que existía pero ahora lo apreciaba con mucha más nitidez. Ahora se daba cuenta. Estaban solos. Akako y él estaban solos. Vivian en una burbuja aparte del mundo, fuera de él. Miró a las otras personas, tan lejos de ellos y tan distantes. Una barrera invisible e inquebrantable entre ellos. No se interesaban por ellos. No traspasaban su burbuja y eso hacía que la soledad le invadiera y no tuviera esperanzas de contactar con el mundo. La Aoko de sus sueños había sido su conexión en el mundo, pero la autentica no quería saber nada de él. Y, sorprendentemente, eso no le gustó. Lo hacía sentirse inútil y desesperanzado, rehusado e infravalorado. Quería ver algo de interés por él, quería que Aoko tuviera algún interés por él, pero no recibió nada. Ella aún seguía enojada por algo que él hizo… ¿Pero qué hizo? ¿Qué hizo?

Sintió cómo el agarre de Akako se volvía más apretado. Daba igual ahora, él estaba con Akako que era donde debía estar.

* * *

- ¿Qué te dijo Kaito? – preguntó Keiko, expectante.

- Apenas me dijo nada – Farfulló Aoko – Nos saludamos y cuando parecía que iba a decirme algo importante apareció Akako, como siempre, y Kaito cerró la boca. – Frunció el ceño – Son idiotas. Los dos.

- Pues a mí me da lástima Kaito – mencionó Keisuke – No le reconozco en absoluto y es una pena, porque antes era un tipo genial.

- Antes es el pasado, lo que cuenta es el presente – contestó con un tono amargo en su voz – Y Kaito me ha demostrado que es una persona en la que no debo confiar.

No, no debía hacerlo. Aunque aún estaba sorprendida por su aparición y por el hecho de alejarse de Akako y querer mantener una conversación con ella. Su corazón dio un golpe seco ¿Habría cambiado algo? Miró a Kaito y Akako de reojo. Ella se agarraba de su brazo fuertemente y él la miraba. Tan solo la miraba a ella. No, nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual. Miró al suelo, disgustada. Se recriminó las sensaciones tan estúpidas que acababa de tener cuando la tocó. No debería sentirse así, no si no quería más dolor. Tenía que controlarse a sí misma. Sí, eso. Control. Control era lo que necesitaba. Y distanciamiento. Mucho distanciamiento.

Él no volvería a ser parte de su vida.

Por otra parte, Hakuba miró curioso hacia la pareja. Akako le sostenía del brazo, hablándole sobre algo que parecía importante y Hakuba dedujo que estaba hablando de ella misma, como siempre. Se preguntó cómo había podido estar enamorado de esa semejante mujer. Kaito la miraba con ese aire taciturno que daba escalofríos. Frunció el entrecejo, confuso. Siempre se había extrañado del insólito cambio de ánimo y de carácter que tuvo Kaito en secundaria. De un día para otro se convirtió en otra persona, enamorado hasta la medula de Akako, dejando de lado al ladrón Kaito Kid. Pero, sinceramente, no le dio mucha importancia y no pensó mucho en el porqué pues estaba sumergido en un caso importantísimo que lo mantuvo ocupado durante los últimos meses, yendo y viniendo de Inglaterra a Japón. En ver su comportamiento, había concluido que Kaito estaba enamorado de Akako y su estupidez había aumentado en tal graduación que hacía lo que Akako le pidiese. No era mucho de extrañar, la mayoría de chicos del instituto harían lo mismo por esa belleza. Y Hakuba siempre había pensado que Kaito acabaría haciendo daño a Aoko. Así que… ¿Por qué pensar más? Se dijo en su momento. Aoko había acabado saliendo con él, era lo que él quería – aunque después comprendió que no estaban destinados y no salió bien -, no tenía que pensar más. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de pequeños detalles que lo intrigaban.

- Hay algo extraño en esos dos… - Musitó para él mismo.

_I heard you got somebody new_  
_But what made you think of coming back?_  
_And after all this time_  
_Who would've thought I'd need you here?_

**Fin capitulo 5**

Ummm...¿Qué os aparecido el reencuentro? La conversación...un poco escasa ¿Verdad? jeje... Os prometo que habrá más por parte de los dos. Esto ha sido solo un primer encuentro :):)

Miina Kudo: Lo siento lo siento lo siento! no ha sido tierno y bonito...no... aún no. Aün faltan algunas cosas hehehehehehe! Pero te prometo esos momentos! Bueno, aquí también han aparecido las amigas, se que te gustan! aunque debo advertirte que mucho no saldran aunque lo justo para que se haga entretenido como tu dices :D Al igual que Jii, que tienen su papel en la historia aunque no sean los personajes principales. En este cap Akako ha vuelto a atacar pero esta vez Aoko se ha podido defender jeje! la experiencia... Y si, bueno, soy algo malvada jojo! sin dolor no hay recompensa chica, como la vida misma :) Y te adelanto que Aoko tendra más problemas con Shin- kaito...aunque aun falta para esto :P

Lady paper: Antes que nada, espero que te encuentres mejor! Las jaquecas son de lo peor! Y sí, sí. Te doy la razón, me ha salido una Aoko muy masoquista. Aunque te puedo asegurar que en esos cuatro años Aoko no ha sido desgraciada, yo quería hacer ver que nunca se había acabado de quitar a Kaito de la cabeza y que mencionar su nombre la afectaba. Una espinilla que nunca supo extraer de su cuerpo :) Me alegro que te haya gustado los dos ultimos cap, aun siendo tan dolorosos. Muchas gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de escribirme a pesar de que te encuentres mal!

Sharyl21: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Y espero que este ultimo capitulo tambien lo haya hecho,ha sido una conversación bastante corta - gracias a Akako - pero te aseguro que la próxima será más larga! Y hakuba... tendrá un papel importante en un futuro...:P:P Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!

Saori Kudo: Ohh! por donde empezar? POr la parte de shin, quizás. Pues sí, Aoko esta acosando a Shinichi en su mente! aunque no es de extrañar la verdad, es humana. La verdad, pordria decirse que era hasta predecible! Jii tendrá ademaás un apoyo y un personaje importante, ya verás el porqué jujujuju! Al igual que Hakuba, que hace su papel de principe encantador, pero, como ha dicho Aoko, ella no es su damisela. Pero te adelanto que Hakuba tendrá que pasar por algunas penurias tambien, ya te lo puedes imaginar, viendo la ultima frase del capi... Y sip, Akako al ataque! por lo menos en este ultimo capitulo Aoko ha sabido defenderse un poquito. Pero, eso de torturar a Akako y darle su merecido...Ya te digo que lo malvados de las peliculas hacen todos los males y lo pagan al final de la pelicula. ¿Con eso te lo digo todo no? Aún falta lo suyo. Además la chica es demasiado lista para dejarse engañar...O quizas no. Ah, gracias por el chivatazo de lo de Kazuha! jeje! cuando vas rapido, eso es lo que pasa :):) Espero que te haya gustado el cortito reencuentro, ya han pasado 4 años! Pero, jeje, habrá más reeeeencuentros y serán mejores!

Clara: Me alegro que tu guste este nuevo fic! jeje! ya se que me costara que me salga igual que el otro, pero lo intento! Y te prometo que no todo el fic es tristeza,...aunque la mayoría...! :PY cuando dices que te hice llorar y emocionar...! que bien, es decir, es mi objetivo! Y me encanta que el sentimiento llegue al lector! :D Y porfa porfa porfaa! te animo te animo a que publiques la historiaaaaa! porfiii!

aural7: Bienvenida! jaja! otro nombre conocido!:):) Y, sí, gracias a mi fic, estoy haciendo que la mayoria de lectores odie a la brujitaa! jajaja!xdxd Y el porbre katio es el que en verdad se lleva la peor parte! pero eso aoko no lo sabe! bueno, decirte que al fina sera hakuba y shiho, esta decidido por una gran mayoria! Muchas gracias, nueva lectora!:D:D

Próximo capitulo: "Rosas Blancas"

Besos!

Littlethief03


	7. Rosas Blancas

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Breathe me – sia. **

**CAPITULO 6**

**Rosas Blancas**

"_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me. I am small_

_I'm needy .Warm me up"_

Tenía que aprovechar. Era su oportunidad. Se escabulló entre los angostos y oscuros pasillos, mirando a todas direcciones, buscando movimiento alguno. Vio una luz que cambiaba de colores al final del pasillo y extraños ruidos de agua hervir y chapotear entre el líquido. Bien. Akako estaba haciendo sus pociones. Ahora tan solo tenía que salir de allí sin que ella se enterase. No lo hacía para engañarla, ni hablar, nunca haría algo así. Pero a Akako no le gustaría saber donde él quería ir. Donde él no debía ir. Pero algo dentro de su ser le pedía a gritos irse, verla a ella, aunque sean unos minutos, tenía que volver a verla. Tan solo estaría fuera unas horas. No era nada. Algo inofensivo. Pero Akako no tenía que saberlo, no, no tenía que saberlo.

Se paró en un rincón oscuro para comprobar si ese horrible mayordomo, enano y jorobado, andaba cerca. Concluyó que debía estar con Akako, colaborando con sus pociones. Ciertamente, nunca le había gustado ese hombrecillo. Lo trataba mal, como si de un esclavo se tratase, y lo miraba con suspicacia e irritación cuando Akako lo abrazaba o lo besaba o cuando sabía que se habían acostado juntos. Sospechaba que nunca le había gustado que se fuera vivir en aquella mansión, suponiendo que no era un brujo sino un simple mortal. No tenía mucha importancia, él estaba allí por Akako.

Anduvo sigilosamente por los tenebrosos pasillos llenos de velas viejas y vislumbró el recibidor y la enorme puerta de madera. La salida. Estaba a unos pocos pasos de su objetivo. Oyó un ruido detrás de él y se escondió entre dos muebles roídos. El menudo y desdeñoso mayordomo pasó por delante, cargado con bastantes ingredientes y elixires y se adentró a otra habitación. No lo vio. Kaito respiró tranquilo. Comprobó que no había nadie más y salió de su escondite. Se volvió otra vez hacia la puerta y, con rapidez y agilidad, se fue de la mansión sin hacer el menor ruido. Corrió unas cuantas calles con prisa hasta pararse en una y recostarse en la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no corría, siempre estaba sentado o derecho, pero nunca moviéndose del lado de Akako, como una estatua.

Miró hacia atrás para ver la ruinosa mansión. Lo logró. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al sentir el frenesí recorrer por sus venas, con el aliento acelerado, y la excitación a flor de piel. Como cuando era Kaito Kid. No se acordaba de esa sensación de escapar que tanto le estimulaba. Se sentía vivo de nuevo. Ahora recordaba esos robos, esa sensación de estar ante el peligro, de burlarse de los policías, esa anticipación que ahora añoraba. Y se sorprendió aún más al notar que su boca curvaba una pequeña sonrisa. Extrañamente, la primera vez que desafiaba y desobedecía a Akako era cuando se sentía mejor.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, reemprendió su camino. Tenía que verla, un rincón de su mente lo pedía a gritos. Hacía una semana que la vio en esa fiesta y su tono duro y enojado lo habían sorprendido y dejado con un mal sabor de boca. No era como la recordaba y no quería que eso quedara así. No por algún motivo en concreto, pero tan solo quería saber el porqué ella se encontraba de ese modo con él. Era una simple comprobación. Desde ese día, los sueños con ella se volvieron más intensos y nítidos, golpeándole y dejándolo con un cansancio que nunca había experimentado. Algo dentro de su ser, algo desconocido, decía que la fuese a ver. Y, por primera vez, haría caso a esa voz interior antes de las palabras de Akako. Pero solo esta vez. Él obedecía a Akako y a nadie más, pero tenía que hacer algo con ese ente que estaba dentro de su ser, por que lo mataba a jaquecas y le machacaba su cuerpo, como si de un virus se tratase. Y parecía que tan solo detendría esos síntomas si iba a verla a ella.

* * *

Kazuha maldijo una y otra vez al profesor Hanamoto. Su trabajo era excelente, le había costado sudor y lágrimas conseguir reunir la información suficiente para completar el trabajo ¿Y qué le había puesto, eh? ¡Un miserable seis! ¡Maldito sea, señor Hanamoto! ¡Maldito sea! Kazuha ojeó una y otra vez el trabajo para ver las correcciones del quisquilloso profesor mientras daba tumbos por la facultad de magisterio, con pasos que resonaban por todo el pasillo. A pesar que existían algunos errores rudimentarios, no entendía la postura puntillosa y exigente del profesor. ¡Se merecía más! Suspiró cansada. Daba igual. Le había pedido una revisión y él, petulante, dijo que no hacía falta ninguna, que él repasaba y revisaba siempre todos los trabajos y no hacía falta verlo otra vez. Ella arrugó la nariz sin dejar de ver el seis marcado en rojo. Menudo presuntuoso.

Al fin, alzó la vista y se dirigió hacia la salida de la facultad. Si se daba prisa, a lo mejor alcanzaba a Ran y podrían comer juntas. Eso le iría bien, así se desahogaba con alguien. Cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, vio una silueta que le resultaba familiar. Se paró en seco y contempló a un hombre figura esbelta y pelo castaño. Vio como todas las féminas que mariposeaban a su alrededor lo contemplaban disimuladamente, seguro que era un hombre guapo… La cara de Kazuha se iluminó ¡Shinichi Kudo! ¡Seguro que era Shinichi! Tan solo Shinchi causaba ese revoloteo entre las chicas y su silueta era inconfundible. Mientras iba hacia él a saludarle, se preguntó qué hacía allí, debería estar con Heiji en Omori. Por sus movimientos, parecía perdido. A lo mejor se había equivocado de facultad y quería ir a ver a Ran para darle una sorpresa…

- ¡Kudo! – le llamó.

Él no se giró. Continuaba mirando perdido por todas partes, buscando vete a saber qué.

- ¡Kudo! – Le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda - ¿Es que no me oyes?

El hombre giró al notar el contacto en su espalda y Kazuha le vio la cara. Unos ojos fríos y sin expresión se encontraban en un pálido rostro y un pelo castaño alborotado enmarcaba su cara. Se parecía mucho al detective, pero varios rasgos y el aura fría y solitaria que lo rodeaba la convencieron de lo contrario.

- Tú no eres Kudo – Frunció el ceño, extrañada.

- No, no lo soy.

- Oh, vaya - Luego, se rió nerviosa – Lo siento, me he equivocado. Te pareces mucho a un chico que conozco.

- Disculpas aceptadas.

Él se giró de nuevo y volvió su vista hacia los pasillos, las aulas y las chicas que cruzaban entre ellos. Aún seguía buscando. Kazuha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te has perdido? – Preguntó amigablemente.

- No.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?

- Sí.

Pero qué hombre más grosero. Sus escuetas respuestas la ponían frenética. No merecía su atención. Kazuha se giró para reemprender su camino, pero la curiosidad la corroyó y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia atrás para volver a verlo. Parecía perdido de verdad y, a pesar de su aparente estado tranquilo, el ceño fruncido y sus andares inquietos delataban su estado de nerviosismo.

- ¿A quién buscas si se puede saber? – preguntó Kazuha, no pudiendo aguantarse su curiosidad – A lo mejor te puedo ayudar.

Vio como el hombre la miraba de arriba abajo de forma especulativa, aparentemente, sospesando su utilidad. Ella se cruzó de brazos, se le estaba acabando su tan sagrada paciencia. Si no le respondía en diez segundos se largaría.

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro…

- Busco a Nakamori – dijo él al fin – A Aoko Nakamori.

- ¿A Aoko? – Kazuha frunció el ceño y levantando el labio superior - ¿De qué conoces tú a Aoko?

- Aoko y yo éramos amigos de la infancia.

Kazuha notó que la información dada desencadenaba otra hilera de descripciones y explicaciones dadas por Keiko. Ese era el chico que había echo sufrir tanto a Aoko, que no quiso saber nada de ella de un día para otro, que tenía el porte de un androide, cuya novia la ridiculizaba siempre que tenía ocasión… ¿Era él? ¿Era el odioso Kaito Kuroba?

- ¿C-Como te llamas?

- Kuroba – contestó él, impasible – Kaito Kuroba.

Oh, mierda… ¿Qué hacía ese sinvergüenza allí? ¿Qué quería de Aoko? ¿Tantos años sin saber de ella y ahora la buscaba? Tenía ganas de decirle cuatro cosas.

- Tú… Tú… - Titubeó ella, rabiosa – Tú eres un…

Él enarcó una ceja, al parecer, confundido. Ella tuvo que morderse la lengua. No estaría bien insultarle cuando él no la conocía de nada. Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

- Conoces a Aoko ¿verdad?

- Sí, la conozco – Admitió ella, soltando un resoplido – Somos amigas y compañeras de piso.

- ¿Sabes donde está?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada.

- ¿Qué quieres de ella?

- Hablar. – Dijo al instante – Quiero hablar con ella.

Ella alzó una ceja, incrédula. Aoko le había explicado su breve encuentro en la fiesta de ex alumnos y cómo él se había acercado a ella para saludarla. Quizás quería recuperar su amistad… Sin embargo, Kazuha recordó aquella vez que Aoko lloró cuando se encontró a ese tal Kaito y su novia en una tienda de ropa…Y la cara compungida que ella siempre mostraba cuando tan solo oía el nombre de él… Aoko no se merecía esto. No era seguro que se encontraran de nuevo y seguramente Aoko no lo quería ver. No obstante, si Aoko se enfrentara a él, quizá se enfrentara a sus temores.

- Aoko no esta aquí – dijo ella, de repente – Hoy no ha venido.

- ¿Donde está?

- En el cementerio.

Vio como Kaito movió un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y fruncía el ceño.

- Hoy es quince de abril – continuó ella como si esa información fuera obvia.

Dicho esto, Kaito contuvo el aliento y murmurando algo que Kazuha no entendió se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la facultad sin ni siquiera despedirse. Kazuha ahogó un improperio ¡Menudo idiota! No tenía que haberle dicho nada. Se alegró que Aoko no hubiese quedado con ese patán, prefería mil veces a Hakuba. Ese sí que era el adecuado para Aoko. Lastima que hubieran cortado en su día.

Por lo menos, había sacado algo de provecho de esa experiencia. Ahora sabía el porqué Aoko se ponía tan nerviosa en presencia de Shinichi Kudo. Era porque se parecía mucho al odioso Kuroba. Respiró tranquila. Siempre había pensado que Aoko se había enamorado de Kudo y lamentaría mucho eso pues Shinichi se desvivía por Ran y tan solo hubiese causado más dolor a Aoko. Por suerte, no era así.

* * *

Miró la lápida mojada bajo sus pies. Los restos de agua que quedaban de la lluvia que había caído esa mañana resbalaban entre las letras de la losa con delicadeza. La humedad que había en el aire le traspasaba la piel, revolviendo su melancolía y dando al ambiente un aire frío y difícil de respirar. Se arropó la cazadora un poco más y hundió la nariz en su vaporosa bufanda mientras leía otra vez las letras de la lápida.

_Sakura Nakamori, madre y esposa devota._

Estrechó contra su pecho la rosa blanca que tenía en su mano. Ya hacía dieciocho años de su muerte y lo tenía del todo superado. No obstante, siempre tuvo la necesidad de tener una figura materna a su lado, por eso siempre la había echado de menos y los vagos recuerdos de ella la perseguían siempre que llegaba el quince de abril. Sonrió con tristeza. Desde pequeña, tenía como costumbre venir cada año por el aniversario del fallecimiento de su madre y relatarle todos los sucesos del último año. Era una manera de recordar su existencia pues, lamentablemente, los recuerdos eran cada vez más borrosos y no quería quitarle la importancia y olvidarse de ella. Se arrodilló frente la tumba, depositó la rosa en frente la piedra y encendió el incienso.

- Mamá – Empezó tomando una bocanada de aire helada – Este año es el último que curso en la Universidad. Estoy haciendo los trabajos finales y los últimos exámenes – Curvó una media sonrisa – He sacado buenas notas y pienso esforzarme para seguir así y tener un buen promedio. A lo mejor hago un máster en psicopedagogía, quien sabe. – Acarició un poco la piedra húmeda – Desgraciadamente, papá no ha podido venir hoy. Se ha metido en un caso de un robo… Que ha supuesto un homicidio… Que ha supuesto un secuestro… - Rodó los ojos – Ya sabes. Polis. Bueno, dijo que vendría más tarde – Observó el cielo y vio el crepúsculo reinar en la ciudad – O quizás vendrá mañana. – Suspiró –…La pequeña y Kazuha están muy bien, al igual que Keiko, Ran, Sonoko y…

Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar lo sucedido la semana pasada.

-…Y Kaito. – Hizo una mueca – Kaito también está bien.

Él estaba bien. Estaba bien con Akako. Aún con ese semblante androide y su cara carente de expresiones, él era feliz con Akako. Tan solo tenía ojos para ella, tan solo ella existía… ¿Entonces significaba que era feliz, no? Ella deseaba que sí… Deseaba que él fuera feliz por los dos y que el hecho de haberlo dejado ir pudiera compensarse con su felicidad. Aunque ella hubiese llegado al punto de odiarle… Entrecerró los ojos, enojada consigo misma. Desde la fiesta de la semana pasada, apenas se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Y debía de dejar de pensar en él, porque cuando lo hacia los ánimos se decaían. Hace tiempo, se juró a sí misma que ya no lloraría por él, que ya no lucharía por él, que ya no pensaría en un futuro con él. Y lo había conseguido. Tan solo se acordaba cuando nombraban su nombre, entonces la ira recorría por sus venas y revivía una pequeña parte de todo el dolor que había sufrido. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

- Vuelve a la realidad, Aoko – se dijo a sí misma.

Aún arrodillada en el suelo, se frotó los brazos ante la suave brisa helada del ocaso. Exhaló el aire contenido en su boca en un suspiro cansado y nostálgico, viendo como el aire se transformaba en vaho, para intentar recomponer la compostura. Oyó unos pasos chapotear en el suelo mojado que se dirigían hacia ella y pararse a su lado. Sonrió un poco. Su padre había venido. A medio levantarse, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esos impasibles ojos azules que la perturbaban, sorprendiéndola en sobremanera.

- ¿T-tú? – Balbuceó conteniendo el aliento.

Tal fue la impresión, que una vez derecha se desestabilizó y, dando un paso en falso hacia atrás, resbaló con el agua y cayó sentada sobre en el suelo empapado. No obstante, aunque sentía que el trasero y parte de sus piernas se estaban mojando, no hizo nada por moverse. Se quedó mirándolo entre fascinada y horrorizada, como si fuera un espectro de un muerto del cementerio. Era él. Era Kaito. Y esos ojos glaciales la escrutaban de arriba abajo, con una ceja arqueada, como si fuera un rompecabezas que no fuera capaz de resolver. ¿Qué hacía allí? Vio como se inclinaba un poco hacia ella y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? – Susurró él con su voz inanimada.

Fue entonces que tuvo la consciencia de que ella estaba en el suelo, empapada, y él la estaba contemplando como si fuera un bicho raro. Ella se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, encolerizada y avergonzada. Apartó su mano con un guantazo y se incorporó tan dignamente como pudo, notando su trasero empapado y limpiando restos de barro con la mano disimuladamente. Al acabar, lo miró de soslayo, con la furia y la indignación plasmada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – siseó ella con voz dura.

- Hoy es quince de abril – Comentó como si nada – He venido a traer rosas blancas a tu madre.

Aoko vio su mano izquierda y, efectivamente, estaba sosteniendo un precioso ramo de rosas blancas. Una punzada de nostalgia y de desazón traspasó su pecho. Cuando eran amigos, cada aniversario de su madre la acompañaba a visitar su tumba y le traía un ramo de rosas blancas. Pero los últimos cuatro años no se había dignado a aparecer ¿Qué significaba aquello? Aoko lo miró desconfiada y sonrió con ironía.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – Le espetó cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva – Hace años que no le llevas flores a mi madre ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

- Nada – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Simplemente, me he acordado.

- Ya… - soltó despechada e recelosa - ¿Y durante todos estos años no te has acordado?

- Pues no.

Esto realmente descolocó a Aoko. Ese comportamiento tan extraño era inesperado ¿Quién iba a pensar que se presentaría un día como hoy y llevaría flores a la tumba de su madre? Esos detalles tan tiernos tan solo lo hacía el antiguo Kaito y el hecho que ahora el androide lo hiciese la consternaba demasiado ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Porque algo tenía que haber detrás de todo esto…

Vio como se inclinaba para depositar el ramo de rosas blancas delante la lápida y miraba la tumba silenciosamente, contemplándola con ese aire distraído que la sacaba de sus casillas.

- Bien – Se impacientó ella con el cejo fruncido – Si ya has acabado, puedes irte, gracias.

Él la miró todavía inclinado, con una ceja alzada, al parecer incapaz de comprender su hosco comportamiento. Y ella se encolerizaba cada vez más.

- No he acabado – dijo con su voz carente de emociones y enderezándose – Yo… No he venido tan solo a llevar las rosas a tu madre – Se encaró hacia ella – He venido a verte a ti.

Otra punzada en el pecho. Y esos ojos azules contemplándola tan fijamente y de forma tan intensa… Notó que los nervios se metían en su tripa y le escocía, mientras que sus piernas se habían vuelto flan y luchaban para mantenerse derecha. Oh, Dios. Realmente, el único que podía hacerla sentir de esa manera era él. Por suerte, su rostro no se había perturbado y rezaba para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que aún la hacía sentir.

- Vaya – sonrió irónica – Hace mucho que no te oigo decir tantas palabras seguidas.

- Nakamori… - Susurró, ignorando el comentario burleta – Yo… Quería hablar contigo.

Aoko notó que un desagradable tic en su mejilla izquierda le apareció y juraría que era por la incontrolable ira que intentaba contener.

- ¿Hablar? – Siseó con furia - ¿Hablar dices? ¿Hablar ahora?

Después de tantos años, de tanta añoranza y tanto dolor sufrido, ahora quería hablar. Y nada más y nada menos que en un cementerio, delante de la tumba de su madre. ¡No tenía vergüenza! Lo miró con tanto odio e ira que pensó que lo desintegraría con la mirada, pero él no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Seguía allí, de pie, sin acabar de comprenderla, mirándola con esa expresión taciturna. Aoko estaba a punto de explotar pero recordó que estaba delante de la lápida de su madre y se contuvo. Si tenían que discutir, no sería aquí.

- Antes que nada – Masculló ella – Me gustaría salir de aquí.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se encaminó hacia la salida del cementerio sin apenas esperarle. Tan solo supo que la estaba siguiendo por el chapoteo de sus pies al caminar detrás de ella. Al descender los escalones del templo, se paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones para encararle, casi chocando contra él pues este le iba pisando los talones.

- ¿Y bien? – Soltó ella - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me quieres decir? Por que debe ser importante, pues no me hablas desde hace años.

- Nakamori… yo…

- ¿Por qué me llamas Nakamori? – Interrumpió indignada.

Él parpadeo un par de veces.

- Porque me lo dijiste tú.

Ella reflexionó unos segundos y comprobó que así fue. Maldita sea ¿Por qué se acordaba de esa minucia y no se acordó de su existencia durante tantos años? Era exasperante y desesperanzador. Era odioso.

- Da igual – Masculló en tono impaciente - ¿Me dirás de qué quieres hablar?

- Yo... – La miró intensamente - Quiero recuperar tu amistad.

Eso la dejó helada y en un estado de catatismo. Esas palabras eran las que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo en los últimos meses de instituto y que él nunca se había dignado a decir. Y allí estaban ahora, dos adultos, después de cuatro años sin apenas verse y sin hablarse, y él había soltado como si nada esas palabras que tanto había anhelado, en las que se hubiera conformado por saber que nunca recibiría su amor. Y ahora sabían amargas y viejas, lejanas y fuera de lugar. Y él las decía con ese tono tan frío. Se sintió engañada y se le formó un nudo en la garganta que bloqueaba su don de habla.

- ¿Por qué…? – Dijo con voz quebrada, negando con la cabeza, sin comprender - ¿Por qué quieres mi amistad? Apenas la has querido…

Vio que él desviaba su mirada y se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Ese movimiento se le hizo tan familiar que tuvo que contener la respiración porque algo de su ser le decía que su antiguo Kaito aún seguía en algún lugar de ese androide y le pedía a gritos que lo ayudara a salir. Pero su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que eso era una tontería y le recordaba todos los rechazos que había recibido en su día por parte de él.

- Yo… Me gustaría saber más de ti… - Comenzó él sin mirarla – No sé exactamente lo que te hice…No me acuerdo… Pero…

- ¿Qué no sabes lo que me hiciste?

Él volvió a mirarla al notar la quebradiza voz de ella y vio en sus ojos cristalinos el más puro odio y dolor. Nunca había visto unos ojos que se expresaran con tanta facilidad como aquellos. Le odiaba.

- No lo sé.

- Me heriste, Kaito. – Le reprochó ella, dolida - Me abandonaste. Pensé que eras mi mejor amigo pero aunque yo te daba mi amistad tú me rechazabas y me ignorabas. Y no entendía el porqué. Hasta pensé…Pensé… - Apretó los puños – Pensé que era culpa mía, que había hecho algo… ¡Pero no hice nada! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú hacías como si no existiera! Te animaba, te hablaba, permanecí a tu lado…Pero tú…Tú tan solo veías y ves a Akako y yo no puedo competir con ella. No puedo.

Él se quedó contemplándola por un largo tiempo hasta que ella se sintió incomoda y el silencio se hizo violento.

- Da igual… Vuelve con Akako y ya está.

Dicho esto, Aoko hizo el ademán de irse hacia su casa, pero él la cogió por el brazo y la hizo frenar para situarse a su lado.

- Lo siento. – Susurró él – Yo no sabía que te causase tanto daño. No… - Desvió la mirada – No me acordaba.

- Claro… - Sonrió ella con sarcasmo y con los ojos turbios – No te acuerdas porque tan solo ves a Akako. Por eso no te acuerdas de mí… - Arqueó una ceja - ¿Por qué no estas con Akako?

- Porque no le gustaría saber que estoy hablando contigo.

- Pues vuelve con ella – Contestó soltándose de su agarre - Y déjame en paz. No quiero saber nada de ti.

Ella comenzó a caminar con paso acelerado para huir de él. No. No quería saber nada de él. Ni de su vida, ni de su felicidad, ni nada. Quería marchar de allí y seguir su vida sin él. Vio que la figura de él se interponía entre el camino y ella y la miraba fijamente.

- Pero yo sí que quiero saber de ti. – Dijo él seriamente – Déjame por lo menos hablar contigo…Aunque sea hablar hasta tu casa.

Sí, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Porque ese algo de su interior no se callaba. Algo le pedía gritos estar con ella, hablar con ella, saber de ella. Tan solo estando con ella, esa voz se callaba y le dejaba en paz. Tan solo con ella ese abatimiento frenaba y se sentía más consciente de sí mismo. Tan solo con ella se sentía más…libre.

Y ella no podía decirle que no. No podía decirle que no a ese rostro cuando en el fondo ella se moría de ganas de hablar con él y recuperar esa relación que fue tan preciada en su tiempo.

- Está bien… - Aceptó ella a regañadientes – Tan solo hasta casa.

Él asintió y se puso a su lado para seguir el trayecto. Después de unos instantes, cuando ya habían dado unos pasos y ninguno de los dos abría la boca formándose un silencio incomodo, Aoko emprendió la conversación aclarándose un poco la garganta. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaban que ahora costaba empezar una conversación.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

- No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – Yo solamente quería hablar contigo.

Ella le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco, no comprendiendo porqué quería hablar con ella si no sabía de qué.

- Bien… - Volvió a carraspear – Supongo que deberíamos hablar de esos años que no nos hemos visto. Yo estoy cursando magisterio en la Universidad de…

- …Tokio – Terminó él.

Ella se sorprendió ante su interrupción y lo miró interrogantemente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mi madre siempre me cuenta cosas sobre ti – Explicó – Creo que me lo ha explicado todo.

- Ah…Vaya.

¿Su madre le había estado explicando cosas sobre ella? Chikage solía ser muy sociable y parlanchina, así que no sería de extrañar…Pero ¿Y si él hubiera estado preguntando sobre ella? Ante este pensamiento, su corazón se desbocó. Pero no era posible. No lo podía ser que se interesara por ella y después no se diera cuenta de su existencia.

Se hizo otro silencio incomodo. Y Aoko se preguntó cómo podía ser que antes Kaito y ella estuvieran tanto tiempo hablando y les costara tan poco iniciar una conversación.

- ¿Akako no se preocupara si no sabes donde estas?

- No – Respondió secamente sin dejar de mirar al frente – Ella está…ocupada.

- Pero hace horas que no estás allí ¿no? – Insistió - ¿No se preguntará donde estás?

- No te preocupes – musitó con voz tosca – No se dará cuenta.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación que él estaba triste y solo? Era una tontería llegar a esa conclusión, pues su comportamiento no daba signos de tener ninguna emoción, pero la poca información que le daba de su relación con Akako le daba a entender que no estaban tan unidos como Akako pretendía hacer ver. Justo lo contrario, tenía la sensación que Kaito estaba apartado y eso no podía sufrirlo. Él debería ser feliz con ella, tenía que serlo. Y ella tenía que saberlo.

- Ah… - Musitó ella, mirándole fijamente – Pero tú… ¿Eres feliz con ella?

- Sí, soy muy feliz con ella – Contestó él al instante. Hizo una pausa – Es tan hermosa…

- Ya… Eso lo dices siempre – Rió sarcástica – Pero… - Tragó fuerte y notó que su voz temblaba - ¿Qué más te gusta de ella?

- ¿Qué más? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño - ¿Es que me tiene que gustar algo más?

- Pues sí. – Ahora ella frunció el ceño – Claro que te debe gustar algo más… Quizás su risa, su voz o sus virtudes…o su carácter – Se encogió de hombros, aparentando que eso no fuera con ella – No sé, algo aparte de la belleza… ¿Es que no te gusta nada más de ella?

- Sí…Claro…Supongo.

- ¿El qué?

Ella se paró en seco y se quedaron en medio de la calle, frente a frente. El atento escrutinio de ella le asustaba. Nunca se había parado a pensar qué le gustaba de Akako ¿Por qué debía pensar en ello si ya sabía que era hermosa y que era feliz con ella? No hacía falta reflexionar sobre ello, nunca se había planteado nada. Y ahora se encontraba con esa pregunta sin respuesta, por que no la tenía, no había respuesta. Y Aoko parecía decidida a saberla, hasta casi lo deseaba. Lo podía ver en esos ojos tan expresivos de ella, impacientes y expectantes, anhelantes y esperanzadores.

- No lo sé –Soltó al fin, después de un largo silencio.

- Me estás diciendo… - La cara de Aoko se iba descomponiendo poco a poco - ¿Qué no sabes qué te gusta de Akako aparte de su belleza?

El desvió su mirada hacia algún punto de la calle, evidenciando su acusación.

- No te gusta nada de ella… - Recopiló ella con tono sombrío- …Pero dices que eres feliz con ella.

- Yo no he dicho que no me guste nada de ella – Replicó él – Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo no lo sé. Pero soy feliz con ella. Eso sí que lo sé.

- ¿Eres feliz? – Preguntó ella con un hilillo de voz - ¿De veras lo eres?

Él asintió y vio como ella fruncía la nariz y las cejas, apretó los puños e hizo chirriar sus dientes. Estaba enojada, muy enojada.

- ¿Tu crees que eres feliz? – Exclamó ella furiosa - ¿Entonces por qué te comportas así? ¿Por qué no estás contento, alegre o eufórico? ¿Por qué no te ríes, por qué apenas hablas, por qué no sonríes, por qué no bromeas, por qué no sabes lo que te gusta de ella? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no muestras ninguna emoción?

Los ojos de Aoko echaban chispas y los dientes crujían. Una alborotadora furia crecía sin pausa dentro de su cuerpo y estaba escapando por su boca en forma de cascada. La visión se volvía cada vez más difusa y la figura del hombre de latón era inconstante y borrosa. Claro, estaba llorando.

- ¡¿Por qué te comportas como un maldito androide? – Gritó hastiada notando que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas - ¡Tú no tienes sentimientos! ¡No, no los tienes! ¡No eres feliz! ¡Has cambiado! ¡No eres mi Kaito! – Se puso las manos en el rostro - ¡No…! ¡No quiero verte!

Esas palabras, duras y sinceras, surgieron en Kaito como una patada en el estómago ¿Eso era lo que ella veía en él? ¿Un robot sin emociones? ¿Un ser vacío? ¿Incapaz de sentir nada? Ella lo odiaba, lo despreciaba. Y eso le importó más que de lo que estaba preparado para admitir. La visión de ella, con las manos enterradas en su rostro y emitiendo ahogados sollozos, le desgarraron por dentro. Como aquella vez que oyó su madre llorar a través del teléfono. No, peor. Eso era peor. Quiso tranquilizarla y alargó el brazo, haciendo un ademán para tocarla.

- Nakamori, yo…

Ese tono frío y distante y el hecho que la tratara por el apellido fue la gota de colmó el vaso. Aoko se apartó bruscamente de su lado y le miró con la ira y la rabia derramando por sus ojos.

- ¡Olvídate de mí!

Acto seguido, Aoko huyó de allí, dejando a Kaito solo en medio de la calle, viendo como ella se deslizaba y desaparecía de su vista a paso acelerado, casi corriendo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te olvide…? - Musitó él -¿…Si durante años has estado grabada en mi mente y no puedo borrarte?

Algo parecido a la desazón inundó su cuerpo y el abatimiento volvió a aparecer, machacándolo por dentro de nuevo, notando asimismo que una incipiente jaqueca nacía en sus sienes. El virus había vuelto. Y una vez más, se había quedado solo.

"_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame"_

**Fin capitulo 6**

Emm... Una cuestión. ¿Alguien sabe como se llama el mayordomo de Akako y la madre de Aoko? Si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga, gracias :D:D ((yo me inventado el nombre de la madre de Aoko y el mayordomo ni le pondré nombre.))

Tengo la sensación que en este fic no paro de utilizar sobrenombres para los personajes: fantasma, arpía, androide, principe, y ahora virus...¿sabeis quien es el virus no?:P:P

aural17: Muchas gracias por el review! lo cierto es que pense que los hombres no harian caso a akako, pero eso hubiese sido poco real dado que representa que akako es muy hermosa...QUe te aparecido este capitulo de rosas blancas? este ha sido un reencuentro más productivo no te parece? jeje! aunque ha acabado un poco mal... Pero aún queda fic y reservo muchas sorpresas! y saguru sera una pieza clave ...jujuju!

Miina Kudo:Hurra Hakuba! a mi tmb me gusta mucho este personaje, y pienso darle importancia, aunque en este ultimo capitulo no aparezca te aseguro que tengo algo planeado...! juju!Te tengo que decir que shin saldra pero seguro que no tanto como te gustaria...unn poquito!aunque...te a gustado esa confusion que ha tenido kazuha? jeje!la verdad a kazu no le cae bien kaito...! y si, kaito es un chico muy lento, al contrario que el anterior kaito y debe encontrarse a si mismo, es decir, a su "virus"! aunque espero que no le coags mania al "andriode"! piensa k ha desobedecido a akako!

Lady paper:sisisisi! he adaptado algunas cosas de ti que me gustaban, espero que no te haya molestad!xdxd y si, tenes razon, el anterior capitulo fue el paso que tençia que hacer para cuadrar la historia, me ha gustado mucho más hacer este ultimo capitulo, la verdad. disfrute más :D Y, sí, DIOS BENDIGA AL DICCIONARI DE SINONIMOS DEL WORD! es un herramienta muy util que recomiendo a todas!(me tienes preocupada...eres adivina o soy de lo más previsible? XD) Y tienes razón (otra vez) no se que nos pasa ultimamente, aoko siempre resulta ser un fantasma! bueno, en mi caso, como dije al principio del fic, me inspire en esta historia en una cancion "ghost of a rose" asi que... aunque si lo has notado, en este fic me ha dado por hacer metaforas y asociar a cada personaje un sobrenombre: fantasma, androide, arpía, principe, ahora virus... ¡Me ha dado por ahí! XDXD Y, si tengo que serte sincera, estoy cogiendo cariño al personaje de akako malvada, es un antagonista malo pero que me parece muy interesante y que da mucho juego a historia! y lo de kid, paciencia, paciencia...Este fic da para mucho! todo a su tiempo, pero no te preocupes no me olvidado! Me encantan tus comentarios constructivos, me lo paso muy bien!:D:D

Clara: Claritaaa! esta vez, akako no se ha interpuesto, aunque aoko ha acabado harta! y no te preocupes, hakuba hara sus investigaciones a su debido tiempooo! y kaito se esta desvelando poquito a poquito...!muchas gracias por comentar siempre, eres una gran lectora y muy fiel!:D:D

Saori Kudo: oh, al leer tu review te vi muy apurada, amiga mia! si algun dia no puedes dejar l comentario, tranquila, se que eres una lectora fiel y te lo perdonare! valoro mucho tus esfuierzos para dejarme un review! cuando lei tu mensaje privado me sorprendi! no te preocupes! :D Bueno a lo que vamos, si...el cap anterior estuvo algo neutro, era una intro de lo que pasa en este capitulo que disfrute más. Tengo que decir que a medida que vaya adelantando la historia, iran apareciendo personajes secundarios -como hakuba - que tendran mas importancia, ya lo veras!este cap se ve mas claro el reencuentro y sus consecuencias de años sin verse...kaito sera cada vez una persona más humana y menos androide. y por lo de tooichi y la magia y kid...no te preocupes, lady paper ya me lo ha comentado tambien. pero como he dicho, todo a su tiempo. creo q primero tiene que enfrentarse al presente y a las personas que le rodean, las mas cercanas y despues, poco a poco, ira dando importancia a su pasado. pero no te preocuopes, no me olvidado del mago tooichi!

Sharyl21: que te parecio este segundo reencuentro? este ha sido más largo y más profundo! para tu gloria, kaito ha desobecido a akako! jujujujujuju! kazuha a aparecido y ha conocido a kaito...y lo ha odiado! te ha impresionado el caracter de kazu? xdxd mucha gracias por todo tu apoyo y tu fiel seguimiento! de verdad, lo valoro mucho!

Shulia: Oh, una lectora nueva! me alegro que te guste mi fic y no te preocupes, en esto de dejar reviews, a veces yo tampoco me acuerdo de dejarlos :):) pero me alegro que lo hayas hecho!te lo agradezco mucho!Eserpo que lo sigas y que te sigue gustando!:D:D

**-En el próximo capitulo tendremos una "pequeña" sorpresa...xdxd**

**Próximo capitulo: Magia Chocolateada.**

MUCHOS BESOS A TODAS!

LittleThief03


	8. Magia Chocolateada

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción I'm still here - Johnny Rzeznik **

**CAPITULO 7**

**Magia Chocolateada **

_"I am a question to the world,_  
_ Not an answer to be heard._  
_ All a moment that's held in your arms._  
_ And what do you think you'd ever say?_  
_ I won't listen anyway…_  
_ You don't know me,_  
_ And I'll never be what you want me to be"_

Kaito miró tras la ventana, sentado en su gran butaca granate, vieja y un poco roída, observando el exterior con su patente aire distraído. Era su lugar. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí, en su butaca frente la ventana, mientras Akako venía y se iba, mientras Akako hacía su vida. Y él no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen de su fantasma con lágrimas en los ojos y esas duras palabras que le describía. Ni siquiera Akako podía hacer desaparecer esas duras y amargas palabras ¿Era así como le veía el mundo? ¿Cómo un androide sin sentimientos? Un androide sin emociones, aislado del mundo, que nunca llegará ser feliz. ¿Él no era feliz? Era la primera vez que se cuestionaba algo estando en esa mansión.

Pero siempre había pensado que era feliz, allí, junto Akako.

"_¿Entonces por qué te comportas así?" _La voz de su fantasma de las rosas resonó en su cabeza, dándole horribles pinchazos en el cerebro_ "¿Por qué no estás contento, alegre o eufórico? ¿Por qué no te ríes, por qué apenas hablas, por qué no sonríes, por qué no bromeas, por qué no sabes lo que te gusta de ella?"_

Lo peor de todo era que ella tenía razón. Se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió hacia la enorme y vieja ventana. Se detuvo en el alfeizar y contempló su reflejo en el cristal. Hacía tanto tiempo que no contemplaba su imagen... Y no le gustó lo que vio. Rostro anguloso y alargado, nariz respingona, boca fina y recta, piel pálida, demacrada y enfermiza, pelo castaño y alborotado y ojos azules y vacíos. Parecía una pintura desgastada, precaria y frágil. Un dibujo en un papel. Sin alma, sin vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y corrió las cortinas de un manotazo, queriendo apartar esa imagen de él de su mente.

"_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no muestras ninguna emoción?"_

Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba las sienes con las dos manos, intentando detener las sacudidas intercraneales que le sobrevenían, hasta que chocó contra el borde de la butaca y se dejó caer en ella, derrotado. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Tenía que salir de allí, rápido. Tenía que descubrir cómo lo veían los otros, porqué no querían saber nada de él y porqué él no quiso saber nada de ellos, hasta ahora. Hasta ahora que sentía que la soledad invadía sus sentidos, hasta ahora que sabía cómo los otros le veían, hasta ahora que ni siquiera la compañía de Akako hacía que aquel virus le abandonara el cuerpo y la mente, sumiéndolo en un estado de cansancio y de jaqueca crónica.

Quería demostrar a Aoko que él era capaz de sentir, que él era humano. Lo tenía que ser, porque sino… ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Qué pasaría si él no fuera como los demás, si no fuera humano? ¿Dónde le dejaba esto? Sería un ser sin corazón, despreciado por los otros. Pero él tenía corazón, aunque se lo había entregado a Akako. Y no se arrepentía de esto.

"_¡Tú no tienes sentimientos! ¡No, no los tienes! ¡No eres feliz! ¡Has cambiado! ¡No eres mi Kaito!"_

No, él no había cambiado. Era el mismo de siempre, aunque perteneciese a Akako, seguía siendo Kaito Kuroba y seguía teniendo sentimientos. Los tenía. Se enderezó en la butaca y se levantó del asiento, decidido. Iría a ver a su madre. Ella le aclararía esas dudas.

* * *

Se adentró al jardín de la casa de Chikage Kuroba, teniendo las irrefrenables y extrañas ganas de hablar con ella. Necesitaba a alguien que le guiara, que le dijera que era un ser humano, que lo que había dicho Aoko de que parecía un robot era mentira. Y es que ya era hora de admitir que lo que le había dicho su amiga de la infancia no le había sido indiferente. Al contrario, le había afectado. Sus duras palabras habían hecho que saliera de su torre de marfil y saliese por su propio pie en busca de una conversación que lo llenara.

Se paró delante de la puerta de su antigua casa sin acabar de atreverse a apretar el timbre. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, indeciso, para después inspirar hondo y reunir un valor que era casi inexistente y apretó el botón. Expectante, esperó a que su madre le abriera la puerta. Pero no le abrió. No respondió al llamado. Con los hombros decaídos, llegó a la conclusión que no estaba en casa. Iba a darse la vuelta para volver a la mansión de los Koizumi, pero entonces oyó unas suaves risas en el jardín de atrás y se dio cuenta que había alguien.

Con pasos indecisos, dio la vuelta a la casa para ir a parar al pequeño jardín que había en la parte posterior de la casa. Cuando entró en el jardín, se paró en una esquina, oyendo de nuevo las suaves y dulces risas. Su madre estaba acuclillada delante de un rosal rojo, podando algunos pequeños troncos para que salieran nuevos capullos con una sonrisa y dedicación en su rostro. A su lado había una pequeña niña riendo y correteando a su alrededor con una regadera entre sus manos, intentando regar todos los rosales del jardín sin mucha maestría. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su madre sonreír con tanto cariño…Quizá desde que terminó el instituto.

- ¿Mamá?

Su llamado hizo que Chikage alzará la vista hacia él y lanzara una exclamación de sorpresa mientras se levantaba de sopetón. Por otra parte, la pequeña niña de pelo castaño oscuro se sorprendió y se asustó tanto de su intrusión que dejó de golpe la regadera al suelo y se escondió detrás de Chikage, amarrándose a sus faldas y con expresión avergonzada y tímida. Chikage miró a la niña, para después mirarle a él y otra vez a la niña con actitud nerviosa. Se veía indecisa.

- ¡K-Kaito! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Kaito arqueó una ceja. Cualquiera hubiese negado el hecho de que su intrusión le hubiese resultado a su madre "agradable" viendo su expresión nerviosa. Se aproximó a Chikage y a la niña asustada que estaba detrás.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Chikage, algo alterada – No recuerdo haberte llamado para que vinieras.

- Sí, lo sé. – Contestó el otro – Es que me apetecía hablar con mi madre.

- Oh.

La cara de su madre no podía tener una expresión más sorprendida y desconcertada. La verdad, era comprensible. Él nunca había venido a verla por iniciativa propia, así que no podía culparla. Ahora Kaito vio como la cabeza de la pequeña se desenterraba de las faldas de Chikage y lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de curiosidad e interés. Se fijó que era una niña que debía tener unos seis años, con el pelo castaño oscuro atado con un moño alto y unos ojos color ámbar curiosos, de mirada inocente al igual que su rostro redondo. Chikage se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a la niña y se puso más nerviosa. Kaito le preguntó con la mirada quién era.

- Oh, Kaito – dijo su madre algo torpe – Esta es Kagura… Su tía me ha dejado a mi cuidado esta tarde, le estoy haciendo un favor – rió nerviosamente.

- Ya veo.

- Kagura, cariño – Le llamó Chikage haciendo que la niña despegara los ojos de Kaito y la mirara - ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué tal está el pastel y empiezas a preparar el chocolate?

La niña asintió y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta corrediza que daba con la cocina. Chikage sonrió a Kaito con benevolencia.

- Es una niña muy tímida.

- Hmmm.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, hijo?

El chico se rascó la nuca, sin saber cómo explicar su presencia. ¿Cómo expresarle lo que sentía? No recordaba haber hablado nunca con su madre precisamente de eso… Aunque claro, eran pocas las cosas que recordaba de su pasado. Suspiró resignado. Era la única persona que tenía a parte de Akako, no tenía más remedio.

- He venido a hablar contigo…

Chikage debió notar algo en su tono de voz porque sus ojos lo miraron con una preocupación alarmante y le dijo que se fueran a sentar en dos sillas que había en un extremo del jardín y así podrían hablar tranquilamente. Kaito obedeció, siguiéndola y sentándose a su lado mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, algo desorientado. Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo y como Chikage vio que su hijo no empezaba hablar carraspeó, intentando llenar el silencio.

- ¿Has visto las rosas que bonitas están? – Comentó Chikage con una sonrisa, mirando los rosales que habían delante de ellos – Kagura me ayuda a cuidarlas, es una niña muy buena. Aunque ella dice que le gustan más las margaritas…

- Fui a hablar con Aoko el otro día.

Su madre se giró hacia él de golpe, sorprendida. Su cara desencajada le demostraba que el comportamiento de su hijo últimamente le resultaba extraño.

- Yo… - Continuó Kaito, inspirando sonoramente por la nariz, intentando coger fuerza de algún lugar – Aoko… Estaba enfadada conmigo. Muy enfadada… - Miró a su madre a los ojos – Le hice mucho daño ¿Verdad?

- Sí – Chikage bajó un poco la vista – Lo pasó mal… Supongo que le pediste perdón ¿no?

- Sí…Eso creo. – Susurró – Pero lo cierto es que también le dije que no me acordaba de lo que le había hecho y… Y ella…

- Explotó – Chikage completó su frase por él y sonrió tristemente – Puedo imaginármelo.

- Mamá… - Kaito volvió a coger aire para después mirarla a los ojos - ¿Crees que he cambiado?

Su madre le apartó la mirada y le hizo entender que así era. Kaito tragó duro, notando que las pequeñas esperanzas que había amontonado se esfumaban como por arte de magia, desgarrándolo por dentro.

- Así que tú piensas como Aoko… - Recapacitó Kaito – Piensas que no tengo sentimientos…Que soy como un maldito androide…

Chikage lo miró sorprendida por enésima vez y le agarró las manos con fuerza. Kaito pudo ver en los ojos de su madre algo de esperanza.

- Kaito, hijo… - Empezó ella – Admito que pienso que has cambiado y…y que a veces parece que no te importe nada…Pareces tan perdido, tan indiferente a todo… - Esa descripción hizo que Kaito bajara la mirada y Chikage le apretó la mano más fuerte - ¡Pero si ahora te estas dando cuenta, esto puede cambiar! – Sonrió esperanzada - ¡Es una buena señal! ¡Puedes volver a ser como antes!

- No…No creo que pueda.

- ¡Sí, sí puedes! – Contestó ella con energía – Poco a poco, lo conseguirás. Quizá si empiezas por relacionarte con otras personas o volver a hacer magia… ¡Quizás así funcione!

Kaito la miró dudoso, apenas creyendo en sus palabras. Todo eso era muy bonito dicho así, pero lo encontraba de lo más difícil… ¡Había tantos obstáculos! Uno de ellos era Akako. Ella no quería ni que se relacionara con nadie ni que hiciera magia. Tan solo le permitía ir a ver a su madre. Y él no podía desobedecerla. Ya lo había hecho yendo a ver a Aoko y no podía tentar más a la suerte. Notó el apretón de su madre y la volvió a mirar. Le sonreía con una esperanza y una alegría infinita.

- Confío en ti, hijo.

Esa declaración le llegó más hondo de lo que pensaba y una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro como contestación. Sin embargo, no le llegó a sus ojos, la sonrisa no era del todo sincera, era insegura. El teléfono sonó dentro de casa y Chikage se disculpó con él y se fue a cogerlo. Kaito se entretuvo mirando los rosales del jardín. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el único que daba rosas blancas. Cuánto le recordaban a su fantasma…No a Aoko, sino a su fantasma. En sus sueños, el fantasma de rosas blancas no estaba nunca enfadado con él. A veces estaba triste y lo miraba con sufrimiento…Pero a veces, lo miraba con una sonrisa y una alegría que contagiaba su cuerpo y le hacía querer volar. Pero esos sueños duraban demasiado poco. Se desvanecían al llegar al día y se encontraba con el rostro de Akako a su lado, provocando una inestabilidad y una desorientación enorme en su cuerpo y su mente.

Eran tan diferentes. Su mente se dividía en dos. Una parte de él pertenecía a Akako, aclamándola y adorándola incondicionalmente. Otra, pertenecía a ese extraño y odioso virus, que era el responsable de los sueños con el fantasma. Pero entonces… ¿A qué parte pertenecía él? ¿Quién era él? ¿A quién quería él? Kaito acarició un capullo blanco del rosal y pensó que si alguna vez él florecería y saldría de ese pozo de incertidumbre… ¿O acaso se marchitaría, sin dar a lugar a florecer, sin tener ni una minima oportunidad de…?

- ¡Kaito! – Su madre le llamó mientras se acercaba a él con paso apresurado, casi corriendo - ¡Necesito tu ayuda! – Dijo llegando a su lado y recuperando el aliento - ¡Ha ocurrido un accidente! ¿Te acuerdas de la señora Minamoto? ¿De la vecina de al lado? ¡Se ha caído por las escaleras! Esta en el hospital y me han pedido que si la puedo llevar a casa, ya sabes que no tiene familia y… Bueno, tengo que ir. ¿Podrías quedarte con la pequeña Kagura un ratito?

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

- Oh, ya sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera importante… ¡Pero es urgente! – Le explicó – Tranquilo, tan solo debes vigilarla en la cocina. Le esta haciendo un pastel a su tía. Debes vigilarla a que no se queme y que no se haga daño. Tan solo eso. ¿Lo podrás hacer?

- Eh…Vale. Está bien.

Dicho esto, su madre se fue como un relámpago. Kaito se quedó en medio del jardín, aún asimilando lo que su madre le había pedido… ¿Él? ¿Cuidar de una pequeñaja? ¡Pero si apenas podía cuidarse de sí mismo! Suspiró con pesadez y se dijo a sí mismo que no sería por mucho tiempo, que su madre llegaría pronto. Abandonó el jardín y se dirigió hacia la cocina para vigilar a la niña. Al entrar al pasillo, un delicioso olor de pastel invadió la nariz y al llegar al umbral de la puerta de la cocina, se sorprendió por la maña de la pequeña al ver que sacaba el bizcocho del pastel y lo ponía en la mesa de la cocina y, subiéndose a una silla, cogió una tableta de chocolate y empezó a romperla y depositarla en una cacerola. Kaito parpadeó ante la habilidad de la niña y carraspeó un poco, haciendo que ella levantara la vista hacia él y se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- Chikage se ha ido un momento y yo me quedaré contigo.

Kagura asintió y siguió troceando el chocolate. Kaito la miró un poco incómodo y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, gracias – Musitó ella – He hecho muchas veces un pastel de chocolate.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí – Cabeceó ella – Mi tía me ha enseñado. Ahora fundiré el chocolate en el baño maría y después recubriré el pastel con él.

- Ah… - Miró a lo largo del pasillo y le entraron ganas de volver a ver su habitación - ¿Te importaría si fuera a ver mi habitación?

Kagura negó con la cabeza.

- Vale – Ya se estaba yendo pero la volvió a mirar en el último momento – Si necesitas algo, me avisas ¿vale?

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Vaya. Sí que era tímida. Y poco habladora. Se encogió de hombros y se deslizó por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero pudo distinguir el cuadro de su padre. Tooichi Kuroba. El gran mago del siglo. El educado hombre del retrato sujetaba el sombrero blanco donde se escapaban inmaculadas y gráciles palomas mientras su rostro reflejaba una tierna y cálida sonrisa. Una sonrisa que siempre le había tranquilizado de pequeño. Recordó el cariño que le había profesado su padre y la admiración que había despertado en él. Cómo lo observaba a escondidas mientras él practicaba sus nuevos números de magia, cuando jugaba a las cartas o al billar, cuando daba de comer a las palomas, cuando seducía a su madre con un ramo de rosas rojas cada mañana y esta se abochornaba, cuando reía con sus amigos, cuando atendía a sus fans… Le admiraba y siempre había querido ser igual que su padre. Quiso ser Kid por su padre. Quería alcanzar su cima, al mismo tiempo que sabía que nunca podría ser más grande que él. Lo encontraba algo tan inalcanzable, un sueño a perseguir. Era su sueño ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Con ese tan preciado y esperanzador sueño? Se había esfumado de un día para otro, se había esfumado el día que se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Akako. Sus perspectivas, sus metas, sus sueños se habían reducido a uno, y este uno llevaba el nombre de la bruja en mayúsculas.

Y ahora se daba cuenta que algo no iba bien.

Se acercó al cuadro enmarcado en medio de la penumbra y le dio tres golpecitos con el puño, dos de seguidos y otro de pausado. Una pequeña contraseña para que se abriera la compuerta por donde entraba a la guardia secreta que había heredado de su padre. Al entrar, todo era oscuridad. Buscó a tientas la luz que colgaba del techo y de un tirón, encendió la luz y se iluminó la estancia. No pudo refrenar un seguido de tosidos dados a causa del montón de polvo acumulado durante esos últimos cuatro años de no entrar allí. Miró a su alrededor, viniéndole de sopetón todos esos recuerdos de los raros artilugios que tenía delante, causándole leves pinchazos en las sienes y obligándose a cerrar los ojos a causa del dolor.

- Gracias, virus – susurró irónicamente para él mismo.

Mientas se sentaba en el suelo y miraba detalladamente la estancia, se preguntó si algún día dejaría de tener dolor de cabeza. Ahora mismo le parecía algo imposible. De lo único que estaba seguro era que esa jaqueca y ese cansancio que de vez en cuando le sobrevenía estaban ligados a esa vocecilla interior que le hacía pensar en su fantasma de las rosas y le repetía que algo iba mal en su vida. Que no era lo que él quería, que le faltaba algo en su vida. Pero nunca le decía el qué. Igual que su madre y Aoko, las cuales decían que algo estaba mal en él.

Recordó que su madre dijo que si se relacionaba y si practicaba magia volvería a ser como antes y Aoko le dijo que él no era su Kaito. Y eso le hizo pensar que ninguna de esas dos personas le valoraba ahora. Tanto Aoko como Chikage echaban de menos al antiguo Kaito. Al gracioso, valiente, pervertido, alegre, enigmático, galán y querido Kaito. Él tan solo era un androide. No lo querían por lo que era ahora. Porque era una cáscara vacía, sin contenido. Su madre quería que fuese alguien del pasado y eso le provocó un inmenso dolor. ¿Y si no era capaz de ser el antiguo Kaito? ¿Y si se quedaba así para siempre? ¿No lo valorarían? ¿Le despreciarían toda la vida? ¿No volvería a ver a su madre viéndolo con orgullo y devoción? ¿No volvería a ver a Aoko sonriéndole con alegría y ternura? ¿Tan…? ¿Tan horrible era ahora?

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a los artilugios que utilizaba tanto para hacer magia como para Kid. Miró uno por uno y se dio cuenta que sabía como funcionaban todos. Gracias a los apuntes de su padre que le dio Chikage, ahora no tenía ningún problema en recordar para qué servían cada uno. El problema era que no se atrevía a practicar nada. Sujetó una baraja francesa con las manos temblorosas y observó lo desgastadas que estaban. Seguro que era de lo mucho que había practicado en su adolescencia. Realmente, la magia lo había apasionado. En ese momento, recordó innumerables trucos de magia que podía hacer con esas cartas. Se preguntó si sentiría el mismo frenesí recorrer por sus venas si se atreviese a hacer algún truco.

Pero la imagen de Akako prohibiéndole hacer magia se presentó en su mente y tragó duro. Le había prometido que no haría más magia. Ya había roto su promesa de no ver a Aoko, así que esta no la rompería. No obstante, no fue capaz de dejar aquella baraja donde la había encontrado y se la metió en el bolsillo. Mientras se iba de la guarida secreta, se repitió a sí mismo que eso no significaba nada, que era una baraja que le pertenecía y lo cogía como recuerdo. Nada más.

Bajó hacia la cocina para ver cómo estaba la niña de los ojos caramelizados y reparó que el olor de pastel que antes olfateaba se confundía con un olor a chocolate. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta y vio como Kagura estaba de pie en una silla y expandía un tazón de chocolate caliente por encima del pastel con una especie espátula, con una actitud llena de concentración en la tarea. Kaito se reclinó en el umbral, cerró los ojos y espiró el amargo olor del chocolate. Una leve punzada en el cerebro le advirtió de que adoraba ese olor y una serie de recuerdos aparecieron en forma de diapositivas, todas relacionadas con el chocolate. Recordó que desde pequeño, era un fanático incondicional del cacao y por eso llevaba varios empastes causados por las caries. Recordó los robos furtivos en esa cocina y las broncas de su madre por pillarlo in fraganti. Y también recordó cómo le gustaba el chocolate casero de Aoko y las veces que había ido adrede a su casa para comerlo… Cómo ella lo preparaba en su cocina y él la miraba desde la mesa, notando como la boca se le hacía agua con el olor y ella reía, diciéndole que la próxima vez llevara un babero.

- ¡Ya está!

La voz risueña de la niña le despertó de la ensoñación y abrió los ojos para ver la cara ilusionada de Kagura, aplaudiéndose a sí misma mientras contemplaba orgullosa su creación. Dio unos pequeños saltitos sobre la silla donde estaba y esta se tambaleó lo bastante para desestabilizarla y dirigirse hacia el suelo. Kaito, en un movimiento vertiginoso, se acercó a ella y estuvo a tiempo de agarrarle por las axilas y evitar que se cayera junto con la silla. La niña, aún entre sus brazos, volteó su pequeña cabeza y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Uau! – gritó con júbilo y sonriendo - ¡Qué rápido eres! ¡Ha sido alucinante!

Kaito suspiró cansado y la dejó al suelo. Los años siendo Kid habían resultado para algo, la agilidad y la destreza se habían conservado en su cuerpo y esa memoria mecánica había perdurado.

- Oye, niña…

- Kagura.

- ¿Qué? – parpadeó él, confundido.

- Me llamo Kagura.

- Ah, sí. Kagura - Rectificó – Tienes que tener más cuidado, podrías hacerte daño.

Ella lo observó curiosa ladeando levemente la cabeza, para luego achicar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos, pensativa.

- ¿De verdad eres el hijo de la señora Kuroba?

- Sí lo soy – Frunció el ceño.

- Ah – Ella achicó más los ojos, desconfiada – Es que no te pareces a las fotos.

- ¿Qué fotos?

- La señora Kuroba tiene montones de fotos en su habitación de su marido y su hijo – dijo mientras extendía sus brazos, dándole más énfasis.

- Ah…

- Pero tu no te pareces a su hijo – dijo cruzándose de brazos otra vez.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – Tal vez porque todas las fotos sale sonriendo y feliz…Y a ti no te he visto sonreír – Lo miró curiosa ladeando la cabeza otra vez - ¿A ver? ¡Sonríe!

- ¿Que sonría? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- ¡Sí, sí! – Dijo con energía - ¡Si sonríes seguro que te pareces a él!

Él frunció el ceño, enojado por su insistencia. Hasta esa pequeñaja le decía que no era el Kaito de antes, que no mostraba emociones, que no era capaz ni de esbozar ni una sonrisa ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?

- No tengo ganas de sonreír – dijo con voz dura y tosca para intimidarla y qué le dejara en paz, ya le estaba molestando.

- Oh… – Se decepcionó, sin captar la tosquedad de su tono - ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que estás triste?

- No, yo no…

- ¡Ya sé! – Soltó ella con resolución, interrumpiéndole - ¡Come pastel de chocolate! ¡Seguro que te alegra!

- ¿Qué coma pastel?

- ¡Sí! – Asintió la niña mientras ponía derecha la silla y se enfilaba por ella – Mi tía siempre me prepara chocolate cuando estoy triste y después me siento mucho mejor – Kagura cogió el cuchillo para cortar un trozo de pastel – Hoy he preparado este pastel para mi tía, porque últimamente esta muy triste y no sé el porqué… - La cara de la niña se compungió unos segundos pero después lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios - ¡Pero seguro que no le hará nada si te doy trocito!

Antes de que Kaito pudiera decir algo, ya tenía entre las manos un pedazo de pastel. Quiso negarse pero al ver el rostro de la niña, lleno de ilusión y alegría, con ese aspecto angelical apoyando su cabecita entre sus manos cuyos codos descansaban en la mesa, pensando ingenuamente que con un trozo de pastel de chocolate se irían todos sus problemas, no pudo decir nada. Se sentó a una silla junto a ella y miró al pastel con un poco de desconfianza. El chocolate estaba mal embadurnado y antes de que ella pusiese el chocolate, había observado que se le había quemado un poco el bizcocho.

- ¿A qué esperas? – Le alentó Kagura impaciente - ¡Comételo!

Kaito inspiró hondo y aguantó la respiración. Hincó el diente en el pastel y lo saboreó. La cobertura estaba un poco quemada y la masa era un poco densa para su gusto, aunque no estaba mal. Pero el chocolate era harina de otro costal. Era amargo y suave a la vez, con el cacao fundido y con un toque a limón y a canela. Y ahora recordaba el porqué adoraba chocolate ¡Era realmente delicioso!

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Kagura, expectante.

- ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer este chocolate?

- Mi tía.

- Pues te ha enseñado muy bien – le dijo – Esta delicioso.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- Gracias – susurró – Mi tía sabe hacer un chocolate muy bueno.

- Hmmm – dijo mientras acababa de comer el pedazo de pastel y se chupaba los dedos – Por lo que veo pasas mucho tiempo con tu tía.

- Sí, vivo con ella.

- ¿Y tus padres?

La niña bajó un poco la mirada, con semblante triste y ojos apenados.

- Mis padres murieron.

Kaito paró de chuparse los dedos y la contempló arrepentido. Había metido la pata. Vio como los ojos de ella se volvían cristalinos. Hasta el fondo. Quiso remediarlo de alguna forma.

- Mi padre también murió cuando era pequeño.

-Hmmm…Sí, lo sé – Asintió ella enjuagándose lo ojos con las manos – La señora Kuroba me lo dijo… Era mago ¿verdad?

- Sí, lo era – dijo con tono indiferente, pero convencido – Era el mejor.

- La señora Kuroba también me dijo que tú eras mago… – Hizo una pequeña exclamación - ¡Oye, oye! ¿Me harías un truco de magia?

Algo en su interior se le removió al oír tal proposición ¿Hacer un truco de magia? ¿Ahora? ¡Imposible! No se veía capaz de ello. Hacía tanto tiempo… No podía. Akako le pidió que no volviera a hacer magia y él no la desobedecería. No más.

- No…Es que… - Carraspeó, nervioso – Ya no hago magia.

- ¡Pero seguro que te acuerdas! – Suplicó la niña - Oh… ¡Vamos! ¡Uno pequeñito!

- Pero es que… No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque le prometí a una persona de no hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella me lo pidió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella no lo quería.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡No lo sé! – Frunció el ceño enojado y harto, pues ni él sabía la respuesta - ¿Acaso importa? El hecho es que hice una promesa.

- ¡Pero tan solo es un pequeñito! – Le volvió a suplicar - ¡No se lo diré a nadie! ¡Será nuestro secreto!

- No sé…

- ¡Oh, por favor, por favor! ¿Qué puede de haber de malo hacer un pequeño truquito de magia?

Kaito reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho Kagura. Era verdad ¿Qué había de malo en ello? ¿En hacer magia? ¿Un juego de ilusiones? Akako practicaba todo el día magia negra ¿Por qué él no podía hacer un truquito? Además, tan solo sería uno pequeñito. No haría mal a nadie. Y ella no tenía porqué enterarse.

- Está bien…- Susurró – Te haré un pequeño truco.

La niña aplaudió extasiada y le infundió ánimos a Kaito sin que ella lo supiera. Su ilusión inocente e infantil conmovía al androide de una manera que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba. Se le hacía hasta desconocida. Kaito sacó de su bolsillo la baraja francesa que había rescatado de su antigua guarida. Las enseñó a Kagura y empezó a barajarlas haciendo increíbles piruetas en aire, con movimientos magistrales y experimentados, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al recordarlos con tanta nitidez y ejecutarlos con tanta exactitud. Al parecer, los movimientos mecánicos perduraban en la memoria. Sonrió orgulloso cuando vio los ojos atónitos e ilusionados de Kagura, la cual le miraba con la boca entreabierta.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó ella – ¡Es impresionante!

- Gracias – Dijo en tono orgulloso mientras le extendía la baraja en un abanico, con las cartas hacia abajo - ¡Elije una y no me la enseñes!

Kagura se puso el dedo índice en los labios mientras reflexionaba qué carta escoger. Al cabo de unos segundos, escogió una del medio con resolución, la miró y la tapó en su pecho con acritud.

- Vale, ahora debes guardarlo en un lugar seguro – Le ordenó.

Kagura miró a su alrededor y, al final, con una sonrisa inteligente se puso la carta en la silla, debajo su trasero.

- ¡Aquí seguro que no lo ves! – rió entre dientes.

- Bien – Dijo él masajeándose las sienes con dramatismo – Ahora voy a leer tu mente y adivinar tu carta… - Kagura lo miró expectante y él siguió masajeándose los sienes – Es….Hmmm… Es… ¿El rey de corazones?

La niña rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Te has equivocado! – Rió puerilmente - ¿De verdad eres un mago?

- Claro, pero ya te dije que hace tiempo que no practico… - Se excusó con una sonrisa – Quizás si me cortarás otro trozo de pastel de chocolate a lo mejor puedo adivinar la carta.

- ¡Hmmpf! – Bufó ella, comediante – No sé si darte más, recuerda que este pastel es para mi tía… - Rió - ¡Te estás aprovechando!

- Oh, vamos, tan solo un trozo – Le guiñó el ojo – Aunque sea pequeño.

- Vale – Se rindió ella, aunque hinchándose el pecho por saber que le gustaba su pastel - ¡Pero será pequeño, eh!

Kagura cogió el cuchillo y cortó un trozo, pero se quedó a la mitad. Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kaito.

- No lo sé, hay algo dentro.

Kagura retiró el cuchillo y apartó un poco el trozo cortado de pastel. Lanzó una pequeña exclamación y sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

- ¡Es mi carta, es mi carta! – Exclamó mientras enseñaba la carta del siete de picos llena de pastel a Kaito - ¡Pero si mi carta estaba en…!

Kagura saltó de la silla y vio la carta que se había metido debajo del trasero allí, bocabajo. Kagura alargó la mano para darle la vuelta y comprobar que era la misma carta, pero al hacerlo la carta explotó en confeti de todos los colores. Kagura miró a Kaito emocionada y él sintió algo que se golpear en su interior. Una satisfacción enorme recorrer por su cuerpo al ver la expresión inocente y de alegría de la niña, con un simple truco. Eso era lo que significaba para él la magia. Distraer e entusiasmar a la gente con sus trucos ilusorios, arrancarles una risa con tan solo un movimiento de manos, hacerles pasar un buen rato aunque sea pequeño, divertirles. Y su recompensa era una sonrisa como aquella, dulce y sincera.

- ¡Alucinante! – Gritó llena de alegría e inclinándose hacia él - ¡Haz otro truco! ¡Haz otro truco!

Él soltó una carcajada, entusiasmado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía. Tanto, que se sorprendió a sí mismo al oír su propia risa, grave y sincera. La magia le había devuelto algo que le parecía insignificante y sin importancia, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos. Vio cómo la niña lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Él arqueó una ceja confundido y ella le dedicó una sonrisa complacida y tierna.

- ¡Ahora sí que te pareces al hijo de la señora Kuroba!

Él parpadeó un par de veces, algo aturdido, para después contestarle la sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo castaño cariñosamente, sin poder evitarlo. Ella rió un poco.

- ¿Me harás otro truco?

- Dijimos que tan solo te haría uno.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – Suplicó - ¡Otro, otro!

- Tengo una idea mejor – Él ladeó una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Te gustan las palomas?

_"And I want a moment to be real,_  
_ Wanna touch things I don't feel,_  
_ Wanna hold on and feel I belong._  
_ And how can the world want me to change,_  
_ They're the ones that stay the same._  
_ They can't see me,_  
_ But I'm still here._"

**Fin capitulo 7**

Bueno, aquí teneis la "pequeña" sorpresa! un nuevo personaje que he introducido: kagura! Siempre había deseado introducir a una historia un personaje infantil, y creo que le hara una gran ayuda a kaito. La inocencia de la niña quizá ablande el frió corazón del androide!:) que os a parecido? yo se de una que creo que ya se lo esperaba...!

Saori Kudo:Gracias por tu hermoso review,siempre tan constructivo!:D:D Kaito, poco a poco, va siendo el que era. El capitulo anterior y este lo demuestran :):) Y en este tooichi aparece más, juasjuas! la magia va cobrando importancia y la niña Kagura le ayudara a comprender su situación! Referente al capitulo anterior, la parte de aoko. Su comoportamiento me ha salido un poco confuso la verdad,queria hacer ver que esta en un entredicho de emociones. POr una parte quiere estar con kaito - por eso le permite acompañarla a su casa - pero por otro no lo quiere ni ver, porque lo odia. Odia que sea asi de androide por que no lo reconoce y aun esta resentida con el pues la anbandono como amiga sin ningun motivo aparente y aun tiene dolor. piensa y quiere creer que lo ha superado, pero su temperamento la delata,a la minima entiende a kaito, el porque ahora la va a ver y dice todo eso de recuperar la confusa y desorientada. aunque creo que ya desenvolupare esta faceta un poco más :) gracias por comentarlo!  
Siento los sobrenombres, a lo mejor si que son un poco liosos, pero es k me encantan :P:P lo del virus, no queria decir akako. Espero que en este cap y los siguientes te des cuenta de quién se trata. "alguien" esta en su interior que lucha por salir. juju!

Lady paper: He llegado a la conclusión que tenemos poderes paranormales y tenemos lo que se dice telepatía...¿Puede ser posible eso?xdxd bueno, que sepas que no pasa nada si tenemos cosas iguales, eso puerba que tenemos mentes muy parecidad xdxd POr lo de sakura, la verdad lo hice sin pensar...bueno, pense en Sakura Card Captor, para que mentir! pero te juro q es casualidad!y no tienes que renunciar a nada de nada eeh, que tu imaginacion es tuya y solo tuyaaa! es hasta gracioso que tengamos las mismas ideas :) Bueno, te ha gustado Kagura?(para k engañarte, este nombre lo he sacado de inuyasha) y la magia? se que la estabas esperandooo :):) y creo que intuiste que saldría algun personaje infantil, verdad? recuerdo algun review que me lo dejaste caer o algo así, creo que no me lo inventado! si es así, : esta es otra prueba más de que tu y yo pensamos de forma muy similar :D:D

Shulia: Muchas gracias por tu comentario!Te prometo que habra un final feliz! Beuno, aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo! te ha gustado este nuevo personaje de Kagura?:D:D

Sharyl21: aqui esta un nuevo capitulo! espero que este te haya gustado, al igual que mi pequeña sorpresa...que te ha parecido? jiji! :):) y si, bueno, no es muy normal eso de ver a kazu hablar con kaito! aunque allí esta la gracia! me gusta que los personajes interactuen, mas alla de las parejas habituales...aunque heiji y Akako no creo que lleguena hablar, aunque quien sabe?

Clara: Jajaja! me alegro que te guste el kaito androide ( a pesar que te guste mas el autentico,que es del todo comprensible!) y la verdad, aún siendo frio y distante, me ha salido un poco tierno tambien no? si te has fijado, he hecho una mencion del antiguo kaito, inspirandome en tus adjetivos! (_Al gracioso, valiente, pervertido, alegre, enigmático, galán y querido Kaito_) espero que que no te enfades por tomartelos prestados :):) pero me ha gustado tu comentario!era una excelente oportunidad para comparar el antiguo kaito y el andriode o sea que gracias!

Miina Kudo: Ohh! el mejor capitulo que leíste? sera dificil de mejorar, pero lo intentare! para tu regocijo, kaito no para de desobedecer a Akako...tendra sus consecuencias? (sonido de intriga) Como le he dicho a Clara, creo que este kaito androide me ha salido hasta tierno! son las pequeñas rasquicias del antiguo kaito que hacen mella en el andriode! kazuha, como siempre, al pie del cañón! ese personaje me encanta, aoko tiene mucho genio pero kazu es una bomba de relojaría! Con aoko has captado todo lo que quería transmitir! si señora! esta tan confundida con la actitud cambiante de kaito que no sabe como reaccionar. no lo ha podido olvidar del todo y quiere mantenerse alejada de el, pero el interes de kaito hacia ella la atrae y la desorienta a la vez :) intentare mencionar a shin mas a menudoo, juju!

**Proximo capitulo: Retorno.**

**Besos!**

Littlethief03**  
**


	9. Retorno

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Modern Man - Arcade Fire. **

**Bien, tanto los personajes, como las canciones, como los nombres de las piedras preciosas, no forman parte de mi imaginación, son reales y las he tomado prestadas. **

**CAPITULO 8**

**Retorno**

_"So I wait in line, I'm a modern man_  
_ And the people behind me, they can't understand_  
_ Makes me feel like_  
_ Something don't feel right."_

Chikage llegó rendida a su casa. La señora Minamoto había sufrido una buena caída, le esperaban unas semanas de reposo. Miró el reloj: Las siete. Había estado más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Suspiró con pesadez mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el armario del recibidor. Esperaba que Kaito no se enfadase con ella, Kagura era responsabilidad suya y había abusado un poco de su hijo y del tiempo.

- ¡Hola, ya he llegado! – Reclamó ella desde el recibidor, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Hola? ¿Kaito? ¿Kagura?

Nada.

- ¿Dónde estáis?

Chikage avanzó por el pasillo y fue hacia la cocina. Se extrañó al no encontrar nadie allí, tan solo el pastel de chocolate a medio cortar y el delicioso olor que desprendía este. ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Como si el cielo quisiese responder a esa pregunta, oyó la infantil risa de Kagura que provenía fuera de la casa. Ella se dirigió al jardín, aliviada ante el hecho de que la criatura estuviese bien. A medida que avanzaba por la casa, las risas eran más nítidas y una risa grave apareció entre la risa infantil. Chikage paró en seco su trayecto ¿Era la risa de su hijo? ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿O había oído mal? Avanzó con más esmero hacia la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín mientras sentía que los nervios la reconcomían por dentro. Abrió la puerta corrediza tan rápido que por un momento pensó que la rompería y sus ánimos bajaron de golpe al ver que no había nadie en el jardín de rosales ¿Habría sido su imaginación? Apoyó su cabeza en el umbral, rendida. Había sido muy ilusa al pensar que Kaito pudiera volver a reír.

Pero las risas agudas y graves entremezcladas se volvieron a oír, como una fuente de refrescante agua fría. Chikage volteó rápidamente hasta el sonido de las voces y se dio cuenta que provenían del palomar. Ese palomar que instaló su marido los primeros años de casados, en el jardín trasero, para cuidar las palomas personalmente y adiestrarlas para sus trucos de magia. Cuando Tooichi murió, Kaito se encargó del palomar, alimentando y adiestrándolas a su parecer, predicando el ejemplo de su padre. Pero desde que Kaito se fue a vivir con su novia, las había abandonado. Las había dejado a parte y ella tuvo que hacerse cargo. Nunca le habían gustado del todo las palomas, pero su marido le enseñó a quererlas y cuando Kaito marchó, no fue capaz de deshacerse de ellas y siguió cuidándolas, con la esperanza de que algún día su hijo abriera los ojos y volviera a hacer magia.

Y parecía que al fin había abierto los ojos. O quizás, empezaba a ver la luz. El solo hecho de que se diera cuenta de la existencia de dicho palomar ya era una recompensa por todos esos años que ella se había hecho cargo. Fue hacía allí a paso acelerado y su corazón dio un fuerte vuelco al ver esos dos personajes al lado del grande y majestuoso palomar, riendo entre las palomas. Su hijo con Kagura. Su hijo con Kagura riendo. Su hijo con Kagura riendo y haciendo trucos de magia con las palomas. La dicha se coló en su corazón y los siguió observando, petrificada ante tal imagen. Lágrimas llenas de felicidad se filtraron en sus ojos. Oh, Dios, hacía tanto tiempo que esperaba que ese tiempo volviera. Era como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo y su hijo volviera a ser como antes.

Ya no había esa expresión fría e indiferente en su rostro, había desaparecido. Su cuerpo y alma habían sido entregados a las palomas y a la magia. Y las reacciones emocionadas de Kagura era el último aliciente que le faltaba para continuar ensayando los trucos de magia. Era una imagen tan tierna. Sonrió con afabilidad y se acercó un poco a ellos para escuchar su conversación.

- ¡Las palomas ya no están enfadadas! – Exclamó la niña viendo las magníficas palomas revolotear entre ellos.

- No – Acarició una que tenía en el hombro – Ya me han perdonado.

- ¿Por qué estaban enfadadas?

- Porque hacía mucho tiempo que no las iba a visitar.

- ¿Por qué?

Kaito miró a la faz de la niña, llena de curiosidad dada su edad, época característica por sus interminables preguntas introducidas siempre por un "por qué". Sonrió con arrepentimiento.

- Porque me olvidé de la magia.

- Pues pídeles perdón.

Él parpadeó.

- ¿Perdón?

- Tanto mi mamá como mi tía siempre dicían que si te arrepientes de algo debes pedir perdón.

- Ah, ya… - Miró alrededor de sus palomas y alzó los brazos de repente - ¡Os pido perdón!

Ante el gritó y el inesperado movimiento de sus brazos, las palomas revolotearon por su entorno con rapidez y graznando con fuerza. Kagura miró extasiada a las decenas de palomas que surcaban por el aire.

- ¡Creo que te han perdonado! – Dijo riendo mientras las palomas se ponían en sus hombros.

- Eso espero.

- ¡Pero ahora debes venir a verlas más a menudo, eh!

- Sí, tienes razón.

- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó suspicazmente.

- De acuerdo – Asintió – Lo prometo.

- ¡Que bien! – Exclamó la niña alegre – ¡Así podré verte a menudo y harás trucos de magia!

Él rió un poco y le revolvió el pelo, encantado. Era la primera vez que alguien – aparte de su madre – le decía que tenía deseos de volver a verle. Y eso hizo que una brecha nueva se abriera, dando paso a una nueva conexión a la tierra, a su pasado, a la magia. Comprendió que era la magia y Kagura lo que había hecho que se sintiera como nunca se había sentido antes, o como no recordaba que se debería sentir….Se sentía libre, sin presiones. Se sentía a gusto consigo mismo, activo y alegre. Con Akako, nunca pensaba que era lo que le faltaba o lo que necesitaba. Pero ahora… Ahora había comprendido que eso era lo que le faltaba en su vida y entendió el inmenso vacío que sentía desde hacía poco dentro de su ser. La magia lo hacía flotar, con el cuerpo ligero. Un mundo lleno de ilusiones y carcajadas que ahora se daba cuenta cuánto había echado de menos.

- ¡Señora Kuroba! – Gritó Kagura - ¡Ya ha vuelto!

Kaito alzó la vista para ver a su madre acercarse hacia ellos con los ojos vidriosos ¿Estaba llorando? Oh, no. Lo odiaba. Odiaba ver a su madre llorar y esperaba que esta vez no fuera él el culpable.

- ¿Está llorando? – Le preguntó Kagura con la cabeza ladeada cuando Chikage llegó a ellos - ¿Está triste?

Chikage negó con la cabeza y le entregó a Kaito una sonrisa llena de orgullo y alegría. Kaito tuvo que aguantar la respiración, sorprendido y extrañado por esa reacción por parte de su madre. Chikage se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó afectuosamente.

- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hijo! – chilló apretándolo fuerte.

Kaito correspondió el abrazo, comprendiendo las palabras emotivas de su madre en silencio. Y entonces una luz atravesó su mente. Tenía que dar otro paso, otro paso que le mostrara algo de su interior, que le guiara y le mostrara qué era ese virus que le atacaba y que adoptaba la forma de una vocecilla para decirle que algo estaba mal en él. Experimentar consigo mismo, obedeciendo antes al virus que a su amor Akako.

Tenía que volver a ser Kid.

* * *

- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó Kagura con los ojos tristes - ¡Pensaba que te quedarías a hacer más trucos de magia!

- Lo siento, pero no puedo – Le explicó pacientemente – Tengo algo que hacer antes de volver a casa.

Su madre lo observó con mirada interrogante desde lo alto del recibidor.

- Voy a visitar a Jii – le dijo a Chikage – Quiero recuperar las antiguas costumbres.

Su madre se llevó una mano en el corazón, sorprendida ante tal revelación. Le sonrió de forma tierna.

- Me alegro de tu decisión, hijo – Comentó ella haciendo que Kagura los mirara extrañados, no comprendiendo la situación – Hoy es viernes, así que encontraras a Jii en el Blue Parrot… Empieza a trabajar a las ocho.

- Muy bien, gracias mamá.

Kaito se despidió de nuevo de Kagura y Chikage y emprendió el viaje hacia el Blue Parrot para tener una conversación con el que antes había considerado como su segundo padre. Chikage vio a su hijo irse, con la palma de su mano en su pecho y con una ancha sonrisa. Kaito había vuelto a su aire inexpresivo y distraído, pero esos momentos de risas y diversión que había expresado su hijo en el palomar, significaban una valiosa esperanza. Quizá su hijo empezaba a recobrar su antiguo carácter…

* * *

Jii acabó de secar el último vaso de la estantería de su club de billar. Todo estaba preparado para esa noche. Los viernes era el último día que se encargaba de llevar el club él solo, los sábados y los domingos venía Aoko a trabajar con él. Y era una bendición, por cierto. Tenía gran trato con la clientela, ya dominaba las diferentes recetas de cócteles que él le había enseñado y, al ser una joven atractiva y alegre, atraía muchos clientes masculinos. Los ingresos habían aumentado esos últimos dos años. No se podía quejar, ah no. Miró al redondo reloj colgado a la pared. Las ocho. Perfecto, todo estaba listo para abrir. Se fue hacia la puerta principal de su establecimiento y abrió los barrotes. Al hacerlo, no se dio cuenta de la figura que estaba fuera, aguardando a que él abriera el local. Después de colocar el cartel de abierto, entonando una canción popular silbando entre dientes, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la barra para recolocar algunos vasos y licores.

La puerta del local retintineó, avisando que un nuevo cliente accedía al local.

- Bienvenido – Saludó Konosuke, detrás de la barra y alzando su mirada.

Los ojos se abrieron de golpe y dejó la coctelera que sostenía entre sus manos caer al suelo en un estrepitoso sonido. El joven que se hallaba ante sus ojos lo contemplaba con una mirada azul llena de inexpresividad y apatía, envuelto en un aura fría y distante. Su mente retrocedió años atrás, recordando cómo le había dicho que se iba a vivir con Akako, dejando su sueño de ser mago, abandonando a Kid y cortando cualquier tipo de relación con el lento olvido. Nunca se había esperado que viniese a propio pie a verlo, ahora ya no. Hubo un tiempo, ya hace bastante tiempo, que pensó que recapacitaría y un día se daría cuenta del error que cometió dejando la magia. Pero, al pasar los años, desusó esa idea…

- ¡Señorito Kaito! – Exclamó alzando los brazos, sorprendido - ¡Muchacho! ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Hola, Jii.

Como recordaba la última vez, su voz era monocromática, llena de insulsez. Un tono que nunca en su vida hubiese asociado al hijo de Tooichi Kuroba, el travieso, alegre y desvergonzado Kaito. El joven se sentó en un taburete de la barra, encarándose hacia el anciano. Kaito intentó un movimiento con la boca, haciendo una mueca, y Konosuke llegó a la conclusión que eso pretendía ser una sonrisa. Bueno, era un esfuerzo por su parte, pues hasta ahora no se había molestado a ni siquiera intentarlo y el anciano le devolvió una sonrisa llena de indulgencia.

- Cuánto tiempo – Comentó Jii.

- Sí, mucho.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, aunque Jii pensó que era incomodo tan solo de su parte, pues Kaito lo miraba fijamente, en su mundo, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo importante.

- Quiero volver al escenario – Soltó Kaito de repente.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero volver a ser Kid.

Tal revelación, provocó que al anciano se le desorbitaran los ojos de la impresión y pensara que le cogería un ataque de taquicardia ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Kaito quería volver a ser Kid? Le resultaba un sueño y, disimuladamente, se pellizco la pantorrilla con los dedos, descubriendo que se trataba de una realidad.

- ¿L-Lo dice en serio, señorito?

- Sí – Musitó él – Muy en serio.

- ¡Oh…! – Aguantó la respiración, conmovido – Esto es…Maravilloso. Pero… - Dudó un poco - ¿Puedo preguntarle el porqué?

Kaito lo siguió contemplando con esta mirada de hielo, aunque estaba vez vio un atisbo de decisión y de conciencia que lo impresionó de cierta forma. Algo le decía que Kaito había sufrido un cambio. Quizás pequeño, pero significativo.

- Exactamente, no lo sé… - susurró él, bajando un poco la mirada, pensativo – Siento como si…Como si necesitara hacerlo, si vuelvo a ser Kid…Si vengo a mi padre…Tengo la sensación de que recuperaré algo de mí… Que creo que he perdido.

Jii lo contempló fijamente. Ante esa retahíla de palabras caóticas y pensamientos internos expresados en voz alta, percibió algo. Cierta reflexión, cierta consciencia que lo hizo pensar que no era como la marioneta en manos de esa tal Akako, que tenía pensamientos propios, pensamientos que no pensaba que volvieran en la mente de su ahijado. Y la esperanza volvió de nuevo. Kid volvería al escenario, como una luz que iluminaba sus futuros.

- Aún conservo la antigua guarida – Dijo Jii de repente – No la de casa de tus padres, no. La de aquí, la de Blue Parrot.

Sin dejar que el chico dijese nada, Jii fue hacia la puerta principal del local y puso otra vez el cartel de cerrado. Se dirigió de nuevo detrás de la barra del bar y se agachó para quitar parte de la moqueta, en un rincón, estratégicamente colocado para que no se viera lo que había debajo. Kaito asomó su cabeza por encima de la barra, contemplando desde allí como Jii descubría una compuerta subterránea y la abría, mostrando un gran agujero con unas escaleras. Jii empezó a descender las escaleras, haciendo un ademán con la mano a Kaito para que lo siguiese.

Kaito lo siguió y descendió por las escaleras con cuidado. Al llegar abajo, Jii buscó a tientas la luz de la habitación y se iluminó la estancia, descubriendo así un equipo de ordenadores, equipado con la más alta tecnología del espionaje y con artilugios útiles para sus trucos de magia y escapadas. Kaito pasó su vista por la habitación, recordando cuánto tiempo se había pasado allí junto a Jii, planeando nuevos robos y fabricando nuevos artilugios para sus trucos. La mente empezó a quejarse, como siempre que recordaba algo, dándole leves pinchazos eléctricos. No le importó mucho, las jaquecas ya eran algo en que se había acostumbrado estos últimos días. Además, su intensidad había bajado desde que esa tarde había hecho magia. No entendía porqué, pero era como si el virus se hubiese tranquilizado de repente, como si dijese _Vale, vas por buen camino. Te dejo respirar un rato… _Una tontería, lo sabía. Pero era mejor no pensar mucho en ese virus, pues si pensaba en ello, su sensatez llegaba a la triste conclusión que debía estar sufriendo un tipo de psicosis, como en esa terrible película de Alfred Hitchcock.

Puso su vista en una mesa llena de piezas metálicas y artilugios extraños. Su mesa de trabajo. Se acercó a ella y recordó cómo se pasaba las tardes allí confeccionando aparatos útiles para sus robos y su magia. Vio su pistola de cartas y la acunó entre sus manos, curioso. Una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al estar en contacto con el arma, dándose cuenta de lo que había significado esa pistola para él. La había heredado de su padre, un extraño aparato que lanzaba cartas en vez de balas. Le había tenido mucho cariño y siempre la llevaba consigo en su época adolescente. Sacó de su bolsillo la baraja francesa que había recuperado en su casa esa tarde y cargó la pistola con la baraja. Sonrió un poco al ver que encajaban perfectamente.

¡Cuántos recuerdos! Y todos buenos. Ignorando algún que otro leve dolor en sus sienes, apuntó con la pistola a un punto de la pared y disparó haciendo un ruido sordo al clavarse el naipe en la pared. Se aproximó la pistola a la cara para verla mejor, como si no pudiese creer que la tenía entre sus manos otra vez y reprochándose a sí mismo cómo podía ser que no se hubiese acordado de ese tesoro tan preciado para él.

- Le tenías mucho cariño ¿verdad? – Comentó Jii, detrás de él.

- Sí.

- Bien – Emprendió Jii, dandole una palmadita en la espalda – Si quieres volver a ser Kid, debemos ponernos al día ¿no te parece?

- ¿Al día? – repitió Kaito, algo desorientado.

- ¿Es que no te acuerdas como dejaste las cosas?

Kaito parpadeó dos veces, evidenciando que no sabía a qué se refería.

- Kaito… - Suspiró él, exasperado – Encontramos a los asesinos de tu padre ¿recuerdas?

- No mucho, la verdad.

Jii volvió a suspirar ¿Se puede saber qué había tenido ese chico todos esos años en la cabeza? Se abstuvo a preguntarlo, pues estaba seguro de que le respondería con un nombre: Akako. Y eso lo sabía, en cierto modo, por Aoko y por sus amigas, las cuales se pasaban por aquí muy a menudo desde que Aoko trabajaba con él. Una en especial, una muy parlanchina llamada Keiko, había comentado algo sobre _"la sucia arpía Akako, cuyo novio tenía como hechizado, siendo ella la única cosa en que pensaba el chico". _Habían comentado que Kaito estaba como obsesionado con ella, cosa que le extrañó en sobremanera pues Kaito solía ser muy mujeriego y nunca se había obsesionado por ninguna chica, ni siquiera por Aoko.

- Bueno, si te acuerdas – Empezó a relatar el anciano – Hicimos muchos progresos en tus últimos años de Kid. Descubrimos, en cierta forma, casi toda la organización o, como mínimo, conocemos el principal magnate japonés y multimillonario que reúne las joyas. Tiene un cargo importante dentro de la política de exteriores y siempre organiza exposiciones de joyas muy valiosas de todo el mundo en Japón. Sin embargo, aún desconocemos el paradero de Pandora, nuestro objetivo. Aunque centramos nuestras sospechas en tres joyas: El Rubí Edward de 167 quilates, la Esmeralda Tena de dos mil quilates, y el Zafiro "Estrella de la India" de 536 quilates… Sabemos que son estos porque ese magnate, Seishiro Kawasaki , ha estado siempre interesado en ellas y siempre ha querido adquirirlos aunque nunca lo ha conseguido. Así que, deducimos que Pandora es uno de los tres.

- Ummm…Ya. – Reflexionó Kaito - ¿Y donde se encuentran exactamente estas joyas ahora mismo?

- Están cada una en un punto diferente del mundo, señorito – Le explicó – El Rubí esta en un museo en Londres, la Esmeralda en Colombia con propietario privado y el Zafiro en Nueva York, también en un museo, aunque…

- ¿Aunque…?

- Hace un año hubo un intento de apropiarse del Zafiro en Nueva York…

- Es decir, que ellos ya están en marcha – Reflexionó Kaito - ¿Cuándo pasara el cometa Boley?

- Dentro de cuatro meses.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Señorito, le recuerdo que ya han pasado cuatro años desde que dejó de ser Kid… Así que no es tan extraño.

- Ya… - Hizo una pausa, reflexionando – Estoy seguro que de que esos hombres intentaran hacerse con las joyas antes de estos cuatro meses…¿Sabes algo de ese Seishiro Kawasaki o de Snake?

- Sí, a pesar de que usted dejó de ser Kid, yo me mantuve informado de todo… - Le comentó con algo de emoción en su voz – Sé que Kawasaki es un hombre muy influyente en todo el mundo, así que sabe mover los hilos suficientes para que se haga tres exposiciones de joyas diferentes aquí en Japón, en cada exposición se hallara una de esas tres piedras…Supongo que aprovechara para que Snake y sus secuaces roben las joyas.

- Sí, será lo más seguro – Convino Kaito – Lo mejor será que empezamos a trabajar para el retorno de Kid. Será mejor que en un principio recupere la fama de Kid robando pequeñas joyas hasta que lleguen las exposiciones para atacar.

- Oh, señorito Kaito. Lo dice en serio, ¿verdad?

Sí, lo decía de verdad. Quería volver a ser Kid de nuevo. El problema era Akako. Si fuera por él, mañana mismo estaría robando una joya o un cuadro, pues su cuerpo temblaba por el deseo de volver a experimentar la sensación de peligro que le causaba un robo… Pero debía hablar antes con Akako, ella le había prohido hacerlo. Intentaría convencerla…

- Así es – Asintió Kaito – Comenzaremos a planear el retorno dentro de dos semanas, debo estar con Akako y no puedo hacerlo antes ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí – musitó el anciano – Esta bien. Dentro de dos viernes nos veremos para planearlo todo.

- Vale, pero antes me gustaría informarme un poco de todo.

Kaito se acercó a uno de los ordenadores y empezó a teclear, informándose de las nuevas de los últimos cuatro años. Jii observó su perfil. Sin duda, aún tenía ese aire distante y de indiferencia que no era común en el antiguo Kaito, pero sus razonamientos eran tan inteligentes y decididos como antaño. Aunque Jii no era tonto y la mención de Akako lo hizo sospechar…Estaba seguro de que esa mujer tenía algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Kaito y tenía la sensación que no quería que Kaito volviera a ser Kid ¿Sino porqué cuando Kaito siempre mencionaba a la chica lo hacía con ese tono de sumisión? El anciano se alegró a pesar de todo, por fin se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido hace cuatro años expulsando todo lo importante de su vida.

* * *

Aoko supo que hizo tarde nada más salir de la biblioteca de la facultad. El cielo oscuro le recordó que había estado demasiado tiempo haciendo el trabajo colectivo de final de curso y le pidió a Kazuha que se adelantara hacia a casa a preparar la cena. Miró el reloj mientras andaba a paso acelerado: Las ocho y media. Oh, no. Le había asegurado a la señora Kuroba que estaría allí a las ocho. Cogió el metro hasta dejarla a Shibuya y continuó a paso acelerado hasta llegar a la casa de los Kuroba. Volvió a mirar el reloj: Las nueve. Tendría que disculparse con ella y compensarla de algún modo, pues le estaba haciendo un gran favor y no quiso en ningún momento abusar de él. Con la respiración acelerada, apretó el timbre. Acto seguido, oyó unos pasos apresurados y la luz del recibidor se encendió. La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando la pequeña figura de una niña de grandes ojos color ámbar y pelo oscuro amarrado en un moño alto, sonriendo con alegría para lanzarse contra ella con los brazos abiertos, abrazándola con efusividad.

- ¡Tía Aoko, tía Aoko! ¡Por fin has venido! – Exclamó rodeándola con fuerza y enterrando su cabeza en sus tejanos - ¡Has llegado tarde! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Lo siento, cariño – se disculpó Aoko con dulce voz – El trabajo se ha alargado y no he podido venir antes… ¿Me perdonas?

- Hmmm… - Sospesó Kagura, desenterrando la cabeza de sus tejanos y mirándola con reproche - ….De acuerdo.

Aoko le sonrió agradeciéndole y Kagura le contestó el gesto. Chikage apareció por el recibidor con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Hola, Aoko! ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- ¡Señora Kuroba! – Se exaltó Aoko, dandose cuenta de su presencia – Muchas gracias por cuidar de Kagura ¡Y siento haber venido tarde! ¡El trabajo se ha alargado y no he podido venir a las ocho, lo siento tanto! – Se disculpó nerviosa y arrepentida - ¡Usted me hace el favor de quedarse con Kagura y mira como le pago! Si quiere que la compense de alguna manera…

- No, no… - Negó Chikage con la cabeza – Tranquila, Aoko. Kagura no es ninguna molestia en absoluto. Al contrario – Sonrió dulcemente – Me ayuda con el jardín y nos lo pasamos muy bien ¿verdad que sí?

- ¡Sí! – Asintió Kagura con energía - ¿Y sabes qué, tía? ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! – Dijo agarrandole la mano a Aoko y estirándole hacia dentro - ¡He hecho un pastel de chocolate!

- ¿Un pastel de chocolate?

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Y me ha salido muy bueno! – Sonrió - ¡Lo he hecho para ti! ¡Para animarte!

Aoko parpadeó.

- ¿Animarme?

- ¡Sí…! – Le contestó Kagura con rostro preocupado y dejó de estirarle la mano – Es que últimamente estás muy triste… ¡Y quería animarte! Son los exámenes y los trabajos ¿verdad? Siempre dices que son tan difíciles…

Aoko la miró entre tierna y emocionada y se acuclilló hasta ponerse a la altura de Kagura para abrazarla con cariño. Parecía mentira lo sensitiva que era esa niña, había notado su estado deprimido de esas últimas semanas a causa de los recuerdos que le suscitaba la imagen Kaito. Y ella había provocado que se preocupara y eso no se lo podía permitir. Ni hablar. Kagura ya lo había pasado lo bastante mal perdiendo su madre el año pasado - ¡Ay, su querida prima! – para que ahora ella la preocupara de esa forma por su estado de ánimo. Lo que Kagura necesitaba era cariño y alegría ¡Y eso era lo que tendría! Basta ya de tristeza y desolación, sufrimiento y confusión. Su ahijada la necesitaba y ella estaría allí para ella.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Kagura! – Le dijo abrazándola fuertemente - ¡Eres un sol!

Rompieron el abrazo y la niña se sonrojó con timidez ante ese cumplido. Los halagos eran algo que a Kagura la avergonzaba y siempre reaccionaba mirándose los pies en un gesto tímido y nervioso, dándole un aspecto adorable y gracioso.

- De nada…Como siempre dices que el chocolate te alegra…

- Sí, yo creo que es así – Asintió Aoko con ternura, contentándose que hubiese tenido ese detalle por algo que siempre le había dicho ella - ¡Pero espero que el pastel sea grande, porque aparte de tú, yo y Kazuha, hoy vendrá a cenar Hakuba!

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Kagura con emoción - ¡Qué bien! ¡Hace mucho que no veo a Hakuba!

- Seguro que él también tiene ganas de verte – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa – Anda, ve a buscar el pastel que ya nos están esperando en casa.

Kagura asintió con alegría y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina. Chikage y Aoko se quedaron en el recibidor esperándola.

- Muchas gracias por todo, señora Kuroba – Le agradeció otra vez – Espero que Kagura no le haya molestado demasiado…

- No, Aoko, no me molesta para nada – Sonrió con una alegría desbordante – Kagura es muy dulce y muy buena… ¡Esa niña es una bendición, un ángel! ¡Me tienes que prometer que vendrá más a menudo!

Aoko le sonrió aunque para sus adentros no pudo evitar preguntarse por la extraña alegría de Chikage, quien no había parado de sonreír desde que había llegado ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía con ese aspecto tan feliz y satisfecho! Y los halagos hacia Kagura eran hasta exagerados…Aunque quizá eran imaginaciones suyas. Kagura reapareció con un paquete de cartón entre sus brazos que contenía el dicho pastel de chocolate y se despidió de Chikage con educación. Chikage le correspondió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, pidiéndole que la fuese a ver más a menudo.

* * *

- ¡Hakuba!

El gritó emocionado de la niña resonó por todo el pequeño apartamento haciendo que los personajes que estaban en la cocina se voltearan y salieran ante el llamado. Hakuba entró en el recibidor y extendió los brazos para recibir a una muy contenta Kagura. La abrazó para después cogerla por las axilas y elevarla hacia arriba, balanceándola, mientras la niña reía extasiada por el encuentro.

- ¿Qué tal esta mi chef favorito?

- ¡Bien! – Contestó con una sonrisa mientras Hakuba la dejaba al suelo - ¡He hecho un pastel de chocolate!

- ¡Vaya, qué bien! Será nuestro postre – Sonrió él – Kazuha y yo hemos hecho espaguetis a la boloñesa.

- ¡Bien, bien! – Exclamó con alegría.

- ¿Me ayudas a parar la mesa, Kagura? – preguntó Kazuha desde detrás.

- ¡Sí!

Kagura se aproximó hacia Kazuha y la tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la cocina, dejando a Aoko y a Hakuba solos. Ella lo miró con agradecimiento y con afecto.

- Gracias por venir, Saguru.

- De nada – Le sonrió – Ya sabes que adoro a Kagura.

- Sí, lo sé y ella te adora a ti – Convino Aoko – Últimamente Kagura estaba algo preocupada y quería animarla contigo… - Suspiró con pesadez – Pero se ve que estaba preocupada por mí y mi penoso estado de ánimo…

- ¿Kuroba, eh?

Ella le fulminó con la mirada y él le contestó con una sonrisa benévola. Hacía tantos años que se conocían que Aoko ya era como un libro abierto para él.

- No te enojes – le dijo él – Por lo que veo, Kagura también ha pensado en animarte.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Fácil – Se encogió de hombros, con su arrogancia detectivesca – Siempre que alguien esta triste, tú haces chocolate. Seguro que esto lo ha aprendido de ti. Aunque, sinceramente, a mi me gusta más la crema…

- Bueno, era por eso quería que vinieras antes de que volvieras a Inglaterra… - dijo ella, queriendo apartar el tema. Se había prometido a sí misma no pensar más en él - Te irás pronto ¿verdad?

- Sí, bueno, está era mi intención – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa – Pero creo que me quedaré unos días más… Quiero comprobar algo…

- Con "comprobar", quieres decir "investigar" ¿no? – Contrarrestó Aoko, inquisitivamente. Si ella era un libro abierto para él, él lo era para ella. Eran las desventajas de haber salido tanto tiempo juntos.

- Bingo – Contestó brindándole una sonrisa encantadora.

- No te preguntaré qué es porque sé que no me lo dirás – dijo Aoko con un movimiento desganado con la mano - ¡Eres tan reservado!

Él rió con su elegancia natural y se dirigieron hacia el comedor para empezar a cenar.

* * *

- Kazuha, estos espaguetis eran buenísimos – Le comentó Hakuba, habiendo acabado de cenar.

- Gracias – Le agradeció y añadió con sorna – Esto lo tendrías que repetir en presencia de Heiji, a veces parece no acordarse de la joya que tiene como novia.

- Pobre Heiji, siempre lo dejas fatal – Comentó Aoko entre risas.

- ¡Hmfp! – Bufó Kazuha – Pues que se dignara a presentarse más por aquí. Ran y yo ya estamos cansadas de esos dos. Que si ahora a Aomori, que si Hokkaido, que si Kyoto, que si Kyushu… ¡Que les den, a esos pedazos de imbéciles!

- ¡Ala! – Rió Kagura - ¡Kazuha ha dicho una palabrota!

- Si la vieses cuando tú no estás cerca… - murmuró Aoko.

- Bueno, vamos a por el pastel ¿no? – Comentó Kazuha, intentando que Kagura no se acordara de su insulto.

Kazuha fue a la cocina y trajo platos y el pastel envuelto en la caja de cartón. Lo destapó y lo sacó de la caja. Todos miraron a Kagura y al pastel alternativamente para después reírse.

- ¡Vaya, por lo que veo no te has podido aguantar las ganas de comer un trozo! – Comentó Kazuha, risueña al ver que faltaba una porción - ¿Eh, Kagura?

- Si te comiste un trozo, podías haberle dado a la Señora Kuroba también – Opinó Aoko.

- ¡No, no es eso! – Replicó Kagura - ¡Yo me he comido este trozo!

- ¿Entonces quién? – cuestionó Hakuba.

- ¡El mago!

- ¿Mago?

- ¡Sí! ¡Hoy ha venido un mago a casa de la señora Kuroba! – Dijo Kagura con entusiasmo - ¡El hijo de la señora Kuroba!

En contraste de la exclamación infantil, la habitación se sumió en un denso silencio. Kagura vio con confusión la cara descompuesta de todos los presentes y cómo el rostro de su tía se volvía color cetrino.

- Tía Aoko ¿no sabías que la señora Kuroba tenía un hijo? – Preguntó Kagura con inocencia - ¡Pues es muy simpático! Al principio, me pareció antipático y triste… ¡Pero después le di pastel, hizo magia y se puso contento!

- ¿Él hizo magia? – preguntó Hakuba extrañado, captando su atención.

- ¡Sí! – Asintió con una sonrisa - ¡Hizo un truco genial y después me enseñó el palomar!

- ¿El…El palomar? – preguntó Aoko con un hilillo de voz.

- ¡Estuvimos jugando con las palomas! ¡Fue muy divertido!

Aoko tragó fuerte mientras notaba la mirada preocupada e inquieta de Kazuha a su lado ¿Kaito había estado con Kagura? ¿Haciendo magia y atendiendo sus palomas? Eso sí que era nuevo. Y confuso. Él no podía estar haciendo eso, porque eso era lo que haría el antiguo Kaito, no el androide. Y supo que Hakuba pensaba lo mismo al ver que se ponía la mano en el mentón, acto que siempre hacía cuando necesitaba reflexionar sobre algo insólito ¿Y ella qué podía pensar? Esto le rompía sus esquemas, sus ideas de odiarle, de aborrecerle… Si él ya no se comportaba como un androide… ¿Qué haría con sus sentimientos? Quedarían otra vez a su merced, dispuestos a ser otra vez pisoteados y despreciados. Aunque estaba segura que su resentimiento, duro y persistente, no lo permitiría. Haría una coraza, sí, una coraza en su corazón. Una coraza que la protegiera de sus recuerdos y de sus propios traicioneros sentimientos.

- Me ha dicho que vendrá más a menudo a casa de la señora Kuroba – Dijo resuelta - ¿Podré ir cuando venga, tía Aoko?

Aoko suspiró con resignación y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. No tenía nada que decir si él provocaba esa alegría a su ahijada, a pesar de que a ella le atormentaba.

- Claro que sí, cariño.

_"Oh, I had a dream, I was dreaming  
And I feel I'm losing the feeling  
Makes me feel like...  
Like something don't feel right_

_I erase the number of the modern man  
Want to break the mirror of the modern man  
Makes me feel like  
Makes me feel like…"_

**Fin capitulo 8**

**Aunque ha comenzado el curso, ¡sigo el pie del cañon! Bueno, el hecho es que tengo capitulos medio redactados, como el 9... y me saca la mitad del tiempo tan solo ¡aunque en los siguentes a lo mejor tardo un poquito más!**

**Pensé en poner traducciones a las canciones, pero estoy segura de que teneis una noción de inglés y no hace falta, tengo la sensación que así se estropean! una mania mía, lo siento. :S:S En cualquier caso, las recomiendo, todas las que pongo las encuentro preciosas y con una letra que es digna de leer y comprender. Tienen todas ese doble sentido que me encanta y que cito tanto en este fic :):) jajaja! soy así. **

**Bien, KID HA VUELTO! pero chicas, no os emocionais demasiado, por que akako sigue allí, acechando, y es demasiado perseverante e inteligente para dejar algo así...jojojo!Aoko ha decidido hacerse la fuerte y eso tiene sus inconvenientes...  
**

**Kagura es la ahijada de Aoko, si señor. Que yo sepa, nadie lo ha mencionado...SORPRESA! no se si os lo pensabais, pero bueno, esa idea da para que vuestras mentes revoloteen!(que palabra tan preciosa) Sobre cómo pasó todo, tengo que decir que haré un capitulo especial para que sepais la relación "tía - sobrina" (que ya digo que NO sera en el capitulo 9) aunque ya he adelantado que se trata de la hija de la prima (inventada) de Aoko. **

**Lo de las joyas...EXISTEN DE VERDAD! las busqué y sus nombres son autenticos, me hizo gracia y las coloqué. Las podeis buscar en google, son preciosas!  
**

Miina Kudo: Juasjuas! KID ha vuelto. en el anterior capitulo, aparecio el autentico kaito y en este Kid. he hecho el completo,¿no? Pero Akako sigue allí, en la cabeza de kaito...Pues el hechizo aun no se ha roto! Akako hara lo posible para mantener a kaito a su lado, eso te lo recuerdo...es la mala, alegré mucho al ver que te gustó lo de las cartas (en este capitulo aparecio su famosa pistola de barajas!) la verdad estuve pensando en qué tipo de truco de magia podría hacer y... que mejor que uno de cartas? Chikage no habló de Aoko, lo siento, pero es que (como bien has deducido) tienen que solucionarlo ellos mismos. Y aunque aoko lo haya pasado mal, ahora pretende endurecer su corazón, por lo cual sera dificil que kaito pueda entrar de nuevo...aunque para eso esta la pequeña Kagura! En el proximo capitulo te tendras q contentar con el detective Hakuba, porque ya te digo que, de momento, shin no saldrá...pero saldra, tarde o temprano saldrá. Muchas gracias por todo tu seguimientoo fieeel! enserio!

Clara: Te ha gustado kagura, noo? jajaja! esa niña tendra una gran importancia en la vida de Kaito, te lo adelanto. Se ha podido ver en las palomas, su inocencia conmueve a Kaito...le gustan las chicas inocentes jojojojojo! Y kagura ayudara a Aoko, por supuesto. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, los recibo con mucha ilusion!:D:D

aural17:Kid ha vuelto ha vuelto! bueno, por lo menos la intención esta ahí. aunque le costara un poco llevarlo a la practica...pporque Akako sigue allí...Saguru ha aparecido en este y tiene muy buena relacion con kagura, si si. La adora. Hakuba siempre es algo reservado y frío pero con kagura se enternece! EN el proximo, hakuba sera de vital importanciaaaa...tatatachan! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu fiel seguimiento!:D:D

Shulia: El titulo lo dijo todo verdad? RETORNO DE KID. Bueno, aun debe ponerlo en practica, pero la intencion esta ahí. Kagura ha estado inventada para esto mismo, para ablandar el corazón del andriode y esta funcionando! La magia y kid estan reentrando a su vida y con ello, las consecuencias: AKAKO. que hara la bruja cuando se entereeee? Y Aoko cuando vuelva ver a Kaito, ahora que sabe que vuelve a hacer magia? Muchas gracias por tu review!:D:D:D:D

Sharyl21: que te ha aparecido esta "segunda parte" de kaito y kagura? kaito se vuelve muy tierno y dulce, como un padre verdad? Eso es lo que queria mostrar, que kaito, aun siendo un androide, conservaba aún esos sentimientos y alguien tan inocente, sincera y ajena a todo seria capaz de demostrarlo. Le servio a Kaito para darse cuenta que podía ser humano y darse cuenta que tenía todo por delante. Asi ha aparecido la idea de volver a ser Kid. Ah, y es normal que te lies con los numeros de los capitulos, pues por culpa del prologo, el capitulo 1 es el punto dos, el dos es el tres, el tres el cuatro...asi que, comprensiblee! :):) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegro MUCHO que te haya gustado Kagura. Tengo la sensacion que yo tambien cogere un terrible cariño por este personaje!

Saori Kudo: Por fin, por fin actualizastee! Yuhuuuu! yo sigo actualizando casa semana de momento, hasta que el curso me lo permita!xdxdKaito ha vuelto y kid tambienn ! sisi, un poco de sopeton, pero hay un porqué... No todo sera tan facil. La verdad, creo que este fic se alargara más de lo esperado (incluso creo que tendra más capitulos que "mi querida pesadilla", y mira que tenia 19!) pero es que las ideas me vienen y no paran! Me alegro y me entristezco al mismo tiempo al saber que te gustan mas los capis que no sale Aoko. Me alegro, por que es verdad que los que no sale son más productivos y emocionantes, pues aoko ahora no hace mas que sufrir (lamentablemente, aun le falta por sufrir mas) pero este personaje ira evoluvionando y enforteleciendo su caracter, ya lo verás. Y me entristezco por una razón evidente, ya sabes mi entera predileccion por Aoko, es mi preferida! Pero bueno, repito, es enteramente comprensible! supongo que siendo yo la lectora, pensaria lo mismo. Amaste a Kagura? lo hiciste? BIEN BIEN! es la pequeña responsable del retorno de kaito y kid! (aunque a este aun le falta mucho camnio para recorrer, aun esta hechizado) Te ha gustado la reaparicion de la pistola de barajas? :):) Me inventé una nueva guarida, suponí que Jii debería tener una también...una paranoia! Y jajaja! que bueno lo que leiste el fic por tu telefono mientras estabas en clase! Me impresiona mi influenciaaa! jojojo! (eso te lo digo con la humildad suficiente, ehh!) Me alegra que comprendiste al virus, considero que es "un personaje" muy importante para kaito. En el fondo, ese virus, su verdadera escencia, es quien le dice quien es, aunque él aun no lo sepa. Muchas gracias por tus laaaargos reviews, siempre lo digo pero...LOS ADORO!

Lizzie Waldorft: Ohh! Un nombre nuevo! Me encanta saber que también seguiste "mi querida pesadilla", disfrute mucho haciendola!:):) Siempre esta bien saber que hay gente que sigue tu historia, te anima a seguirla y disfrutas más redactandola! Que bien que te guste mi forma de redactar, aunque debo avisarte que quiza esta historia sera un poco mas larga que la otra, pues me van viniendo ideas y ideas...y tengo que plasmarlas! Pero espero que no te aburras y dejes de leerme, me alegraria saber que continuas leyendome!:D:D

**Proximo capitulo: Espejo Negro.**

**decir que este proximo tendra matices oscuros...jujuju...HAKUBA EMPIEZA A INVESTIGAR!**

**BESOS!  
**


	10. Espejo Negro

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción – Black Mirror – Arcade Fire.**

**CAPITULO ****9**

**Espejo ****Negro**

"_The black mirror knows no reflection  
It knows not pride or vanity  
It cares not about your dreams  
It cares not for your pyramid schemes  
Their names are never spoken  
The curse is never broken"_

Hakuba sonrió satisfecho cuando comprobó que se encontraba en la calle que el papel indicaba. Había tenido que recurrir a los antiguos archivos del instituto Ekoda para saber la dirección. Miró con atención los diversos números de las pocas casas que se hallaban en ese excéntrico y deshabitado vecindario. Anduvo por la calle, observando las añejas casas de alrededor, dándose cuenta que no había ni un alma paseando por allí. Al cabo de unos minutos, se paró frente una mansión rodeada por un extenso jardín selvático y descuidado. La enorme casa parecía sacada de un cuento fantástico. No, más bien, de una novela de terror. Le pareció que era una casa muy antigua, quizá tenía hasta siglos, a la que nadie se había molestado a cuidar ni a restaurar. Las paredes estaban despintadas y descoloridas, el tejado parecía que se fuera a desmoronar en cualquier momento, las grandes ventanas parecían oxidadas y las puertas estaban desgastadas y roídas. Hakuba arrugó la nariz con una expresión desagradable en su rostro. Miró el número de la mansión. El numero trece. Sí, era este.

Le extrañó saber que una persona tan presumida y vanidosa como Akako viviera en una casa en aquellas condiciones. Pero se encogió de hombros, llegando a la conclusión que la gente como ella tan solo vivían para el culto de uno mismo y de su apariencia. Se adentró al jardín boscoso, esquivando la maleza por el camino, y se plantó frente la gigantesca puerta de madera que, en su opinión, estaba en un estado deplorable. Vio el timbre a un lado y lo apretó, oyendo como contestación un terrible chirrido que le provocó un desagradable escalofrió por la columna dorsal… ¡Ni si quiera se habían molestado en reparar el condenado timbre!

Ante su fastidio, la puerta empezó a abrirse con un desagradable crujido al cual Hakuba tuvo que hacer el abominable esfuerzo de no taparse los oídos y aguantar el sonido estoicamente, como el hombre educado que era. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar torcer la boca en una mueca de desagrado y alzar las cejas al ver el horrible personaje que se hallaba tras ella. Un hombre de ancha espalda, cuerpo pequeño, jorobado y cara de duende con un problema de bizqueo le miraba curioso desde su desaventajada altura y Hakuba tuvo que admitir que la madre naturaleza no era tan sabia como decían. Adivinó que era el mayordomo por sus ropas, aunque esas mismas estaban desaliñadas y sucias, además de anticuadas. El detective ingles carraspeó y rezó interiormente para que su cara no desvelara sus pensamientos.

- Perdone… - Empezó Hakuba educadamente, enseñado su encantadora sonrisa - ¿Está Kuroba Kaito en casa?

- ¡No!

Seguido de esa escueta contestación, el mayordomo cerró la puerta con una fuerza inimaginable – teniendo en cuenta la estatura del hombrecillo y la enorme puerta – y Hakuba casi se quedó sin nariz… ¡Será posible! ¡Pero qué falta de modales! En esa casa pasaba algo, de eso estaba seguro. Y si pensaban que con un simple portazo detendrían a Saguru Hakuba, estaban muy equivocados. Había venido con el objetivo de averiguar qué le pasaba a Kaito y eso era lo que haría. Dio un paso hacia atrás para contemplar la inestable mansión y sonrió divertido. Esto se ponía interesante.

Rodeó la casa con paso tranquilo, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, tanteando el terreno en el que estaba jugando. En la parte posterior, encontró una ventana entreabierta a un metro y medio de altura. Perfecto. Miró a ambos lados disimuladamente para comprobar que no había nadie a los alrededores y cogió impulso para enfilarse por la ventana. No le costó mucho, pues su apreciable altura de metro ochenta le facilitó considerablemente el trabajo. Le costó medio minuto en estar dentro de la casa.

Mientras se arreglaba los puños de la camisa y se quitaba de las pantorrillas el polvo que había recogido en el alfeizar de la ventana, observó cautelosamente el interior de la mansión. La ventana daba a un pasillo húmedo, oscuro y con corrientes de aire. Realmente, parecía un castillo encantado sacado de un cuento de terror. Contempló las innumerables velas y los muebles arcaicos y roídos a lo largo del pasillo, decidiendo en silencio qué dirección debería tomar. Decisión difícil, pues lo único que se veía era oscuridad y la tenue iluminación de las velas.

Decidió ir por la izquierda. Estuvo caminando con cuidado para no tropezarse con nada, pues la luz era un bien escaso en esa casa y apenas veía donde ponía los pies. A lo largo del pasillo, divisó una sutil luz solar en una de las puertas entreabiertas. Se aproximó hacia ella y echó un vistazo colándose en la estancia sin mover la puerta ni un milímetro pues estaba seguro que esta crujiría ante el movimiento y lo delataría. Se quedó en un rincón oscuro de la habitación, admirando desde allí la majestuosa y vieja ventana que filtraba la luz en la estancia. Parecía la única habitación que disfrutaba de la luz del sol. Delante de ella había una gran butaca terciopelada que, aparte de los pocos muebles deteriorados que había, parecía que era lo único de importancia en esa habitación.

Oyó un suspiro profundo venir del corredor y se adentró más en el oscuro rincón. La puerta se abrió provocando un leve chirrido y de allí apareció el androide en cuestión. Este no se percató de su presencia ya que, con su patente aire distraído, se dirigió directamente hacía la butaca y se desplomó para contemplar la ventana y lo que había afuera. Por su comportamiento, Hakuba dedujo que era su costumbre sentarse en ese sillón y contemplar el exterior. Hizo el ademán de aproximarse y bombardearle con preguntas sobre su misterioso cambio de actitud para averiguar más sobre sus sospechas. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, llegando la conclusión que lo echaría fuera alegando que estaba en una residencia donde no había sido invitado y lo podía acusar de allanamiento de morada. Y con razón, ciertamente.

Ya se encargaría después de las preguntas, no quería arriesgarse a que le echarán sin antes averiguar más sobre el lugar. Quizás encontraba algo de importancia para su investigación. Así pues, con un sigilo admirable, deslizó su elegante cuerpo fuera de la estancia y se adentró de nuevo en el lúgubre corredor. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando vio el enano mayordomo viniendo hacia él con un montón de enormes libros en sus manos que le dificultaban la visión. Hakuba aprovechó esta ventaja para esconderse rápidamente entre un reloj de pie y un armario del pasillo que estaban camuflados entre la profunda oscuridad. El desaliñado hombrecillo pasó por delante de él sin advertir su presencia y se dirigió al final del pasillo hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Hakuba salió del escondite haciendo tambalear el reloj y sujetándolo para que no cayese. Miró donde el mayordomo desapareció entre las sombras y frunció el ceño, curioso.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió hacia donde había ido el hombrecillo para saber qué tramaba. Al final del largo corredor, había una gran puerta entreabierta y supuso que el mayordomo había entrado de allí. Se escondió a un rincón, esperando que el duendecillo enano saliera para meterse él. Cuando el mayordomo salió y se fue dando torpes pasos hasta perderse en el lado opuesto del pasillo, Hakuba salió del rincón y, con mucho cuidado y sigilo, metió la cabeza en la habitación para comprobar que no había nadie. Se sorprendió al ver la extraña y tenebrosa sala que se hallaba ante sus ojos. Se adentró en ella, contemplando la lúgubre decoración hecha a base de candelabros, gruesos libros y objetos extraños y singulares. Había una enorme caldera en medio del cuarto, como si fuera parte de un ritual, un enorme espejo al fondo y una bola de cristal en una esquina. Además, necesitaba una limpieza a fondo ya que motas de polvo revolteaban por el lugar y telarañas adornaban algunos objetos y paredes.

Después de recorrer la habitación con la vista, cogió un candelabro y se puso a inspeccionar esa rara estancia. Posó su vista suspicaz hacia el enorme espejo que había en el fondo y que ocupaba toda una pared de la habitación. Se aproximó a él, curioso, y cuando se paró delante del espejo se sorprendió al comprobar que no mostraba su reflejo. La superficie era negra como el carbón y profunda como el océano atlántico. Se movió un poco para corroborar si era verdad que no reflejaba nada e incluso tocó el espejo con el dedo índice dándole golpecitos con este. Al final, se rindió. Rió algo sarcástico al pensar qué utilidad podía tener un espejo tan grande que no reflejaba ninguna imagen. Se encogió de hombros y se giró para ojear algunos libros que estaban allí tirados.

Se aproximó a una especie de escritorio viejo y con mugre y dejó el candelabro a un lado para ojear los libros distribuidos sin orden alguno. Abrió el primero, no sin antes soplarlo un poco para limpiar los restos de polvo acumulado, y se quedó atónito al ver que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía. Era un abecedario desconocido. Símbolos de carácter simple, trazados aleatoriamente y que se asemejaban a unas figuras geométricas complejas. Al principio, le pareció griego o bizantino, pero después comprendió que se trataba de una escritura más arcaica y quizás pertenecía a una lengua muerta. Frunció el ceño, enojado e impotente, cerró el libro y lo dejó al lado, tomándolo por imposible. Abrió otro libro con la portada forrada de un rojo opaco y con unas letras doradas. De nuevo, aparecían los mismos símbolos desconocidos que el libro anterior. No obstante, en este había algunos dibujos y parecía, dada la distribución de los párrafos, que eran recetas. A Hakuba se le desencajó la faz al ver los insólitos dibujos de aquel libro. Aparecían rituales de tortura, formulas extrañas, objetos raros… Además de ingredientes desagradables ilustrados como ojos de tritón, alas de murciélago, diferentes tipos de insectos, piel de serpiente, patas de conejo, cuernos de rinoceronte, babas de sapo…

Parecían un libro de recetas de conjuros…Sacudió la cabeza. Vaya estupidez, la magia no existía. Akako debía ser una fanática de las novelas de terror y de ciencia ficción. Oyó una voz prominente detrás de él cuando estaba echando un vistazo a un dibujo de una disección de un cuervo.

- Vaya, vaya… ¡Pero mira quién tenemos aquí! - Dijo una voz ronca y profunda con un tinte de ironía – Si es el príncipe de los detectives.

A Hakuba se le heló la sangre al darse cuenta de que fue descubierto. Dejó el libro al escritorio y se dio la vuelta lentamente con el porte confiado pero con los músculos en tensión. Pero cuando alzó la vista, no vio nadie. Todo estaba como antes. El fuego de la caldera hervía y la luz de las velas bailaba al son de una música incorpórea. Frunció el ceño ¿Fue su imaginación?

- ¿Pero que os parece? – La grave voz volvió a hacer presencia - ¡El príncipe de los detectives se ha quedado mudo!

Saguru buscó desesperado donde provenía la voz.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó con valentía.

- Al fin has venido, esperaba tu llegada… - Continuó la voz – Pero has venido demasiado tarde… - Rió misteriosamente – O quizás demasiado pronto.

- ¡Muéstrate!

- Estoy delante de tus narices, idiota.

Hakuba dirigió la vista hacia donde provenía la voz y descubrió una bola de cristal en un tablero que brillaba con una gran intensidad. Se aproximó a ella cautelosamente, viendo los diferentes colores y sustancias que se mezclaban dentro de esta. Acercó su rostro a la bola con una ceja alzada, con una confusión y una curiosidad creciéndole en el interior. Dio unos suaves golpecitos con el dedo índice a la bola, y clavó la mirada, intentando descifrar su mecanismo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el detective con una voz cargada de incredulidad – ¿Una broma?

- Más te gustaría – La voz lanzó unas cínicas risas – Te encuentras delante del Señor de las Tinieblas.

- Por favor… - Rió sarcástico - ¡Vaya tontería! ¡La magia no existe! – Alzó un dedo en el aire con porte autosuficiente – La ciencia es lo único que proporciona respuestas fiables. Esto seguro que se trata de una broma de mal gusto.

- ¿Así que una broma de mal gusto, eh?

Hakuba notó que el suelo empezó a temblar moviendo todos los objetos de la estancia, la luminaria de las velas osciló y la luz de la bola de cristal se oscureció, volviéndose en un tono rojo intenso. Hakuba dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras se tambaleaba por la vibración del suelo y veía salir de la bola un humo rojo y negro. Chocó contra la caldera que estaba detrás de él y se agarró a ella, pues los temblores no cesaban, mientras no despejaba la vista de la bola, quedándose atónito y conmocionado. Una espesa neblina roja inundó el lugar y de la bola empezó a salir una sombra grande, oscura y profunda, que se elevó hasta el techo. Una cabeza humana salió de las sombras, con una faz bella de ojos rojos, piel pálida, orejas puntiagudas, pelo rubio y dientes vampiricos. La cabeza lo miró desde arriba con un aire arrogante y superior, sonriendo maliciosamente enseñando en el proceso sus colmillos afilados. La imagen del Señor de las Tinieblas resultaba terrorífica, con ese cuerpo hecho de neblina negra, dejando solamente ver su cabeza de tez blanca y esos ojos rojos tan penetrantes, de seguro capaces de leer tu mente. De repente, el Señor de las Tinieblas extendió más su cuerpo negro y nebuloso en forma de alas negras y, con una rapidez extraordinaria, bajó hasta donde estaba el detective inglés, quedando tan solo a pocos centímetros de su cara y flotando en el aire. Hakuba contuvo la respiración, petrificado, sin ser capaz de pensar por primera vez en la vida.

- Has cometido un terrible error al burlarte del mismísimo Señor de las Tinieblas… - Dijo con tono severo y grave – No te puedes ni imaginar el poder que poseo, Saguru Hakuba, príncipe de los detectives. – Sonrió, malévolo – Lo sé todo de ti. Y por ese error, podría hacerte desaparecer de esta tierra y enviarte directamente al infierno. – Ensanchó su sonrisa - O quizás, podría hacer que tu suerte cambiase para siempre y seas un desgraciado por el resto de tu vida, o quitarte tu inteligencia y tus conocimientos que son tu más preciado don, o deformarte esa bonita cara que tienes… Puedo destrozarte, Hakuba. – La sonrisa se borró de su rostro de repente, adquiriendo una expresión seria – Pero no lo haré.

El Señor de las Tinieblas se distanció del rostro de Hakuba, permitiendo así que Hakuba volviera a respirar tranquilo, aunque manteniendo la mirada en él.

- ¿P- porqué? – Susurró Hakuba - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Vaya… - Sonrió divertido - Eres tan listo como aparentas.

- ¿Por qué? – Repitió, intentando reencontrar la serenidad en sí mismo.

- Estoy obligado por culpa de un antiguo tratado a prestar mi ayuda a la familia Koizumi siempre que lo deseen y esa bruja mimada de Akako esta abusando de ese poder, no dejándome en paz – Frunció el ceño, hastiado – Y ya estoy harto – Volvió a sonreír malévolamente – Quiero desvaretar sus planes o, como mínimo, ponerle algunas piedras por el camino – Volvió a aproximarse a su rostro con rapidez – Y tú, detective metomentodo, eres mi gran roca.

- Akako no es una bruja.

- Sí, lo es – Respondió el otro, impertérrito – Y una de muy poderosa.

- ¿Quién eres tú exactamente?

- El Señor de las Tinieblas o… Más vulgarmente conocido como Lucifer - Rodó los ojos y se distanció otra vez de él, nunca le había gustado ese último nombre.

Hakuba aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Él, que era una persona entregada a las ciencias y las pruebas empíricas, ahora estaba delante del mismísimo Lucifer que necesitaba su ayuda.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Oh, nada en especial…Tan solo quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda.

- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda? – preguntó con una ceja alzada, desconfiado.

- Te facilitaré la información que andas buscando. – Sonrió, burlón – Visto lo visto, ni en un millón de años hubieses obtenido la respuesta.

- Claro que sí – Respondió, petulante – Soy uno de los mejores detectives de Japón e Inglaterra.

- Por muy buen detective que seas, si no crees en la magia y en las artes oscuras, nada tienes que hacer – Sentenció Lucifer – Bien, si lo que quieres saber es qué le pasa a tu amigo Kaito Kuroba, debes escucharme atentamente.

Hakuba asintió, interesado y atento.

- Kuroba fue hechizado por Akako que, te repito, es una bruja. Kuroba esta bajo su yugo desde ya hace cuatro años.

- ¿Por qué querría Akako hechizar a Kuroba?

- Porque Akako siempre ha sido adorada por todos los hombres, como debes saber muy bien – Sonrió con burla y Hakuba frunció el ceño – Pero tanto yo como el Espejo Negro le pronosticamos que Kaito Kuroba no lo haría nunca. Akako siempre ha sido muy vanidosa, así que ya te lo puedes imaginar.

Hakuba se mantuvo en silencio, procesando la información. Así que todo había sido cosa de Akako, Kaito no tenía ninguna culpa… ¡Y pensar que durante todos esos años le dieron la culpa a él! Tenía que decírselo pronto a Aoko, ella sobretodo tenía que saber la verdad.

- ¿No existe ninguna poción para romper el hechizo?

- No – Dijo Lucifer, destrozando las esperanzas de Hakuba – Pero hay algo que sí puedes hacer.

- ¿Qué es?

- Debes que llevarte a Kuroba de esta casa – Dictó Lucifer – Llévatelo lejos de Akako durante bastante tiempo. Y debes procurar que eche de menos su antigua vida, antes de ser hechizado. Ese es el único modo de romper el hechizo. Pero debes darte prisa, ya hace cuatro años de esto y si su verdadera esencia que duerme en su interior se enamora de Akako de verdad, no habrá solución para él.

- Bien.

- Te costará echarlo de esta casa, va contra sus nuevos principios – Le explicó Lucifer mientras su cuerpo de sombras empezaba a evaporarse, desde la punta de los pies difusos subiendo hasta la cabeza – Buena suerte, príncipe de los detectives, la necesitarás.

El Señor de las Tinieblas se evaporó en un espeso humo negro y rojo y retornó a la bola de cristal, haciendo temblar y gruñir el suelo de nuevo. Hakuba suspiró, ahora sereno. Tener enfrente a Lucifer no era una sensación muy tranquilizadora y cómoda. Se rascó la nuca para después cruzarse de brazos, pensativo ¿Y ahora qué haría? Kuroba y él nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, si le intentaba sacar de allí no era seguro que le hiciera caso. Y si se enterara Akako… Ahora que sabía que era una bruja y viendo lo que le había hecho a Kuroba, no era una buena idea. Estaba en una encrucijada. Lo más sensato sería avisar a Aoko, explicarle todo y hacerla venir allí para convencer a Kaito de que se largase de este horrible lugar. Sí, esto es lo que haría.

Cuando ya se dirigía hacia la salida de esa habitación, oyó un taconeo de zapatos decidido y algo apresurado venir hacía allí. Así que se escondió detrás de un escritorio lleno de probetas y elixires. La verdad, ya empezaba a estar un poco harto de esconderse. La puerta se abrió de golpe, con la majestuosa y elegante figura de la bruja en el umbral de la puerta y con el horrible mayordomo pisándole los talones. La bruja paseó su mirada violeta llena de suspicacia por toda la estancia para después entrar con aplomo.

- Se lo he dicho, mi ama, no he dejado entrar a nadie – Le dijo el mayordomo con gran respeto.

- Ummm… - Refunfuñó Akako sin dejar de mirar por los alrededores – Yo he oído algo.

- Quizá ha sido el Señor de las Tinieblas, señorita – Propuso el hombrecillo.

- ¿Lucifer? ¡Ja! – Rió ella irónica – Ése no puede aparecer sin mi presencia… ¡Lo tiene prohibido!

- Pero entonces…

Akako mandó a callar al mayordomo alzando una mano y se paró en seco. Dirigió la vista hacia el escritorio lleno de probetas y pociones y la miró con odio y suspicacia. Extendió el brazo en dirección al escritorio, con la palma de la mano abierta en un abanico y fijó su mirada en un punto en concreto, contrayendo su cara hasta el límite. Una aureola violeta a su alrededor apareció, haciendo que el pelo de ella perdiera gravedad y se elevara, al igual que su ropa y los elementos que estaban a su alrededor. El cuerpo de Hakuba que estaba detrás del escritorio empezó a elevarse, saliendo de su escondite para quedar flotando en una postura rígida y dolorosa delante de la bruja.

- ¿Crees que puedes engañar a la gran bruja Akako, estúpido detective? – Le espetó ella con gran rencor y altivez en su voz - ¿A mí, a la heredera de los Koizumi?

Hakuba sintió que su cuerpo estaba paralizado y le costaba respirar. Su garganta estaba contraída y tenía la visión borrosa. Un calor insoportable corría por sus venas, sofocándolo y ahogándolo, mientras veía la cara de ira y de enfado de la bruja que tenía delante… ¿Iba a morir? Akako rodó un poco la palma de la mano extendida, permitiéndole a Hakuba poder respirar con mayor facilidad, pero aún con el cuerpo paralizado y flotando.

- ¿Qué has venido hacer aquí?

- Vengo a llevarme a Kuroba.

Akako apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró la palma de su mano con vigor, haciendo que todos músculos del detective inglés se contrajeran de golpe, provocando un horrible dolor que Hakuba tuvo que sofocar con un estruendo y atormentado grito.

- Kaito no se irá de aquí… - Le clavó una mirada asesina – ¡Nunca!

Acto seguido, apartó la mano alzada de un manotazo para que después Hakuba chocase contra la pared de piedra y cayese en el húmedo suelo, soltando otro aullido de dolor. Akako respiró agitada, dado al esfuerzo psíquico y espiritual que acababa de hacer y la rabia y el trance de su interior. Hakuba, con la respiración acelerada y entrecortada, yacía derrotado en el suelo. No podía moverse, su cuerpo aún seguía agarrotado y notaba que la sangre no acababa de llegar a su cabeza porque se mareaba. Con el esfuerzo propio de un titán, intentó incorporarse dando un puñetazo en el suelo y consiguió alzar un poco la cabeza para contemplar la bruja.

- ¿C-Como puedes hacer…esto? – Exclamó él, desde el suelo - ¿Es qué no tienes sentimientos? ¡Kaito es un humano! ¡Tiene derechos! No… No puedes apropiarte de su vida de esta manera… ¡Tienes que dejarle ser libre!

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – Gritó ella, aún con la respiración agitada - ¡Nada!

- ¡Lo único que sé es que has hecho que el autentico Kuroba desapareciese! – Vociferó el otro, consiguiendo al fin sentarse contra la pared - ¿No te das cuenta? No tiene sentimientos, ni pensamientos, no tiene vida…se comporta como si fuese… como un androide… ¡Y es por lo que tú le has hecho!

- ¡Basta! – Chilló desesperada - ¡Cállate!

Alzó las dos manos hacia él, elevándolo en el aire otra vez y situándolo delante el Espejo Negro. La aureola violeta de Akako se intensificó aún más, sacando varios destellos de su esbelta figura. De nuevo, los músculos de Hakuba se pusieron todos en tensión de golpe, causándole un dolor aún más fuerte y punzante que antes, retorciéndose del sufrimiento.

- ¡Recibirás lo que mereces! – Exclamó la bruja con gran ira en su voz.

Una ráfaga de viento apareció de la figura de la bruja, revolviendo todos los objetos, libros, papeles y rompiendo probetas y frascos, empujando a Hakuba hacía atrás, pero sin moverse, recibiendo los golpes del viento por todo el cuerpo. Entre esa maraña de objetos danzando por la habitación al son del viento, podía ver la mirada de locura y tenebrosa que le dirigía Akako. Y ahora supo que moriría. Allí moriría. En manos de una bruja… ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Siempre se había imaginado morirse de viejo o quizás en medio de una aventura que tuviera que ver con algún homicidio interesante. Pero no. No moriría en manos de la racionalidad y el empirismo. Sino de la fantasía y la ciencia ficción…

Una imagen de una mujer de ojos almendrados y pelo castaño claro se cruzó por la mente. No… Él no quería morir. No. Tenía cosas que hacer aún, le quedan cosas por hacer. Se sintió con fuerzas renovadas e intentó luchar contra el hechizo de Akako. Consiguió mover los brazos y la cabeza, pero tanto su cintura como sus piernas seguían paralizadas en medio del aire. Akako se dio cuenta de sus progresos y decidió cerrar ya con el hechizo. Dirigió su atención al Espejo Negro que estaba detrás de Hakuba.

- Espejito, espejito en la pared… - Susurró la bruja con voz tenebrosa - ¡Haz que este mortal no pueda volver!

La superficie oscura del Espejo Negro se volvió una masa liquida y esponjosa, y surgieron unos tentáculos negros y elásticos que salieron del espejo y atacaron a Hakuba. Unos tentáculos envolvieron sus piernas, otro su cintura, otro un brazo y otro en el cuello. Los tentáculos ocasionaban una fuerza que le estrujaba y, lentamente, le atraía hacía el Espejo Negro. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Encerrarlo en aquel espejo? Hakuba gritó desesperado, intentando luchar con los oscuros tentáculos, pero era inútil. Cuando más fuerza hacía, más fuerte era el agarre de los tentáculos ocasionándole dolor. Mientras, Akako aún originando el hechizo con las manos alzadas, reía descontroladamente, saboreando ya la victoria.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Akako paró de reír de golpe y giró parcialmente la cabeza para ver a un Kaito confundido y sorprendido en el umbral de la puerta, atraído por el ruido y los gritos que salían de esa habitación. Hakuba, después del trance causado por la sorpresa, reaccionó.

- ¡Kuroba! ¡Kaito! – Suplicó Hakuba cada vez más envuelto entre los tentáculos y extendiendo el único brazo que tenía libre - ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí!

Kaito aún confundido, pero reconociendo que Hakuba estaba en peligro, se dirigió con pasos torpes hacia él con intención de cogerle el brazo sin apenas cuestionarse nada. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de tocarle la mano, la voz de Akako le hizo parar en seco.

- ¡Kaito no lo hagas! ¡Es un traidor! – Le mandó Akako desde su posición, aún maquinando el hechizo - ¡Te lo ordeno yo, Akako!

Ante la orden, el cuerpo de Kaito se quedó rígido y bajó la mano. Como un androide.

- ¡Kaito! ¡Kaito, por favor ayúdame! – Siguió gritando Hakuba, cada vez más cerca del espejo - ¡No le hagas caso, Kaito, ayúdame!

Kaito tragó saliva, sin dejar de contemplar la imagen del detective adentrándose cada vez más en el Espejo Negro, teniendo ya las piernas dentro. Paralizado, asustado, indefenso.

- No…No puedo… - Susurró el androide.

- ¡Sí, sí puedes! – Insistió Hakuba - ¡Tan solo tienes que darme la mano y tirar! ¡Ayúdame!

- ¡No, Kaito, no lo hagas! – Gritó Akako desde atrás.

- ¡Ayúdame, Kaito!

El virus de su interior empezó a ocasionar pequeñas explosiones dentro de su cuerpo y originó unas punzadas agudas y afiladas en el cerebro, enrabiado por no hacer nada por el detective. La voz del virus le susurraba, encolerizado, que le ayudara. Pero él no podía moverse, no podía, su mente no le respondía, estaba completamente nublada, sin poder razonar. Lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí parado, contemplando como el Espejo Negro engullía poco a poco el cuerpo de Hakuba, y escuchar esas suplicas y esa quebradiza voz pidiéndole ayuda. Las ráfagas de viento provinentes de Akako le golpeaban tal como hacía el virus de su interior, provocándole una inestabilidad y un malestar inaguantable… Torbellinos interiores y exteriores, dolor, caos, incertidumbre… ¿El virus o Akako? ¿Ayudar o no al detective? ¿A quién tenía que hacer caso? ¿Quién de esas dos partes era él?

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Hakuba entró por completo, quedando tan solo la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué Kaito? – Gritó Hakuba con un último aliento - ¿Por qué no me has ayudado?

La cabeza de Hakuba fue engullida al fin y su cuerpo quedó flotando dentro del Espejo Negro, siendo el único reflejo que se hallaría a partir de ahora. Los ojos de Saguru siguieron abiertos, viendo todo lo que ocurría fuera del espejo, en un estado de inconciencia, en un estado de hibernación permanente. Pero, al contrario que Kaito, no se olvidó de todas sus expectativas, metas y relaciones sociales. No. Quedaron en él, en su mente, torturándolo, haciéndole recordar cada instante que estaba encerrado dentro de un espejo y que nunca podría salir de él. Creándole una añoranza difícil de saciar y una ansiedad que se daría cuenta que sería crónica por el resto de sus días dentro el espejo. Viendo el tiempo pasar, la vida seguir, sin él.

Kaito observó el cuerpo del detective flotar dentro del Espejo Negro y sintió el arrepentimiento y la desesperación correr por sus venas. Impotente, cayó de rodillas contra el suelo de piedra y se agarró la cabeza con las manos trémulas, apretujándola y casi tirándose del pelo.

- ¿Qué he hecho…? ¿Qué he hecho….? – Susurró con voz desesperada, notando que todo él temblaba - ¿Por qué no lo he ayudado?

Akako se aproximó hacia él, con aspecto de cansada. Esos hechizos eran demasiado potentes y agotaban en seguida.

- Tú no has hecho nada.

Kaito alzó la mirada hacia la figura de Akako, observándola con ojos atormentados haciendo que Akako tragarse con dificultad.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Akako?

- Se lo merecía – Contestó secamente – Se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban.

- ¡Pero no tenías porque haberlo hecho! – Exclamó – ¡Esto esta muy mal, Akako, muy mal!

- Kaito, se lo merecía – Repitió contundente.

- Debes librearlo, Akako, debes hacerlo…

Akako notó sus dientes crujir.

- ¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes?

- ¡Pero debes hacerlo, Akako! – Insistió - ¡Esto no esta bien! Si le hubiese ayudado…Si lo hubiese ayudado…

Pero no había podido. Su cuerpo no le respondía, ni su cuerpo ni su mente, no era propietario de nada. Ahora lo veía claro. Aoko tenía razón. Era un androide. No tenía que hacerse ilusiones de nada, aunque le gustara el chocolate, hiciera magia y volviera a ser Kid seguiría siendo un androide. No podía pretender ser alguien que no era… Porque lo cierto era que él…

- ¡Tan solo soy un maldito androide! – Gritó golpeando el duro suelo de piedra con un puñetazo.

Akako, al ver la agitación descontrolada de Kaito, tomó una decisión. Dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió el brazo hacia Kaito y le tocó la frente. Cerró los ojos y recitó unas palabras arcaicas mientras su cuerpo volvía a envolverse en una aureola violeta. Kaito ahogó un grito pues sentía que le escocía el cerebro y, segundos después, cayó desplomado al suelo. Akako dio unos pasos hacia atrás, observando el cuerpo de Kaito inconsciente en el piso, respirando cada vez más cansada.

- Lo olvidarás todo, Kaito, olvidarás todo lo de hoy y volverás a ser la persona sumisa de antes.

Acto seguido, Akako ordenó al mayordomo – el cual lo había observado todo desde un rincón – que se lo llevara a su habitación para que descansase. El mayordomo, obediente, cogió a Kaito por las axilas y lo arrastró fuera de la estancia. Akako se recostó contra el escritorio, agotada. La magia negra consumía gran parte de las energías del emisor. Miró al producto de su último hechizo, enjaulado e inmóvil, dentro del Espejo Negro. Causaba una visión terrorífica y encantadora a la vez. Parecía un príncipe dormido, expectante a que le salvarán. Lástima, nadie lo podría salvar jamás. Se dirigió hacia él con paso elegante y se paró delante del Espejo Negro para observarlo atentamente. Él tenía los ojos abiertos aunque sin ninguna expresión en su hermoso rostro.

- Tu castigo por fisgonear e intentar estropear mis planes será quedarte encerrado eternamente – Dijo Akako severamente a pocos centímetros de la figura de Hakuba – Con los ojos abiertos, para que puedas ver lo que te estás perdiendo estando aquí dentro.

- Hoy te has excedido, Akako – Susurró una voz grave en un rincón de la sala – No deberías haber practicado tanta magia negra en un solo día.

Akako miró a la bola de cristal con enfado. Curiosamente, ese maldito Señor de las Tinieblas siempre hablaba en el momento más inoportuno.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Lucifer.

- Debería recordarte que tus asuntos son los míos, querida Akako. – Contestó cínicamente – Y llámame Señor de las Tinieblas – refunfuñó – Sabes que no me gusta Lucifer.

- Lo sé, por eso lo hago – Sonrió burlona.

- Sabes que te estas metiendo cada vez en más problemas ¿No Akako? – Continuó Lucifer, ignorando su infantil burla – A diferencia de Kuroba, este detective te será muy difícil esconderlo. Es famoso, tiene familia y de seguro que lo buscarán.

- Que lo busquen – Dijo vanidosa – No lo encontrarán jamás. Nadie sabía que vendría aquí y nadie sabe que estuvo aquí.

- Excepto Kuroba.

- Él lo ha olvidado todo. Me he encargado de eso.

- Akako, te estás arriesgando demasiado. – Advirtió severamente – Ha sido muy mala idea hacerle otro hechizo al mago cuando el anterior aún no se ha completado. Recuerda que Kuroba aún no es del todo tuyo… Si sigues así, harás que la verdadera esencia del chico dormida en su interior en vez de desaparecer, explote…Y si lo hace, Kuroba enloquecerá. Perderá la cordura y, poco a poco, morirá.

- No permitiré que pase eso.

- No me gusta como estas haciendo las cosas.

- Repito: No es asunto tuyo.

- Si no eres capaz de llevar esto, los espíritus de las Catacumbas Infernales pueden castigarte muy severamente por no asumir ni preveer las consecuencias de tus actos. Sabes que son mucho más poderosos que yo…

- ¡Cállate! – Exclamó la bruja - ¡Todo esto lo sé muy bien, no hace falta que me lo digas!

La estancia se sumió en un silencio incómodo y tan solo se sentía la respiración acelerada de Akako.

- Te estás descontrolando, Akako – Sentenció Lucifer.

Con esta ultima frase, la luz de la bola de cristal se fue apagando, señal de que el Señor de las Tinieblas había abandonado la bola y había regresado al Infierno. Akako dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la húmeda y dura pared. Dejó deslizar su cuerpo por ella hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Se puso las manos en el rostro, rendida y agotada, dándose cuenta que se le estaba escapando todo de las manos.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Show me w__here their bombs will fall_

_Black Mirror, Black Mirror, Black Mirror…"_

**Fin capitulo 9**

**Ummm...¡vale, alto el fuego! Sé que soy muy cruel. Pero ya dije en su momento que esta historia va para largo, asi que aqui esta una complicación más para que la historia siga.  
**

Me ha salido un capitulo muy oscuro ¿verdad? Aunque tengo que decir que siempre he tenido ganas de escribir algo así y he disfrutado haciéndolo. Lo cierto es que lo he disfrutado mucho, quizás es el que considero que me ha salido mejor… Eso sí, me gustaría oír vuestras opiniones

Juju… ¿Habéis visto la paradoja de los hechizos? Kaito posee el cuerpo para desplazarse y seguir en el mundo, pero su mente pertenece a Akako. En cambio Hakuba es del revés. Posee su propia mente, pero su cuerpo esta encerrado en un espejo.

Sharyl21: Holaaa! no, interminable no será, pero como has visto en este ultimo capitulo las cosas se complican muchoooooo! y no para bien. Akako ha actuado, como adelanté, y el pobre Hakubaa (aun siendo yo la responsable de esa abobinación, me sabe mal porque en el fondo lo adoro!) de tanto meter sus narices en lugares peligrosos, al final ha salido mal parado! Me alegra que te guste Chikage! es un personaje que no sale mucho en Magic Kaito y que creo que es importante en la vida de Kaito ¡Muchas gracias por seguir este fic con tan entusiasmo! Por cierto, ¿te ha gustado el señor de las tinieblas?:):)

karimariesk: Uahhh! una vieja conocidaa!:D:D me alegro que sigas este nuevo fic, el cual he comenzado con mucho empeño! Bueno, lo de acabar antes de febrero, no se yoooo! es mucha presión! pero lo tendre en cuentaaa! mirare de esforzarme para acabar antes! (aunque no prometo nada, la inspiración llega cuando llega, y ahora estoy en racha pero no se si durara muchooooo :S:S) Que te ha parecido este ultimo capitulo?

Lady Paper: ¡Vaya! ¿Otra vez el fanfiction este te la esta jugando con los reviews? Tengo que admitir que nunca me ha pasado, pero a Saori le pasa muy a menudo también...No sé que pasa la verdad, pero debe ser cosa de los administradores o algo así...¡Bueno, valoro mucho tu esfuerzo por dejarme un review, de verdad! Lo cierto es que la idea del palomar me vino de repente, mientras escribía el capitulo 7...al principio queria que kaito hiciera más trucos pero despues me vino la idea de hacer un palomar ¿Pues donde debe guardar kaito a sus preciosas palomas? Espero que no te haya descorazonado este último capitulo jeje! siempre he tenido ganas de hacer un capitulo como este, oscuro, lleno de magia y tenebrosidad, con algo de intriga ¿Qué te ha parecido Lucifer? jaja!

Clara: ¡Contigo quería hablar! Si no fuese por tu comentario del primer capitulo de este fic, el señor de las tinieblas no hubiese salido más. Te explicaré: me preguntaste en un review que qué era lo que el señor de las tinieblas debía a la familia de los koizumi, pregunta que yo no tenia respuesta pues pensaba que ya no saldría más. Pero cuando estaba haciendo esye capitulo me pregunté que cómo hakuba iba a averiguar que kaito estaba hechizado si no cree en a magia y...¡paff! me acordé de tu comentario y decidi hacer salir al señor de las tinieblas , alias, lucifer. jeje! Muchas graciass! gracias a ti, me ha salido redondo! aunque espero que no me odies por el giro de la historia... porque te prometo que tendrá un final feliz! Ah! y aun espero la historia de Kaito y AOkoooooooo!:D:D:D

Shulia: Oummmmmm...! no me odies, por favor! en tu anterior review tuve que darme contra el canto de una mesa, porque te vi muy ilusionada en los progresos de kaito, que me senti mal al saber lo que venia el proximo capitulo! y ahora...Paff! te estropeo la ilusión! este capitulo ha sido como un "reset", y Akako ha hecho que kaito vuelva al punto de partida...Lo siento, lo siento! pero te prometo que eso no quedara así, no, no, de ningun modo! Aunque espero que te haya gustado el capitulo a pesar del final XDXD Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! lo valoro mucho, al igual cuando dices que escribo tan bien :D:D

Saori Kudo:Vale. Lo sé. No te ha gustado mucho...¿verdad? XDXD Aquí la felicidad se ha ido por la taza del vater (perdon por el vulgarismo). Aunque espero que esto no te induza a hackearme el ordenador y matar a akako. No aún, jujuju! Se que ya estas harta de sufrimiento, pero es que soy la maldad en persona juasjuajsuas! nono, ahora en serio. Este capitulo, el cual lo he hecho con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, tiene su sentido. Y aunque Hakuba haya quedado atrapado, su desaparicion no será en vano. Tendra sus consecuencias. Y el personaje de Kagura (la cual me alegro muchooooooo que la adores!) no ha acabado su tarea. Ah, no. Y Aoko, claro esta, sera aún su fantasma y el virus, de momento, no se ha vuelto "loco". jusjus! Lo de la suegra que no le contó lo de que kagura estuvo con kaito a aoko...Tengo mi porqué, tu tranquila. Chikage es muy lista, no por nada es la madre del ladrón más genial del siglo. Bueno... ¿Te ha gustado lucifer? siempre he tenido ganas de hacer un capitulo oscuro como este, y aunque este lleno de sufrimiento e intriga, me ha gustado hacerlo! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios , de verdad que me alegran el diaa!:D:D

aural17:Uuuuuuuh. no me mates, porfavor! jejje! yo quiero a saguru, de verdad! pero no he podido evitarlo! Es decir, lo he hecho por mis motivos!(que no pienso desvelar, claro esta!)Pero no pensabas que akako se quedaria de brazos cruzados cuando le invaden su territorio verdad? es mala, pero no tonta! Lo de Kagura- Aoko, en verdad tienes razón. Son primas segundas xdxd. pero claro, como es la hija de su prima y es muy pequeña, a parte de que se ocupa de ella, le llama tía. no sé, pensé que quedaba mejor! xdxd habra un capitulo que dira como fue kagura a vivir con aoko, y lo entendrás mejor! muchas gracias por todos tus comentarioss! de veras!:D:D:D:D

Miina Kudo: Juju...Se que me repito más que el ajo, pero...NO ME ODIES! Se que - en la ausencia de tu amado shin - adoras al detective ingles, pero te suplico que no me odies porfavooooor! Todo tiene su sentido, tiempo al tiempo! aun falta para la matanza de akako, aunque si seguimos así, el club anti- akako que se ha creado por mi culpa, la matara antes de tiempo! ya os veo a las hermanas Kudo (saori y tu) hackeando mi ordenador y trasgirbersando mi fic!jajajajaj! Me alegro que te gusta la relacion hakuba - aoko- kagura - kazuha! jeje! la desaparicion de hakuba traera grandes consequencias, ya lo veras! Espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo a pesar de todo!:D:D:D:D

Proximo capitulo: Kagura.

BESOS!

LittleThief03


	11. Kagura

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Swallow it – Brandon Flowers. **

**CAPITULO 10**

**Kagura**

"_You could not swallow it. _

_No Baby, you're not ready. _

_Slow down and take your time to evolve._

_Slow down."_

Aoko sonrió al ver como la pequeña Kagura estaba concentrada con un dibujo que elaboraba a base de crayones, con el cejo fruncido y una graciosa mueca en su boca. De vez en cuando, paraba de dibujar, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar el dibujo y rebuscaba con sus pequeñas manitas el color adecuado.

Ya hacía un año del desgraciado accidente de su madre, y por suerte, Kagura empezaba a volver a ser una niña normal.

Aún recordaba ese época tan difícil de su vida…

* * *

_"¡Aoko! ¡Prepárate por que Kagura y yo venimos a haceros una visita a ti y a tu padre! Ya era hora ¿verdad? Pero sabes que el trabajo no me permite hacer milagros, chica. Ser madre soltera no te permite hacer casi nada ¡Estás muy limitada! ¡Y Hokkaido y Tokio están muy lejos! Pero, por fin, ha llegado la hora… ¡Mañana llegaremos! Venimos en coche, sabes que el avión es muy caro… ¡No me lo puedo permitir! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Somos más pobres que las ratas! ¡Oh…Y mi niña esta preciosa! ¡Cuando la veas, no la reconocerás! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Hasta mañana, mi queridísima prima!"_

_Aoko volvió a darle al play mientras se volvía a recogerse a sí misma como un ovillo, en el sofá, envuelta en una manta. _

_ "¡Aoko! ¡Prepárate por que Kagura y yo venimos a haceros una visita a ti y a tu padre! Ya era hora ¿verdad?..."_

_Ese mensaje telefónico era lo único que le quedaba de su querida prima Yutaka. Aquello y su hija, Kagura. La había visto inconsciente en el hospital cuando le dieron la amarga noticia de que su prima no había sobrevivido al accidente de coche. Un maldito borracho se saltó un semáforo y se estampó contra la puerta del conductor con gran intensidad. Al saber la noticia, salió corriendo del hospital y se resguardó en su piso a llorar mientras oía una y otra vez el último mensaje que le dejó su prima en el contestador. De eso ya hacía una semana…_

_Yutaka era una chica despistada, soñadora, algo mandona, con la cabeza siempre inmersa en una novela. Era la hija de la hermana mayor de su fallecida madre. Su tía era mucho mayor que la madre de Aoko, y Yutaka se quedó sin madre a los diecinueve años, por la misma enfermedad que Sakura Nakamori: cáncer de páncreas. Su padre las había abandonado cuando Yutaka era pequeña, su paradero aún era desconocido. Tan solo tenía a ella y a Ginzo. Aoko recordaba que cuando eran pequeñas jugaban muy a menudo y como Yutaka siempre había tenido ese aire juvenil y ese carácter soñador y fantasioso, no era de extrañar que se llevaran muy bien a pesar de que se llevaban cuatro años de diferencia. _

_Yutaka conoció a su marido, Xiao Ming, en un viaje de fin de curso, en Hong Kong. Ella tenía diecisiete años y él veinticuatro. Se enamoraron a primera vista y él se apresuró en encontrar trabajo en Japón para estar junto a Yutaka. Para aquél entonces, Aoko tenía trece años y cuando Yutaka le explicaba las citas tan románticas que tenían, se deleitaba secretamente que Kaito algún día le invitara a salir. Pero su noviazgo fue demasiado rápido. Se casaron cuando Yutaka cumplió los veinte años, después de la muerte de su madre. Él era el hermano menor de muchos de los hijos de la dinastía Ming, y la familia se opuso a ese enlace no encontrando adecuada a Yutaka siendo japonesa y huérfana. Pero él se desentendió de su familia y se casaron. _

_Al año siguiente, tuvieron una preciosa hija que llamaron Kagura. Le pusieron el apellido de soltera de Yutaka, pues no querían tener problemas con la familia de él. Lamentablemente, la desgracia cayó sobre ellos. El padre de la criatura cogió una grave neumonía y murió cuando Kagura cumplió el primer año. La familia Ming no quiso saber nada ni de la madre ni de la hija. Entonces Yutaka decidió irse a vivir a Hokkaido para emprender una nueva vida como madre soltera. No la había visto más. Tan solo la llamaba muy a menudo y le contaba su vida y los progresos de su querida hija. _

_En medio de sus pensamientos, un pitido intermitente sonó, trastornando su ensoñación y devolviéndola a la realidad. El teléfono. Se pasó las manos por la cara y estiró el brazo con pesadez hacia el auricular para descolgarlo._

_- ¿Diga? – preguntó con voz ronca._

_- ¡Aoko, qué bien que hayas cogido el teléfono! – exclamó una voz grave llena de nerviosismo._

_- ¿Papá? – Se extrañó - ¿Estás bien? _

_- Sí, sí… Bueno…No. – Ginzo suspiró cansado – Aoko, me gustaría que vinieras a casa. Kagura no me hace caso. Se encierra en su habitación, apenas me habla y no come. Ya sabes…Que no soy bueno en esto, hija. No sé qué hacer. _

_- Está bien, papá – Dijo sorbiendo con la nariz sonoramente – Ahora vengo._

_

* * *

_

_Llegó a la puerta de su casa al cabo de una hora. La verdad, no le extrañaba que Kagura se comportara de esa manera. Tan solo hacía una semana del trágico accidente y debía ser un choque muy grande para una niña de tan solo cinco años. Se había visto envuelta en una nueva vida en muy poco tiempo, en un entorno diferente, en un lugar distinto, sin sus queridos padres. Sin nadie. Tan solo con un tío abuelo neurótico y una tía demasiado inmadura que eran prácticamente desconocidos para ella. Era comprensible. No obstante, a pesar de tener en cuenta todo lo anterior, cuando vio a su padre con ese estado de cansancio, su piel pálida y unas moradas y feas ojeras, el alma se le cayó al suelo. En su apariencia se veía todo el esfuerzo que hizo el hombre a los últimos días. Después del accidente, Kagura pasó dos días de inconsciencia y el tercero al hospital. Cuando despertó y preguntó donde estaba su madre a Aoko se le atragantaron las palabras y se le empeñaron los ojos. Su padre tomó el relevo y le explicó a la pequeña lo que había pasado. _

_Aoko siempre recordaría los gritos y el llanto de la niña. La niña acusó a su padre de mentiroso, para después revolcarse en la cama del hospital, envuelta de patadas y lágrimas, gritando que quería ver a su madre. Ella y su padre la intentaron parar y tranquilizar pero no quería saber nada de ellos. Vinieron unas enfermeras y le dieron un valium para tranquilizarla. A la mañana siguiente, le dieron el alta. Iría a vivir a casa de Ginzo, pues la familia de de su padre no quería saber nada de ella. Pero ahora veía la enorme tarea de su padre, reviviendo otra vez la labor de lidiar con una niña pequeña que había perdido su madre, tal como había hecho con ella. La diferencia estaba en que ahora era diecisiete años mayor y la niña con que trataba no era su hija sino una completa desconocida. _

_Ahora veía el esfuerzo reflejado en esos ojos cansados y tristes. _

_- Aoko, hija, me alegra que hayas venido. _

_- Claro, papá – Dijo entrando en la casa y depositándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Dónde esta Kagura?_

_- En su habitación, como siempre._

_Aoko le sonrió a su padre de forma tranquilizadora y le puso la mano en su hombro, apretándolo en forma de apoyo. _

_- Yo me encargo de ella – le recomendó – Tu mejor que vayas a dormir un poco, lo necesitas. _

_- Gracias, hija – le agradeció rascándose la nuca – Esta noche tengo trabajo, ya no lo puedo eludir más._

_Ella le contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva y se dirigió escaleras arriba, en su antigua habitación, donde ahora dormía Kagura. Llamó a la puerta con ligeros golpes contra esta, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

_- ¿Kagura? – La llamó sin dejar de dar suaves golpes en la madera de la puerta – Kagura, soy Aoko… Tía Aoko ¿Me abres la puerta? _

_No oyó contestación y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, sintiéndose un poco estúpida por esa sensación de hablar a una pared._

_- ¿Kagura…?_

_- La puerta está abierta – Dijo una voz infantil de repente. _

_- Ah._

_Aoko abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró con lentitud, por miedo de espantar a la criatura. La encontró dentro de la cama, enrollada con la manta, tan solo mostrando un pequeño bulto. Aoko se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, al lado del bulto. Hizo el ademán de tocarla, pero se contuvo, no pareciéndole buena idea después de todo. Esa niña había pasado un infierno hacia pocos días y ella apenas sabía qué decir para reconfortarla. Se pasó un rato mirándose las manos, muda e incómoda. Intentó recordar cómo se sintió cuando su madre murió, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no se acordaba._

_- No te esfuerces._

_Aoko volteó hacia la voz que salía del bulto, sorprendida. _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- He dicho que no te esfuerces – Repitió la niña debajo de las sábanas – No tienes ninguna obligación de consolarme. _

_Aoko se removió incomoda sobre la cama. Vaya, era lista. Pensó que, en una semana, las enfermeras, los médicos y algún que otro psicólogo del hospital, la habrían intentado consolar. Así que las palabras no serían lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. _

_- ¿Por qué no bajas al comedor? – Propuso Aoko con voz dulce, intentando que la niña saliera por lo menos de esa oscura habitación – Podríamos ver una película de dibujos y comer algo…_

_- No quiero. _

_- Pero deberías salir de aquí, no esta bien que te pases tan rato…_

_- No quiero. _

_- Debes comer algo._

_- No tengo hambre._

_Aoko la miró con susceptibilidad. Era imposible que no tuviera hambre. Si lo que había dicho su padre era cierto, esa niña no había comido un plato decente durante una semana. _

_- Vamos, Kagura…_

_Aoko alargó la mano hasta posarse sobre el bulto de mantas pero, al estar en contacto, el bulto se escurrió y una Kagura con los ojos hinchados y piel enfermiza salió de entre las mantas con la cara contraída de dolor y tristeza. _

_- ¡No me toques! – Gritó ella con voz nasal, apartándose de Aoko hacia un rincón - ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡No te necesito!_

_- Kagura – la llamó con la voz más tranquila que pudo adoptar – No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. _

_- ¡Sí que puedo!_

_- No, no puedes – Insistió Aoko, tendiéndole la mano – Vamos, iremos las dos a comer algo. _

_Kagura se la miró especulativamente durante unos segundos para después sacudir la cabeza con fuerza y apartarle la mano con un movimiento tosco y brusco. Se volvió a meter entre las mantas, formándose de nuevo ese ovillo dentro de la oscuridad._

_- ¡Vete! – Rugió – ¡No necesito nada de ti ni de nadie! ¡No quiero verte!_

_Kagura aguantó la respiración dentro de las mantas, oyendo la reacción de la mujer que estaba a su lado. Al cabo de unos largos segundos, notó como ella se levantaba y cruzaba la habitación con lentos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta y cerrarla cuidadosamente. Dejó ir el aliento. Por fin se había marchado. Estaba harta de ellos. Ella no quería estar allí. Ella no quería saber nada de ellos. Daba igual lo que dijeran. Ella tan solo quería una cosa. Y esa cosa era su mamá. _

_Pero su mamá no iba volver. Nunca más. _

_

* * *

_

_Un calor abrasador la despertó y, al abrir los ojos, se topó con la inmensa oscuridad. Se removió sobre sí misma, notando como el tacto áspero de las mantas le rozaba con su pijama, hasta hallar una rendija de luz y levantarse de golpe, tirando todas las mantas por el aire. Las luces del atardecer iluminaban esa habitación tan extraña para ella y el silencio tan solo era roto por la acelerada respiración de ella. _

_Y, de nuevo, se veía en el mismo lugar de siempre. En esa habitación que odiaba y necesitaba al mismo tiempo, en esa habitación que se había convertido en su único refugio del mundo. Se recogió sobre sí misma, invadiéndose por la tristeza como cada día. Sin embargo, ahora ya no lloraba. Las lágrimas se habían acabado por hoy, dejando a su paso una molestia en sus ojos y un dolor de cabeza entre las cejas. Con la cabeza entre las rodillas, se mecía sin pausa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, teniendo la esperanza de despertarse de esa horrible pesadilla. Pero, como siempre, abría los ojos y volvía a verse dentro de esa pequeña habitación. Sola. _

_Se tiró contra la cama, adoptando una posición fetal, escondiendo su cara contra sus rodillas. Se dio cuenta que tenía que ir al lavabo. Se enderezó y bajó de la cama con parsimonia, rascándose los ojos y agarrando una manta, arrastrándola mientras caminaba. Entreabrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza. No había nadie. Perfecto, no quería que se enterasen que salía de la habitación. De puntillas, se dirigió hacia al final del pasillo, donde estaba al lavabo. _

_Pero, en el trayecto, un olor delicioso invadió sus orificios nasales. Lo reconoció en el acto: Chocolate. Esa golosina que tanto encantaba a los pequeños, que deleitaba a los grandes y era el postre favorito entre todos. Sin quererlo, su boca le empezó salivar ante ese estímulo tan apetecible. Quiso hacer caso omiso y seguir su trayecto hacia al lavabo, pero su barriga la traicionó y gruñó de forma escandalosa. Puso sus manitas en su estómago, en un acto pobre de refrenar el ruido, sin resultado. _

_A partir de allí, le pareció que su cuerpo no estaba regido por su cerebro, como si se hubiera vuelto autónomo de golpe y se moviera solo. Su cuerpo se dirigió de puntillas hacia las escaleras, guiado por el delicioso olor a cacao y sus instintos hambrientos. Bajó los escalones con cierta aprisa, oyéndose pequeños crujidos al pisar la madera. Al llegar a la cocina, sacó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta para contemplar como la chica que antes había venido a su habitación estaba de espaldas, delante de una olla en los fogones, cocinando, mientras tatareaba una canción pegadiza. Por un momento, Kagura retrocedió un poco en el tiempo y se encontró a su madre en lugar de la chica, haciendo la cena, tatareando también una canción, con su siempre contagiosa alegría._

_De nuevo, su cuerpo la traicionó y la barriga le volvió a sonar. La chica dio un respingo y se volteó, encontrándose con la pequeña. Kagura, al verse descubierta, quiso correr y encerrarse en su habitación de nuevo, pero la sonrisa llena de ternura que le dedicó la chica, tan semejante a su madre, la paralizó durante unos instantes sin poder reaccionar ante nada. _

_- Hola, Kagura ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó ella y continuó sin dejarle responder – He preparado un poco de chocolate. Siéntate, te pondré un poco._

_Su invitación imperativa ocasionó que la pequeña se sentara en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina sin abrir la boca. Quizás, si le hubiese preguntado si quería chocolate, la niña con el orgullo de león se hubiese negado, alegando que no tenía hambre y hubiese huido. Pero, por suerte o por astucia, no había sido así. Aoko puso el chocolate en dos tazas y se entregó una a Kagura. Ella vio con cierta animosidad la taza unos segundos, pero su boca salivar le hizo recordar su hambre y se decidió por coger la cuchara que estaba al lado. _

_- Espera. Tienes que soplar – Le avisó Aoko, soplando su propia taza - Aún quema un poco. _

_Kagura asintió levemente y cogió un poco de cacao derretido con la cuchara y sopló. Aoko asintió con una sonrisa y se giró hacia la olla otra vez, para no intimidar a la niña. Kagura dio un bocado a la cuchara, sintiendo como el liquido dulce se colaba por su garganta. Tragó y volvió al ataque, saciando por fin la enorme hambre que le había sobrevenido estos últimos días. _

_Aoko puso los restos de chocolate que había sobrado en un recipiente y los guardó en la nevera. Su plan había funcionado. Ningún niño se resistía al chocolate. Se volteó hacia la niña para preguntarle que si quería algo más, pero la imagen que vio hizo pararse en seco y tragarse cualquier palabra que quisiera decir. La pequeña Kagura no paraba de comer, ansiosa e imparable, el chocolate derretido mientras un montón de lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas. _

_Aoko, manteniendo su tranquilidad, se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla. Le acarició el pelo, a lo que la niña dio un respingo y la miró con los ojos bañados por agua salina y la boca llena de chocolate, con la faz llena de angustia. Aoko sonrió con tristeza. _

_- Yo también la echo de menos – susurró con un hilillo de voz, sin dejar de acariciar. _

_Kagura sorbió por la nariz y una nueva cascada de lagrimas se materializó, para después lanzarse contra el pecho de Aoko y ahogar allí su dolor con alguien, soltando estruendos sollozos. Aoko la abrazó fuertemente, apoyándola en todo y consolándola en un silencio lleno de compresión implícita. _

_

* * *

_

_Después de ese episodio, Aoko la fue a ver casi todos los días, ganándose su cariño y su confianza con facilidad. Fue su punto de apoyo y para Aoko un gran consuelo. A veces pero, la joven universitaria no podía evitar pensar que Kagura se refugiaba en ella por el gran parecido que tenía con su prima. Después de unos meses, concedieron con su padre que lo mejor sería que Kagura se fuera a vivir con ella y con Kazuha. Era una tontería que siguiera viviendo con Ginzo, pues él no se encontraba casi nunca en casa y lo que necesitaba la niña en esos momentos era compañía. Kazuha y ella se la proporcionarían y su padre ayudaría con su manutención en lo que pudiera. _

_Kagura se integró en la escuela primaria Ekoda, donde ella fue de pequeña. Al principio, los profesores le decían que no lograba integrarse con los demás compañeros. Y era normal, se había convertido en una niña introvertida y taciturna, aún no recuperada por la muerte de su madre. Aoko la animaba siempre en quedarse a jugar después de clase con algunos compañeros, pero ella siempre se negaba en rotundo, adhiriéndose a sus faldas y sin soltarse de ellas en ningún momento. Aoko empezaba a temer que Kagura estuviera dependiendo demasiado de ella y eso no podía ser bueno, debía abrirse a los demás o sino nunca superaría la muerte de su madre. _

_Un día, sin quererlo, llegó tarde a recogerla. El metro había sufrido una avería y no podo llegar a tiempo. Lamentándose por su tardanza y por el hecho de que estaba lloviendo, corrió bajo la lluvia bajo su paraguas y llevando el de la pequeña Kagura bajo su otro brazo. Cuando llegó al portal de la escuela no pudo creer lo que vio. El patio de la escuela estaba desierto y tan solo había dos pequeñas figuras debajo la lluvia, debajo un mismo paraguas. Los observó desde una distancia prudencial, rezando que no la hubieran visto. Kagura…Kagura… ¡Kagura estaba hablando con alguien! ¡Con un niño de su edad! ¡Su dicha no cupo en su corazón! Se acercó a ellos lentamente, con una sincera y tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios._

_- ¡Kagura! – Le saludó cuando llegó a su lado – Lo siento, cariño, el metro sufrió una avería y no pude llegar antes… - Kagura asintió un poco incomoda por el niño que tenía al lado - ¿Quién es tu amiguito?_

_- Él es… - Empezó con un nerviosismo en su voz._

_- Yo soy Seiji Matsumoto – Se presentó el niño con una enorme sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia – Voy a la misma clase de Kagura. _

_Aoko contempló en chico de ojos negros y pelo oscuro. Tenía una alegre y amigable sonrisa en sus labios y supuso que ese era su temperamento la mayor parte del día. Un carácter perfecto para que Kagura pudiera volver a ser una niña de cinco años sana y feliz, superando el trance de la muerte de su madre._

_- Hola, Seiji – Saludó Aoko contestando la sonrisa y la reverencia – Yo soy la tía de Kagura ¿Te has quedado con ella para hacerle compañía?_

_- Sí – asintió con orgullo – Se había quedado sola y sin paraguas así que me quede con ella._

_- Muy amable de tu parte. Te estoy muy agradecida._

_- De nada – contestó risueño, frotándose la nariz. _

_- ¿Y donde están tus padres? ¿No te vienen a buscar?_

_- No, no hace falta – Contestó él – Vivo dos calles más allá. _

_- Muy bien. Si quieres te acompañamos hacia allá._

_- Como quieran – dijo encogiéndose de hombros con aire desenfadado._

_Lo acompañaron hacia su casa y Aoko pudo observar con gran satisfacción como el niño explicaba anécdotas curiosas sobre novelas de terror y de fantasía, de seguro su pasatiempo favorito. Kagura lo escuchaba con interés aunque con un poco de reticencia. Seiji derrochaba en sus palabras gran emoción y sentimiento, y su carácter era amable y carismático con lo que sería relativamente fácil que Kagura se abriera con él. _

_Afortunadamente, la predicción de Aoko fue acertada y Kagura y Seiji se conviertieron con el tiempo en mejores amigos. Seiji ayudó a Kagura a hacer nuevas amistades y Kagura hizo bastantes amigas, pero siempre acabó prefiriendo a Seiji para jugar. A veces, al verlos juntos, Aoko se ponía nostalgica y recordaba los bonitos tiempos que compartieron Kaito y ella. Pero esos recuerdos desaparecían en seguida, apartados por la dureza de corazón de ella. _

_

* * *

_

- ¡Ya he acabado!

La exclamación infantil hizo despertar a Aoko de su ensoñación. Kagura le implantó delante de su rostro el magnifico dibujo de un hombre rodeado de manchas blancas – a lo que ella interpretó que eran palomas – y de una figura menuda que seguramente representaba la misma Kagura. Aoko se obligó a hacer una sonrisa forzada, aunque por dentro la rabia la carcomía.

- Mira ¿ves? – Le dijo Kagura señalando el hombre – Este es el mago que conocí el otro día y esa soy yo con él jugando con las palomas.

Esa explicación hizo que Kazuha que estabas situada con ellas en la mesa, con las gafas que solía usar para organizar y hacer cuadrar las cuentas de la casa, asomara sus ojos por encima de sus anteojos, con una expresión asqueada y horrorizada. Echó un bufido de resignación y volvió a sus facturas.

- Muy…Bonito – Contestó Aoko tan serena como pudo - ¿Por qué no vas a colgarlo en la nevera?

Kagura asintió, encantada con la proposición, sin darse cuenta de las reacciones que había ocasionado a las dos jóvenes mujeres. Aoko suspiró intentando desahogar así parte de la rabia contenida hasta el momento y se reclinó contra la silla, hastiada. Desde que Kagura había vuelto de casa de los Kuroba hacía una semana, no paraba hablar del famoso mago y sus palomas. Qui si mago aquí, que si mago allá, que si hizo aquello, que si hizo lo otro… ¡Y ella tenía que hacer un esfuerzo de mil titanes para asentirle con una sonrisa, como si no pasara nada! ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Pocas personas ocasionaban esa admiración en Kagura, y cualquier clase de sentimiento como ese era bienvenido, aunque proviniese de ese estúpido mago de cuarta.

- Esta situación acabará por hundirte, Aoko – susurró Kazuha sin levantar la vista de los números.

Aoko rió sarcástica.

- Pues dime, Kazu – le alentó ella - ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Kagura se lo pasó tan bien con él…

- Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente no hubiese llevado a Kagura en casa de la persona que le traicionó en la adolescencia, para empezar.

- No la llevé a casa de él, es casa de Chikage Kuroba.

- Nada más ni nada menos que la madre del sujeto en sí – Completó mirándola de forma burlona – Era de esperar que algún día se presentase.

Aoko le sacó la lengua como contestación, en un acto pueril de defenderse. Si bien lo que decía Kazuha era verdad, también era cierto que Chikage se había ofrecido dos meses atrás de cuidar de vez en cuando a Kagura, arguyendo que estaba mucho tiempo sola y que le iría bien un poco de compañía. Siendo Chikage, una persona que siempre la había apoyado en todo y la conocía desde la más tierna infancia, no le supo decir que no. Al contrario, hasta le pareció una buena idea. Ahora, lógicamente, no pensaba que lo hubiese sido.

- ¿Qué tal van las cuentas? – Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- No muy bien, sinceramente – contestó echando un bufido de desesperación – Este último año que hemos tenido a Kagura ha habido muchos gastos, ya lo sabes. Y ahora que la bruja del quinto nos ha subido el alquiler, me parece que vivir aquí ya no es viable.

- ¿Y con la manutención de mi padre no hay suficiente?

- Me parece que no. Hay para comprarle la ropa, la escuela, los libros…Eso sí. Pero el alquiler, la luz, el agua, Internet, el teléfono, la calefacción, la comida…Apenas nos llega con tu salario y mi paga, he de decir. Además, estamos a punto de terminar la carrera y es necesario hacer un máster o prácticas si queremos un buen puesto de trabajo, así que las cuotas de la Universidad subirán como la espuma… - Se rascó la cabeza y se sacó las gafas para dejarlas en la mesa, resignada – Así que no, no es posible.

- Si por lo menos alguien viniera a vivir con nosotras, tendríamos nuevos ingresos… - meditó Aoko, para después desechar la idea – Pero no es posible, nadie querría ir a vivir a un piso de estudiantes con una niña pequeña merodeando por aquí.

- Sí, eso es cierto.

- Kazu, entendería perfectamente si quisieras buscarte otro piso…otras compañeras de piso – Le sospesó Aoko sinceramente – Entiendo que Kagura y yo te limitemos en ese sentido y si quieres irte, lo entenderé.

Kazuha la miró con la boca abierta y con una expresión incrédula.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que os abandonaré?

- No sería abandonar, sería…

- …Dejaros con el culo al aire.

Aoko le lanzó una mirada de reproche ante la expresión usada.

- Tan solo digo que no pasaría nada si decidieras irte, lo entenderíamos.

- Pues no, no pienso irme – Contestó ella tozudamente, cruzándose de brazos – Os quiero demasiado para dejaros plantadas.

Aoko rió un poco ante la tozudez de la chica, para después mirarla con ternura. Kazuha, que al igual que ella le encantaban los niños, había cogido un afecto por Kagura formidable. La quería tanto como ella. Y Aoko le agradeció internamente que no se hubiera marchado cuando le propuso que Kagura se fuera a vivir con ellas hace un año atrás.

- Pues entonces no queda más que dos soluciones: o nos toca la lotería o nos cambiamos de piso – Comentó Aoko – Y como la primera es muy poco probable a corto plazo, tendremos que optar por la segunda.

- Así es, no queda otra.

El teléfono sonó y Kagura apareció alardeando que ya lo cogía ella.

- ¿Diga? – Contestó con voz infantil - ¡Al habla Kagura! – El rostro de la niña se iluminó – ¡Señora Kuroba! ¿Qué? ¡Sí, sí! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Espere, ahora voy a preguntarle!

Kagura dejó el teléfono descolgado y corrió hacia Aoko para agarrarle la mano y suplicarle con la mirada.

- ¡Tía Aoko! ¡La señora Kuroba me ha invitado a ir un rato esta tarde a su casa! ¿Puedo ir? ¡Por favor!

Aoko sintió el revoloteo característico que sentía cada vez que nombraban algo que iba ligado con su amigo de la infancia y la alarma del peligro se activó en su mente, pensando que quizá ese androide se encontrara en casa de Chikage, posibilidad que de seguro Kagura también habría pensado. Quiso negarse, de verdad que quiso, pero la mirada de suplica de la niña, lleno de ternura y tristeza, provocó que la negación quedara saturada en su garganta ¡Y quién podría decir que no a esa mirada color miel!

- Esta bien – Dijo en tono derrotado – Dile a la señora Kuroba que iremos a visitarla esta tarde.

La niña dio un saltito de alegría y corrió hacia el teléfono a decirle a la señora Kuroba las buenas noticias. Aoko sonrió por la reacción de la pequeña, pero un chasqueó con la lengua hizo que su sonrisa se borrara al instante y se giró hacia su amiga quien le negaba con la cabeza y la miraba con cierta desaprobación.

- No sé si eres demasiado buena o si eres demasiado tonta… - Sostuvo Kazuha – O si eres masoquista, al fin y al cabo.

- Oh, vamos, Kazu, no exageres – Le reprochó Aoko – Será mucho que se presente por allí ¿no?

Kazuha la miró con desconfianza y se cruzó de brazos con gesto inquisitivo.

- ¿Sabes qué pienso? - Preguntó suspicaz - ¡Que en verdad tienes ganas de verle!

Ante esa acusación, Aoko se sintió como un reo delante de un tribunal de justicia, haciendo frente a una pregunta de vital importancia para su expugnación. Las dudas se instalaron en su mente, materializando con palabras los pensamientos confusos que había tenido esos últimos días sobre su antiguo amigo de la infancia… ¿Ganas de verle? Podía ser. No sería tan descabellado. Desde que Kagura había vuelto de casa de Chikage, no había parado de hablar de Kaito, y ciertamente eso le hizo pensar mucho en él. El comportamiento que Kagura explicaba sobre Kaito se le salía de sus esquemas ¿Magia? ¿Desde cuando él había vuelto ha hacer magia? Y cómo Kagura relataba que estaba muy contento y reía... ¡Reír! ¡Kaito, reír! ¡Vaya disparate! ¿Y lo de las palomas? Realmente sospechoso. La desconcertaba. Kagura estaba hablando de Kaito, de su verdadero Kaito, no del androide. Y esos sentimientos, guardados y dormidos, parecían querer aflorar otra vez, pero su fría y entera razón no dejaba que sobrepasaran los muros que había levantado ella adrede, afortunadamente. _"¡No!_" Susurraba su razón _"¡No tengo ganas de verle! ¡Él no ha cambiado! ¡Esos tiempos pasados ya no volverán, y tampoco volverá el dolor sufrido antaño! Nunca más". _

- No digas tonterías – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Yo nunca querré algo así.

Kazuha la miró sin creérselo.

- Kazuha, de verdad no quiero – le aseguró intentando convencerla con sus palabras, o quizá también quería convencerse a ella misma.

- Di lo que quieras – Se encogió de hombros – Pero recuerda lo que te diré ahora: Este chico tan solo te traerá problemas. Más problemas. – Volvió a ponerse las gafas para volver con las facturas – Lo mejor que podrías hacer es olvidarte de su existencia.

Y Aoko pensó que ojala decirlo fuera tan fácil como hacerlo.

* * *

La mañana y el mediodía pasaron demasiado rápido para Aoko y demasiado lento para Kagura. Con una con la cara contraída y la otra con una felicidad desbordante, se encaminaron hacia el barrio donde estaba la residencia de los Kuroba. Aoko no pudo evitar echar una mueca de desagrado al ver a su querida sobrina ir dando saltitos por la calle y entonando una canción infantil. Maldita sea ¿Estaba tan ilusionada porque se esperaba ver a Kaito? ¡¿Por qué estaba tan contenta? ¿Tan bien le había caído? Aoko recordó que cuando eran adolescentes, Kaito tenía gran mano con los niños… Bueno, no era de extrañar, él siempre había sido como un niño. Pero, sinceramente, no le acababa de gustar que se llevara tan bien con Kagura. Eso provocaría que lo tuviese que ver en muchas ocasiones.

Su corazón traicionero le dio un vuelco al pensar en esa posibilidad. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, tenía ganas de verlo, ganas de comprobar si el cambio que decía que Kagura era cierto. Pero luego, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No. Eso sí que no. Él le hizo mucho daño. Es más, le rompió el corazón. Por el simple hecho de que volviera a hacer magia y a sonreír no se lo perdonaría todo de la noche a la mañana. Y, al igual que su esperanza, el rencor de su interior seguía allí, impaciente por asaltarlo en cualquier momento. Y eso tampoco podía hacerlo. No otra vez. El último día que se vieron quizá se pasó un poco. Debía de hacer trizas corazón y tratarlo con la misma frialdad que él la trataba. Sí. Sería lo mejor.

Pero esos pensamientos no hicieron que el nerviosismo y la anticipación abandonaran su cuerpo en ningún momento.

- Tía Aoko…

- Dime – Contestó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuándo volverá Hakuba a venir a casa?

Aoko parpadeó un par de veces y meditó un poco.

- Ummm… Creo que tenía la intención de volver a Inglaterra. Seguramente ya debe estar allí.

- ¿Eehh? – Soltó lastimeramente Kagura - ¡Pero si no se despidió de mí!

- Ya, ya lo sé cielo – Le sonrió en modo de disculpa – Pero ya sabes como es Hakuba, siempre va a su aire. Ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes se presentará delante de la puerta de casa con una sonrisa.

- Hmmmpf… - Soltó la pequeña, no muy convencida.

- Vamos, no te enfades – Le reprochó Aoko amistosamente – ¿No querrás que la señora Kuroba te vea con esa cara, verdad?

- No…

- ¡Pues sonríe! – dijo acercándose a ella para hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Tía! – Gritó entre carcajadas - ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Aoko también rió para después abrazarla por la espalda y cogerla para girar sobre si misma con la niña en brazos. La bajó y le implantó un beso en la mejilla. Parecía mentira cómo quería Kagura a Hakuba. Lo adoraba. Extrañamente, Kagura siempre se había ganado el afecto de los mayores antes que de los niños de su edad. Tal vez por que, siendo huérfana, buscaba inconscientemente el afecto de la gente que pudiera protegerla, y los temores y la introversión se vieran reflejados a la hora de hacer amigos.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos llegaron a su destino. Kagura traspasó el caminito de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta donde, con impaciencia, hizo sonar el timbre dos veces seguidas. Aoko llegó a su lado con el corazón en el puño ¿De verdad él estaría allí? Tragó fuerte ¿Qué cara representa que tenía que poner? Después de su discusión, no podría hacer como si nada. Además, tampoco le saldría de dentro hacer algo así. Le parecería hipócrita. Tragó fuerte. Si de verdad ese hombre estaba allí, diría cualquier excusa y se largaría de allí pronto, diciendo que ya pasaría a buscar a Kagura más tarde. Mejor mantener las distancias. Sí, sería lo mejor.

La puerta se abrió, apareciendo detrás la dueña de esa casa con una sonrisa.

- ¡Aoko, Kagura! – Saludó la mujer – ¡Qué bien que hayáis venido!

- ¡Buenas tardes, señora Kuroba! – Saludó Kagura enérgicamente - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro que sí.

Kagura no se entretuvo más. Entró como un rayo para sacarse los zapatos a la velocidad de la luz y adentrarse en la casa. Aoko rió nerviosamente.

- Lo siento, señora Kuroba – Se disculpó Aoko por la entrada temeraria de Kagura – Pero hoy tenía muchas ganas de venir.

- Oh, ya veo – Sonrió la otra.

Aoko entró junto a Chikage y anduvieron hasta el salón, donde la anfritona ya se había ocupado de preparar un té y un zumo de piña para las invitadas. Mientras las dos iban enfrascadas en una amable y cortés conversación sobre cómo iba el trabajo de Ginzo Nakamori en la Comisaría Central y tomaban asiento en el salón, oyeron bajar a una Kagura apresurada des de el piso de arriba. Instantes después, una Kagura con el rostro lleno de decepción hizo acto de presencia en la estancia.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kagura? – Preguntó Chikage desconcertada - ¿A qué viene esa cara tan triste?

- Señora Kuroba ¿Hoy no ha venido su hijo? ¿No ha venido Kaito?

El rostro de Chikage se volvió pálido de repente y miró asustada a la joven mujer que tenía en frente. Aoko, por su parte, hizo como si oyera llover y degustó el té que le había acercado momentos antes Chikage con un aparente tranquilidad en su rostro.

- ¡Es que Kaito me prometió que vendría más a menudo y me enseñaría más trucos de magia! – Replicó la niña.

- L-Lo siento, pequeña, pero Kaito no esta aquí. – Logró decir la viuda.

Kagura adoptó una postura entre enfadada y triste, mientras que Aoko, aunque su semblante fuera tranquilo, notó como la tensión de sus músculos desparecía y se relajaba ante la perspectiva que no tendría que ver al mago.

- ¡Pero les prometió a las palomas que las iría a ver más a menudo! – Volvió a rechistar la niña - ¡Fue una promesa!

- Lo sé, cielo, pero lamentablemente no ha vuelto a visitarme.

A pesar de su media sonrisa de disculpa, Chikage pronunció esa última frase con un cierto tono de tristeza y pena. Aoko la contempló de soslayo unos segundos, por encima de la taza de té, y se lamentó sinceramente por ella. Sabía cuán había sufrido la madre de Kaito por su pérdida, cuán le echaba de menos y de seguramente cuán se había esperanzado por su vuelta. Y ahora parecía que su hijo había desaparecido de nuevo.

- Kagura – le llamó Aoko con una sonrisa – ¿Por qué no vas a ver tu qué tal estan las palomas? ¡Estoy segura que se alegraran de verte!

Kagura la miró dubitativamente durante unos segundos, para después asentir no muy convencida.

- Yo quería ir con Kaito, pero…Bueno, vale – Asintió la niña – Iré a ver qué tal están.

Kagura se fue hacía el jardín para visitar a las palomas, dejando a las dos mujeres en el salón sin casi mirarse a la cara y con un silencio incómodo.

- Aoko, yo…

- No se preocupe, señora Kuroba – La interrumpió – Ya lo sé – Ahora frunció un poco el ceño – Aunque me hubiese gustado que me lo hubiese dicho.

- Debí imaginar que Kagura hablaría más de la cuenta… - Susurró para sí.

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo?

- La verdad es que tenía cierto temor…

- ¿Temor?

- Tenía miedo a que no volvieras a dejar a Kagura en mi casa porque Kaito venía a veces… - Se sinceró Chikage - ¡Oh, Aoko, no sabes el bien que le hace Kagura a Kaito! ¡El otro día Kaito hizo magia! ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? ¡Magia!

Aoko sonrió de medio lado, contagiada por el entusiasmo y la alegría en las palabras de la madre.

- ¡Y todo fue gracias a tu querida Kagura! ¡Entiéndeme! – Le explicó - ¡No quería que te enojaras y te llevaras a Kagura, no después del bien que hizo!

Aoko tuvo que apartar de su vista esa visión de la más completa alegría. No quería oír cosas buenas de Kaito, no quería. Ya le fue lo bastante difícil tacharlo de frío, insensible y mentiroso en su época, ya le costó aceptar la nueva personalidad de su antiguo mejor amigo, como porque ahora le volvieran a cambiar los esquemas y le dijeran que había vuelto ser el de antes. No lo entendía y no quería entenderlo. Ya fue todo demasiado difícil en su época como porque ahora lo volviesen a complicar.

- Sé que cuesta creerlo – Musitó Chikage, como si le leyera el pensamiento - ¡Pero es verdad, Aoko! Ese día me pareció como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y mi hijo volviera a tener diecisiete años.

- Me gustaría creerla, Chikage, de verdad – Se sinceró ella – Pero no puedo. Ni creo que deba.

La viuda la miró comprensivamente durante unos segundos y después sonrió con benevolencia.

- Quizá el tiempo te hará cambiar de idea.

- No creo – observó tozudamente.

- Bueno, espero que por lo menos dejes venir a Kagura de vez en cuando.

- Sí, claro – asintió Aoko – Aunque no me entusiasme la idea, tengo que admitir que le hace un bien. Kaito ha despertado una gran admiración en Kagura y cualquier sentimiento que le produzca felicidad a ella será bienvenida… - Ahora adoptó un tono más sombrío – La pequeña ya ha sufrido suficiente, no seré yo quien le prive de momentos de felicidad.

- Esto es muy sensato de tu parte, Aoko – Sostuvo Chikage con su dulce sonrisa característica – Y te lo agradezco.

- No hay de qué.

- Aunque debo admitir que ya hace una semana que no sé nada de mi hijo – dijo en tono preocupado – No se ha presentado a casa, no contesta a mis llamadas… Tengo miedo a que…

No hizo falta que Chikage completara la frase. Las dos sabían lo que quería decir. Ese miedo inminente a Kaito volviera a desaparecer de sus vidas, a que volviera a encerrarse junto a su novia Akako, a que volviera a ser el androide, era palpable y preocupante. Y Aoko comprendía enormemente esa preocupación.

- Bueno ¿Y tú que tal? – Soltó Chikage de pronto, intentando alzar los ánimos - ¿Algún problema?

- No…Bueno, sí – Sostuvo Aoko con un bufido.

- ¿Qué tipo de problema?

- Económico.

- Vaya.

- Nos han subido el alquiler este mes y vemos que no podemos afrentarlo – Le explicó algo angustiada – la manutención para Kagura de mi padre tan solo sufraga los gastos para la niña y mi salario y la paga de Kazuha no es suficiente para todos los demás gastos…

-¿Y porqué no le pides a tu padre más asignación?

- No quiero. Me prometí a mi misma que me las arreglaría sola – le dijo decidida – Así que supongo que tendremos que cambiar de piso.

Chikage meditó su problema durante unos segundos.

- ¿Porqué no venís a vivir aquí?

Aoko parpadeó dos veces, confusa.

- ¿Qué?

- Oh, bueno, ya sabes que desde joven siempre me ha gustado viajar, como mi difunto esposo… - le explicó con una sonrisa – Pero sinceramente, estos últimos años no tenía ganas de viajar, estaba demasiado preocupada por mi hijo… Pero el otro día estuve pensando que no me iría mal irme una temporada… De hecho, ya tengo el vuelo reservado para ir a Las Vegas y después a Europa. – Rió ilusionada – Estaría fuera unos cuatro meses. Iré en casas de antiguos amigos de mi marido y míos y recordaré otros tiempos – Continuó soñadora - Aquí hay espacio suficiente para tres personas, mientras buscáis un piso que podáis pagaros, podéis quedaros aquí.

- ¿Lo dice de verdad? – preguntó entre sorprendida e ilusionada.

- Por supuesto.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Agradeció Aoko – Nos ha quitado un problema de encima.

- De nada, mujer – Sonrió Chikage – Mejor para mí, así me cuidáis la casa.

"_No, no. Don't be afraid. _

_This is your year. It's gonna be all __right. _

_You're a performer. Just take your time. _

_But not too much time. __No, no."_

**Fin ****capitulo 10**

**Bueno, chicas ¡Ahí va otro capitulo! No actualicé la semana anterior, lo siento. Pero tuve bastante faena...¡Éxamenes! Pero bueno, aquí estoy. Por el contrario que muchas pensabais, este capitulo de Kagura no ha supuesto que aparezca Kaito, ¡lo siento! Pero me comprometí que explicaría el pasado de Kagura y así lo he hecho :):)**

**Ha sido un capitulo de transición y para ver como estan las cosas después del hechizo de Hakuba! que, por cierto, aluciné cuando vi que en todos los comentarios os gustó ese capitulo O.O Pensaba que no os gustaria porque quité a Hakuba de la historia por una temporada!xdxd Pero prometo que volverá, lo prometooo!**

**Siento que hoy no pueda responder a vuestro comentarios decentemente, voy aún un poco ocupada, lo siento! os prometo que en el proximo capitulo sí que comentaré de forma digna! (me prometí a mi misma no dejar de actualizar, porque siempre abandono los fics a medias xdxd)Como compensación, este capitulo ha sido un poco más larguito :):) **

**Gracias a: Lady paper**( me alegro que te haya sorprendido! era mi intencion, la verdad! y eso de citar un fragmento de mi historia...me hiciste sentir como una profesional! jeje! Lucifer al poder!:D )**; Shulia **(suerte que no te decepcione! pense que no gustaria! pero por lo que veo si que gusto! sobretodo lucifer, cosa que me encanta porque me lo "he inventado" yo!xd por cierto, te envie un mensaje por correo no se si lo has recibido!xd)**; Miina Kudo **(siento que aun no salga shin lo sientoooooo! pero es que se me esta alargando el fic mas de lo que esperaba xdxd pero si yo digo que saldra, saldra! jajaja! me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, aunque quiseras que akako muera yaaaa! jajaja! gracias por tu comentario tan efusivo!:D:D)**;karimariesk**(Tranquila, no lo dejare encerrado mucho tiempo! pero lo suficiente para intrigar a los demás! jusjus! muchas gracias por tu comentario!:D)**;Saori Kudo (**primero, decirte que lo siento por no poder extenderme tanto como tu review! pero es que no dispongo de mi tan preciado tiempo y quiero actualizar!me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y recibir una critica tan trabajada y constructiva, en serio! aunque kagura esta vez no ha podido ayudar a kaito, pobrecita, no lo ha encontrado! pero bueno, la historia sigue! :P:P**);Clara (**Muchas gracias por seguir comentando siempre! me anima mucho tu seguimiento! :D:D estate atenta porque en el proximo capitulo aparecera akako...otra vez xdxd)**;Sharyl21**(Si, se que todo es un poco lioso, pero espero que puedas entenderlo xdxd aunque esta vez kagura no ha animado a Kaito, mas que nada porque no lo ha encontrado ¿donde estara Kaito? tatachan...! sera en el proximo capitulo :P:P muchas gracias por comentar:D)**;aural17**(te prometo que akako tendra su merecido al fin, sisi, pero tendras que esperar hasta cuando y como! jojojo! pero te aseguro que en todos mis fics habra justicia...al final!xdxd muchas gracias por comentar!)**;Adherel **(Ohh! una antigua conocida!me alegro que ahora leas este nuevo fic! jaja! espero que continues hasta el final :D:D )**  
**

**Proximo capitulo: Ermitaño Encarcelado. **

**Sí, lo sé, un titulo extraño! pero avanzo que tiene que ver con la mansión de Akako...**

**aunque esta vez quizá tambien tarde un poco más en actualizar! lo siento!**

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODAS!**

**LittleThief03  
**


	12. Ermitaño Encarcelado

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Falling inside the Black – Skillet. **

**CAPITULO 11**

**E****rmitaño Encarcelado**

"_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
…Never want to be so cold…"_

Akako entró en su habitación adaptada para hacer hechizos con gran aplomo. El pergamino que había recibido instantes antes la había turbado en demasía. Dio unos cuantos pasos acelerados rodeando la caldera que estaba en medio de la habitación, con aire reflexivo pero frenético. De su hermosa boca tan solo salían injurias en forma de cascada… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Mientras seguía dando vueltas por la habitación, empezó a morderse la uña del pulgar.

- ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea…!

Notó una mirada clavada en su nuca y se giró para ver el gran Espejo Negro y, en su interior, el detective inglés petrificado, mirándola con esos ojos sonámbulos. Ella frunció el ceño, malhumorada.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras estúpido mortal? – Siseó ella, como si esperara respuesta de él, cosa imposible – Odio ver tu rostro tras ese cristal.

Daba escalofríos. Esa imagen era terrorífica. El castigo de Saguru Hakuba, que consistía en estar mirando el exterior para ver lo que se estaba perdiendo, se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio para ella. Ese rostro hermoso tan inexpresivo, la miraba siempre, con la decepción y el reproche plasmados en sus ojos. Y ella, la gran bruja Akako Koizumi, apenas podía sostenerle la mirada. Era como si un dios lleno de virtudes la regañara con la mirada y ella se sentía pequeña y diminuta. Odiaba esa sensación. Con los nervios a flor de piel por la última noticia, cogió una gran tela que había en el escritorio y envolvió el enorme espejo con esta, quedando la imagen de Hakuba inadvertida tras la tela.

- Así no me molestarás.

La bola de la esquina de la estancia, empezó a brillar con intensidad, dando ha entender que el Señor de las Tinieblas había hecho acto de presencia.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, querida Akako! – Rió roncamente - ¿Imprevistos?

- ¡Cállate, Lucifer! – Le ordenó la bruja - ¡Perro del diablo!

- Blasfemarme no hará que se solucioné tu problema.

Ella lo miró altiva y le dio la espalda. Las réplicas del Señor de las Tinieblas siempre la sulfuraban. En ese momento entró el pequeño e invirtuoso mayordomo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la gran bruja.

- Mi ama, debo advertirle que el tiempo se nos echa encima y debe preparar el equipaje… - dijo con gran respeto y cautela.

- ¡Ya lo sé, pesado! – Replicó Akako volviendo a morderse las uñas.

Miró otra vez el pergamino que tenía en su mano derecha. Un párrafo de diferentes símbolos lo adornaban y su contenido hacía que los nervios y la inquietud crisparan en el esbelto cuerpo de la bruja. Esas líneas la obligaban a irse durante tres meses… ¡Tres meses! A una conferencia de brujas que tenía lugar cada diez años. A Europa. Más concretamente, a Grecia… ¡Maldita sea! No se podía ser más inoportuno. Precisamente ahora que tan solo hacía cuatro días del hechizo de ese maldito detective y que Kaito necesitaba su atención más que nada, para que el hechizo no disminuyera y para controlar su equilibrio espiritual… ¿Qué pasaría si se iba? ¿Si dejaba solo a Kaito?

- No puedo ir – sentenció la bruja.

- Oh, no, señorita. Debe ir. – Le informó el mayordomo – Es su obligación como bruja Koizumi. Esa reunión de brujas es inevitable, si no asiste pueden quedarse con sus poderes…

- ¡Oh, está bien! – Exclamó Akako, encolerizada – Iré. Iré.

Akako arrugó el pergamino con gran ímpetu y lo tiró al fuego de la caldera.

- ¡Lucifer! – Gritó - ¡Aparece ante mí!

Y sus órdenes fueron escuchadas. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies y la habitación se inundó de un humo rojo y negro, con ráfagas de viento dando latigazos a los objetos de la estancia aleatoriamente. Una sombra oscura surgió dentro de la bola y se materializó delante de la bruja en forma de un hombre extremadamente bello, de faz angulosa y fuerte, pelo dorado y ojos intensamente escarlatas. El rictus de sus labios estaban rígidos y su mirada daba una sensación de superioridad, arrogancia y soberbia que dejaba la vanidad y el orgullo de la bruja por los suelos. Claro estaba que ella nunca lo admitiría. No por nada él estaba bajo sus órdenes.

- Soy el Señor de las Tinieblas – Rebatió él.

- Tu autentico nombre es Lucifer, no niegues tus orígenes **(nta1)**

Lucifer acentuó su ceño. No le gustaba que hiciese referencia a su pasado. Él, el ángel más hermoso del Reino del Cielo, ahora un ángel caído del Infierno. Y todo porqué quiso arrebatarle el poder a Dios, y no se arrepentía del intento ¡Claro que no se arrepentía! Dios, ese ser petulante, lleno de poderes omnipotentes y omnipresentes, no compartía ese poder con nadie. Ser egoísta. Lucifer tan solo quiso hacer justicia, pensaba que ese poder tan inimaginable podría ser para él ¿Quién era ese tal Dios, fantoche y engreído, para acarrear todo ese poder él solo? No tenía el derecho. Organizó una gran guerra entre ángeles para arrebatarle ese poder sagrado y así ser él el dueño. Pero perdió. Fue desterrado al Infierno y castigado por su soberbia junto con su ejército de ángeles caídos y ahora era el Señor de las Tinieblas, no Lucifer. No el "portador de la luz", era el patrón de la oscuridad.

- Demasiados siglos han pasado ya – dijo con voz serena pero tajante.

- Da igual. Acataras mis órdenes.

- ¿Tengo otra alternativa?

Akako le envió una mirada asesina, pero él ni se inmutó, permaneció con su postura pétrea y arrogante. Y sabía que lo hacía adrede. Con esa postura le imponía su indudable superioridad y le recordaba que, si no fuera por su antiguo tratado, él la podría eliminar con un chasquido de dedos. Y ella odiaba eso.

- Procura que Kaito no salga por la puerta de esa mansión. Estate al tanto.

- No soy tu perro guardián.

- Serás lo que yo diga.

Él no respondió y ella interpretó su silencio como la aceptación de su orden. Se dio la vuelta y ordenó a su mayordomo que preparara su equipaje.

- ¿Piensas decirles a esas brujas lo que estas haciendo? – Preguntó Lucifer de repente.

- Claro que no, no es de su incumbencia.

- Estás incumpliendo algunas normas, Akako. Y deberían saberlo.

- ¿Quieres parar de repetir eso? – Exclamó la bruja encarándole - ¡Mi magia sirve para que se cumplan mis deseos y tú también estás aquí para eso mismo!

- Las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas, los espíritus de las Catacumbas… Las Parcas…

- ¡Sé muy bien lo que me hago, lo tengo todo planeado!

- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo del detective metomentodo era planeado?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada otra vez, se giró y abandonó la estancia con la furia implantada en sus sonoros pasos.

- La vanidad y la soberbia fueron mi perdición – musitó él mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desintegrarse para volver a la bola – Y esos son, sin duda, tus principales defectos.

* * *

- ¡Kaito!

Akako llegó a la habitación de Kaito con la furia contenida en su voz. El chico, sentado en su butaca granate, se volteó ante su llamado, con la inexpresividad gravada en su rostro. Esto le puso más frenética a Akako, pues le hizo recordar las palabras del detective inglés: "_¿No te das cuenta? No tiene sentimientos, ni pensamientos, no tiene vida…se comporta como si fuese… como un androide… ¡Y es por lo que tú le has hecho!". _Duras palabras para un simple mortal. Akako volvió a morderse la uña de su pulgar.

- Kaito, debo irme a una reunión de brujas, así que te quedarás solo.

- Vaya – dijo simplemente.

- Mi mayordomo vendrá conmigo, es su deber como siervo de esta familia.

- Muy bien.

- Estaré fuera durante tres meses.

- Vale.

El tono inanimado e impávido que utilizaba le daba a entender que el hechizo hecho cuatro años atrás no hacía progresos. La verdadera esencia de Kaito no lograba enamorarse de ella y así lo demostraba ese Kaito, que apenas se preocupaba por su partida. Y eso la enfurecía a más no poder. Sentía que todo ese sacrificio que había hecho para obtenerle había sido en vano. No lograba tenerle eternamente.

- Te quedarás encerrado en esta mansión hasta mi llegada.

Kaito esbozó la primera expresión en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, entre confundido y asustado.

- ¿No…No puedo salir de aquí?

Akako lo miró altiva, apretando su perfecta dentadura fuertemente y arqueando un poco el labio superior.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Maldita sea, Kaito! – Exclamó ella, enfurecida - ¿Es que piensas que soy idiota? ¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta de todas tus salidas de esta mansión? ¡Soy bruja, diablos!

Ante tal revelación, Kaito se hundió más a su butaca y se removió en ella, asustado por la reacción de la bruja y por haber sido descubierto. Akako se acercó a él con su mirada iracunda, con el aura violeta envolviéndola con intensidad, mostrando así su gran cólera. Kaito se hundió más en su butaca.

- Me has traicionado – Siseó ella con ira – Has salido sin mi permiso. No sé tus intenciones, pero te aseguro que me has decepcionado.

Él tragó fuerte.

- Akako, yo no…

- Te quedarás aquí, solo y encerrado – Le interrumpió Akako – Es tu castigo y mi deseo – Achicó los ojos, desconfiada – Y no te atrevas a desobedecerme o Lucifer acabará contigo.

Dichas esas palabras, Akako giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a irse. Pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y volvió a girarse hacia el atemorizado Kaito, sumergido en su butaca roída. La bruja alargó sus manos hacia el mago, cuyo rostro estaba contraído, y puso sus palmas alrededor de las mejillas del hombre. Akako cerró los ojos y, envuelta en su aura violeta, traspasó parte de su energía a Kaito.

El mago, inmovilizado y sorprendido, notó como una energía fría recorría sus venas, paralizando todos los sentimientos confusos en su interior, congelando todo su cuerpo y su mente. Tan solo podía recibir la imagen de Akako delante de él, sin poder pensar en nada más, sin poder razonar. Sentía las extremidades perder fuerza y entumecerse y como la visión se volvía borrosa, mareándolo. Su piel se volvió pálida y los ojos se le cerraron poco a poco, hasta quedar inconsciente. Akako, al notarlo, se apartó de él, suspirando de cansancio.

- Esto servirá para que tu verdadera esencia no moleste – musitó para ella.

Dicho esto, se fue de la habitación apresuradamente dando un portazo, sin volverse hacia atrás a contemplar el mago por última vez.

Era hora de partir.

* * *

Kazuha la miró como si un extraterrestre acabara de aterrizar en medio del salón.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Que la señora Kuroba se ha ofrecido a dejarnos la casa durante los siguientes cuatro meses.

Kazuha se dejó caer en el sofá, aún asimilando la noticia con los ojos fuera de orbita y la boca abierta de par en par.

- ¡Aoko! – Exclamó medio indignada - ¡¿Sabes lo que significa esto?

- Sí, bueno, así tendremos tiempo suficiente para buscar un nuevo piso – Sonrió - ¡Y sin pagar nada!

- ¡No me estoy refiriendo a esto! – Gritó, levantándose del sofá de golpe.

- ¡Shht! – Le avisó Aoko susurrando – Kagura esta dormida.

Kazuha hizo el terrible esfuerzo de contener su ira y su indignación y respiró hondo. No estaba acostumbrada a reprimir su terrible temperamento.

- ¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero! – Susurró Kazuha al fin - ¡Quieres que vayamos a vivir a casa de ese androide!

- Él no vive allí.

- Sí, pero tiene la excusa perfecta para verte ¿no? – dijo con un tono entre sarcástico y malhumorado.

Aoko arqueó una ceja, confundida.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer ir a verme?

Kazuha tragó fuerte, arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir. Nunca le había dicho a Aoko que Kaito la fue a buscar a la facultad para hablar con ella. No quiso hacerlo, pues tenía miedo a que su amiga pudiese recobrar el interés por un ser tan maleducado, frío y sombrío. Ella tenía aún la pequeña esperanza que algún día retornara con Hakuba. Pero al parecer, ni Aoko ni el mismo Hakuba iban a satisfacer sus deseos, pues se empeñaban en ser tan solo amigos. Cuando estaban juntos no daban ninguna señal que fomentara algo más que la amistad, a pesar de que ella había propiciado oportunidades. Pero nada.

Y el idiota ese de Kaito tan solo hacia que entrometerse en sus vidas.

- Da igual – Carraspeó Kazuha, intentando enmendar su error – El hecho es que no encuentro una buena idea que vayamos a vivir allí.

- Tan solo son cuatro meses – Convino Aoko – Y Kazu, debes admitirlo: Es una buena oportunidad ¡Donde encontraras a alguien que nos deje pasar tanto tiempo sin pagar nada! Recuerda que no estamos en nuestra mejor situación económica…

- Ran podría hacernos un hueco… - Propuso obstinada.

- Ran apenas cabe en el apartamento de su padre – Replicó Aoko, algo exasperada – Vamos, Kazu, admítelo. Es una oportunidad perfecta.

Y, sí, Kazuha tenía que admitirlo. Era una oportunidad perfecta e incomparable. Costaría encontrar un piso en Tokio lo bastante grande para las necesidades de las tres y que esté al abasto de su economía, así que residir en un lugar como ése mientras lo buscaban con tranquilidad era idóneo. No lo podía negar ni despreciar, a pesar de las consecuencias. Miró a Aoko de soslayo. De seguro que a ella tampoco le apetecía ir a vivir en casa de alguien quién le causó tanto dolor y donde podría encontrar tantos recuerdos dolorosos… Pero ella estaba dispuesta, dispuesta por la niña que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta al otro extremo de la casa. Dispuesta por el bienestar de Kagura.

- Esta bien – Se rindió Kazuha – Dile a la señora Kuroba que estaremos encantadas y agradecidas de que nos preste su residencia por un tiempo.

* * *

Hielo.

Hielo en su interior era lo que sentía. Un velo frío y oprimente, envolviendo todas esas sensaciones y experiencias de esos últimos días, ahogando ese virus, cuyos gritos coléricos y perturbados eran tan solo un vago eco en sus oídos. Recuerdos borrosos, sentimientos difusos, caras inconstantes… Y una voz grave de hombre, quebradiza y desesperada… Enterrada dentro de su ser, en ninguna parte. Memoria confusa, memoria olvidada.

Minutos, horas, días… ¿Semanas? ¿Cuánto llevaba allí encerrado? No se acordaba. Tampoco le importaba. El paso del tiempo era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Si a esa sensación tan extraña se le podía considerar preocupación… Algo desconocido le causaba malestar, algo estaba mal. Su cuerpo lo notaba. Encerrado en esa habitación, su cuerpo se asfixiaba, pidiéndole aire y no pudiendo solucionar ese percance. A veces, todo él temblaba, impulsos nerviosos le perforaban la mente; otras veces, se mareaba y la habitación le rodaba en círculos dispersos; y otras le daban sofocos o escalofríos, no encontrando nunca un estado de bienestar.

Se notaba enfermo.

Necesitaba salir de allí. Pero no podía. Akako le había ordenado que no lo hiciera. Había descubierto sus escapadas y ahora él debía satisfacer sus deseos, porque la había decepcionado. Empezó a dar vueltas en su habitación con movimientos frenéticos y sin pausa, sintiendo como los nervios le carcomían por dentro y un frío le helaba el pecho. Sus manos empezaban a temblarle. Oh, no. Otra vez no. Se miró las manos con expresión neurótica y desesperada. No, no podía estar pasándole de nuevo.

- No, por favor… - Se dijo a sí mismo al ver que los temblores se extendían por los brazos - …Otra vez no…

Se abrazó a sí mismo y reemprendió el paso circular por la estancia, en un intento de darse calor. Era inútil. Los temblores y el frío no cesaban, aunque paradójicamente, sentía como el sudor le cubría la piel. Se sentó en la butaca, mirándose las manos trémulas para después agarrarse la cabeza firmemente a causa del dolor intracraneal. Empezó a respirar con gran agitación e inquietud, oyendo los golpes secos de su corazón, yendo en un compás muy rápido. Le faltaba el aire y los nervios habían hecho que una presión en el pecho le doliera y le torturara, empeorándolo todo, sintiéndose desamparado y solo, sin poder pedir ayuda. Gritó y gritó de dolor. Pero nadie le escuchaba.

En un acto de pánico, se levantó de la butaca y salió de su habitación, corriendo por los oscuros corredores de esa húmeda y tenebrosa mansión, dando trompicones, con espasmos recorriéndole toda la columna vertebral. Llegó a la puerta principal, respirando con dificultad y sufriendo aún de temblores. Tenía que salir de allí. Avanzó una mano hacia el pomo de la puerta con impaciencia, recibiendo una dolorosa descarga eléctrica.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Volvió a acercar la mano desesperado para recibir el mismo trato. Recordó que Akako le había dicho que no le dejaría marchar, que Lucifer lo impediría. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Se abalanzó contra la enorme puerta, gritando, empujándola con fuerza, golpeándola, arañando la madera con las uñas desesperadamente.

- ¡Quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir…! – Aulló alterado sin dejar de arañar la puerta- ¡Por favor, dejadme salir…!

- No puedo.

La grave y ronca voz hizo voltearse, encontrándose con la magnánima figura de Lucifer, flotando en el aire con sus hermosas alas negras. Kaito, con la cara contraída y lleno de sudor frío, se apoyó contra la puerta principal, sintiendo las convulsiones cada vez más potentes por todo su cuerpo y notando como un poderoso frío en el pecho le oprimía y le ahogaba.

- ¿Q-que me pasa? – Exclamó con terror en su voz - ¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?

Pero Lucifer no respondió, lo miró impasible, con esos ojos escarlatas examinándole desde lo alto del techo. Kaito se deslizó por la puerta de madera hasta sentarse al suelo, amarrándose la cabeza y balanceándose en un acto de tic nervioso, cada vez más agotado, cada vez más harto de todo.

Hasta rendirse.

Lucifer siguió mirando al humano inconsciente debajo de sus pies. Pobre desgraciado. Realmente, haberse topado con la bruja no le había favorecido en lo más mínimo. Si esos ataques ansiosos y neuróticos le ocurrían era porque la bruja había actuado otra vez contra la verdadera esencia del mago. La había bloqueado parcialmente para que no pudiera incidir en deshacer el hechizo… No obstante, eso tenía sus consecuencias. Ahora esa verdadera esencia luchaba por salir más que nada, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, causándole a ese cuerpo, a ese androide, ataques claustrofóbicos y ansiosos.

Por suerte, aún no había enloquecido.

Aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para que sucediera. Pero, por lo que se veía, Akako no era consciente con lo que provocaba encerrándolo allí dentro con su soledad. Eso enloquecería a cualquier persona… Pero a ese joven, cuya verdadera personalidad había sido congelada, podría causarle una alteración tan grande que estaba en riesgo de morir.

Pero eso no era de su incumbencia. Él tan solo estaba allí para acatar órdenes.

A partir de ese día, Kaito advirtió como nuevamente los recuerdos y sus metas parecían desvanecerse con el paso del tiempo. Y él, desesperado, hacía todo lo posible para que se mantuvieran en su cabeza. Para la magia, procuraba leer los apuntes de su padre que estaban escondidos debajo su cama y que Akako nunca había descubierto. Además de hacer algún que otro truco con la baraja francesa. Quería llamar a su madre, pero su móvil había desaparecido, seguramente Akako se lo había llevado. Pero procuraba recordarla todos los días, al igual que sus dulces palabras. Cada noche, esperaba soñar con su fantasma de las rosas, con Aoko, pero por desgracia, a la mañana siguiente siempre se daba cuenta de que no había soñado con ella. Su fantasma había desaparecido de su cabeza. Y él, intentando mantener su recuerdo vivo, cada mañana se acercaba hacía la gran ventana oxidada y visualizaba los rosales blancos de los vecinos. Y su fantasma aparecía. Se obligó a hacer el mismo ritual cada día.

Sin embargo, a medida que las horas y los días pasaban, que los ataques de ansiedad le sobrevenían al mismo tiempo que eran menos frecuentes, toda esa rutina y esos intentos se volvieron inútiles. Leía los apuntes de su padre hasta saberlos de memoria, pero minutos después se borraban de su mente; se estaba horas plantado delante de la baraja francesa, sin que le saliera ni un maldito truco; el rostro de su madre y sus palabras eran un espacio vacío en su mente, sin contenido; y al ver los rosales blancos de los vecinos no aparecía su fantasma. Otra vez, se estaba olvidando de todo. Pero ahora él se daba cuenta de eso.

Se daba cuenta de su vacío, de su impotencia, de todo el daño que le estaba haciendo. Intentando recordar desesperadamente, pero nunca obteniendo resultados. Su vida escapando de sus manos, y él allí aislado, sin poder hablar con nadie, sin contactar socialmente. Un ermitaño encarcelado.

Y ese virus, ese virus traidor ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. Esa vocecita interior se había quedado muda. Dejándolo completamente solo y desamparado, cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando por una vez lo necesitaba. Y un día lo vio todo negro. Tan negro, que ya no intentó nada más para recordar, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de ese castillo maldito.

* * *

Jii observó el calendario con cierto desanimo. El número que estaba marcado con rojo ya había pasado hacía semana. Ese era el día en que Kaito y él habían quedado para preparar el retorno de Kid. Pero el chico no se había presentado. Le había decepcionado, quebrando sus esperanzas de recuperar los antiguos tiempos. Y recuperar a Kaito.

- Jii – Una dulce voz llena de preocupación le sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Le pasa algo?

Konosuke se giró un poco sobresaltado para encararse delante de una Aoko que le miraba preocupada y confusa, la cual llevaba consigo una fregona y un cubo lleno de agua y jabón. Aoko y él estaban acabando de limpiar el establecimiento Blue Parrot después de una larga jornada de trabajo nocturno.

- Sí, sí – dijo recomponiendo su compostura – Solo estoy…Un poco cansado.

Aoko lo miró como si no se creyera esa afirmación.

- Estoy bien, en serio – le aseguró el anciano – Tan solo es cansancio.

- Pues estaría bien que se fuera a descansar – Propuso Aoko retornando a su tarea de fregar – Yo acabaré de limpiarlo todo, no se preocupe.

- Aoko, soy mayor pero no un invalido – Le espetó – Puedo acabar de limpiar.

- Pero no hace falta – replicó ella – Estamos a punto de acabar y es bastante tarde. Puede irse, yo lo acabo.

El anciano sonrió ante la insistencia de la chica. A pesar de su tozudez, se notaba que en sus palabras había preocupación y aprecio por su persona. Cada vez que la veía, se lamentaba por el hecho de que no hubiese acabado con Kaito. Y se lamentaba más cuando pensaba dónde y con quién estaba el último nombrado. Si ella y Kaito hubiesen acabado juntos, todo hubiese sido tan diferente. Y hubiese sido un gran alivio para el corazón de ese anciano.

Pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno planea.

Tres semanas. Tres semanas eran las que no había visto el pelo a ese chico. Kaito no se presentó en su cita y ahora había desaparecido. Le había llamado infinitas veces, pero siempre saltaba el contestador. Había hablado con su madre, pero ella también estaba preocupada porque hacía el mismo tiempo que no veía a su hijo.

Y eso le daba en qué pensar ¿Porqué no se contactaba con nadie? ¿Por qué no contestaba las llamadas? ¿Acaso había algo que lo impidiese? ¿Acaso hace cuatro años también hubo algo que le impidiese estar con sus seres queridos? ¿Algo que le hubiese hecho rechazar todas esas metas y aspiraciones que tenía tan claras?

Una retahíla de preguntas se formulaba en su mente, trastornándolo, sin dejar ninguna posibilidad en el aire. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no advirtió la cara de impaciencia de Aoko quien lo observaba desde hacía rato, dando ligeros golpes con la punta del pie en el suelo.

- ¡Señor Jii Konosuke! – Soltó un grito – ¿A qué espera? ¡Váyase a dormir!

Él dio un respingo al oír su llamado.

- Ya va, ya va – rechistó - ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

- Es que hace una cara de consternación y sufrimiento que me preocupa – dijo severamente con un dedo en el aire, gesto reprendedor – Debe usted descansar, este horario tan descompensado le desestabiliza.

- Oye, muchacha ¡Qué yo todavía soy joven! – Replicó indignado – Tengo aún toda la vida por delante. Estar despierto hasta tarde no es un problema para mí…

- Que sí, que sí… - Aoko rodó lo ojos, exasperada – Pero hoy no esta en su total plenitud.

Aoko le cogió de los hombros y le empujó hacia la puerta donde daba su apartamento. Jii vivía en el piso de arriba, encima del local, y su residencia y el establecimiento estaban unidos por unas escaleras interiores que resultaban muy cómodas para sus necesidades.

- No se preocupe, Jii – Dijo Aoko con tono tranquilizador – Yo me encargo de cerrar.

Jii se dejó llevar por la muchacha y, instantes después, ya se había despedido de ella y se encontraba yendo por las escaleras para llegar a su casa. Vaya genio tenía esa muchacha. Y por no hablar de su tozudez. Cuando sacaba las llaves de su piso y los metía en la cerradura tomó una decisión. Mañana mismo iría a ver a Kaito a su casa.

* * *

Un estremecimiento le hizo despertar. Un intruso. Lucifer cabalgó hasta llegar hacia la bola de cristal de la mansión de Akako y poder así, materializarse fuera de la bola. Examinó con su mirada escarlata la estancia para hechizos. Estaba a las penumbras. Chasqueó los dedos y unas chispas volaron por el aire hasta llegar a los candelabros y la caldera, hasta encenderlos e iluminar la habitación.

Revisó la estancia en busca de algún intruso, pero no vio a nadie. Desvió su atención hacia el Espejo Negro. Antes de marcharse, Akako lo había tapado con una gran tela, dejando al prisionero fuera de la vista de cualquiera. Mortal desgraciado. Así, nadie podría saber nunca que estaba allí atrapado. Sacudió la cabeza, con intención de cumplir con su mandato. Tenía que ir a ver el nuevo intruso que se acercaba a la mansión.

El Señor de las Tinieblas extendió sus hermosas alas negras y empezó a flotar en el aire. Se movió por la morada, travesando paredes, visitando estancias e iluminando cada una de ellas a medida que entraba, hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Oyó golpes a la puerta y cómo alguien intentaba forcejar el pomo, alguien quería entrar. Travesó la puerta sin ninguna dificultad y salió al exterior. Al otro lado de la puerta, había un anciano de pelo canoso, delgado y gafas redondas. A pesar de su rostro templado, insistía una y otra vez en tocar el timbre, golpear la puerta y forcejar el pomo con cierto nerviosismo. Lucifer se lo quedó mirando de cerca, curioseado por la visita, con la tranquilidad de saber que el anciano no lo podía ver, pues una vez salía de esa mansión encantada, su cuerpo se volvía etéreo e invisible.

- ¿Señorito Kaito? – Llamó el anciano en voz alta - ¿Se encuentra ahí? ¡Kaito! – Hizo una pausa - ¿Y la señorita Akako? ¿Esta ahí?

Ante tales palabras, Lucifer se interesó más por el sujeto. Debía conocer al mago desde hacía mucho tiempo, más que incluso Akako. Y parecía que quería ir a ayudarlo.

Pobre infeliz. Por mucho que llamase, Kuroba no le oiría. Estaba demasiado sumido en las tinieblas para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en el exterior. Durante esas tres semanas, el estado del joven iba a peor. Se estaba marchitando su esencia, de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Y él ya empezaba a asquearse de esa situación. Las torturas y los finales infelices no le importaban, es decir, era Lucifer, el Señor de las Tinieblas. Le traía sin cuidado. Antes le gustaban, ahora incluso se aburría. Pero eso de hacer algo malvado bajo las órdenes de una niñata vanidosa y petulante, con esos aires de grandeza… De veras que le hastiaba. Sino estuviera ese maldito tratado…

Recordaba vagamente el origen de ese pacto. Hacía ya tantos siglos… Desde el comienzo de la especie humana, más o menos. Su hija, Aradia, la primera bruja que existió en la tierra, se convirtió en mortal para extender la magia y la hechicería por todo el mundo. Fundó varias escuelas de hechicería y una de estas fue los Koizumi. Su descendencia se instaló en esa escuela, y Aradia en su lecho de muerte le pidió que cuidara y prestase la ayuda a su descendencia cuando estos lo necesitasen. Lucifer aceptó, pues era único favor que su hija le había pedido en la vida. Los hijos de Aradia tan solo le llamaban cuando había guerras entre brujos y humanos, o en casos extremos. Pero Akako se estaba extralimitando.

Y él no era un santo. No, no lo era. Era el señor de las Tinieblas. Y, ante esa falta, pensaba vengarse a su modo. Quería desmontar los planes de la bruja de forma sutil, por abusar de sus derechos, sin incumplir su promesa con su querida Aradia. Por eso tenía que cumplir las órdenes, por su hija.

Vio como el anciano, insistentemente, no paraba de llamar al portón. Pero ahora él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tenía ordenado que no dejara salir a Kuroba por la puerta…

Parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó meditabundo durante unos segundos.

Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Ese anciano sería una marioneta perfecta.

"_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the de__pths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be.  
Can you hear me?"_

**Fin capitulo 11**

**(nta1) Tengo que decir que siempre me ha encantado la mitología y las leyendas. Lucifer es un ángel caído, anteriormente el ángel más hermoso del Reino del Cielo. Lucifer significa "portador de la luz", por eso he hecho que no le guste ese nombre, que es el antiguo, y que se haga llamar señor de las tinieblas, que es todo lo contrario. Lucifer, a causa de su soberbia y su orgullo, provocó una guerra entre ángeles para arrebatar el poder de Dios. Su pecado fue castigarlo y desterrarlo al infierno. Es el ideólogo del mal, el instigador del lado oscuro del hombre, el tentador primero. En el cristianismo el Diablo, Satanás y Lucifer son los mismos. Pero en el judaísmo y el gnosticismo son personajes diferentes. He cogido el segundo porque lo considero más interesante. Lucifer tuvo una hija con su hermana Diana, se llamaba Aradia. Y fue la encargada de distribuir la magia y la hechicería por el mundo humano, volviendose mortal. El tratado que me inventé viene de aquí XDXD Es una historia muy atrayente y hay varias interpretaciones, para más información consulta a google o wikipedia xD.  
**

**Y aclaro que este personaje y su historia no es mío: ¡Yo tan solo lo he tomado prestado! **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews :D:D Me ayudan a continuar cada semana y ser puntual! y de momento, me voy superando!  
**

**karimariesk: **Adoro que os guste tanto kagura! :D:D por lo de kaito, aquí lo tienes. No muy vivaracho, pero aquí esta. Ya se que soy un poco cruel, pero bueno, soy asi!:) Y es un honor ser la unica historia que lees de DC en español! XDXD un halago que me lo tomo muy en serio! aunque espero que nunca te decepcione por eso!:O A veces pienso que soy demasiado dramatica y complico demasiado las cosas, pero me gusta ser complicada!;) Bueno, sea como sea, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentarioss! los aprecio muchiiiiiiiiiiisiiiimooop!**  
**

**Lady Paper:** Cada vez que escribo sobre Akako, pienso en como te parecera a ti! y eso es porque se que te gusta el personaje Akako, que sabes bastante de ella y que te es interesante (tan solo hace falta leer tu hermoso fic!) asi que...ahi va la pregunta, que te ha parecido Akako en este capitulo? los remordimientos la consumen, aunque no sea mortal tiene sentimientos a parte de la vanidad y la soberbia XDXD ahora desaparecera durante una temporada y no hara más de las suyas, pero ha dejado su huella en todos los personajes. **  
**

**aural17: **siento haberlo chafado todo con la mencion de Saguru! pero era inevitable, porque tenia que dar a entender que nadie se extrañaba por su ausencia, dado que él ha hecho y va siempre donde le da la gana XDXD asi que, tenia que hacer este apunte! Me alegro que te gustase lo de Aoko y Kagura, les tengo mucho cariño a estos dos personajes!:):) Y si. Acertaste. Kazuha se ha puesto como una moto. Pero ha aceptado al fin. Las cosas se complican :P:P por cierto...que quiere decir shershy?XDXD**  
**

**Clara: **lloraste? :) se que era un capitulo emotivo y triste del pasado de kagura, y me alegro que te haya llegado tan hondo. Jajaja! lo de los padres divorciados es una comparacion muy graciosa, no se me habia acudido! XDXD bueno, haremos lo posible para que esos padres se reconcilien, nop? y una cosa que no entendí...q dices que quite de mi nombre? la barra baja? XDXD te refieres al email?**  
**

**Sharyl21: **siento que no haya sido un kaito-kagura xdxd pero bueno, ese angelito hara más milagros te lo aseguro! y es lo que kaito necesita, pues a vuelto a tras, a la partida. Asi que necesitara mucha ayuda de kagura y de Aoko!:):) Tienes razó, kazu se pasa un poquitin, pero es como su voz de la consciencia que le advierte de que lo pasara mal otra vez, ademas kazu no puede evitar preocuparse por ella :) Y es una casualidad lo de tu amiga, lo siento por ella :(:( La verdad, en esos momentos lo mejor que te puede pasar es tener el apoyo de tus amigos y tus otros familiares, supongo que es la manera más "facil" de superarlo. Muchas gracias por tu commen!**  
**

**Shulia: **te aseguro que en el futuro pasara algo interesante! jeje! que aoko vaya a vivir a casa de chikage no es casualidad, nono! me alegro que te gustara el pasado de kagura, la verdad es que me costo un poco organizar los años y los sucesos pero que me quedo bien! sobre lo del mensaje, te lo he vuelto a enviar! a ver si esta vez si lo recibiste! ;)

**Proximo capitulo: Escapa de las tinieblas  
**

Besos!

**LittleThief03**


	13. Escapa de las tinieblas

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Illuminated – Hurts. **

**CAPITULO 12**

**Escapa de las tinieblas**

"_Don't be afraid of tomorrow,  
Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight"__  
_

Jii se rascó la cabeza, confundido ¿Es que no había nadie en casa? ¿Es que acaso se habían ido lejos sin decir nada a nadie? Bufó entre hastiado y cansado. Empezaba a estar harto de todo eso. Sentía como si fuese el único que se esforzase porque las cosas fueran bien, que fueran igual que antaño. Era como si Kaito tuviese fases de lucidez y quisiera solucionar su vida; pero después volvía a su frialdad y desechaba todo lo demás.

Era tan extraño…

Pero él ya era lo bastante mayor para andarse con esas tonterías. Su reuma y sus huesos ya empezaban a decirle que debía descansar, que había dormido demasiado poco. Tal vez Aoko tenía razón y no debía aguantar hasta tan tarde en el Blue Parrot. Giró sobre sus talones con intención de travesar ese jardín selvático y salir de esa residencia tan espantosa y fúnebre, con la resignación enterrada en sus hombros.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de adentrarse en el jardín boscoso, oyó un ruido ensordecedor detrás de él y se giró de golpe, asustado. Le pareció que el sonido fue semejante al romper los cristales y el instinto de alarma se reflejó en su rostro. Con aprisa, se acercó hacia el portón de nuevo, llegando la conclusión que había alguien allí dentro. Volvió a dar golpes contra la puerta, pero estaba claro que no podía acceder por allí. Decidió rodear la mansión para comprobar si había alguna otra entrada.

Con cierto nerviosismo en sus movimientos, rodeó la casa hasta llegar a una zona donde había desparramado unos cristales por el suelo. Miró hacia arriba y vio, intrigado, que había una gran ventana rota a seis metros de altura. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para ver mejor la ventana destrozada. Dada la forma del agujero y la cantidad de cristales escampados por el suelo, era evidente que el golpe debió de ser ocasionado desde dentro. Es decir, que en verdad había alguien dentro de la casa. Pero la ventana estaba demasiado elevada y las ventanas más bajas estaban todas cerradas, se había fijado. No podía romper otra ventana, pues si no era bienvenido a esa mansión – cosa muy probable – no dudarían en descubrirle y echarlo a patadas.

Observó con interés la hiedra que crecía por las paredes de la morada. Sonrió de medio lado. Aunque ahora fuese un viejo, aún le quedaban las suficientes energías para hacer un poco de escalada. No por nada fue el excelente cómplice del gran Kaito Kid. Y tan solo habían pasado cuatro años de eso. Podía hacerlo. Así pues, se acercó a la hiedra y, con gran decisión y templanza, agarró la planta y empezó a escalar. Tuvo algunos traspiés en el recorrido, pero logró llegar arriba sin ningún rasguño. Cuando llegó arriba, quitó con cuidado algunos cristales de por medio y se coló por el enorme agujero que alguien hizo instantes antes al romper el vidrio. Miró un momento hacia abajo, admirado por su trabajo y por conseguir acceder a la casa sin hacer el menor ruido. Sacudió las palmas y se dirigió a registrar la mansión por dentro.

Lo que Konosuke Jii no pudo notar en ningún momento fue la gran sombra etérea que se encontraba flotando en el cielo, el responsable del estropicio de la ventana.

Lucifer sonría ampliamente, satisfecho con su marioneta.

Había dejado entrar al intruso, pero su orden no estipulaba más que "_no dejar a Kaito salir por la puerta_". Así que, quien entre y quien salga no era de su incumbencia, salvo si lo intentaban hacer por la puerta principal.

Cuando travesó el vidrio de la ventana, Jii se topó con una enorme cortina terciopelada de color verdoso. Se las arregló para apartarla un poco y poder pasar. Lo que vio en el interior de la casa hizo que le fuera imposible reprimir un escalofrío. Estaba todo en las penumbras, sin una brecha de luz ni solar ni artificial. Parecía como si fuera la entrada de un corredor hacia el abismo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la cortina verdosa y decidió apartarla para que entrara la luz. El ventanal era tan grande y las cortinas tan abundantes y tan pesadas, que tan solo abrió hasta la mitad. Pero fue suficiente para iluminar parte de la habitación. Lo primero que vio Jii fue una gran butaca de color granate, vieja y roída, que estaba orientada hacia el gran ventanal por donde acababa de entrar.

La grieta de luz que otorgaba la ventana le dio la oportunidad de ver la gran extensión de la habitación, la cual estaba dotada de pocos muebles roídos, un armario pequeño, una cama algo anticuada y la ya dicha butaca. Pero aún se veía la tenebrosidad de la estancia y los rincones eran oscuros y poco visibles. Las tonalidades de las paredes, gastadas y agrietadas, eran de tonos sombríos, que tan solo hacían decaer el estado de ánimo de cualquiera. Dio unos pasos por la oscura habitación, vislumbrando sus alrededores.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que, en un rincón de la estancia, había un bulto escondido entre las sombras. Se puso bien los anteojos, pero ni así pudo adivinar qué era. Decidió acercase con paso lento, sin fiarse de nada de ese extraño entorno. A medida que se acercaba, su vista se iba acostumbrando a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir, poco a poco, una figura humana sentada en el suelo, recogida sobre sí misma, con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas. Jii se sobresaltó al ver la mata de pelo revoltoso de la cabeza del individuo y la familiar constitución viril de sus extremidades.

Lo reconoció al instante, a pesar del juego de sombras de la habitación.

- ¿Señorito Kaito…? – Susurró con voz inaudible - ¿Kaito? ¿Eres tú?

La figura no se movió ni un ápice. Parecía una estatua. Jii se acuclilló delante de él y alzó un poco más la voz.

- ¿Kaito? ¿Kaito?

Continuaba sin dar respuesta. El anciano comenzó a impacientarse y sospechar lo peor. Lo tomó del hombro y empezó a sacudirle. Primero suavemente, pero al ver que no respondía, lo sacudió fuerte.

- ¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! – Exclamó Jii sin dejar de zarandearlo - ¡Contesta por favor!

Con las sacudidas, el cuerpo rígido de Kaito se movía al son de los empujes de Jii, pero no había voluntad de movimiento. Parecía un cuerpo inerte. El anciano cogió la cabeza de Kaito y lo alzó con desesperación para contemplar su rostro. Tuvo que contener el aliento a causa del horror al verlo. Su piel era sucia, centrina y medio consumida, parecía que hacía días que no había comido; llevaba una barba incipiente que detonaba que hacía tiempo que no se miraba al espejo ni se cuidaba a sí mismo; y unas feas ojeras moradas asomaban debajo sus ojos. Pero el tormento le siguió luego, cuando vio los ojos: abiertos, oscuros, vacíos, inexpresivos, sin conexión con el mundo real. Estaba en trance. Un trance permanente. Y aunque sus ojos miraban a su dirección, estaba claro que no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su aspecto, respiraba.

- Vamos, Kaito, hijo… ¡Reacciona!

Le dio unas palmadas en la cara para intentar que volviera en sí, pero parecía como si la oscuridad se lo hubiese tragado y no formara parte de ese mundo. Tal vez… Tal vez si le daba algo de luz y lo sacaba de ese rincón lleno de tinieblas… Konosuke agarró el cuerpo de Kaito por las axilas y lo condujo hacia la butaca granate que estaba delante de la ventana rota, de manera que le diera la luz a ese Kaito sumido en un mundo paralelo. Lo sentó en el sillón y retornó a darle palmadas y sacudidas al cuerpo del mago.

Y parecía que funcionaba. Los ojos de Kaito empezaron a parpadear a causa de la luz matinal y su cabeza se movió molesta a la vez que soltaba algún que otro gruñido. Jii tan solo pudo sonreír ante los movimientos.

- ¡Kaito! – Exclamó el anciano - ¡Al fin reaccionas!

Los ojos de Kaito adquirieron un resquicio de consciencia al escuchar de nuevo su nombre. Aturdido y cegado por tanta luz después de tanto tiempo, miró hacia el hombre que tenía delante. Achicó los ojos, examinándolo.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Jii abrió los ojos, impactado y sin poder creer lo que le acababa de preguntar.

- Soy yo, Jii… - contestó con voz insegura y trémula - ¿Es que…? ¿Es que no me reconoces?

Kaito lo miraba dudoso y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Jii? – repitió.

- Jii, Konosuke Jii, el ayudante de tu padre, tu antiguo ayudante…- Explicó con impaciencia - ¡Te conozco desde pequeño!

Konosuke vio como Kaito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para después soltar un gruñido de angustia y llevarse una mano en su frente, alegando que le dolía la cabeza. Jii aún no podía asimilar que no supiera quién era. Le cogió de los hombros y lo zarandeó un poco con desespero, haciendo que de nuevo el chico lo mirara a la cara, olvidándose que por un momento sufría de jaqueca.

- ¡Kaito! – Exclamó - ¿De verdad no me conoces?

Él lo observó durante un largo tiempo, inspeccionándolo a conciencia. El volver a la luz había sido tan repentino que apenas había tenido tiempo de orientarse y la confusión se presentaba como un velo envolviendo su cerebro, impidiendo que su conciencia despertara del todo. Finalmente, parpadeó dos veces y un leve brillo de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos.

- ¡Jii! – Dijo por fin – ¡Eres tú!

El hombre mayor sonrió, complacido y tranquilo.

- ¡Qué bien que hayas recuperado el sentido! – exclamó con alegría.

Kaito miró a su alrededor con aire confundido y desorientado, esperando que su vista se acabara de adaptar a la luz solar que tanto tiempo le había sido privada. Después de unos instantes, pudo reconocer las dimensiones de la habitación, al igual que los objetos y los colores. Estaba allí. Aún. En su cárcel.

Rememoró con imágenes borrosas su aislamiento. No lo había pasado tan mal en su vida. Sus ataques de ansiedad y claustrofóbicos, su impotencia al olvidar cosas, su añoro por sus seres queridos, su desesperación por los deseos de salir de esa prisión y su enfado consigo mismo, pues, aunque sonase irracional, una parte de él le mortificaba diciéndole que debía permanecer allí, que era orden de Akako.

Intentó ponerse en mejor posición en la butaca y fue entonces cuando notó su cuerpo entumecido y cansado, sin energías. No pudo recordar la última vez que se preocupó por comer, pues ya hacía tiempo que su estomago había dejado de quejarse y ya no le ocasionaba una molestia. Tan solo con moverse un poco, sintió el suelo tambalearse bajo sus pies y supuso que era un vahído. Su cerebro no debía estar en plena salud, por lo que veía.

- Será mejor que no te muevas – Le aconsejó Jii.

Kaito le contestó con un gruñido y se reclinó contra el respaldo de la butaca, mareado.

- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado, muchacho? – Cuestionó preocupado el anciano - ¿Por qué estas aquí solo, sin nadie?

Él lo miró de soslayo, con la pasividad plasmada en su cara para después desviar su mirada.

- Akako lo ha querido así.

Jii frunció el ceño, con una expresión de indignación.

- ¿Y se puede saber donde esta ella?

- Se ha ido.

- ¿A dónde?

- A una… A una reunión. Por trabajo.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque no puedes salir de aquí? – Preguntó Jii resoplando hastiado - ¿Por qué estas encerrado?

- Ya te lo he dicho, Akako lo ha querido así.

- Ella no tiene derecho a hacerte esto.

- Es su deseo y yo debo cumplirlo – dijo con voz entera y convencida.

- ¡Esto es una tontería! – Exclamó cada vez más indignado - ¿Por qué deberías cumplirlo?

- Por que la decepcioné – hizo una larga pausa y, en ver que Jii no decía nada más, continuó – La decepcioné y la traicioné. Y yo no quiero que se enfade más.

- ¿Qué pasaría si se enfadase más?

Kaito le miró y Jii notó que sus ojos adquirían un matiz sombrío.

- No lo quieras saber.

Jii tragó fuerte, sorprendido por tales oscuras palabras. Pero por mucho que aquella mujer provocase terror, no podía ser que Kaito estuviese allí encerrado. Era inhumano. Y debía salir de allí. Por su salud física y mental. A Jii le aterrorizaba el rumbo que estaban siguiendo las cosas. Tan solo hacía falta ver al muchacho: demacrado, débil, con una dependencia emocional y moral injustificada hacia esa mujer, de la cual él sabía bien poco.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que ella era la responsable del estado del chico y él debía llevárselo de allí. Hoy. Ahora. Ya.

- Debes irte – Susurró Jii – Nos iremos. Ahora.

- Te he dicho que no puedo.

- ¿Pero es que no lo ves? – Exclamó el otro - ¡Tú no estas bien!

- ¿Qué importa? – dijo con voz débil y desviando la mirada.

- ¡Claro que importa! – Clamó amarrándole del brazo – No quiero verte así, no estas bien ¡Pero si apenas me has reconocido cuando me has visto!

Él se encogió sobre sí mismo, con la culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro y admitiendo internamente que tenía razón. Él no estaba bien. Estaba enfermo… ¿Pero valía la pena curarse? ¿Serviría de algo? Todos sus esfuerzos anteriores de volver a la vida habían sido en vano, tan solo habían ocasionado el enfado de Akako y él había recibido las consecuencias.

- Tu madre esta muy preocupada por ti, te hemos intentado llamar pero…No contestabas.

- Lo siento – Se lamentó – Es que no tenía el móvil.

- ¿Es que también se lo ha llevado esa mujer?

Él no contestó, afirmando su teoría.

- ¿Cómo esta mamá? – Preguntó de repente.

- Bien – contestó secamente – Pero deberías ir a verla. Esta muy preocupada.

En ese momento, Jii no pudo creer lo que vio. El rostro frío e imperturbable de Kaito se compungió, mostrando así una expresión de dolor. La primera expresión verdadera que le veía en muchos años.

- No la recuerdo – musitó agarrándose la cabeza – No recuerdo su rostro. No puedo. Y duele.

Konosuke lo miró con impotencia y lastimeramente durante unos segundos, oyendo la respiración acelerada y desesperada que musitaba Kaito.

- Y tampoco recuerdo ni la magia ni a mi fantasma – soltó con voz trémula.

- ¿A tu fantasma?

- A ella.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Akako?

- ¡No! – Exclamó con la turbación en sus ojos - ¡A Aoko! ¡No la recuerdo! ¡No recuerdo su cara!

- Pues ven a verla conmigo.

- No puedo.

- ¡No puedes estar aquí solo y aislado del mundo exterior! – Sentenció el anciano entre la desesperación y el cansancio de la conversa - ¿Cuándo vuelve Akako?

- Dentro de…tres meses.

- Más que suficiente – dijo el otro – Vienes conmigo a vivir una temporada y antes que vuelva tú regresas aquí.

Él lo miro con un mar de dudas.

- ¿Es que piensas quedarte otra vez aquí solo, en medio de la oscuridad?

Kaito pensó en esa posibilidad y un terror se apoderó de él. La angustia le reconcomió, reviviendo por unos instantes las situaciones vividas ese tiempo anterior. No se veía capaz de volver a sumirse en las tinieblas de nuevo. No lo soportaría. Una sacudida recorrió su espina dorsal y se abrazó a si mismo, para reprimirla sin éxito.

- Ella no se enterara, no te preocupes – dijo Jii en tono tranquilizador.

- Pero Lucifer sí.

Jii no captó el sentido de esas palabras y no pensó en ningún momento que el muchacho lo dijera literalmente. Hizo caso omiso de la advertencia, diciéndole que se irían cuando él hubiese recogido sus cosas.

- No quiero llevarme nada.

- ¿Ni objetos ni ropa?

Se miró a sí mismo y se vio sucio y con una camisa manchada y gastada, al igual que los pantalones. Se encogió de hombros.

- No importa – Musitó Kaito – Tan solo quiero los apuntes de magia de papá y la baraja francesa.

Jii se enderezó rascándose la nuca y volteó hacia el armario pequeño que había en una esquina. Sin pedir permiso, lo abrió y sacó algunas camisas y pantalones que estuvieran en buen estado, que no eran muchas.

- Nos llevaremos aunque sea un par – Le dijo - ¿Dónde tienes los apuntes de tu padre?

- Debajo de la cama.

- ¿Por qué los guardas allí? – preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Por que a Akako no le gusta que los lea.

Jii frunció el ceño, malhumorado y disgustado, y se dirigió donde le había indicado Kaito y sacó los apuntes y la baraja francesa. Se giró hacia el muchacho con aire de entereza.

- Bien, ya estamos listos para irnos – Le dijo con energía – Venga, levántate.

Kaito lo miró con duda durante unos segundos, no encontrándose del todo seguro de esa decisión. Se sentía como una marioneta, sin entendimiento ni consciencia, de la cual se la iban pasando uno a otro, no teniendo voluntad propia para decidir sus acciones. Pero es que estaba tan desorientado, sin ninguna especie de motivación ni de deseo, nada le complacía y nada tenía que decidir. Él tan solo quería que esos ataques de locura parasen. Tan solo eso. Con eso se conformaría. Eso era lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Jii lo miró con reproche y él comprendió que se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Que así sea.

Kaito hizo el ademán de levantarse pero, de nuevo, la falta de energía hizo que se cuerpo se remolcase hacia atrás y no pudiera levantarse. Estaba desnutrido. Jii se acercó a él con preocupación y con unas palabras que pretendían encorajarle ánimo, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo levantó, llevando los objetos de Kaito en su otro brazo.

- Yo ya no estoy para estos trotes… - Musitó el anciano para sí mismo. Suerte que siempre estuvo dotado de gran vitalidad. Se dirigió al chico - ¿Tienes la llave de la entrada?

- No hay llave – Susurró con anemia – La puerta esta bloqueada.

- ¿No hay ninguna puerta más?

- No.

- Pues tendremos que salir por la ventana.

- Lucifer se enfadara.

Jii lo miró con la más pura curiosidad y confusión plasmadas en su rostro. Otra vez citaba a Lucifer. Parecía que tenía cierta obsesión con ese personaje bíblico. No le extrañaba. Con esa decoración y ese aire fantasmal y tenebroso, seguramente se le pegaría algunas referencias de ese estilo.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Salieron, con algunas tribulaciones, de la mansión. Al travesar el espeso jardín boscoso, Kaito miró por encima de su hombro aún agarrado a Jii. La imagen tétrica y lúgubre de esa prisión le provocó un leve achaque en su pecho para después sentir alivio al percibirse fuera de ella. Fue entonces cuando advirtió la brisa suave del mes de mayo acariciarle la piel, el contacto con el suelo húmedo y la luz matinal bañándole el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo con mayor intensidad. Las barreras que lo encerraban y asfixiaban ya no estaban visibles, había logrado franquearlas. Aunque no siendo capaz de sonreír, era bien cierto que una calidez en su interior se había abierto, dándole un sentimiento de agradabilidad que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía.

- Gracias – Musitó mirando al hombre que lo sostenía.

Jii lo miró sorprendido durante unos segundos para después sonreírle con ilusión.

- Siempre a su servicio, señorito.

* * *

Kaito revisó el espacioso apartamento de Jii con su característico rostro sereno. La decoración era bastante sobria y no podía dejar de advertirse el gusto por el billar, la magia y por el mundo de occidente. Había vitrinas con aire rustico, sillones y sofás de piel y un ambiente lleno de tonos oscuros. Una gran influencia de la Norteamérica del siglo pasado. El estilo y la indumentaria de Jii siempre le hizo pensar la mafia italiana o en un especie de Al Capone. Jii lo estiró al sofá y le dijo que descansara en paz, que el se encargaba de hacer una comida bien nutritiva. Él asintió y se estiró al sofá con pesadez. Extrañamente, un fervor de seguridad invadió su cuerpo y el sueño fue ganando terreno, nada que ver con esos negros días dentro de la mansión de los Koizumi. La calidez del hogar invadió sus sentidos, sintiéndose cómodo y seguro después de mucho tiempo, tanto, que le había parecido una eternidad.

Le ocasionó poco esfuerzo para quedarse totalmente dormido.

Después de un sueño plácido y lo suficientemente reparador, comió con gran ímpetu, reacción que Jii aseguró que era una buena señal. Recuperó, así, las fuerzas suficientes para asearse. Kaito le decía a Jii que no hacía falta, que lo podía hacer más tarde. Pero la cara de horror que adoptó Konosuke le hizo entender que estaba hecho unos zorros. Lo empujó hacia el cuarto de baño, le dio jabón, utensilios para afeitar, toallas, ropa limpia y lo encerró allí. Kaito, aún medio confuso por su nueva situación y ese cambio tan drástico de entorno, se acercó con cierto sonambulismo hacia el espejo del baño.

Su imagen reflejada hizo estremecerse y ocasionó que todo el material que sostenía entre sus brazos cayera de bruces al piso. Instantes después, se oyeron golpes contra la puerta.

- ¡Kaito! – Se oyó Jii con voz de alarma - ¿Estás bien?

Kaito acercó sus dedos temblorosos hacia el espejo, no creyendo la imagen en que se veía reflejado.

- ¡¿Kaito? – volvió a preguntar Jii golpeando la puerta.

- S-Sí… - Logró decir Kaito – No… - Susurró para sí – No estoy bien… Para nada.

¿Quién era ése que tenía delante? No se reconocía a sí mismo. Era un desconocido. Con su piel pálida, demacrada y chupada, en estado cadavérico; su barba incipiente y descuidada decoraba parte de su rostro dándole un aire ceniciento; sus ojos azules irritados y hundidos, con grandes ojeras; su delgadez era excesiva, reduciéndose a piel y huesos, dejándolo con aspecto enfermizo y desamparado. Sus ropajes sucios, rotos y desgastados tan solo acentuaban su deplorable aspecto. Y seguro que apestaba.

Ahora entendía el horror de Jii ¿En qué se había convertido? Rápidamente, se despojó de la ropa con inquietud y la abocó en un rincón del baño. Se puso debajo de la ducha y se limpio con agua bien fría, frotándose fuerte con el jabón, con la esperanza de que así se fuera esa sensación desagradable y repulsiva que le había dejado esa imagen de sí mismo. Salió de la ducha y se afeitó y acicaló hasta que la imagen del espejo se asemejara mínimamente al autoconcepto que tenía de sí mismo.

Sin la suciedad incrustada en su cuerpo ni la barba incipiente, había mejorado algo. Pero el aspecto de cansancio y enfermedad fúnebre seguía allí, permanentes e inalterables. Una huella imborrable.

Pero estaba aceptable. Deseó que al menos pudiese mejorar con el tiempo, a base de comer adecuadamente y llevar una vida saludable. Y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que deseaba algo en mucho tiempo.

¿Sería una buena señal?

* * *

- Jii, me gustaría ir a ver a mi madre – le pidió Kaito esa misma noche.

Konosuke levantó la vista de su plato con cierto nerviosismo. Le contempló de arriba abajo durante unos segundos. El aseo le había ido bien, por lo menos ahora se parecía un poco al antiguo Kaito. Aunque su rostro inexpresivo aún permanecía.

- Yo… - titubeó Jii – Tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Tu madre se marcha mañana.

Kaito parpadeó.

- ¿Adonde?

- Se va de viaje una temporada – Le explicó el otro – Un viaje por Europa. Ya sabes que a tu madre siempre le ha gustado viajar.

Kaito se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y Jii se inquietó un poco al verlo en ese estado de silencio.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No – Dijo Kaito con su voz templada – Es solo que…Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no viajaba.

- Sí, la verdad es que hace años.

- Me alegro por ella.

Y aunque ni el tono de voz ni su expresión respondieran a la bondad y la alegría que debía connotar el significado de esa frase, Jii tuvo la esperanza que lo dijera con total y enorme sinceridad. Los dos volvieron a sus respectivos platos, con un Jii complacido por la cantidad de comida que consumía el muchacho, y cuando parecía que Kaito ya no volvería a abrir la boca en toda la cena, soltó de repente:

- ¿A qué hora sale el avión?

* * *

Chikage metió la última maleta en el taxi. Con la cantidad de trastos que llevaba, la facturación le iba a salir cara. Pero eso no iba a quitarle la alegría ¡Se iba de viaje! ¡Por fin! Después de tantos años, al fin se decidía a viajar, a recuperar su pasatiempo favorito. Miró hacia su residencia, donde dos mujeres y una niña la despedían con ímpetu desde el jardín.

- ¡Qué le vaya bien el viaje! – Le gritó Aoko.

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo! – Dijo Kazuha.

- ¡Vuelva pronto! – Expresó la pequeña Kagura.

Chikage sonrió satisfecha. Por lo menos dejaba su casa en buenas manos y se iba a sabiendas que les había originado un gran favor a esas chicas. Pero viendo a esa juventud, no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo. Tres semanas. Tres semanas hacía que no le veía, cuando ese mismo prometió que la iría ver a menudo. Ni siquiera le había podido localizar para despedirse. Y eso le ocasionaba cierto desazón en su partida… ¡Ojala pudiera saber por lo menos donde estaba y como se encontraba! Pero estaba visto que ese hijo suyo siempre la haría sufrir.

Chikage acabó de despedirse con una sonrisa y aventando la mano, antes de subir en el taxi. Una vez que el coche empezó a circular, se dijo a sí misma que debía estar contenta y disfrutar al máximo ese largo viaje. Intentaría pensar que su hijo estaba bien y que no le pasaría nada de malo. Además, hizo jurar y perjurar a Jii que le informaría de algo cuando supiese algo de Kaito. Tan solo tendría que mantenerse localizable siempre.

Al cabo de una hora y media, ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto y acababa de facturar su última maleta. Tan solo tenía que ir hacia la puerta de embarque. Miró el papel con aire distraído y empezó a buscar con la mirada el cartel con la señalización. Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea, que no se dio cuenta que dos hombres se acercaron a ella hasta posarse detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Mamá? – Oyó una voz sosegada detrás de ella.

Se giró deprisa, reconociendo al instante esa voz que, desde hacía pocos años, carecía de sentimiento. La figura de su hijo contemplándola no provocó más que una enorme sonrisa de alegría y un acto reflejo de abalanzarse sobre él, abrazándolo, por miedo a que desapareciese ese espejismo que parecía producido por su imaginación.

Pero no lo era. No era un espejismo, era su hijo ¡Su hijo! ¡Kaito! ¡Estaba allí! ¡Ante sus narices! Advirtió que, en el abrazo, su hijo la envolvió entre sus brazos, pero no la estrechó ni hizo un gesto cariñoso. Bueno, por lo menos la había correspondido. Reparó, sin embargo, que su tórax era más delgado de lo que recordaba y que sus brazos los notaba escuálidos. Se separó un poco de él para verle mejor y ahogó un grito de sorpresa al verlo en ese estado.

Su demacrada delgadez, la cual se acentuaba por la ropa holgada que llevaba, le generaba gran intranquilidad. Hacía cara de cansado y esas ojeras moradas parecían las típicas de un enfermo. Chikage le palpó los brazos con inquietud, notando las flacuchas extremidades.

- ¡Hijo! – Exclamó sorprendida y preocupada - ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Es que no comes?

- La verdad es que no he comido mucho estos últimos días.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero porqué? – Preguntó confusa y con voz precipitada - ¿Cómo has podido dejarte tanto? ¿Es que no te cuidas? ¿Por qué no me has venido a visitarme? ¿Tienes problemas? Si tienes problemas, debes decírmelo, ya lo sabes ¡No me engañes! ¿Seguro que estás bien…?

El desasosiego de su madre, formalizada en sus interminables preguntas, tan solo provocaba más abatimiento en su estado de ánimo. Se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, no se gustaba, se repudiaba. Tan solo ocasionaba dolor a los otros, preocupándolos, produciéndoles molestias y enfados, y, después de todo esto, aún no entendía cómo podía ser que lo quisieran a su lado.

- Estoy bien, mamá – Le aseguró – Ahora sí.

- ¿Cómo supiste que me iba hoy?

Kaito miró un momento hacia atrás y su madre se percató que Jii se encontraba a un lado, contemplándolos desde lejos. Chikage le sonrió agradecida, prediciendo que era gracias a este que Kaito había aparecido por fin. Jii le contestó devolviéndole una sonrisa llena de benevolencia.

- Mamá – la llamó de repente a lo que Chikage le prestó atención – Me alegro que vuelvas a viajar.

- ¿Es que no me vas a echar de menos? – contestó juguetona.

- Claro que sí – dijo seriamente, no captando el tono bromista – Pero también sé que te encantaba viajar y me alegro que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ella lo miró emocionada por esa expresión de sentimientos tan poco común en él y, con los ojos cristalinos, le volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

- Muchas gracias, Kaito – susurró ella – Esto significa mucho para mí.

- Aunque espero que vuelvas.

A pesar del tono serio en que hizo el comentario, a Chikage le hizo reír esa advertencia. Suponía que era su extravagante manera de demostrarle que la quería y no se había olvidado de ella, como antaño. O ella deseaba que en verdad quisiera decir eso.

- Por cierto… - volvió a decir Kaito - ¿Podría ir a vivir a tu casa mientras tú no estas?

Chikage dio un sobresalto ante esa sugerencia, sorprendida, y se apartó de él. Jii, quien aún estaba detrás de ellos oyendo la conversación, también se quedó estupefacto.

- ¿Por…Por qué? – Preguntó inquieta - ¿Es que ya no vives con tu novia?

- No es eso – Le contestó algo cohibido – Es solo que…Akako ahora no esta. Estoy viviendo con Jii y había pensado que quizás podría ir a vivir en tu casa.

Ella desvió su mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. Aoko y las demás estaban viviendo allí en ese momento y no consideraba apropiado hacerles fuera porque su hijo le pidiera ir a vivir allí, y menos aún cuando fue ella misma quién sugirió la idea. Pero… ¿Cómo decirle a Kaito que Aoko ocupaba la casa? ¿Y si se le metía en la cabeza ir a visitarla? Aoko no se lo perdonaría. Miró a Jii, suplicante, pues este también sabía que Aoko y las demás estaban viviendo en su domicilio. Pero este tenía el rostro enmarcado por la duda y no fue hasta segundos después que le negó con la cabeza.

- Es que…verás, hijo – Titubeó Chikage – Aproveché para alquilar la casa y…Ahora hay…hmmm…Habitan... hmmm…Inquilinos. Sí, inquilinos. – Soltó convencida – Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que querías vivir allí una temporada no habría hecho nada.

- Ya veo.

En ese momento, Jii se aproximó a ellos con aire resuelto y le puso la mano en el hombro de Kaito.

- No te preocupes, Kaito – Le dijo el anciano – No hay problema en que vives conmigo. Tengo espacio de sobra.

- Sí, hijo – Convino la madre – Con Jii estarás perfectamente.

* * *

El tiempo pasó lentamente, angustioso y atormentador. Al igual que su recuperación. Procuraba comer mucho y descansar lo suficiente para rescatar la antigua imagen que tenía de él mismo. Pero no iba tan rápido como él quería. Descubrió que, al contrario que cuando estaba en la mansión de los Koizumi, no le gustaba la oscuridad. Intentaba levantarse cuando salía el sol y disfrutaba cuando la luz le acariciaba la piel, por eso siempre se sentaba cerca de las ventanas. Salía a pasear por las zonas residenciales cercanas, para disfrutar del día y huir de las multitudes que invadían el centro de Shibuya.

Por las noches, se acostaba temprano pues notaba que no estaba bien físicamente aún y se sentía demasiado cansado. Jii se iba siempre a trabajar en su local por las noches y podía sentir el murmullo de la gente desde el apartamento. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, notaba que no tenía quehaceres y el día se volvía más y más largo. Extrañado, se preguntó cómo era que esa sensación de vacío y de lentitud del paso del tiempo no estaban cuando vivía en la mansión.

Un día, almorzando con Jii, este mismo le preguntó algo indeciso:

- Kaito, hijo… - Titubeó un poco – Ya hace dos semanas que vives aquí y… ¿No estaría bien qué empezases a hacer algo?

- ¿Algo? – Preguntó perplejo - ¿Algo como qué?

- Me refiero a… - Suspiró, cansado - ¿No estás aburrido estar aquí todo el día, sin hacer nada? – Kaito desvió la mirada, dubitativo - ¿No te gustaría…trabajar…Como mago?

La magia. Desde que se había ido de la mansión, no había vuelto a tocar ni los apuntes de su padre ni a practicar con la baraja francesa. Los tenía guardados en un cajón de su habitación y a veces los sacaba, los contemplaba vacilante durante unos segundos y los volvía a dejar en el cajón. Tenía cierto temor ¿Qué pasaba si no conseguía volver a hacer magia como antes? ¿Y si resultaba que se había olvidado, como todo lo demás? Si lo intentaba y no funcionaba… ¿Qué le quedaría? No le quedaría nada en que poder satisfacerse.

- ¿Y si he perdido la práctica?

- La magia no se pierde – Soltó convencido Jii y se tocó el lado izquierdo del pecho – La magia se lleva aquí, en el corazón. Estoy seguro que si lo intentas y practicas no te costara nada recordar todo tu aprendizaje anterior. Eso nunca se olvida.

Kaito lo miró con un poco de suspicacia, pero la verdad era que esa afirmación renovó un poco su ánimo por la magia y se prometió a sí mismo que volvería intentarlo.

Y así lo hizo.

La mañana siguiente se leyó los apuntes de su padre, absorbiendo la información como nunca, apreciando con complacencia que retenía todo el conocimiento en su cerebro. Hasta se había atrevido a hacer un sencillo truco con la baraja francesa. A los pocos días, ya empezó a dominar las técnicas y se pasaba la mayoría del día practicando sin cesar, pero como tan solo tenía la baraja consigo, Jii le dijo que bajara a la guarida secreta del Blue Parrot para alcanzar más herramientas. Y él lo aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa. Pequeña, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. De nuevo, se sentía a gusto consigo mismo, cómodo y sin preocupaciones.

Un viernes noche, Kaito estaba en el apartamento practicando un truco de magia nuevo, dándose cuenta que a pesar de ser pasadas las doce, no tenía sueño. Buena señal, eso quería decir que estaba recuperando su estado de salud. Así que, aburrido, se le acudió que podría hacer una pequeña visita a la guarida de Blue Parrot para obtener nuevos instrumentos y acabar de perfeccionar el truco nuevo que se traía entre manos. Salió del apartamento, con la mente fija en ese objetivo, y bajó las escaleras que conectaban directamente con el local. Se paró un poco aturdido delante de la puerta, oyendo entonces el ruido de la multitud que había en el local.

¿Cómo no se había acordado? Era viernes por la noche, el establecimiento debía estar lleno, no podía acceder a la guarida. Estaba tan ensimismado con el truco que fue hacía allí inconscientemente, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué habría de malo pasar un rato allí, jugando al billar como hacía antaño?

Podría estar bien. Alcanzó, algo dudoso, el pomo de la puerta. Tras oír unas sonoras carcajadas al otro lado, decidió al último instante que primero podría ver como estaba el ambiente abriendo parcialmente la puerta, pues de repente sintió algo de pánico al pensar en la gran cantidad de gente que debía haber allí metida. Así pues, entreabrió la puerta y miró por el resquicio de la puerta con interés.

Se quedó completamente paralizado al mismo instante que vio lo que había detrás. Una figura femenina y esbelta, se movía grácil por la estancia con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

Su fantasma de las rosas.

Aoko.

"_Suddenly my eyes are open,  
Everything comes into focus, oh,  
We are all illuminated,  
Li__ghts are shining on our faces, blinding"_

**Fin capitulo 12**

**Siento que estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado a Kaito y que los capítulos dan siempre vueltas al mismo tema…Pero quería que salieran en el proceso muchos personajes y que mostraran sus personalidades y sus caracteres. Bien, ahora sí que sí que Kaito ha salido de esa mansión...y le ha costado nada más ni nada menos que 10 capitulos...Lo siento!XDXD Y me doy cuenta que, a pesar que cuando empece este fic tenia la intencion de dar mas protagonismo a Aoko, el complejo personaje de Kaito me invade el tiempo y creo que este fic sera muucho mas largo de lo que esperaba...quizas me deberia plantear hacer lo capitulos mas largoooss XDXDXDXD EN fin...  
**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Shuliaaa: Si! por suerte llego Jii! Akako no aparecera durante bastante tiempo, asi que kaito se va a vivir con jii, la verdad es que lo he dejado un poco en ascuas, porque ahora se encuentra con Aoko despues de tanto tiempo! jojojo! Que pasara? Que pasara? Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, me alegro tanto de que disfrutes con este fic!:):)  
**

**Lady Paper: Seguí tu consejo y cambie la estructura del capitulo anterior. Es verdad que con el pasado de Lucifer lo metí todo en la misma nota del autor y quiza toda esa informacion de golpe os mareo! XD asi que lo cambié un poquito para que sea más entenedor! He hecho a Akako mala malisima, lo se, pero, como habras notado al capitulo anterior, tiene remordimientos (no quiere ver a hakuba ni en pintura XDXD) Aunque estos remordimientos no la hagan actuar bien, sino todo lo contrario, queria hacer ver que es humana y que sabe que lo que hace esta mal (hasta se lo dice el mismisimo lucifer!) pero se le ha ido todo de las manos, asi que lo unico que puede hacer es seguir adelante con eso. No se si me hice entender bien :S . El caso es que Akako la he hecho mala, porque queria que fuese mala, que hubiese alguien malvado y oscuro y que de impotancia a la historia e intriga :):) A lo de lucifer ¡jajaja! lo se chica, lo hice adorable, no lo pude evitar XDXD es que su historia mitologica me encanta, la verdad y le he cogido cariño. Pero no debes dejar de advertir que todo lo que hace es por puro egoismo, por su beneficio y para fastidiar a Akako. Y lo del cristianismo profanoide...XDXD jajjaaja! la verdad, he hecho un mix para que me vaya bien. Pero yo queria hacer un lucifer no como el diablo o satanas sino como el angel caido del cielo. Y las parcas (espiritus de las catacumbas), como he dicho siempre me ha gustado la mitologia jajaja! pero bueno, no te preocupes, lo ire aclarando a medida que continue el fic! muchas gracias por tus criticass!juju  
**

**Sharyl21: lo siento! no fue un kagura-kaito! pero te prometo que proximamente vendraaa! XDXD En este capitulo el protagonista a sido jii,que por fin a sacado a kaito de esa mansion y tiene la intencion de empezar de nuevo...pero ahora que se ha encontrado con aoko...como afectara en el? tatatachaaaann!  
**

**Clara: Bien, aun no han salido aoko y kagura, pero te prometo que saldran muy pronto! :3:3 por lo menos, espero que te haya quitado parte de la intriga con este último capitulo! espero que te haya gustadooooo!:D:D  
**

**Saori Kudo: No te preocupes por el retraso, lo que cuenta es que leas el fic i me des tu opinion cuando quierass! Me alegro que te gustaran los dos capitulos que vuelvas a disfrutar de la aparicion de Aoko. En este capitulo, chikage ya se ha ido pero por lo menos se ha podido despedir de su hijo. Lo de que akako y chikage se encuentren por europa...no se me habia ocurrido! jaajjaaj! la verdad, seria gracioso! me lo pensare...!(aunque tengo que decir que ya tengo casi toda la historia montada y una cosa asi no se yo si...pero bueno!) Jii ha resultado ser el protagonista de este capitulo y creo que lo ha hecho muy bien, que te parece? Y lo de Akako, piensa que ahora ya no esta entre ellos y claro, kaito esta fuera de la mansión... a simple vista...todo se volvera más tranquilo y feliz noo? te dejo con la duda :D:D:D  
**

**aural17: que te ha parecido la jugada de lucifer? ha logrado que jii se colara en la mansion y rescatara a Kaito! Aunque al pobre saguru lo han dejado alli! al pobre, nadie se acuerda de él. Pero tiempo al tiempo. de momento, kaito acaba de descubrir que aoko esta más cerca de él de lo que creia. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyandome durante todo este tiem****po!:D:D**

**Proximo capitulo: lo siento, aún no sé el nombre XDXDD**

**BESOSS!**

**Littlethief03  
**


	14. Un ser fabuloso y odioso

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Modest Mouse – Ocean breathes salty. **

**CAPITULO 13**

**Un ser Fabuloso y Odioso**

_Well, that is that and this is this.  
You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.  
You get away from me. You get away from me.  
_

_Bueno, eso es eso y esto es esto.  
Me dices lo que quieres y te diré lo que obtienes.  
Te alejas de mí. Te alejas de mí._

Era ella. Aoko. Su fantasma de las rosas. Se restregó los ojos y parpadeó dos veces, no pudiendo creer lo que veía. La imagen borrosa y confusa que había en su mente de su rostro se volvió nítida, y él se recriminó, indignado, que cómo podía ser que se hubiese olvidado de esa hermosa y alegre sonrisa. La observó desde allí, escondido detrás de la puerta, viendo como iba sirviendo por las mesas y hacía cócteles detrás de la barra con Jii.

¿Aoko trabajaba para Jii? Un creciente enfado se formó en su pecho. Jii no se lo había dicho en ningún momento y había tenido oportunidades. Si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese ido a verla mucho tiempo antes, aunque quizá era esa la razón por la cual no se lo hubiese dicho.

No obstante, ese razonamiento no hizo que su irritación y resentimiento disminuyese. Siguió mirando a Aoko, quien ahora hablaba y reía con unos clientes masculinos. El ceño se frunció y los dientes le empezaron a crispar sin que lo pudiera remediar. Instantes después, notó que su mano se estaba entumeciendo y observó que sus nudillos estaban blancos a causa de que tenía el pomo de la puerta firmemente apretado, descargando toda su ira allí.

Retiró la mano con rapidez y se dio cuenta de la reacción tan infantil que acababa de experimentar. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Celos? ¿Él? ¡Por favor! Él nunca había estado celoso, ni siquiera en su adolescencia… ¿Verdad? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, desechando esa idea tan estúpida. Volvió a mirar por la abertura de la puerta y la cantidad de gente que había allí metida lo abrumó un poco. Pero, por otra parte, Aoko estaba allí y quería hablar con ella.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? – susurró él para sí mismo – Nada hay que hablar. Me dejó claro lo que pensaba… Ya hace tiempo.

"_Me heriste, Kaito. Me abandonaste. Pensé que eras mi mejor amigo pero aunque yo te daba mi amistad tú me rechazabas y me ignorabas. Y no entendía el porqué"_

"_¡Tú hacías como si no existiera! Te animaba, te hablaba, permanecí a tu lado…Pero tú…Tú tan solo veías y ves a Akako y yo no puedo competir con ella. No puedo."_

Cada palabra y cada recuerdo se incrustaban en su corazón como una fina y profunda puñalada, arrepintiéndose cada segundo de todas sus acciones en su pasado que, aún siendo algo confusas para él, sabía con seguridad que fueron incorrectas y déspotas.

"_¡Tú no tienes sentimientos! ¡No, no los tienes! ¡No eres feliz! ¡Has cambiado! ¡No eres mi Kaito! ¡No…! ¡No quiero verte!"_

"_¡Olvídate de mí!"_

Un ruido semejante a una risa amarga y sarcástica salió de su garganta. Minutos antes no se acordaba ni de su rostro y ahora sabía exactamente, palabra por palabra, todo lo que le había dicho. Se miró durante unos largos segundos a sí mismo. Aunque había recuperado parte de su masa corporal, aún se veía delgado y desnutrido. ¿Qué diría Aoko si le viera de ese modo?

Se horrorizaría. No, peor. Saldría corriendo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y apoyó la frente contra la fría madera, derrotado. Ella no quería saber nada de él y Kaito no le haría pasar un mal rato. Lanzó un sonoro suspiró y se retiró lentamente de la puerta cabizbajo, desapareciendo mientras subía lánguidamente por las escaleras.

* * *

Aoko llegó a casa con el cansancio sobre sus hombros. Había sido una noche bastante dura, demasiada gente y demasiado ruido. Encendió la luz del recibidor y se quitó los zapatos con cautela, intentando no hacer ruido pues eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y no quería despertar a nadie. Se desplazó por el corredor y se dio cuenta, asustada, que una tenue luz resplandecía en el comedor. La idea de que se hubiesen colado unos ladrones le asaltó a la mente y, alarmada, volvió al recibidor con sigilo para coger un paraguas y poder defenderse ante un posible ataque.

Volvió a la entrada del comedor e, inspirando por la nariz para recuperar el autocontrol, se adentró a la habitación decidida y valiente con el paraguas en alto.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Una pequeña figura sentada en el suelo, al lado del sofá, se removió y Aoko se relajó al reconocer el ovillo humano bajando el paraguas lentamente.

- ¿Kagura?

La niña levantó el rostro y Aoko pudo ver las lágrimas surcar sus mejillas y sus ojos llenos de terror y tristeza. Rápidamente, Kagura se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Aoko para abrazarse en sus piernas fuertemente y llorar angustiosamente. Aoko, ya imaginando la causa de ese llanto, la levantó en brazos y la llevó con ella en el sofá. La abrazó contra su pecho, acunándola e intentándola consolar con gestos y mostrando su afecto con mimos.

- ¿Ha sido otra pesadilla?

La niña cabeceó afirmativamente.

- ¿Me la quieres explicar?

Kagura se removió un poco entre sus brazos y la abrazó más fuerte. Aoko la acarició con lentitud y afecto, intentando tranquilizarla con el silencio y la paciencia. Después de unos balbuceos, la niña empezó a relatar.

- He soñado con Hakuba… - comentó con voz quebradiza – He soñado que él gritaba y pedía ayuda…Todo era negro…Estaba en peligro, pero yo no podía ayudarle – Hizo una larga pausa y levantó la vista para mirar a su tía con ojos llorosos - Tía Aoko…Él esta bien ¿verdad?

Aoko se extrañó por unos instantes por el contenido de esa pesadilla. Era raro, porque normalmente sus sueños iban entorno de su fallecida madre, algo comprensible y que iba en disminución, y no sobre Hakuba. Eso significaba que lo echaba mucho de menos.

- Claro que sí – Le aseguró Aoko – Hakuba esta en Inglaterra, ya te lo dije. No debes preocuparte.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no ha llamado?

Aoko sintió una incertidumbre y una preocupación crecer en el pecho, y rezó porque la oscuridad de la noche y la poca luz escondiera su rostro entristecido. La verdad es que hacía ya más de tres semanas que no recibían ninguna noticia de Hakuba y, aunque fuera algo olvidadizo y despreocupado en este tipo de cosas, él no estaba tanto tiempo incomunicado. Hasta los medios empezaban a sospechar algo. Pero no quería preocupar a Kagura, seguro que no era nada importante.

Hakuba sabía cuidarse de sí mismo.

- Y sabes como es Hakuba, cariño – Le explicó con tono convencido – Un día de estos aparecerá con un montón de recuerdos de Inglaterra y le convenceremos de que se quede una temporada con nosotras, ya veras.

Kagura no contestó, sumiéndose las dos en el silencio de la noche. Aoko siguió acariciándole el pelo, y oyó como la respiración de la niña empezó hacerse más constante y apaciguada.

- Tú nunca me abandonarás ¿verdad, tía?

Aoko apartó un poco la cabeza para ver el rostro contraído de su ahijada contra su pecho, lleno de amargura. La mirada de Aoko se enterneció y una empatía hacia la niña hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, comprendiendo el estado emocional de ella. En cierto modo, sus padres la habían abandonado y Hakuba había sido una gran figura paterna para Kagura, al igual que ella era la materna. Y tenía la sospecha de que Kaito también se había ganado una posición afectiva dentro del mundo de Kagura.

Pero ambos hombres ya no tenían relación con la pequeña.

Tan solo quedaba ella. La estrechó más en su abrazo.

- No, Kagura – dijo con voz quebradiza a causa de la emoción pero con convencimiento – Nunca lo haré.

* * *

Jii entró al apartamento con intención de irse derecho a la cama, sin ni siquiera abrir las luces de la casa, había sido una noche un tanto concurrida.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Una voz entre las sombras hizo que se parase en seco en su trayecto hacia su dormitorio, viendo a la luz de la luna la figura de su inquilino en el alfeizar de la ventana. Kaito abrió la lámpara a su lado y lo miró fijamente, con el sentimiento de rencor y angustia plasmados en el intenso color añil de sus ojos. Jii dio un paso hacia atrás por la tenebrosa mirada que le dedicaba, sorprendiéndose por el insólito hecho de que el muchacho reflejara emoción alguna.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó el anciano, temeroso y confundido - ¿De qué me hablas?

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – bramó con vehemencia, levantándose de golpe.

- ¿A- A qué te refieres, Kaito?

- Es obvio ¿no? – Volvió a vociferar, rencoroso. Al ver que Jii no contestaba y su faz confundida, Kaito alzó las manos para dar énfasis a la obviedad ante él - ¡A ella, Jii, a ella!

- ¿Ella?

- ¡A Aoko!

El rostro de Jii se volvió pálido de golpe, viéndose al fin descubierto.

- Trabaja para ti ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

Kaito soltó un rugido estremecedor y, con tres zancadas, travesó todo el comedor hasta situarse delante de Jii y amarrarle por las solapas de su americana, atrapándole amenazadoramente. Jii contuvo el aliento, sorprendido por el violento gesto, por la ira que destellaba de los ojos de Kaito y el duro rechinar de sus dientes.

- ¡¿Por qué? – Gritó con rabia contenida - ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Jii se separó de él, soltándose de su agarre, teniendo miedo de la impetuosa agresividad, nueva faceta de un Kaito que era desconocido para él.

- ¡Cálmate! – Le replicó con voz férrea - ¿A qué viene esta reacción?

- ¿A qué viene? – Respondió indignado, haciendo movimientos nerviosos en el aire - ¡No puedes guardarte un secreto como este! ¡No a mi! ¡No tratándose de ella!

- Estas siendo muy irracional – le espetó el anciano con templada serenidad – Hace años que no quieres saber nada de ella. Ni de ella ni de nadie. No tienes derecho a recriminarme nada, y menos eso.

Kaito no respondió, a sabiendas que lo dicho era verdad, pero el brillo de ira en sus ojos no se apagó en ningún momento. La indignación no disminuyó, pues cuando recordaba las veces que había pensado en Aoko estando allí, y que todas esas ocasiones habían estado a tan poca distancia, se ponía enfermo. No sabía exactamente por qué pensaba tanto en ella desde que se fue de la mansión de los Koizumi, pero así era. Quizá porqué no había vuelto a soñar con su fantasma de las rosas y la echaba de menos, o quizá porqué los amargos recuerdos de su último encuentro le habían asaltado a su mente con tal ferocidad que, atormentándolo y causándole dolencias de jaqueca, provocó que la culpabilidad se instalara en su cuerpo y quisiera remediar de algún modo el dolor sufrido por la chica por su causa.

- No te lo dije por qué no estabas en condiciones – Continuó Jii.

- ¿Tanta repulsión da mi aspecto? – soltó sardónico.

- No es tan solo tu físico, Kaito – le aclaró Jii – Tus condiciones psíquicas no eran las mejores… Y creo que aún no estas del todo… - titubeó para dar con el termino adecuado - …recuperado. No era bueno que os vieses.

- Pues yo quiero verla.

- No creo que ella quiera.

Esa suposición le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Las sospechas y la incertidumbre que hicieron que no se atreviese a cruzar esa puerta esa noche para ir a saludarla no resultaron infundadas. Ella en verdad no quería verlo y, aunque fuera enteramente comprensible, Kaito no pudo evitar sentir una decepción y una congoja profunda. Y de todo ello se dio cuenta de su estado anímico y sus cefaleas. De nuevo, parecía que el virus había vuelto al ataque, machacándolo por dentro, sufriendo punzadas en el cráneo y sin poder controlar los sentimientos confusos que circulaban por sus venas inquietas.

La frialdad había pasado a segundo plano y la ignorancia con la que estaba acostumbrado a vivir no era suficiente. Quería saber. Saber qué era lo que había pasado esos últimos años, recuperar el tiempo perdido… Un tiempo que ahora se daba cuenta que lo había desechado. La soledad de esas semanas, encerrado en esa mansión, le hizo ver lo importante que era la compañía, la compañía de sus seres queridos. Y Aoko, reprochándole su ausencia, le había hecho ver su pecado.

Y ahora quería demostrar – a ella y a sí mismo – que era capaz de volver a su antigua vida.

De volver con ellos.

Kaito dejó el aire contenido en sus pulmones con lentitud y, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a paso tranquilo hacia el comedor, apoyó una mano en la ventana y contempló detrás del cristal la luna llena en su esplendor.

- Envía un aviso a la policía, Jii.

Konosuke, que lo observaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación, parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿C-Como?

- Envía un aviso a la policía – repitió con tono decisivo – Kid ha vuelto.

* * *

Al levantarse de la cama, lo primero que pensó Aoko fue que hoy sería un buen día. Las palomas graznaban en el jardín de la residencia de los Kuroba y al retirar las cortinas de las ventanas de su habitación – antiguo dormitorio de Chikage – el sol acarició su piel de forma grata. Después de tantos días consecutivos rodeados de nubes molestas, era sumamente agradable disfrutar de la luz solar en su más entero esplendor. Y con un día como ese y siendo domingo ¿Cómo no iba a ser un gran día?

Se vistió con entusiasmo y bajó las escaleras tatareando una canción infantil con alegría, pensando que después de sacar a tender la ropa acumulada de esos días, podrían ir ella, Kazuha y Kagura a dar un paseo e ir a comer a un buen restaurante para aprovechar tan buen día. Pero su alegría se vio truncada nada más llegar al salón y ver los rostros de sus dos compañeras de vivienda ensimismadas en la pantalla de la televisión. Ambas en el sofá y con un bol de cereales entre sus manos, la menor miraba algo confusa y curiosa y la mayor con una faz llena de sorpresa y éxtasis.

Aoko, curiosa, prestó atención al debate matinal de la televisión y un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. La imagen de una figura masculina vestido con un traje blanco apareció en la pantalla y los elogios de los contertulianos sobre esta brotaban por sus bocas sin pausa alguna. Por un momento, Aoko viajó a través del tiempo, cuando tenía diecisiete años, y experimentó la misma furia y indignación que se materializó en su estomago y el sabor de disgusto que inundaba su lengua.

_- Y sí, señores míos_ – Comentó un tertuliano del debate – _El fabuloso Kid ha regresado de su tumba._

- _Muchos lo creían muerto_ – Citó otro – _Pero el aviso que ayer por la noche recibió la policía deja del todo claro que tan solo era un farol_.

- _¿No se tratará de una broma?_ – Sugirió otro – _Cualquiera puede enviar una nota y hacerse pasar por él. _

- _La policía no lo cree posible_ – Replicó el primero – _Kid siempre ha seguido unas directrices y su inconfundible sello parece ser auténtico._

- _El hecho es que ha habido una advertencia por ese ladrón para esta noche.- _Contempló el presentador -_ Su objetivo: el cuadro "La batalla de Tetuan", expuesto en Tokio por tiempo limitado. Y esta cadena ha conseguido una exclusiva: esta noche podrán ver el escenario del supuesto y futuro crimen en directo, a las diez de la noche. Os esperamos, querida audiencia. A continuación, expondremos una recopilación de todos los documentos y registros de Kid de hace cuatro años…_

Kazuha ahogó un chillido al ver que la televisión se apagaba de golpe, dejando al presentador con la palabra en la boca. Miró hacia un lado y contempló la cara de pocos amigos de Aoko y cómo sostenía firmemente el mando, clara prueba del delito.

- ¡Eh, Aoko! – Exclamó indignada Kazuha - ¿Por qué lo has apagado? ¡Era interesante!

- ¡Ese idiota no tiene nada de interesante!

- ¿A quién llamas idiota? – Preguntó Kazuha mosqueada - ¡Kid es fabuloso!

- ¡Es odioso! – Protestó Aoko - ¡Oh, vamos, Kazuha! ¿No me dirás que te gusta ese sinvergüenza?

- Claro – afirmó la otra - ¿A quién no?

- ¡A mi no! – Se puso las manos en la cadera con autosuficiencia - ¡Es un criminal!

Kazuha hizo un salto acrobático con el bol de cereales entre las manos y se quedó de pie encima del sofá con aire temerario.

- ¡Kid no es un criminal! – Dijo sacándole la lengua – ¡Es un artista!

- ¡Los artistas no roban!

- ¡Los criminales normales no hacen magia!

- ¿Quién ha dicho que Kid sea normal?

- No, no es normal – Contestó Kazuha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con aire soñador - ¡Es extraordinario! – Ahora la miró con una sonrisa inteligente – Además, si Kid ha vuelto, eso quiere decir que tanto Heiji como Kudo vendrán a Tokio para quedarse una temporada – Soltó una risita de alegría y dio unos saltitos encima del sofá - ¡Podré ver a Heiji! ¡Podré ver a Heiji! ¡Podré ver a Heiji!

Kagura miró curiosa como Kazuha seguía dando saltitos encima del sofá y danzando una extraña coreografía llena de entusiasmo, tatareando el nombre de su amado novio. Aoko, por su parte, bufó hastiada y se desplumó en el sillón con rostro amargado y remugando insultos ininteligibles y llenos de ira. ¿Por qué tenía que haber vuelto ese estúpido ladrón? Tan solo hacía que traer problemas y disgustos. La pequeña Kagura se bajó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el sillón donde estaba Aoko con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Tía Aoko… - la llamó Kagura.

- ¿Mmm? – contestó aún con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién es Kid?

- Un ser odioso…

- ¡Fabuloso! – rectificó Kazuha canturreando desde el sofá.

-… Que se dedica a ir robando… – continuó Aoko con su malhumor y enviándole una mirada asesina a Kazuha que esta ignoró.

- ¡Tomando prestado! – Volvió corregir Kazuha - ¡Piensa que después lo devuelve!

- …Y que se burla de los policías. – Acabó al fin Aoko con los dientes apretados.

- No se burla, son ellos que no son capaces de atraparle.

- ¡Se burla, Kazuha, se burla! – Replicó enojada Aoko - ¡Esto no me lo puedes discutir!

- Bueno… - Consideró Kazuha – Quizá sí que se burla un poco…

Kagura, por su parte, se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

- Pero entonces… - Se rascó un poco la cabeza - ¿Kid es bueno o malo?

- ¡Bueno! – exclamó Kazuha con una sonrisa.

- ¡Malo! – refunfuñó Aoko.

Y de vuelta a la discusión inicial. Todos los defectos y todas las virtudes fueron citadas y discutidas, todas con las controversias dignas de un debate parlamentario, dejando a la pobre y pequeña Kagura en medio de una discusión que, al cabo de un cuarto de hora, ya no tenía el menor sentido. La niña miraba impresionada y con cierto temor a sus dos mayores, quedando atónita y confusa con la cuestión discutida. De pronto, el teléfono sonó y Kagura se fue corriendo a cogerlo, contenta de salir de esa disputa.

- ¿Diga? – Contestó la niña - ¡Hola, abuelo Ginzo! ¿Tía Aoko? Sí, sí…Ahora se pone – Kagura se giró hacia donde estaban Aoko y Kazuha - ¡Tía Aoko, el abuelo Ginzo al teléfono!

Aoko paró de hablar en seco y miró al teléfono que sostenía Kagura con inquietud.

Esos eran los disgustos a lo que ella se refería. Se levantó con pesadez y con resignación agarró el auricular del teléfono.

- Hola, papá.

- ¡Aoko, hija! – Saludó el hombre con emoción contenida - ¿Te has enterado de la noticia?

- Es imposible no enterarse de ella – comentó rodando los ojos.

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Ese fanfarrón ha vuelto a la carga! ¡Y nada más y nada menos que con una amenaza de robar ese cuadro tan famoso! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡El muy sinvergüenza!

A pesar de las palabras insultantes, el tono de Ginzo no podía connotar más alegría y júbilo. Aoko ya estaba acostumbrada a sus expresiones, llenas de un sentimiento que vagaba entre el amor y el odio. Para su padre, Kid siempre había significado el cénit de su motivación en su trabajo. Un juego entre policía y ladrón que daba viveza a su vida. Lo odiaba porque no podía atraparlo, no obstante, si desaparecía lo echaba de menos. A Ginzo le costó superar la desaparición de Kid, pero al fin lo consiguió y llevaba una vida más tranquila. Hasta ahora.

- Típico de Kid – le contestó Aoko – Siempre con ganas de dar la nota. Le encanta ser el centro de atención…

- Sí, sí, tienes razón ¿Y sabes lo mejor? – Le respondió con voz acelerada - ¡Me han restituido de mi antiguo cargo! ¡Vuelvo a ser el encargado de atrapar a ese sucio ladrón!

Ahora sí que el disgusto se instaló en el cuerpo de Aoko. Esto era lo que más temía. Al fin su padre se había centrado y las crisis nerviosas que sufría antaño se habían estabilizado, pero ahora que volvía a su antiguo puesto estaba claro que esas crisis volverían y ese estado de estrés no era bueno para su corazón…¿Y si sufría un infarto? ¡Que no era un jovenzuelo, por Dios!

- No te preocupes, Aoko ¡Esta vez lo atraparé! – Dijo con emoción y entre risas de regocijo - ¡Esta claro que en cuatro años habrá perdido facultades y me aprovecharé de ello! ¡Será pan comido!

- Papá ¿Crees que es buena idea? – Le preguntó Aoko con cierta ansiedad – Tu estado de salud no es…

- ¡Paparruchas! ¡No he estado mejor en mi vida! – La interrumpió con decisión - Como me llamo Ginzo Nakamori, que esta vez lo atraparé.

Aoko soltó un sonoro suspiro, llegando a la conclusión que no podría sacarlo de sus trece.

- Hazme un favor y ten cuidado.

- ¿Cuándo no tengo cuidado, hija? – Le contestó con alegría – Esta noche pon la televisión, lo darán en directo ¡Ya verás! ¡Estate atenta porque tu padre atrapará por fin al ladrón más famoso del siglo!

Y así, entre risas y con una corta despedida, acabó la conversación. Aoko decidió que sí que vería el robo por la televisión, pues quería asegurarse de que su padre, preso de la emoción y el atolondramiento que le invadía cada vez que se enfrentaba a Kid, hiciera una tontería que le costara cara.

* * *

Kaito acabó de anudarse la corbata rosada alrededor de su cuello. Se volteó, con intención de mirarse al espejo. La familiar imagen inmaculada que se reflectaba hizo que un frenesí poco habitual recorriera su esófago y, por consiguiente, unas leves punzadas en sus sienes hicieron acto de presencia, de seguro cortesía del tan añorado virus. Y es que no podía negarlo: estaba impaciente.

Pero tenía que admitir que las ropas no le iban a la medida, como en tiempos pasados. Había crecido en altura y la ropa le quedaba un poco corta; por otra parte, también le quedaba holgada a causa de su estado de delgadez. Pero no era algo que una aguja no pudiera arreglar, aunque debería esperar hasta después de este primer golpe, pues era imposible arreglarlo teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que disponían para los preparativos convenientes. Aún mirándose en el espejo, pudo advertir la entrada de Jii en la guarida que estaba situada debajo del Blue Parrot y como lo miraba entre una mezcla de indecisión y preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jii? – Le preguntó Kaito dándose la vuelta – Pensé que te alegraría que volviera a ser Kid.

- Y así es – le expresó en un medio titubeo – Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme y de preguntarme…- Le miró a los ojos - ¿Hacía falta dar el golpe en tan poco tiempo? Es decir, enviaste la nota ayer y esta noche ya quieres entrar en acción ¿No es un poco precipitado? ¿No deberías calcular bien los preparativos y estar bien informado? Estas siendo muy impulsivo.

- No hay de qué preocuparse – dijo con su serenidad de costumbre y acabándose de atar los gemelos de las muñecas – Hace ya tiempo que me lo estaba planteando y sé perfectamente qué he de hacer – Sonrió de medio lado, algo sarcástico – He tenido mucho tiempo libre.

- ¿Por qué ahora, Kaito? – Instó preocupado Jii - ¿Por qué, de repente, quieres volver a ser Kid?

Kaito se le borró la sonrisa de golpe, adoptando su aire frío y serio. Le apartó la mirada y fue a coger su tan preciada pistola lanza cartas y la contempló haciéndose el distraído.

- ¿Kaito?

- ¿Tiene que haber una razón? – Contestó sin mirarlo, con voz llena de frialdad y a la defensiva - ¿No puedes alegrarte y punto?

Jii se sintió un poco cohibido por tal contestación y no contestó hasta segundos después.

- Está bien, no quería molestarte.

Acto seguido, Jii abandonó la guarida con aire ofendido. Kaito miró la salida por la que Jii se fue con expresión arrepentida. Se rascó la cabeza con vehemencia, recostándose contra la silla, hastiado y lanzando un sonoro suspiro. Su reacción no había sido la apropiada ni mucho menos, pero sentía que explicarle sus confusos sentimientos y pensamientos le causaría una vergüenza sin igual. Sobretodo, porqué ni el mismo sabía la respuesta. La idea de volver a ser Kid se le antojó así, sin más.

Mentira.

Sabía qué le había empujado a volver a ser Kid: Aoko. Sus rechazos a su persona los contemplaba como un impedimento a recuperar su ego perdido, pues los hechos le repetían constantemente que no podría llegar a ser otra vez el Kaito de antes. Nunca volvería a ser divertido, risueño, agudo, galán, valiente… Se quedaría con ese aspecto demacrado, escuálido, esa faz fría e inexpresiva, ese carácter difícil y voluble...

Esas inseguridades eran los que le avergonzaban. Y él, que no era proclive en demostrar sus sentimientos, ni por asomo quería exponer sus debilidades a Jii, el cual ya lo había visto demasiado destrozado e indefenso durante esas últimas semanas. Por eso quiso volver a ser Kid, por eso quería hacerlo él solo. Quería autodescubrirse de nuevo, intentar por esa vía recuperar su yo, su verdadero yo que, aún no sabía cómo, el tiempo se lo había llevado.

Estaba extasiado. La idea de ser Kid de nuevo le emocionaba por dentro. Y a pesar de su impaciencia y las ganas que tenía de volver a la acción, no podía evitar sentir que hacía algo mal. Akako le había advertido mil veces que no quería que volviera a ser Kid y él ahora, aprovechando su ausencia, iba a desobedecerla. Pero tampoco podía hacer caso omiso del hecho que la bruja lo hubiera encerrado sin contacto humano ni animal durante tantas semanas y, si no hubiese sido por Jii, meses. A parte del amor que él estaba convencido que le profesaba, un nuevo sentimiento había surgido, un sentimiento que contrariaba el anterior: rencor. Un rencor pequeño, pero doliente y persistente. Y no se iría, no, no se iría. Aunque al mismo tiempo, el virus que recientemente habría regresado le impedía pensar mucho en ella. Le decía, entre murmullos, que ya solucionaría ese problema cuando ella regresara.

Y él no rechistaba.

Kaito volvió a mirar la salida de la guarida apenado. Después de ese robo debería pedir perdón a Jii por su comportamiento y darle una explicación, de paso.

* * *

Ginzo Nakamori no podía expresar más euforia. Todo él era un cúmulo de emociones contradictorias que exaltaban sus nervios de forma claramente perceptible. Correteaba de un lado a otro del museo, ordenaba y después rectificaba las posiciones de sus agentes, gritaba y gruñía a todo el personal y comprobaba una y otra vez las instalaciones y los paneles de control. Y todo esto con el lema implantado en sus labios de "_esta vez, os aseguro que esta vez, atraparé al presumido de Kaito Kid"._

En un momento en que estaba en los paneles de control, revisando los láser infrarrojos, el superintendente Hakuba se presentó en la sala, mirando constantemente a su alrededor. Nakamori le presentó sus respetos asegurando, por enésima vez esa noche, que atraparía al ladrón. El superintendente asintió, dándole plena libertad, pero su semblante preocupado intrigó en cierta forma al inspector.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, superintendente?

- No…No… - negó con la cabeza – Tan solo me preguntaba… ¿Usted sabe alguna noticia de mi hijo?

- ¿De Saguru Hakuba? No, la verdad.

El rostro del padre se contrajo de pura preocupación.

- Había pensado que, al aparecer Kid, Saguru vendría a prestarle ayuda, como solía hacer ya hace cuatro años…Pero veo que no.

- ¿Es que no esta a Inglaterra? – Preguntó el inspector – Aoko me dijo que pasaba una temporada allí.

- Sí, bueno… - El superintendente se acercó a él, en confidencia – Eso es lo que pensamos, pero ni yo ni su ayaa tenemos ninguna noticia de él. Cierto que Saguru va siempre a su aire y que viaja a su antojo, según los casos que se trae entre manos…Pero siempre había informado tarde o temprano de su paradero. Y hace semanas que no sabemos de él…Y te digo esto en confidencia, por que no quiero que los medios se enteren…no aún.

- ¡Oh, no se preocupe, superintendente! – Le intentó animar Ginzo – Estoy seguro que llamara. Estos jóvenes… ¡Pero ahora que ha vuelto Kid no tardara en volver a Japón, ya lo verá!

- Espero que tenga razón, inspector Nakamori.

* * *

Kaito observó el museo desde un edificio cercano con sus prismáticos. La vigilancia, como siempre, era extrema. Pero - ¡Ese Nakamori! – siempre seguía el mismo patrón. No le resultaría difícil esquivar la vigilancia, ah no. Y menos ahora que sentía esa emoción, tan familiar y tan añorada, recorrer por sus venas. Desde que se había vestido de blanco, la mascara del anonimato le proporcionaba un alejamiento de sus problemas, un otro yo que sabía que podía interpretar. Una segunda identidad que no precisaba de su autentico aspecto o carácter, de su búsqueda de su verdadera personalidad, sino de una actuación basada en la magia.

Y la magia sí que sabía dominarla. Allí no tenía dudas, ya no. Se sentía seguro consigo mismo, cosa que no pasaba cuando era Kaito Kuroba. El afán de encontrar a Pandora y destruirla, el de vengar la muerte de su padre, el de mantenerse en actividad, era lo que necesitaba Kaito en ese momento. Un motivo, un motivo para existir, para experimentar, para saber que estaba allí para algo. Y Kid le proporcionaba ese motivo. Y Kid y su padre.

Dejó de mirar por los prismáticos, se levantó y, extendiendo los brazos a sus lados con gran dramatismo, clamó:

- ¡Que empiece la magia!

* * *

Ginzo miró con impaciencia y anticipación el reloj de su muñeca. Faltaban dos minutos para la aparición de Kid y este solía ser muy escrupuloso en lo referente a la puntualidad. Las dudas le asaltaron en esa cuenta atrás. ¿Y si no aparecía? ¿Y si todo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto por algún chiquillo aburrido? Miró en dirección a las cámaras de televisión, con los corresponsales con una clara expectación. ¡Vaya chasco si todo resultaba ser mentira! Pero esas vacilaciones eran mínimas, porque todos los expertos estaban de acuerdo que ese aviso era autentico. Así que no había de qué preocuparse.

Miró a su alrededor con mirada inquisitiva ¿Por donde aparecería? ¿Por el techo? ¿Por el suelo? ¿Por las ventanas? La habitación era espaciosa y rectangular, llena de estatuas, esculturas y cuadros valiosos, con "_la batalla de Tetuan_" situada en el centro, en todo su esplendor. El pitido su reloj de pulsera le hizo darse cuenta de que era la hora en cuestión, y todos los sentidos de los presentes se agudizaron, prestando una atención asintótica a todo lo que les rodeaba.

De repente, las luces se apagaron por unos segundos, reinando la oscuridad y el caos durante ese transcurso de tiempo. Ginzo, ya habiendo planeado ese tipo de contratiempo, anunció vociferando que todos mantuvieran la calma y que no abandonaran sus puestos, que el generador eléctrico de repuesto se activaría en doce segundos. Y así se hizo. Doce segundos después, la luz volvió y los presentes y la audiencia televisiva se escandalizaron al ver que el ladrón de guante blanco había hecho acto de presencia, encima de una escultura contemporánea cuadrilítera, apta para mantener el equilibrio.

Kid sonrió complacido al ver las caras de asombro de los presentes y su porte, galán y pedante, tan solo provocó aumentar las exclamaciones de admiración de la gente que estaba fuera o en su casa viendo la transmisión del robo por televisión.

- _Ladies and gentlemen_ – Anunció con una sonrisa – Siento la ausencia durante tanto tiempo pero, al fin, Kaito Kid ha regresado para hallar nuevos tesoros a costa de la tan apreciada policía nipona. Y… – Esta vez adoptó una voz más misteriosa – Pienso conseguir el gran tesoro que aguardo buscando…

- ¡Maldito presumido! – Clamó Ginzo - ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras!

Pero antes de que Ginzo pudiera hacer realidad sus promesas, Kid extendió los brazos y de allí salieron decenas de rosas que quedaron esparcidas por toda la sala. Los agentes, confusos e intrigados por tal maniobra, no hicieron nada para eludir las flores que se esparcían a su alrededor. Error garrafal. Las rosas empezaron a explotar y, en el proceso, echaron gas lacrimógeno. Se podría calificar de negligencia la actitud de los agentes, pues siendo Kid un legendario y capaz ladrón que lanzaba objetos no identificados por toda la sala, podrían haber reaccionado de otra forma. Mas la euforia de su vuelta y la admiración que desprendía tal figura como Kid entre todos los policías – sentimientos escondidos cuando estaban cerca del inspector Nakamori – es una cuestión que se tiene que tener en cuenta.

Así pues, no es difícil de imaginar lo que ocurrió. El humo invadió la sala dificultando tanto la salud como la visión de los agentes y Kid, con un leve chasqueo de dedos y una sonrisa satisfecha, hizo desaparecer el cuadro y, consecuentemente, él mismo. Aunque no sin antes expresar sus pensamientos:

- Ha sido un placer haber pasado una noche tan agradable con vosotros, querido público…

Y desapareció.

- ¡Maldito Kid! – Expresó con visible irritación - ¡Vámonos todos! ¡A lo mejor lo encontramos por los alrededores! ¡Debe estar cerca!

- ¡Sí! – asintieron todos los agentes ya más recuperados del gas.

Salieron, pues, toda la policía fuera del museo y vieron el ala delta de Kid surcar por el aire. A Nakamori le faltó tiempo para avisar a los helicópteros para que persiguieran el ala delta e ir él detrás con un coche patrulla. No obstante, se llevaron todos una decepción al descubrir que en verdad lo que iba en el ala delta era un muñeco. Por suerte, junto al muñeco había escondido el cuadro que minutos antes Kid había robado y, con él, había adjuntado una nota del ladrón:

"_Querido Inspector Nakamori:_

_Este golpe ha significado el principio de una nueva saga, un preludio de los acontecimientos que vendrán a posteriori, una mera presentación. Por eso mismo, le devuelvo inmediatamente el supuesto cuadro robado._

_Estad alerta, porque Kid el ladrón ha vuelto._

_KAITO KID"_

_

* * *

_

Aoko miró algo mustia y amargada la pantalla de la televisión, con los brazos cruzados en signo de su disconformidad y con el ceño bastante fruncido para demostrar su enojo. Kid había vuelto a ganar. Sinceramente, no esperaba menos de él. Y no era que no confiara en las capacidades de su padre, eso no, pero la experiencia de aquellos años adolescentes ya le sugerían que Kid siempre se saldría con la suya. Con los únicos que Kid podría tambalearse un poco era con Hakuba, Heiji o Shinichi. Y, esperaba y deseaba, que hicieran acto de presencia pronto para pararle los pies.

- ¡Viva Kid! – Exclamó Kazhua a su lado y Aoko le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación - ¿Qué pasa, Aoko? – Replicó – A mi me gusta Kid, al contrario que a ti. Por lo menos puedo expresar lo que siento ¿no?

Aoko bufó resignada, para después alarmarse al contemplar el rostro lleno de fascinación que resplandecía Kagura. La niña había caído también en la trampa de Kid. Con su aspecto encantador y galán, su magia fabulosa y magnifica, sus palabras llenas de elegancia y porte, había engatusado a su ahijada.

Kazuha también vio la reacción de Kagura y sonrió a Aoko, victoriosa.

- ¿Te ha gustado Kid, Kagura? – le preguntó Kazuha con regocijo, ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

Kagura asintió, aún embobada con las imágenes de la televisión. De pronto, se giró hacia Aoko y, con una cara extasiada de alegría y las mejillas algo sonrojadas de la emoción, exclamó:

- ¿Lo has visto, tía Aoko? ¿Lo has visto? – Preguntó con júbilo - ¡Ha hecho magia! ¡Magia!

- Sí, Kagura – respondió intentando que no se notara su rabia – Lo he visto ¡Pero que no se te olvide que es un ladrón!

- Lo sé, tía, lo sé…Pero… - contestó la niña, contrariada - ¡Pero ha sido alucinante! ¡Y muy bonito! ¿Has visto cómo ha hecho aparecer las rosas?

- Sí, bueno – rebatió Aoko intentando quitarle importancia – Muchos magos pueden hacerlo.

- ¡Sí! – La niña estuvo de acuerdo - ¡Como Kaito!

Ese comentario le sentó a Aoko como si le echaran un balde de agua fría por encima. Inocentemente, la chiquilla había troncado su argumento citando al hombre de latón, personaje que tampoco podía ni ver. Kazuha, al oír el comentario y el tono inocente de la niña, no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír con ganas.

- ¡Bien! – Expresó Kazuha entre risas - ¡Kagura esta conmigo!

Ante esas situaciones, donde la gente se desvivía por tal personaje tan indigno de vitoreo, Aoko reflexionaba seriamente durante unos segundos si en verdad era ella quién estaba en un error y el ladrón era meritorio de tanta admiración.

Pero esos segundos eran lo que tardaba la muchacha a desechar tan estúpida idea. Kid era un ladrón, un criminal, un estafador.

Ella estaba en lo cierto, todo el mundo se equivocaba.

_The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry __it in?  
In your head, in your mouth, in your soul.  
The more we move ahead the more we're stuck in rewind.  
Well I don't mind. I don't mind. How the hell could I mind?_

_El océano se respira salado ¿Acaso no te lo llevarías?  
En tu cabeza, en tu boca, en tu alma.  
Cuanto más avanzamos, más nos atascamos en el pasado.  
Bueno, no me importa. No me importa. ¿Qué diablos debería importarme?_

**Fin del capitulo 13**

Vale, lo sé. Mi intención era escribir el reencuentro de Kaito y Aoko, pero he decidido retrasarlo un capitulo más. A cambio, la reaparición de Kid sí que se ha cumplido. ¡Por fin! ¡despues de tantos capitulos, por fin he decidido incorporar a Kid! sin embargo Espero que os haya gustado, aunque debo admitir que me ha salido un poco cortito! pero es lo que ha dicho kaito en su nota: esto tan solo es un preludio :):) Y lo siento, siento el retraso pero que sapais que sigo ahí :D:D respecto al capitulo, destacar la aportacion de kagura y su "misterioso sueño con hakuba" ¿quiza he hecho a la niña un poco vidente? y las reacciones de ginzo Nakamori, que he dejado al personaje un poquito abandonado y ahora lo he recuperado :):)**  
**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**karimariesk: ****tendras que esperar un poco para el reencuentro, por que lo he atrasado!:P:P pero espero que por lo menos te haya gustado kid y las reacciones de aoko, kagura y kazuha! ah, y de ginzo! xdxd pero te prometo que en el proximo capitulo si que si...que habra algo de reencuentroo! jajajajjaja! be patiencee! ;) muchas gracias por tu apoyo de verdadd!****  
**

**Adherel: ahhhh! me alegro tanto que te guste esta historiaa! se que es un poco rara, pero me contento en que os gustee! y espero que este capitulo tambien te haya servido para distraeerte un poco, que de vez en cuando va bienn!:D:D  
**

**Clara:aun queda un pokito para k se besen, mujer! tiempo al tiempo! se que voy un poco lenta en la trama y que pasan muchas cosas pero es que ha salido asii!me alegra que lo encuentres interesannteee! :D:D:D muchas graciiiiass!  
**

**aural17: bien, aqui tienes otra entrega de este fic!xdxd se que todas estais preocupadas por saguru, pero aun queda un poquitito para k salga de nuevo! mientras tendreis k conformaros por las otras personas que lo recuerdan! y si, pobre kaito, es un martir y creo que lo haran santo, pobrecito!xdxd pero todo este dolor servira para algo, no te preocupes! ademas, ahora siendo kid de nuevo esta recuperando su antigua forma!jejejeje! muchas gracias por tu comentario!  
**

**Sharyl21: primero...siento los retrasos, pero es que no doy para mas! aunque intento actualizar siempre que puedo y siento que los capitulos no sean tan largos como quisiera, pero bueno...tendras que disculparme! segundo: hakuba, de momento, tendras que verlo en boca de kagura que lo echa mucho de menos, pero ahora ya sabes que ya sospechan de su desaparición! tercero: no es que no quiera hacer un Kaito-aoko-kagura...lo que pasa es que tengo q prepararlo bien, y lo estoy atrasando lo se!xdxd pero creo que en el proximo capitulo ya podras verlo...jejeje! si e ha gustado la cancion de Hurts, te gustara todo su album! es muy bueno! me alegra que tengamos unos gustos tan semejantes :):) mechas gracias por tu review!::D:D  
**

**Shuliaaa: aprecio que te gustara el capitulo anterior! Jii es un sol, en verdad! espero que te haya gustado el retorno de kid :D:D por fin a salido! siento que aoko y kaito al final no se hayan encontrado, pero pronto lo haran,si, si! Y si, indudablemente, en este fic tiene más protagonismo kaito y creo que continuare asi, es un personaje muy interesante :D:D Muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, lo agradezco!  
**

**Saori Kudo: ya borré el review! jajaja! Bueno, el reintegro de kid creo que te hara una idea de que en verdad Kaito ya no tropezera más y conseguira por fin, poco a poco, recuperar su antiguo yo (aunque yo siempre dejo la dudaa...porque este fic me esta saliendo muy largo, la verdad! aun queda mucho para terminar y aluciono lo enrebesado que me esta saliendo, quiza demasiado :S) Si te tengo que ser sincera, lucifer me ha salido demasiado bueno. demasiado adorable, diria yo. Pero bueno, ya hare algo para arreglarlo no te preocupers ¡jejejeje! En fin, decirte que si actualizo "rapido" es por que, en comparacion con vosotras, mis capitulos son más cortos y sinceramente, casi ni los repaso ¡tengo tantas cosas que contar que digo:si ya esta ya esta y punto! Bueno, no es para poner presion, pero sigo esperando tus actualizacionees! jajajajja! muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, son muy alentadoress en serio! ah! y hakuba saldra "pronto" lo prometo! tendras que conformarte, de momento, con las citaciones de kagura!  
**

**Hatsune01:Muchas gracias! espero que este capitulo nuevo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y que no te decepcione la historia!:D:D  
**

**Gwynn18:Ohh! muchas gracias por tu aportación! he leido tu fic nuevo de Kaito y Aoko y me encanta como escribes, de verdad! espero que lo continues prontoo!:D:D**

Próximo capitulo: Cambios.

Besos!

LittleThief03


	15. Cambios

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Animal – Neon Trees.**

**CAPITULO 14**

**Cambios **  
_  
Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide_

_Aquí estamos__ otra vez__  
__Siento__ la__ química flotar__  
__Esto se esta haciendo más duro__  
__Quiero__ correr __y__ esconderme_

Kagura se despertó temprano ese día y se dirigió hacia el comedor, guiada por el leve ruido de unos pasos y los ligeros golpes que daban las puertas al abrirse y al cerrarse. Enrollada con su manta favorita, descendió las escaleras de la casa bostezando los restos de sueño que aún retenía. Al oír los pasos en la cocina, fue hacia allí para encontrarse con su tía bebiendo un café en la mesa. Aoko le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y Kagura le contestó con otro bostezo.

- ¡Kagura! – Exclamó - ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? Hoy es festivo.

- ¿Dónde vas, tía Aoko?

- Quiero aprovechar el día de fiesta para ayudar a Jii a hacer el inventario – le contestó mientras recogía sus platos y su taza de la mesa y dejarlas al fregadero – Si el pobre tiene que mover cajas con el reuma que tiene…

- ¿Puedo ir?

- Será mejor que te quedes con Kazuha – le replicó con una tierna sonrisa – Deberías aprovechar el día.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ir contigo! – Rechistó la niña.

- No sé, Kagura… - dudó – Tengo que trabajar y…

- ¡Pero hace mucho que no veo a Jii! ¡Y te prometo que no molestaré! – Dijo dando saltitos y juntando las manos - ¡Por favor, por favor, tía Aoko!

Aoko miró la faz de súplica de su ahijada y supo que, si algún día le pedía la luna, ella iría a buscarla por ella. Era imposible resistirse al encanto infantil que tenía esos ojos ámbares, enmarcados por esas largas pestañas.

- Está bien, puedes venir – se resignó.

- ¡Bien!

Kagura dio un gran salto de alegría y Aoko le ordenó que se fuera rápido a cambiar de ropa, que marcharían en seguida. La niña obedeció de inmediato y todo sueño que pudiese haber dado lentitud a su tarea, desapareció a causa de la emoción. Aoko rió por la alegría de la chiquilla y se dispuso a escribir una nota para Kazuha, anunciándole que se iba al Blue Parrot y se llevaba a Kagura, que si quería algo que la llamase.

* * *

Kaito se levantó esa mañana con un leve cansancio en todas sus extremidades. Sin duda alguna a causa del esfuerzo que ejecutó ayer por la noche y el hecho de su ausencia de ejercicio físico durante tantos años. Y fue un éxito, por cierto. Sonrió contra la almohada al recordar la sensación de peligro que experimentó ayer, satisfecho. Le hubiese gustado quedarse a retozar en la cama y poder así terminar de descansar. Pero sus remordimientos verso su comportamiento con Jii se lo impedían. Debía ir a pedirle perdón.

Se levantó, así pues, decidido con tal propósito. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche: las nueve y media. Quizá era un poco temprano, meditó. Se le pasó por la cabeza seguir durmiendo un rato más con el pensamiento de que a lo mejor ni Jii estaba despierto, pero al final desechó la idea. Si Jii aún no se había levantado, iría a dar un paseo tranquilo pues estaba de muy buen humor. El retorno de Kid le había dejado un buen sabor de boca y ansiaba ver las noticias, la radio y los periódicos, para sentir de nuevo, después de tantos años, el orgullo y la satisfacción de ver su imagen en todos sitios, aclamándole, admirándole.

Fue a comprobar si Jii estaba en casa y se sorprendió en no encontrarle en ningún sitio del hogar, recordando que hoy era día festivo, hecho aún más raro. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que quizá estaba abajo en el Blue Parrot. En ese momento, las tripas resonaron en un estruendo estallido y decidió ir a verle después de desayunar.

* * *

- Esto ya esta, Jii – le anunció Aoko completando el inventario de la tercera estantería.

- Bien, tan solo falta una estantería – acordó el propietario – Muchas gracias por venir, Aoko, pero la verdad es que no esperaba que vinieses hoy – musitó algo nervioso – Hoy es festivo.

- Ya, ya lo sé – le contestó Aoko con una sonrisa y levantando una caja para llevarla del almacén hacia la barra – Pero hoy era el día ideal para hacer el inventario y ordenar estas cajas. Y no quería que lo hicieras tú solo.

- Pero podías haberme avisado…

- Si, bueno, pero si lo hubiese hecho, no me hubieses dejado venir.

Tras esa réplica, Aoko se fue del almacén con su típica sonrisa radiante en su cara. Jii, algo angustiado, se rascó un poco la cabeza. Aoko le había llamado a primera hora de la mañana para hacer el inventario y él no se había podido inventar una excusa creíble para que se fuera. Corría el peligro de que Kaito se levantase y bajase a verle o que quizá quisiera ir a la guarida, que por fuerza tenía que pasar por el local. No quería imaginarse su encuentro porque le entraba una cefalea enorme. Y así, en un estado crónico de incertidumbre y nervios, esperó ansioso que la gentil muchacha acabara rápido y se fueran ella y su ahijada pronto.

Con un suspiro, salió del almacén para ver a una enfrascada Kagura intentando con un taco jugar al billar, pero era demasiado baja para el tablero y tenía que hacer auténticos malabarismos para llegar a ver las bolas repartidas por la mesa. Jii, enterneciéndose por esa imagen, fue a coger un tamborete bajo y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Ten, Kagura – le ofreció amablemente – Con esto jugaras mejor.

Kagura lo miró, luego contempló el taburete y lo volvió a mirar con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Y Jii tan solo pudo llegar a la conclusión, al mismo tiempo que le contestaba la sonrisa, que ese gesto dulce era idéntico al de Aoko.

- Muchas gracias, señor Jii – agradeció subiéndose al taburete.

- De nada.

- ¡Jii! – le llamó Aoko des de la barra - ¿Podrías decirme donde van estas botellas?

Konosuke se dirigió hacia la barra para ayudar a su empleada a distribuir los diversos licores y bebidas. Acabaron de vaciar la caja con relativa rapidez y se dispusieron a volver al almacén para seguir con el inventario. Kagura, que ya se había cansado de jugar al billar – jugar uno solo ya era para sí mismo bastante aburrido, dejó el taco en el tablero, bajó del taburete y fue corriendo hacia la puerta del almacén, donde estaban Aoko y Konosuke a punto de entrar, con esta última sosteniendo unas cajas vacías.

- ¡Tía Aoko, tía Aoko! – exclamó haciendo saltos alrededor de los dos mayores - ¿Puedo ayudar? ¿Puedo ayudar?

Tal era el desparpajo que llevaba la niña encima que, a base de correr y dar saltos entorpecedores, hizo que se le cayeran todas las cajas que llevaba en mano a su tía y casi la hace caer al suelo.

- ¡Kagura, para quieta! – le mandó con cierto enfado en su voz - ¿Qué te dije esta mañana? ¡Me prometiste que te portarías bien!

- Pero me aburro…

- No estamos aquí para divertirnos – le aclaró Aoko con severidad – Te dije que te quedaras en casa.

- ¿No puedo ayudar?

- Estas cajas son demasiado grandes para ti.

- ¡Pero si ya tengo cinco años! – Rechistó con vehemencia - ¡Soy lo bastante fuerte para…!

- Kagura… - la nombró con tono de advertencia.

- ¡Pero tía yo…!

- Haz el favor de estarte quietecita – la interrumpió – No nos queda mucho. Enseguida acabamos y nos vamos.

La niña hizo pucheros pero al final entró en razón y volvió a las mesas de billar haciendo morros. Aoko recogió las cajas que había tiradas por el suelo y, con un bufido de resignación, se adentró al almacén junto a Jii. Kagura se fue a sentar en una silla con los brazos cruzados, acto que connotaba indignación. ¡Pero qué aburrimiento! ¡No pensaba que estarían así toda la mañana! ¡Vaya decepción! ¡Y para el colmo su tía estaba de un humor de perros!

Al cabo de unos minutos, la niña empezó a balancear los pies, algo impaciente, y de vez en cuando iba mirando hacia la puerta del almacén, esperando que su tía y Jii salieran para irse. Pero no salían. Cuando ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para pensar que no saldrían, oyó como una puerta se abría y, esperanzada, se volteó en un movimiento brusco. Mas la sorpresa que se llevó al comprobar que, efectivamente, se había abierto una puerta pero no la del almacén.

En la puerta que daba al apartamento de Jii estaba el hombre por el que Kagura sentía un cariño y admiración tan espontáneos y tan naturales, que se podían comparar con el sentimiento de amor paternal que le dirigía a Hakuba. La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque no tardó mucho tiempo a cambiar por una de dicha, y correteó emocionada hacia él dando un salto espectacular de su asiento.

- ¡Kaito! – Exclamó la niña - ¡Eres tú!

Kaito oyó su llamado y, al reconocer la dulce voz de la chiquilla, se sorprendió de sobremanera, y más cuando la vio correr con gran ímpetu y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios hacia él. Observó, impactado, como ella se paraba delante de él y con una cara llena de emoción, esperaba que le contestara el saludo tan efusivo, hecho que le hizo dar cuenta que aún no había reaccionado.

- Kagura… – Dijo por fin con su voz opaca - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡He venido a acompañar a mi tía! – Dijo atropelladamente, tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndole hacia las mesas de billar - ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! ¡Ven a jugar conmigo al billar! ¡Sola es muy aburrido!

Kaito se dejó conducir por la niña, anonado por el interés y la admiración de ella. Eran de las pocas personas que se alegraban de su vuelta y no parecía decepcionada. Eso le ocasionó más ánimo del que ya tenía, más esperanzas y con un incentivo añadido para continuar luchando por la búsqueda de sí mismo. Recordó cómo de entusiasmada se mostraba la niña cuando hacia sus trucos de magia y, una vez en las mesas de billar, no pudo evitar proponerle hacer algún truco, aprovechando su progresiva mejora de esas últimas semanas. La niña recibió la propuesta con excesivo arrebato, dando pequeños saltos y palmadas.

- ¡Estate atenta! – le recomendó Kaito cogiendo tres bolas de billar de la mesa.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y, obediente, empezó a mirarle con atención. Eso hizo curvar la boca de Kaito hacia arriba, apareciendo una media sonrisa. Un frenesí semejante al de ayer por la noche recorrió su esófago con gran velocidad y el júbilo de la pequeña se contagió en su corazón. Parecía mentira que con una sonrisa como aquella pudiera hacerle volar el espíritu con tanta facilidad. Y es que, de momento, tan solo le habían devuelto las ganas de vivir con tanta intensidad la magia y esa niña de ojos ámbares… ¿Cómo no sentir algo parecido al cariño hacia tal personita? Aunque le considerasen frío e insensible, era humano, no androide. Eso demostraba su adherencia de sentimientos.

Kaito juntó las bolas de billar entre sus manos, pidió a Kagura que soplara hacía el conjunto y, tras un "uno, dos, tres… ¡paff!", tiró las tres bolas en el aire haciendo que explotaran y saliera un montón de confeti y flores. La expresión de la niña fue la mejor recompensa que pudieran darle. Una risa y unas palmadas candidas, inocentes y sinceras.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó la niña con adoración - ¡Te pareces a Kaito Kid!

Kaito dio un respingo por tal comparación. Aunque era tanto halagadora como cierta, el instinto de alarma siempre se activaba cuando su nombre salía ligado con el del famoso ladrón.

- No – Contestó con media sonrisa – Yo soy más guapo – La niña rió - ¿Te gusta Kaito Kid?

- ¡Sí! – Asintió con vehemencia y con brillo en sus ojos - ¡Ayer lo vi por la tele y fue alucinante! ¡Hizo aparecer un montón de rosas de la nada! – Ahora el semblante de su rostro se entristeció un poco y bajó la cabeza – Pero a mi tía no le gusta nada… Dice que es muy mala persona. Y desde que apareció, esta de muy malhumor… - Lo miró a los ojos - Pero yo creo que si hace magia no debe ser tan mala persona ¿no? – Le sonrió – Tú eres buena persona.

Kaito recibió el cumplido con más gratitud que su rostro indiferente mostró. La calidez de esa niña era un bálsamo para sus sentimientos contrariados. Aunque eso le hacía pensar si en verdad se merecía esas palabras tan conmovedoras o era una equivocación que se las atribuyera. Había decepcionado a su gente más querida, se había decepcionado a sí mismo y estaba tan perdido que apenas sabía quién era. ¿Buena persona? No podía saberlo. Hace años, se creía un justiciero, una especie de Robin Hood que robaba por un buen motivo. Pero ahora esa razón no era suficiente. No, porque su inseguridad inhibía su motivación y era un ser que vagaba por este mundo a ciegas, a tientas y con poco apoyo para sustentarse. No pertenecía a ningún lado y no sabía si su comportamiento era bueno o malo. Tan solo que sus equivocaciones del pasado habían hecho mella en él y en la gente que le rodeaba, causándoles mal y prejuicios.

- Pero mi tía insiste que es un ladrón malo – continuó la niña – Dice que se burla del abuelo Ginzo y que tendría que ir a la cárcel y…

- ¿Qué? – Le interrumpió Kaito, asustado - ¿Qué has dicho? ¿El abuelo…?

- El abuelo Ginzo – La niña parpadeó – Es mi abuelo. Se encarga de atrapar a Kid.

La frente de Kaito empezó a sudar frío y notó que le sobrevenía una taquicardia aguda por tal impacto. ¿Abuelo Ginzo? ¿Ginzo Nakamori? ¡¿Quién diablos era su tía? ¡Quién diablos era esa niña!

- ¿C- Cómo se llama tu tía?

Antes de que la niña pudiera responder, la puerta del almacén se abrió y dio paso a dos figuras. Kaito miró hacia la puerta para ver al producto de sus sueños tan amados. Aoko, su fantasma. Pero su dulce rostro estaba desencajado y lleno de amargura, sin duda por la visión de él mismo que tenía que soportar. Nada que ver con la Aoko amable y hermosa que vio dos noches atrás a escondidas. Este hecho, en cierto modo, le molestó ¡Lo miraba como si fuera un monstruo! Y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarla con rencor ante tales pensamientos.

Por otra parte, Aoko vio la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus narices con alarma… ¿Kaito? ¿Kaito Kuroba? ¿Qué rayos hacía él aquí, con Kagura, con su niña? No, él no podía estar ahí. No estaba preparada. No, no. Tenía que mentalizarse antes, porque sino no sería amable con él… Pero ¿Por qué había que ser amable con él? ¿Por qué lo había decidido si le había hecho tanto daño? Ah, sí. Por Kagura. Kagura lo adoraba y lo admiraba. Tenía que hacer ese sacrificio ¿Pero como hacerlo si este mismo no colaboraba? ¿Cómo actuar amablemente cuando el sujeto en sí la estaba matando con la mirada? Inspeccionándola, desafiándola con gran seriedad. Pues ella no sería menos. Ah, no. Ni hablar.

No mancillaría más su orgullo. Nunca más.

- ¡Tía Aoko! – Exclamó Kagura cogiendo a Kaito de la mano - ¡Mira, mira quién ha venido! ¡Es Kaito, el mago del que te hablé!

Kaito miró un poco sorprendido a la niña y a la tía ¿Kagura le había hablado de él? ¿Y Aoko no se opuso a nada? Parpadeó un poco confundido y las esperanzas brotaron en su interior… A lo mejor no estaba tan enojada con él. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, vio una dureza que lo convenció de lo contrario y todas esperanzas se esfumaron. Y sus ánimos también decayeron paralelamente a que su enfado creció cuando vio la mirada hostil que lanzó cuando vio que Kagura le había cogido de la mano con afecto.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó Aoko con voz adusta.

- Vivo aquí – le contestó con voz entera y fría – Con Jii.

- ¿Qué?

Aoko abrió los ojos, confusa por unos momentos, para después dirigirle una mirada gélida y recriminadora a Jii, que estaba detrás de ella no queriendo interferir al reencuentro por miedo a representar la cabeza de turco en medio de su disputa. Aoko, dolida porque se lo ocultara un asunto de tanta importancia, gruñó por lo bajo con intensidad y apretujó la última caja que llevaba consigo con rabia.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no supe que tú trabajabas aquí hasta hace dos noches.

- Pues no – Contestó con aspereza mientras trasladaba la caja llena de licores hacia la barra – No me sirve de consuelo.

- Tía Aoko ¿Tú conocías a Kaito? – preguntó Kagura, confusa por tal panorama.

- Sí – reconoció Aoko – Fuimos… - Ahora dirigió una mirada sardónica al mago – Compañeros de clase… ¿Verdad, Kuroba?

Él contestó con un gruñido, ofendido por haber rebajado el término "mejor amigo" a "compañero de clase" y la frialdad con el que dijo su nombre. Un juego hostil de miradas empezó y la tensión en el aire era tan intensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Jii se dio cuenta de ese ambiente y quiso poner a salvo a Kagura, con la esperanza de que, si los dos cabezotas estaban a solas, pudieran solucionar algo.

- Kagura – la llamó Jii dirigiéndose hacia ella - ¿Te apetecería un helado de chocolate?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Entonces me acompañas arriba para ir a buscarlos?

- ¿Eh? – Lo miró un poco contrariada - ¡Pero yo quiero quedarme con Kaito!

Ante tal deseo, Jii vio por el rabillo del ojo como Aoko desde la barra agravaba la arruga del ceño y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Jii empezó a sudar frío y rogó a Dios para que le ayudara a convencer a la niña para que fuera con él arriba sin llegar a las manos con Aoko.

- Pero Kagura, volveremos enseguida…

- Ve, Kagura – dijo de pronto Kaito sonriendo a la niña – Y trae también un helado para mi y para tu tía, ya sabes que nos encanta el chocolate – Le acarició la cabeza, despeinándola - No te preocupes, no me iré.

La niña, amilanada por tales amables palabras, estuvo de acuerdo con la proposición y se fue con Jii del local. Aoko, aún más furiosa por este último gesto de cariño entre los dos, le echó una mirada furibunda a Kaito y empezó a sacar licores de la caja de forma violenta e ignorándolo, haciendo que los cristales de las botellas chocaran entre ellas y ocasionando gran ruido. Kaito se pasó la mano por su pelo revoltoso, intentando encontrar la manera de acercarse a ella y hablarle sin que le tirara ninguna botella por la cabeza. Recordaba cuánto de impetuosa era Aoko en la adolescencia y no quería recibir el mismo trato violento de ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se armó del valor suficiente para acercarse a ella con pasos cautelosos. Pero a medida que se acercaba hacia allí, Aoko no hacia ningún ademán para volverse hacia él ni dirigirle la palabra. Kaito se sentó algo incomodo al taburete de delante de la barra sin dejar de observarla al otro lado, con ella siguiendo su labor de colocar las botellas en su lugar.

- Y… - comenzó Kaito carraspeando un poco - ¿Cómo es que eres la tía de Kagura?

- Esto no te incumbe – contestó ella mirándolo desafiante – La cuestión es… ¿Qué haces tú viviendo con Jii? ¿No deberías estar en tú magnifica mansión con Akako?

- Por esa regla de tres, esto no te incumbe a ti – Rechistó el otro, ofendido por tal tono.

Aoko volvió a fruncir el ceño con gravedad y le giró la cara, indignada, para seguir con su tarea en silencio ¡Menudo tonto! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Venir aquí después de todo el daño que le había hecho, y restregarle por la cara lo bien que se llevaba con su ahijada! ¡Cuando con todos era un huraño insensible y con la niña podía a llegar a parecerse al antiguo Kaito! ¡Era tan confuso y desconcertante! No sabía que pretendía con eso y tenía miedo que viniera con malas intenciones. La desconfianza hacía él era tan inmensa… No podía soportarlo, se ponía furiosa. ¿Por qué no se iba con Akako para siempre y la dejaba con su vida en paz? Su presencia le desestabilizaba emocionalmente y sentía vergüenza de sí misma que le causase esas reacciones afectivas cuando estaba cerca de él. Que se sonrojara cuando la tocaba, que se enojara cuando era tan encantador con Kagura y que se preocupara cuando veía el estado de delgadez que se encontraba. Y es que no le había pasado por alto su aspecto. No recordaba que hubiese estado nunca tan delgado y tan pálido, con esos ojos vacíos y perdidos. Tan solos, tan desconsoladores. Se preocupaba por él, después de todo lo pasado, se preocupaba por él. Y odiaba eso. Se sentía débil y desprotegida, como si pudiera volver a caer en sus redes con facilidad.

Oyó toser de nuevo a Kaito y observó por el rabillo del ojo como se volvía a pasar la mano por el pelo. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa con gran esfuerzo al ver el gesto pues le era tan familiar… Siempre que Kaito se ponía nervioso, se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Era un pequeño gesto que le delataba, pues su constante cara de póker le había dificultado siempre sus sentimientos.

- Yo… - Kaito reemprendió la conversación – Me he ido de la mansión de los Koizumi – Kaito vio de reojo que Aoko le miraba, prestándole atención, cosa que le animó a continuar – No me he ido definitivamente, no te confundas. Lo que pasa es que Akako se ha ido unos meses por... Por trabajo. Y Jii me convenció para venir a vivir aquí.

Ella le contempló un rato, dudando si abrir o no la boca. Pero lo reconsideró y decidió participar en la conversación, pues él se había ofrecido a explicarle lo que ella le había preguntado.

- Pero no lo entiendo – le contestó ella – El apartamento de Jii no es muy grande y la mansión de los Koizumi es enorme… ¿Por qué no te has quedado allí?

Kaito frunció el ceño durante unos instantes, encontrándose pensativo ¿Cómo explicarle sin mentir pero no acabando de decir la verdad? No podía hacerse el reticente porque sino ella nunca volvería a confiar en él. Debía abrirse con ella, era la única manera de recuperarla. Porque quería hacerlo, quería recuperarla. Fuera como fuera.

- Jii me vino a visitar un día y… - Tragó con fuerza – No sé exactamente como pasó, pero Jii logró sacarme de allí. Era horroroso. Me estaba transformando en algo desconocido, la soledad se me comía entero, no podía… no podía… Tú tenías razón. No sé quién soy… - la miró a los ojos - ¡Mírame! No estoy en buenas condiciones. Quizá la soledad no me sienta bien.

Aoko le examinó durante unos largos segundos, inspeccionándolo de arriba a abajo. Nunca se había sentido tan despojado y con tanta vergüenza. Exponiendo sus debilidades de esa manera, con tanta poca exactitud, tanta ambigüedad, tanta locura… ¡Y delante de Aoko, ni más ni menos! Pero era lo que era ahora: un hombre débil. Ni rastro del anterior Kaito fuerte y seguro de sí mismo. Seguro que Aoko le lanzaría una excusa y se iría rápidamente de allí, alejándose por esa imagen tan diferida que le mostraba de él mismo. Pero, por el contrario de toda expectativa, ella dibujó media sonrisa.

- No – le dio la razón sin dejar su sonrisa – No te sienta nada bien.

Kaito respiró tranquilo y quedó un poco anonado por la media sonrisa que le dedicó ella. Sintió las esperanzas renacer dentro de él, quizás no estaba todo perdido y podía intentar recuperarla. Volver a ser amigos. Sintió paz y estabilidad en pensar con esa posibilidad. Ahora, sorprendentemente, vio como Aoko lo miraba algo dudosa y pensativa y respiró hondo.

- Antes me has preguntado por Kagura – le comentó – Ella… Ella es la hija de Yutaka.

- ¿Yutaka?

- Mi prima, la que se casó con un hombre de china ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

Kaito tuvo que esforzarse para recordarla, pero al fin lo consiguió. La prima de Aoko, una chica un poco infantil pero simpática, demasiado soñadora y un poco torpe. Sí, algo recordaba de una boda que no fue aceptada por los padres del novio…

- Sí, algo me acuerdo.

- Pues tuvieron una niña, Kagura, y después Tai, su marido, murió un año después – Aoko cogió aire, aún le costaba relatar esa historia – El año pasado mi prima tuvo un accidente de coche y… Kagura se quedó huérfana. Sus abuelos paternos no quisieron saber nada de ella y Yutaka tan solo nos tenía a mi padre y a mí…Yo era la madrina de Kagura y mi padre esta demasiado mayor para volver a cuidar de una criatura tan pequeña como Kagura así que…

- …Tú te la quedaste – finalizó él.

- Sí – asintió con desanimo – Por eso esta conmigo. No tiene a nadie más y… - le miró a los ojos con decisión y con un brillo de advertencia – Kagura tiende a coger cariño con facilidad, necesita mucho afecto en este sentido – Frunció el ceño – Te esta cogiendo mucho afecto a ti.

- Sí – reconoció – Lo he notado.

- No quiero que la decepciones ni la abandones, no a ella – replicó Aoko con severidad – Ya lo ha pasado lo suficientemente difícil para que la hagas sufrir más. Así que, si tienes que hacerle daño, te rogaría que no te acercaras tanto a ella porque…

- Esa no es mi intención.

- Necesita una figura paterna, Kuroba – Aclaró ella – Y Kagura te esta empezando a ver de ese modo. No quiero que te vayas después para no volver…

- Nunca volveré a hacer algo así – contestó con una decisión de hierro – Nunca más.

No, no pensaba desligarse de sus seres queridos nunca más. No volvería pasar ese infierno lleno de soledad otra vez, ni hablar. Pensaba que, aunque volviese Akako y él retornara a la mansión, saldría más de ese castillo y se relacionaría y haría cosas fuera de ella. Estaba decidido y nada podría persuadirle de lo contrario.

- Aunque quisiera ya no podría hacer nada – admitió Aoko lanzando un bufido, no creyendo del todo las palabras de él – Si intentara alejarte de ella, le causaría más daño. Y creo que, por extraño que me parezca, le estas causando un bien – levantó las manos – Así que no me interpondré, no te preocupes.

Aoko retornó a su antigua labor y la conversación acabó allí. Kaito se decepcionó por esa parte. Pensó que podrían estar charlando durante más rato, como hacían antaño, pero la verdad era que eso sería precipitar las cosas. Estuvieron un rato así, con ella colocando las botellas y con él en el taburete, observándola. No fue hasta que ella le volvió a dirigir la palabra que se dio cuenta de lo ensimismado que había estado contemplándola, como un completo idiota. Sacudió un poco la cabeza ¿Qué le ocurría? Sus deseos de hacer las paces con ella le estaban trastocando…

- Por cierto…yo… – empezó Aoko mostrándose dudosa y tomando aire – Si quieres volver a vivir a tu casa, lo entiendo. Es decir, es tu casa, sería injusto que tuviéramos preferencia. Nosotras nos iremos enseguida si quieres ir a vivir allá mientras tu madre no esta.

- ¿Qué? – Parpadeó Kaito, confundido - ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- De…De tu casa, claro – le aclaró Aoko – Kagura, yo y una compañera mía estamos viviendo allí mientras tu madre no esta.

- Un momento… - abrió los ojos, impactado y empezando a relacionar cosas y hechos - ¿Tú eres la inquilina de mi casa?

- Pues sí – ladeó la cabeza - ¿No lo sabías?

- No – remugó entre dientes, enojado – No lo sabía.

¡Maldito Jii! ¡Ya le había vuelto a esconder cosas! Y, como siempre, relacionado con Aoko. De nuevo, las emociones inestables de su interior volvieron a brotar y una furia incontrolable le erizó la piel e hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que no se enteraba de nada? Que le escondían cosas, que jugaban con él. Odiaba que no fuera capaz de mantenerse por sí solo, que hubiera una dependencia tan grande hacia otros, odiaba sentirse así de débil y de inestable. Dio un sonoro golpe contra la barra con el puño, expresando su rabia.

Aoko, sorprendida y alarmada, vio como Kaito apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y como sus ojos adquirían un tono más oscuro y destellaban cólera, adentrándose en su propio mundo lleno de ira y desconectándose de la realidad. Nunca en su vida había visto esa mirada en Kaito, nunca. Y se asustó en sobremanera, pues se percataba que no reconocía en absoluto al hombre que había delante de ella. Y se daba cuenta que ya no era tan androide, sin embargo su actitud era tan extraña, tan voluble… No sabía qué haría ni de qué sería capaz. Temiendo por sus reacciones, le agarró el antebrazo y le hizo un apretón suave con esperanzas de tranquilizarle. Kaito miró al punto en que los dos habían ejercido contacto con sorpresa, como si hubiera despertado del trance de golpe. La miró a los ojos después y, al ver la expresión temerosa y preocupada que trasmitían estos, no pudo hacer más cosa que arrepentirse por su reacción e intentar tranquilizarse.

- No…No te enfades con Jii – balbuceó ella – Supongo que no te lo dijo porque… Porque pensó que sería lo mejor para los dos.

¿Lo mejor? ¡Lo mejor! Ella no tenía ni idea del calvario que había sufrido él durante todas esas semanas, del añoro que tenía hacia ella, de las inmensas ganas que tenía de verla… ¿Es que no lo entendía? No, no lo hacía. No entendía que ella representaba una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban de sí mismo, uno de los pocos recuerdos para saber quién era. Ella no entendía que representaba a su fantasma, una imagen, un sueño que lo sostuvo durante tiempo, que le ayudó a no padecer en el olvido. Ella era lo que él necesitaba. Lo que hubiese sido lo mejor sería haberle dicho la verdad.

- Tú no entiendes nada – Espetó con una dureza y una severidad alarmantes.

Aoko volvió a ver como el cuerpo de Kaito se tensó y sus ojos volvían adquirir ese brillo de rencor. Ella apartó, asustada, su mano de su antebrazo y miró al suelo, dubitativa por lo que podía decir.

- Quizá no – Convino – Per sí se que él te aprecia y quiere lo mejor para ti, aunque se equivoque – Lo miró a los ojos, armada de valor – Sino no te hubiese ofrecido su casa ¿no?

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Jii y Kagura con dos helados de chocolate. Lo primero que hizo la pequeña al llegar fue correr hacia Aoko entregándole un helado con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ten, tía Aoko – le ofreció – Este es para ti.

- Muchas gracias, Kagura – lo cogió y cuando la niña quería ir a darle el helado a Kaito, la frenó – Espera, que tienes la boca sucia de chocolate.

- Es que Jii y yo ya nos hemos comido el helado arriba – Explicó mientras Aoko sacaba un pañuelo húmedo y le limpiaba la boca.

Kaito vio ese último gesto tan natural, tan espontáneo y tan familiar, que no pudo hacer más cosa que sorprenderse. Aoko siempre fue cariñosa y amable con los niños, pero se notaba que Kagura ocupaba su corazón. Kaito se dio cuenta de la falta de esas relaciones que tuvo en esos últimos años y, al mismo tiempo, admiró a Aoko para hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad tan grande. Él no era capaz de encargarse de sí mismo y ella había sabido emanciparse, con la carga de la educación de una niña sobre sus hombros. Kagura se aproximó hacia él y le entregó el helado con una sonrisa. Y, en ese momento, Kaito deseó ser parte de esa pequeña familia. Aunque no tardó mucho en despertar a la realidad, notando que parte de su enfado se había ido gracias a las palabras conciliadoras de Aoko y la amabilidad de Kagura. Agradeció el helado a Kagura y miró a Jii de reojo, el cual aún estaba sudando frío, sin duda por el miedo que le ocasionaba las reacciones de ese par de jóvenes.

Kaito se obligó a dirigirle una mirada tranquilizadora a este y le pareció que surgió efecto: los hombros del anciano, antes en tensión, bajaron hasta tener una posición de relajación. Kaito se dijo a sí mismo que no debía ser tan duro con él, que debía controlar mejor su temperamento, que su autentico objetivo desde el principio fue ir a pedirle perdón. Aoko no se le pasó por alto ese gesto por parte de Kaito y, no supo muy bien porqué e instantes después se lo reprocharía a sí misma, se sintió orgullosa. Kaito había sabido controlar su ira y no parecía que fuese a tomarla con Jii.

- ¿Sabes qué, Kaito? – Le dijo Kagura de pronto tirándole de la manga - ¡Ahora me encargo de tus palomas! Las cuido, les doy de comer, les hago compañía… ¡Porque vivimos en casa de la señora Kuroba! ¿Lo sabías, lo sabías?

- Tu tía me lo acaba de decir.

- Deberías venir un día a ver a tus palomas… ¡Seguro que te echan de menos!

- Sí, tienes razón – convino con una pequeña sonrisa – Si quieres, vendré un día esta semana… - miró de soslayo a Aoko con una mirada divertida - Si tu tía quiere, claro.

- ¡Oh, tía Aoko! – Kagura miró a su tía con súplica - ¿Verdad que puede, verdad que puede?

Aoko dirigió una mirada severa a Kaito, advirtiéndole que no le gustaba su pequeña manipulación, pero Kaito le contestó la mirada con una media sonrisa juguetona y triunfal que hizo que todo el vello de los brazos se erizará y un leve rubor le cubriera las mejillas. ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Pensaba que ya las había dejado atrás junto a su adolescencia! Pero claro, todo era culpa de ese imbécil que tenía delante. ¡Si no sonriera de esa forma tan atractiva y desenfadada…! Eso hacía que los sentimientos y las sensaciones de antaño brotaran de nuevo por todos los poros de su piel y se le bloquease parcialmente el cerebro. La desconcertaba ¡Y como la desconcertaba! Tenía cambios de humor muy raros, pues siempre estaba frío y distante pero, de vez en cuando, traslucía un pequeño resquicio del antiguo Kaito que la perturbaba. Lo único que se vio capaz de hacer es gruñir por lo bajo y desviarle la mirada aún sonrojada.

- Claro que puede venir – musitó sin mirarle – Es su casa.

- ¡Bien, bien! – Exclamó Kagura - ¿Has oído, Kaito? ¡Vendrás a casa!

- Sí – le sonrió, complacido – Vendré a casa.

* * *

Aoko no sabía cuando Kaito pretendía ir de visita a su casa, pero hubiese preferido mil veces que hubiesen quedado en una fecha y en una hora. Por lo menos no tendría que estar esperando su llegada con inquietud suprema, saltando del sofá cada vez que el timbre de la puerta sonaba. Kagura también estaba impaciente, correteando de un lado para otro, y preguntándose en voz alta cuando pensaba venir Kaito. Kazuha, al ver el estado alterado de sus dos compañeras de piso, pronto se enteró de la inminente visita y de lo ocurrido en el Blue Parrot. No hace falta decir mucho de la pataleta que organizó y el disgusto que le ocasionó lo sucedido. ¡Kuroba volvía otra vez a las andadas, dispuesto a trastornar la vida de Aoko de nuevo! Rechistó y riñó a su amiga severamente, aconsejándole que no se dejara engañar por ese lobo con piel de cordero. Pero lo cierto era que el enfado duró poco, pues el hecho de que Heiji estuviera de nuevo a Tokio – tal como había previsto, el regreso de Kid lo hizo volver – hacía que la euforia de Kazuha fuera inquebrantable.

Tres días después del encuentro en el Blue Parrot, recibieron la visita de Heiji Hattori. En un primer momento, cuando sonó el timbre, tanto Kagura como Aoko pensaron que se trataría del mago y fueron a recibirlo a la puerta con impaciencia. Pero, por desgracia, resultó ser el moreno detective que venía a pasar el día con su novia. La decepción que se vio en las caras de las dos féminas que tenía delante hizo que Heiji sintiera curiosidad.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – Preguntó intrigado - ¿Es que esperabais a otra persona?

- ¡Sí! – gritó la niña.

- ¡No! –Rechistó la mayor, enfadada consigo misma por ir como una colegiala a recibir al mago para después llevarse un chasco – Kazuha esta en el salón.

Acto seguido, Aoko giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el pasillo con contundentes pasos y con un porte altivo. Heiji observó su conducta con una ceja alzada ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer ahora? Miró a la niña que estaba delante y vio que aún le quedaba un poco de decepción en su expresión.

- Tu tía esta de mal humor.

- Sí, desde que apareció Kaito Kid esta así – musitó la niña – No lo soporta ¿sabes?

- Sí, sí. Lo sé – asintió recordando la vehemencia con que Aoko protestaba contra Kid - ¿A quién estabas esperando, Kagura?

- ¡A un mago!

- ¿Un mago? – preguntó mientras los dos se dirigían hacia el salón.

- ¡Sí, al hijo de la señora Kuroba!

- ¿Kuroba? – Heiji estuvo pensando un buen rato - ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en el nombre, pues la visión de su novia en el sofá nubló sus dotes memorísticas. Tendría que darle las gracias a Kid, porque así Kudo y él mismo podían disfrutar de sus novias libremente. Y es que, aunque los dos les encantase ir por todo Japón en busca de misterios, era indudable el añoro que sentían al saberse tan lejos de sus amadas. ¡Pero debían aprovechar su juventud! Las oportunidades de viajar se presentaban cuando eran jóvenes, ya tendrían tiempo después para asentarse en un lugar con sus novias. Y, claro estaba, no podía obligar a Kazuha a viajar con él, no cuando ella también tenía unos estudios que cursar y un trabajo que ejercer. Así pues, se tenían que conformar con largas ausencias y cuantiosas llamadas telefónicas.

Kazuha, al verle, se levantó del sofá y fue a abrazarle y a darle un beso de bienvenida. En esos primeros días que se veían después de tanto tiempo, todo eran cariños, pero después Kazuha volvería a ser la chica temperamental, terca y gritona que conocía desde pequeño. Tenía que aprovechar esas muestras de afecto. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a tener una agradable charla con Kagura y Aoko, cuyo genio de la última se había vuelto más afable. Heiji relató asesinatos y secuestros, misterios y rompecabezas, aventuras y enfrentamientos, que Kudo y él experimentaron esos últimos meses con gran orgullo y deleite. Todas lo escucharon con atención y emoción. Al cabo de una hora más o menos, el timbre volvió a sonar.

- ¡Seguro que es Kaito! – Anunció Kagura saltando del sofá e yendo corriendo hacia el recibidor.

- ¿Kaito? ¿Quién es Kaito? – preguntó Heiji sin obtener respuesta.

Aoko, por su parte, respiró hondo para controlar sus emociones, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al recibidor con una calma bastante controlada. Heiji miró a Kazuha con la duda plasmada en su cara y se espantó al ver la furia y frustración que emanaba el rostro de la mujer.

- ¿Quién caray es Kaito? – repitió al ver que un tan solo nombre podía despertar unas emociones tan distintas en las tres chicas.

- ¿Es que no te acuerdas de él? – Le espetó Kazuha con malhumor - ¡Kaito Kuroba! Ese hombre odioso que abandonó a Aoko por otra en la adolescencia.

- Ah… - Empezó a recordar – Ese chico que decías que se parecía a Kudo…Un día te lo encontraste ¿no?

- Sí, en la facultad – le respondió molesta – Estaba buscando a Aoko para hablar con ella… ¡No sabes lo idiota y lo maleducado que es ese hombre!

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hace aquí?

- ¡Pues viene a meterse donde no le llaman! Parece ser que ahora se lleva muy bien con Kagura, la ha engatusado ¡Se ve que es un hombre encantador! – replicó con ironía para después musitar enojada – Aunque yo no le veo nada de eso…

- Pues yo tengo ganas de conocerle…

- ¡Heiji!

- ¿Qué? – Replicó con inocencia – Tengo curiosidad ¿De verdad se parece tanto a Kudo?

- No, no mucho.

- ¡Pero si lo confundiste con él! – rechistó riendo.

- ¡Fue un error! ¿Vale? – Se cruzó de brazos, hastiada – No tiene nada que ver con él, te lo puedo asegurar.

El sujeto aludido hizo acto de presencia en el salón con Kagura balanceándose en su brazo y Aoko a su lado. Las diferentes expresiones que recibió de parte de las personas de la habitación lo confundieron un poco. El joven moreno lo miraba con curiosidad e inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo con un una mano en el mentón y la mujer de la coleta, vagamente familiar, lo miraba como si pudiera asesinar con la mirada.

- Hola – saludó Kaito con su patente inexpresividad.

Aoko notó la tensión formada en el ambiente y carraspeó un poco, intentando romper el silencio.

- Este es Kaito Kuroba – les presentó – Kuroba, te presento a Heiji Hattori y a Kazuha Toyama. Kazuha vive aquí conmigo y Kagura, y Heiji es su novio.

Heiji se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia él para avanzarle una mano.

- Un gusto.

- Encantado – correspondió Kaito correspondiéndole el saludo – Eres detective ¿verdad?

- Sí – asintió con orgullo – Soy Heiji Hattori, el detective del Oeste.

- Ya.

Kaito no pudo reprimir media sonrisa burlona al recordar algún que otro enfrentamiento siendo Kid con el moreno detective en la adolescencia. Por muy buen detective que sea, nunca lo había atrapado. Miró hacia la mujer que aún estaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella mujer? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma tan violenta? Heiji pareció darse cuenta de ese peligroso intercambio de miradas y actuó.

- Kazuha también esta encantada de conocerte.

- No es verdad – replicó ella.

- ¡Kazuha!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le espetó enojada – No me cae bien.

- ¿No nos conocemos? – preguntó Kaito con una ceja alzada. Ella frunció el ceño, enojada.

- Sí – remugó entre dientes – Por desgracia sí.

- Espera, espera – replicó Aoko - ¿De qué os conocéis?

- Nos encontramos un día en nuestra facultad – explicó Kazuha – Lo confundí con Kudo y me presenté. Me dijo que te estaba buscando y le dije que estabas en el cementerio. Fue el día del aniversario de tu madre.

- ¡Pero de eso ya hace dos meses! – Replicó Aoko - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- No creía que fuera digno de mención – dijo desviando la mirada – Igualmente, ése tampoco se acuerda de nada. – apuntó dirigiéndose a Kaito.

Todas las miradas recayeron a Kaito.

- Tengo que admitir que no me acuerdo mucho de ti – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Lo veis? – Evidenció Kazuha con enojo - ¡Es…Es…! – Quería insultarle, pero al ver la presencia de Kagura se contuvo – Es… Un maleducado.

- Bueno – empezó Aoko para que la tensión en el ambiente se relajara – Kagura ¿Por qué no vas a enseñarle a Kuroba como están las palomas? Seguro que tiene muchas ganas de verlas.

- ¡Sí! – La niña estuvo de acuerdo y tiró del brazo del mago – Vamos, Kaito, vamos a ver las palomas.

Kagura y Kaito abandonaron el salón por la puerta que daba directamente al jardín, dejando a los tres restantes en el salón. Aoko le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda a Kazuha.

- Kazuha, no puedes tratar así a Kuroba.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Más que nada porque esta casa le pertenece.

- ¿Qué? – Prorrumpió Heiji - ¿Cómo que esta casa le pertenece?

- Pues eso. La madre de Kaito es la señora Kuroba, la que nos dejó vivir aquí. – Explicó Aoko – Por eso no puedes tratarlo así, aunque te caiga mal.

- ¡Pero es que es idiota!

- Ya, pero ese idiota se lleva bien con Kagura.

Kazuha le dirigió una mirada perspicaz.

- ¿No será que te gusta que venga por aquí?

- No… ¡No digas tonterías! – contestó Aoko en un intento de parecer contundente, pese a su sonrojo.

- ¡Aoko! – Rechistó ella - ¿Ya estamos otra vez? ¿Te has vuelto a enamorar de ese imbécil?

Esa acusación, tan inesperada y recurrente, hizo que a Aoko le hirviera la sangre. ¿Enamorada? ¿Ella? ¿De ese idiota con patas? ¡Ni loca! ¡Ah, no, no! ¡De ningún modo! ¡Jamás en su vida volvería a cometer semejante error!

- ¡Claro que no! – Rugió ella con toda la rabia y la vergüenza contenida - ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo! ¡Ni loca vuelvo a enamorarme de ese… ese…estúpido insensible!

- Más te vale – Ahora Kazuha sonrió – Porque Hakuba se entristecería mucho si lo supiera.

- ¡Y dale! – Exclamó Aoko exasperada – Hakuba y yo no volveremos estar juntos. ¡Métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez!

- Yo no pierdo la esperanza – contestó tozuda.

- ¡Pero…!

- Déjalo, Aoko, no la convencerás – le aconsejó Heiji sonriendo – ¡Es más terca que una mula! ¡Ella no cambiara de opinión aunque pasaran mil años! Te lo digo porque siempre tengo que lidiar con ella y es una maldita cruz.

- ¡Idiota! – le contestó Kazuha dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Una discusión afable y rutinaria entre la pareja empezó, y Aoko estuvo observándoles durante un buen rato, descifrando la bonita relación que mantenían ¡Cómo le gustaría ella tener una relación semejante! Donde las dos personas se conocían perfectamente, compartían y discutían de forma amena. Con Hakuba no lo había conseguido, pues aunque se llevaban de maravilla, siempre existió esa cortesía y amable desapego por el medio. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya se cansó de estar presente en un lugar que no la prestaban la más minima atención. Así que se levantó para ir a hacer alguna cosa de utilidad. Quizá fregaría los platos del almuerzo o haría una lavadora. Sin embargo y a pesar de sus intenciones hogareñas, unas risas en el jardín le captaron la atención y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estarían ese par en el palomar. La verdad es que frisaba de curiosidad en ver el comportamiento de Kaito con su ahijada… ¿De verdad hacía magia delante de ella? Le costaba de creer.

Tras una breve pausa llena de reflexiones, decidió ir a espiarlos al jardín. Era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Sin que apenas la pareja se diera cuenta de su huída, se dirigió al jardín con cautela y se escondió detrás de un gran rosal rojo donde se podía divisar el palomar sin ser vista. Desde allí, podía oír sus voces pero no entendía la conversación. Aunque no hacía falta. La hermosa imagen que daban era suficiente para ella. Los dos envueltos entre las palomas, Kagura reía extasiada, contenta, satisfecha… Siempre se encontraba de buen humor, su temperamento era alegre por naturaleza. Pero ahora se veía feliz y llena de admiración. Y Kaito…Kaito también. Reía como un niño, feliz y sin preocupaciones. Aoko se sorprendió y emocionó al mismo tiempo que notaba la aceleración de sus pulsaciones y el calor en sus mejillas. Dios mío, era como ver a Kaito cinco años atrás. No, se equivocaba. Estaba más atractivo que nunca. Ya no era un adolescente, ahora era un hombre. Había crecido en altura y su rostro se había vuelto más anguloso y viril. Y aunque tenía que admitir que la delgadez y la tez blanquecina no le favorecían en absoluto, la sonrisa traviesa y el brillo de sus ojos contrarrestaban esos defectos.

Aoko no podía creer ese cambio de temperamento tan drástico y positivo. Pero, fijándose en sus movimientos y acciones, pudo adivinar su estado alegre… ¡La magia! ¡Estaba haciendo magia! Tuvo que restregarse los ojos con las manos para vislumbrar mejor esa imagen confusa. Simplemente, le parecía increíble. Pero era cierto, no podía negarlo. ¿Podía ser que Kaito estuviera, poco a poco, volviendo a ser el de antes? No, no podía ser. No debía tener esperanzas ni paciencia, porque ya se le había agotado hacía mucho tiempo. Ya no volvería a ser la misma muchacha ingenua que pensaba que su mejor amigo algún día regresaría. Pero se dio cuenta que esa pregunta se le quedó grabada en su mente y que perduraría sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para apartarla.

Oyó la risa alegre, viril y grave salir a borbotones de la garganta del mago y notó como le escocía todo el rostro. ¡Estaba tan guapo y atractivo! Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. _"¡Control, Aoko, control!"_ repetía su mente cada dos por tres. Pero cada vez que oía u observaba la risa de Kaito, esa maldita sangre se volvía a concentrar en su rostro y en sus orejas…

¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Si Kaito no riera de esa manera, si no tuviese esos ojos azules tan penetrantes, si no tuviera esa voz tan grave y sensual, si no tuviera ese pelo indomable…!

Debía irse de ahí, porque empezaba a no pensar con claridad.

* * *

Dos días después, Aoko le tocó servir en el Blue Parrot. Pero lo diferente de las otras veces era que seguramente tendría que enfrentarse con Kaito de nuevo. Y le hubiese sido más fácil si no se sintiera tan enojada consigo misma ¿Qué diantre tenía en la cabeza? Esos últimos días estuvo reflexionando sobre su comportamiento el día en que Kaito vino a visitarlas y se avergonzó. ¡Había decidido ignorarle, caray! Pero siempre se sorprendía a sí misma observándole a hurtadillas, fascinada por cada pequeña sonrisa que dibujaba. Tenía que parar aquello como sea. Y verlo en el Blue Parrot no era una buena solución.

Con un suspiro profundo, se deslizó detrás de la barra, disponiendo todo para la apremiante obertura del local. Cuando trasladaba unos vasos de un lado a otro de la barra, tropezó con la moqueta y casi cae al suelo rompiendo uno de los vasos que llevaba encima.

- ¡Perfecto, Aoko! – se dijo a sí misma, indignada y recogiendo los trozos de cristal - ¡Lo que te faltaba!

- Aoko – le llamó Jii desde el otro lado del local - ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, nada – le contestó – Tan solo se me ha caído un vaso.

Aoko acabó de recoger todos los cristales y vio el trozo de moqueta levantado que la hizo tropezar.

- Maldita moqueta – remugó entre dientes.

Fue hacia allí para aplastarla para que no volviera a sucederle pero, extrañada, vio que debajo de la moqueta había metal. La levantó un poco y vio una compuerta rectangular cerrada con candado.

- ¡Jii! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Le llamó y el anciano se dirigió hacia ella - ¿Qué es esto?

El rostro del anciano se volvió pálido y empezó a balbucear cosas inteligibles.

- Yo…bueno… Eh… - Tragó fuerte – ¡Es una bodega! ¡Sí, una antigua bodega!

- ¿Una bodega? – Alzó una ceja – No sabía que tenías una ¿Por qué no la utilizamos?

- Porque no es práctica – le explicó el anciano – Con tantas escaleras empinadas mi reuma no lo soporta. Prefiero el almacén.

Aoko volvió a mirar la compuerta dudosa.

- Pero yo la podría utilizar. A mí no me haría nada bajar para…

- ¡No, no, Aoko! – Exclamó con vehemencia a lo que Aoko se quedó medio consternada – Preferiría que no. Coloca bien la moqueta y déjalo estar. No vale la pena.

- Vale. – Murmuró ella - Esta bien.

Jii suspiro tranquilo. Por poco la muchacha descubre la guarida secreta del Blue Parrot. Debía mantener los ojos más abiertos. Miró hacia la puerta que daba a su apartamento. Bien, no parecía que Kaito viniese de momento. Tenía que aprovechar ahora que estaba solo con Aoko. Konosuke carraspeó un poco, preparándose y captando la atención de Aoko al mismo tiempo.

- Aoko, yo te quería hablar de… - Vio la mirada inocente de Aoko y volvió a carraspear, sintiendose un poco culpable por esa sensación de estar maquinandolo todo a escondidas - …De Kaito.

- Ah – la expresión del rostro de ella se tornó seria.

- Debo... – la miró dudoso, pasándose una mano por la nuca – Perdirte un favor.

- ¿De qué se trata? – ahora su semblante era de pura curiosidad.

- ¿Puede ir Kaito a vivir contigo y con Kagura?

La faz de Aoko se volvió pálida en unos segundos, su expresión detonaba horror y un extraño tic en el ojo izquierdo apareció dándole un aspecto más bien neurótico.

- ¡Qué! – Dejó escapar un pequeño chillido - No estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad, Jii?

- Pues la verdad es que…

- ¡Ah, no, no! – Interrumpió Aoko con desesperación - ¡Ni lo pienses! Si Kaito quiere ir a vivir a su casa, vale, pero yo no estaré allí ¡Vivir con él! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? ¡Vaya disparate!

- Entiendo que, a primera vista, suene un poco descabellado pero…

- ¿Un poco?

- …Pero tiene una buena lógica – empezó a explicar el anciano con convencimiento – Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de los problemas que tiene Kaito consigo mismo ¿no?

Aoko suspiró recordando las conductas tan extrañas y variadas que había observado en el joven mago y en la explicación confusa que hizo él de su abandono de la mansión de los Koizumi.

- Sí.

- Kaito no esta bien, Aoko – le aclaró el anciano – Ya hace años que no esta bien. Pero estoy notando que empieza a mejorar…Ya vuelve a hacer magia, comienza a sonreír un poco y no se pasa todo el día solo y taciturno. Esta cambiando.

- No sea tan ingenuo, Jii – le espetó Aoko con amargura – Kaito no volverá a ser nunca el de antes. Nuestro Kaito no volverá, debería asumirlo.

Konosuke miró por unos momentos a la joven de rostro compungido y advirtió una desesperanza y amargura profundas. Parecía que hubiese dejado de luchar, que se hubiese rendido respecto a Kaito. Quizá ya lo había hecho hacía tiempo y él no se había dado cuenta. Pero quizás volvería a creer si el mismo Kaito siguiera demostrando sus cambios.

- Yo no digo que el antiguo Kaito volverá – le contestó el anciano con sinceridad – Por todo lo que ha pasado es prácticamente imposible. Pero quizá pueda recuperar antiguas facetas. Y no me puedes negar que esta mejorando, poco a poco, pero lo esta haciendo. – Aoko lo obsequió con un largo silencio y él continuó – Además, hace un bien a Kagura.

- Mejor será que no metemos a Kagura en esto – musitó rancia.

- ¡Pero si es verdad! – Rechistó el otro – Kagura adora a Kaito y él la adora a ella. Se estan haciendo un bien. Tienes que admitirlo.

- Sí, la verdad es que Kagura esta encantada con él. Debería darle las gracias a Kaito y todo.

- A Kagura le hace mucho bien, pero…¿De veras no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- Kaito necesita más a Kagura que Kagura a él – explicó el anciano y ella se quedo un poco desconcertada – Kagura ya te tiene a ti, Aoko. Kaito no tiene nadie.

- Kaito tiene a Akako – espetó con el cejo fruncido.

- Kaito no tiene a nadie – insistió Jii – Te lo puedo asegurar. Oh, vamos… ¿Si tuviese a alguien que le quisiese como es debido estaría de esa forma?

Aoko tuvo que reflexionar unos instantes para organizar las revelaciones de Konosuke. Y eso le vino a la mente las opiniones tan explícitas que tenía Keiko respecto a Akako. Que si era una arpía, una caza hombres…que si era egoísta, vanidosa…Que si trataba a Kaito como si fuera una mascota. Y lo cierto era que siempre que los veía juntos, Akako actuaba posesivamente y de forma egoísta. No lo dejaba expresar, lo tenía reprimido y acaparado.

¡Quién hubiese dicho, conociendo como lo conocía, que Kaito se hubiera dejado hacer semejante cosa! Pero así era y Aoko ahora se percataba de la profundidad de la verdad.

- Cuando Kaito esta con Kagura su comportamiento cambia – continuó el anciano – Es como si estuviera cómodo consigo mismo y sonríe más. Le iría muy bien que se fuera a vivir con vosotras.

- Supongo que tienes razón – reconoció al fin.

- ¿Así dejarás que Kaito venga a vivir contigo si lo proponemos?

Aoko le miró un poco dudosa. Quizá era cierto que sacarían un beneficio por parte de esos dos, pero no para ella. Le será un suplicio. Pero si era por el bien de Kagura y Kaito… "_¿Por qué siempre tengo que sacrificarme yo?"_ le habló la voz del egoísmo. Sin embargo, aunque pensase que no era justo, asintió con la cabeza a lo que Jii sonrió ampliamente.

- No te arrepentirás, Aoko.

- Lo dudo – musitó ella con una sonrisa irónica.

* * *

- ¡Ir a vivir con Aoko! – Exclamó Kaito al oír la proposición de Jii - ¿Tú estas loco? ¿Es que quieres que me mate?

- Ya la he convencido.

- ¿La has convencido? – preguntó con asombro - ¿Tú?

- Sí, tengo mis recursos… ¡Y creo que ir a vivir con ella es lo mejor que puedes hacer!

- Estoy muy bien viviendo contigo, Jii.

- Kaito, tienes que tener en cuenta que están viviendo en tu casa ¡Tu casa! – Le recalcó - ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? ¿Y si descubren tu escondite secreto?

Kaito se quedó absorto durante unos instantes. Si bien era cierto que había estado pensando este problema con anterioridad, tampoco le prestó mucha atención. Kagura ocupaba su habitación y sería mucha casualidad que descubriera la guarida, y más teniendo en cuenta que precisaba de una contraseña a base de golpes Morse para abrirse.

- No creo que Kagura descubra el escondite, sería mucha casualidad.

- ¿Pero si pasa qué? – Replicó Jii con severidad - ¿Es que quieres que Aoko se entere de que eres Kid?

Un escalofrío de horror se coló por su espina dorsal. No quería ni imaginárselo. Aparte de su enfado, estaba seguro que la perdería para siempre. Y ya la había decepcionado y herido lo bastante para que sepa que la había vuelto a engañar.

- Está bien – aceptó acongojado por esa posibilidad – Iré a vivir con ella.

Jii asintió satisfecho. Había asolido su objetivo. Si tenía que ser sincero, odiaba manipular de esa manera a la gente, pero era en beneficio de todos. Y, admitámoslo, se le daba de maravilla.

_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afra__id you're never satisfied._

_Aq__uí__ va__mos__ de nuevo__  
__Yo__ quiero __ser un poco más__ que amigos__  
__Así que__ tómame con calma__  
__Temo__ que __nunca __estarás __satisfecho__._

**Fin del cap****itulo ****14**

**Aqui esta mi regalo de navidad, chicas! un capitulo más!:)**

**Kaito se esta volviendo un ser caotico, sin duda! Y Aoko, que desde el principio esta confusa, este coctel da que promete ¿no os parece? Irse a vivir juntos sera un acontecimiento extraño y alentador! Esta vez no he tardado mucho y he hecho un capitulo más largo ¡No os podéis quejar! Además, este capitulo es el tan ansiado por algunas porque ha sido el momento esperado Kaito-Aoko-Kagura. Espero no haberos decpcionadooo!  
**

**Esta vez presendiré de los comentarios porque estoy mueertaa de cansancio, lo siento! pero ya sabeis lo taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan agradecida que estoy por vuestros comentarios y que son estos mismos los que me animan a continuar y no desfallecer en esta historia. Y es que tengo que admitir que quiero expresar y explicar tantas cosas que se me esta haciendo laarguisima! pero os prometo que la acaboo!:):)**

**Muchas gracias a todas, sois unos soletes!  
**

**Gwynn18  
**

**Saori Kudo  
**

**Shulia13  
**

**Hatsune01  
**

**Miinna Kudo  
**

**Sharyl21**

**Clara**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!  
**

**Próximo capitulo: Querida Inglaterra. **

**BESSOOOS!  
**


	16. Querida Inglaterra

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Hoosiers – Choices.**

**CAPITULO 1****5**

**Querida Inglaterra**

_I'm the victim  
Of this day and age  
I've forgotten how to feel  
I've forgotten how to change_

_Soy la victima_

_De este __día__ y __era_

_He olvidado como sentir_

_He olvidado como cambiar_

Aoko estaba muerta de miedo y de confusión. Aunque hubiese aceptado la proposición de Jii no sabía si podría aguantar psicológicamente el estallido de sentimientos contradictorios que despertaría Kaito viviendo en el mismo techo. Si ya estaba confusa y desorientada con dos días que lo había visto… ¡Imagínate vivir con él!

No obstante, a la hora de la verdad estuvo lo suficientemente serena y los primeros días le fueron bastante tranquilos y sin incidentes. Nada que ver con la reacción infantil que tuvo Kazuha en saber que el chico iba a vivir con ellas. Pataletas, gruñidos, bufidos y miradas recriminatorias fueron el pan de cada día. Por suerte, Aoko pudo entenderse con ella al fin y el joven mago no sufrió ningún _"desafortunado accidente"_ como Kazuha presagiaba que le pasaría. La convenció de que Kaito estaba en su derecho de ir a vivir con ellas, pues era la casa de su madre y le pidió que se llevara bien con él. Kazuha aceptó pero las suplicas de Aoko no sirvieron para mitigar el temperamento irritado de la joven. Una vez el mago se instaló en la casa, en su antigua habitación pues habían quedado que Kagura iría a dormir con su tía en el dormitorio de Chikage, Kazuha no le dirigió la palabra en una semana entera. Finalmente tuvo que rendirse un día por su necesidad de que Aoko le dejara un vestido para una fiesta y esta no quiso darle hasta que no le hablara a Kaito. Kazuha, harta también de esa relación incómoda con el mago, aceptó resignada aunque tampoco hizo grandes migas con él.

Los días pasaron y rápidamente hicieron dos semanas desde que el muchacho se ubicó. Las vacaciones llegaron, Kagura ya no tenía clases, Aoko y Kazuha se graduaron y Kaito ya se encontraba bien situado en su antigua casa. Poco a poco, la rutina se instaló en el domicilio y se repartieron tareas domesticas. Kaito visitaba muy a menudo a Jii, sobretodo los días que Aoko trabajaba allí, y notaba que su carácter se iba afinando día a día, llegando a ser un hombre más sereno y con mayor frecuencia de sonrisas. Le gustaba compartir el tiempo con la pequeña Kagura, pues se notaba la admiración que él le inspiraba. A los pocos días de llegar, recibió la visita de un tal Seiji Matsumoto, amigo de Kagura de la escuela, y los dulces recuerdos de su infancia asaltaron su mente. Realmente, la relación entre aquel par de niños era muy semejante a la que tuvo él con Aoko. Y esos recuerdos y el hecho de estar cerca de Aoko hicieron amedrantar más su carácter, ganándose la simpatía de Seiji y obteniendo más conversación por parte de Aoko quien vio el cambio. Por otra parte, consideraba a Kazuha una chica un tanto extraña, advertía sus miradas hoscas de refilón cuando hablaba con Aoko o jugaba con Kagura y la manera fría y resentida que le hablaba. Le veía como una amenaza, estaba seguro. Pero eso a Kaito le traía sin cuidado, tan solo le importaba las otras dos inquilinas. Y esa indiferencia y esas encogidas de hombro eran lo que más molestaba a Kazuha…

- ¡Os juro que no lo soporto!

- Venga, Kazu, no exageres – comentó Ran – No lo veo tan malo como tu dices.

- Pues lo es – replicó la otra.

Las amigas se encontraban en una mesa en el Blue Parrot pues habían encontrado un día en que todas podían quedar menos Aoko que le tocaba trabajar y decidieron ir allí para darle su apoyo mientras esta servía en la barra.

- Kazuha, tú siempre tiendes a exagerar – le recriminó Sonoko - ¡Además es tan guapo!

- ¡Y tú siempre piensas en lo mismo, Sonoko! – Objetó la aludida – Keiko estará conmigo ¿verdad? Tú siempre has dicho que es insufrible.

- Ah, no. Yo digo que su novia es insufrible, no él. – Aclaró Keiko – Él es tonto. Pero ahora que lo he visto de nuevo, tengo que admitir que ha cambiado.

- ¿Cambiado? – Incriminó Ran - ¿En qué sentido?

- No sé, lo veo menos…menos…androide. Sí, menos androide – Intentó expresarse Keiko – Ahora no tiene esa mirada vacía. No es como el Kaito que conocía en el instituto ni mucho menos. Esta lejos de semejarse, pero ha recobrado el interés por Aoko y la mira…diferente.

- Sí, yo también lo he notado – Sonoko rió maliciosa - ¿Crees que podrían tener algo?

- ¡Qué dices! – Se escandalizó Kazuha – Aoko no haría tal cosa.

- ¿Pues porqué se están sonriendo como bobos?

- ¿Qué?

Miraron hacia la barra y vieron como Kaito se había desplazado detrás junto con Aoko para ayudarle a servir y se sonreían.

- ¡Bah! – Soltó Kazuha – Aoko tan solo está agradecida.

- Pues yo creo que ahí hay algo – canturreó Sonoko con sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Pero si Kuroba tiene novia! – exclamó Ran.

- Sí – añadió Keiko – A la más vil arpía. Y él esta enganchado como una lapa.

- ¡Hmm! Ya se verá, ya se verá – insistió Sonoko.

- ¡Basta de especular, que viene Aoko hacia aquí! – advirtió Keiko.

La aludida llegó hacia su mesa con la más pura alegría reflejada en su rostro y les anunció a sus amigas que se podían ir a cenar donde quisieran.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero es que no tienes que trabajar? – preguntó Keiko.

- Kuroba me ha dicho que se encarga él, que puedo salir a divertirme.

- ¡Oh, que amable de su parte! – comentó Ran.

- Sí, muy amable – sonrió Aoko – Y como Kagura esta con mi padre, no hay problema.

- ¡Vaya, y nosotras que pensábamos que ese hombre era un monstruo horrible! – dijo Sonoko dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Kazuha.

- Sí, bueno… - admitió Kazuha carraspeando – A lo mejor sí que soy un poco exagerada.

- Y tozuda – Añadió Aoko a lo que todas se echaron a reír.

* * *

Aoko miró al periódico de esa mañana con repulsión. El titular de la primera página lo tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria: _"El famoso ladrón Kaito Kid codicia la Joya de Inglaterra"_. Arrugó el entrecejo, enojada e indignada al recordar parte del articulo en que describía el aviso de Kid, donde citaba que pretendía robar el gran Rubí Edwards, provinente del Museo Nacional de Londres, aprovechando una exposición única que organizaba el museo de Tokio. ¡Maldito fantoche! ¿Qué era eso de aparecer de nuevo, de la nada, para mortificar la vida más o menos plácida que llevaba ahora su padre y volver a reírse de la policía nipona? ¡Era insultante!

Con el desdén a flor de piel, desechó el periódico a la basura de la cocina con ímpetu y se dirigió al salón. En la casa reinaba un anómalo silencio y Aoko lamentó la ausencia de Kazuha y Kagura. La primera se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con Heiji, Ran y Shinichi y no volvería hasta mañana y la segunda había ido a jugar a casa de Seiji y hacía poco le habían llamado los Matsumoto pidiéndole permiso para que Kagura se quedara a dormir. Y ella, arrepintiéndose ahora, había dicho que sí. Un incauto dolor se instaló en su estomago y las palpitaciones de su corazón iban acorde con cada paso que avanzaba; y ella, disgustada por saber la causa, entró en el salón como si fuera a dirigirse al patíbulo.

La imagen del hombre que se hallaba en la estancia, sentado en el sillón, con esa expresión de pura concentración mientras hojeaba por centésima vez los apuntes maltrechos y amarillentos de su difunto padre, la trastocaron de sobremanera. Esas dos últimas semanas las había llevado con gran sensatez y equilibro de emociones puesto que siempre estaban rodeados de gente y nunca se encontraban a solas. Así, ella no tenía que corregir mucho su comportamiento y podía expresar una sincera simpatía y amabilidad para con él sin ponerse a la defensiva. Kaito se había mostrado muy solícito, agradable y con grandes aspiraciones a complacerla, ya sea mediante Kagura o con gestos y sonrisas. Y ella, por más empeño que pusiera, era imposible no corresponderle, a pesar que siempre intentaba no estar por mucho tiempo a su lado.

Pero ahora, ahora que se encontraban en la misma estancia, ahora que estaban completamente solos, no estaba segura de poder hacerle frente. La inseguridad y un insospechado miedo la invadieron y, no sabiendo como reaccionar ni como actuar, sentía los nervios crispar, las piernas temblar y un perceptible sonrojo afloró en sus mejillas. Kaito levantó los ojos de sus apuntes y la miró sonriéndole afablemente. Ella tragó saliva y con pasos indecisos se sentó en el sofá que había delante de él sin dejar de mirarle los labios curvados, como si de un hechizo se tratase, no pudiendo dejar de contemplarlos hasta que él volvió su mirada a los apuntes. Y es que, a pesar de que no había vuelto a reflejar esa sonrisa picara y resuelta de la que el antiguo Kaito caracterizaba, sus sonrisas eran iguales de hermosas. Eran algo tímidas, pequeñas y afables, pero hermosas. Él era hermoso. Había notado su aumento de peso y como la tez de su piel ya volvía poco a poco a su color original, aunque su mirada aún se veía algo perdida. Había regresado parte de su atractivo, ciertamente. Pero no del mismo modo que en tiempos pasados. Era un atractivo diferente, más calmado y sosegado; menos alegre, a pesar de conservar su aire asusto e inteligente, y más masculino incluso.

Y aunque Aoko notaba esas diferencias y se repetía una y otra vez que no era su Kaito, no podía dejar de sentirse atraída y tener esas reacciones típicas de la adolescencia por ese ser nuevo que se hallaba ante sus ojos.

- Al final Kagura se queda a dormir en casa de Seiji – carraspeó ella al fin, captando de nuevo su atención – Y Kazuha se las pasa con Heiji así que…

- ¿Así que…? – la animó a continuar él.

- Que estaremos… - volvió a carraspear algo perturbada – Estaremos... Solos.

- ¿Solos? – alzó una ceja.

La solemne seriedad y ambigüedad que mostraba el chico estaba en contraposición a su voz quebrada y sus gestos nerviosos, y eso la hacía sentir vulnerable, avergonzada y, en cierto modo, indignada. ¡Él parecía tan maduro y ella tan infantil! ¿Por qué caray ejercía ese poder sobre ella? ¡Si no fuese tan amable y tan atento con ella no le sería tan difícil enfrentarle o ignorarle! Pero no, él debía enredar las cosas con sus sonrisas, con sus atenciones, con su presencia ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

- Lo siento – dijo él de pronto – Sé que te lo debería haber dicho antes, pero hoy iré a dormir con Jii.

Ella parpadeó.

- ¿Con Jii? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… - Pareció vacilar por un segundo pero reemprendió la conversación rápidamente – Ya sabes que es mayor y me gusta ayudarle, serle útil. Ya me he comprometido, así que…

- Ah, bueno… - miró hacia otro lado - Vale.

No supo muy bien porqué, pero le dolió que se fuera. Y es que debería sentirse desahogada y tranquila porque se iba y así no la atormentaría más, pero se entristecía al pensar que iba a pasar la noche sola. Desde que vivía con Kazuha y Kagura no había estado ninguna noche en soledad y apenas durante el día. Siempre estaba rodeada de ruido y alboroto, pero le gustaba. Nada que ver con esa época de su adolescencia donde casi cada noche se quedaba sola en casa por el trabajo de su padre, teniendo como compañía el silencio y la quietud.

Kaito la observó durante unos instantes en silencio, examinando su curioso comportamiento. Cuando la vio entrar al salón y mirarle a él, la vio tan alterada e insegura que no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír divertido. ¿Era él que la ponía tan nerviosa? La madura e inalterable Aoko Nakamori se trastornaba con el androide e inexpresivo Kaito Kuroba ¡Increíble! Tuvo que desechar esa idea en seguida, considerándola imposible. Sin embargo, cuando se sentó delante de él y empezó a hablarle con ese leve tartamudeo, esas mejillas encendidas y esos gestos tan nerviosos no pudo rechazar esa idea. Estaba nerviosa, indudablemente, y parecía que la causa era él.

Pero esa última contestación la había hecho con un tono tan pausado y tan lleno de decepción que hizo que el corazón de Kaito latiera violentamente. ¿Acaso…Acaso quería que él se quedase con ella? ¿Con eso quería decir que ansiaba su compañía? Y aunque de buen grado hubiese renunciado a irse para estar con ella sin vacilación alguna, en las circunstancias que se encontraba le era imposible. Esa noche tenía un golpe que efectuar. El Rubí Edwards, uno de los principales objetivos de los asesinos de su padre, le esperaba impaciente. Y no podía retractarse. Le desoló verla así, con esa mirada triste en sus ojos y recordó que desde pequeña siempre se quedaba sola en su casa y cómo odiaba la soledad.

- ¿No quieres quedarte sola?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó ella a la defensiva, tirándose levemente hacia atrás.

- A nadie le gusta quedarse solo.

A Aoko le pareció que la última frase lo dijo con demasiado misterio y con algo de tenebrosidad en su voz, pero la vergüenza y el orgullo se antepusieron a esa observación y no le dio demasiada importancia.

- Pues que sepas que a mí no me hace nada quedarme sola – respondió vanidosa sin mirarle.

- ¿Así que…No quieres que me quede contigo?

Ella captó en su tono de voz algo parecido a burla y maliciosa perspicacia y se volteó para mirarlo con asombro. Él la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa relajada y un brillo especial en sus ojos, apoyando su codo en un brazo del sillón y sosteniendo su barbilla con la palma de su mano. Tenía un aire tan astuto, viril y burlón, tan condenadamente seductor, que por unos instantes lo único que Aoko logró hacer fue ponerse como la grana.

- ¡No! – Negó con vehemencia, sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿Cómo piensas que quiero quedarme contigo? ¡Es imposible! ¡Vaya estupidez!

- ¿Estupidez? – repitió él frunciendo el cejo y con aire dolido.

- ¡Sí, estupidez! – sostuvo ella con terquedad y aún sonrojada – Tú no significas nada para mí, que lo sepas ¡Y nunca lo harás!

Esas últimas palabras las dijo más bien para convencerse a sí misma, pero no se retractó de lo dicho. Kaito acentuó más el fruncido del entrecejo y se le tensó la mandíbula, visiblemente enojado y dolido.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No.

- ¡Pues bien! – Soltó con furia y levantándose de golpe - ¡Si tanto te desagrado, me voy!

- ¡Pues vale! – Bramó Aoko levantándose también - ¡Vete!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

Kaito lanzó un gruñido exasperado y furioso, recogió los apuntes de magia y se fue con pasos contundentes de la habitación y yéndose de la casa con un portazo, dejando a Aoko sola. Ella se lanzó contra el sofá con un bufido hastiado y se cruzó de brazos esperando que su enfado disminuyese. No tardó en hacerlo y se dio cuenta, mirando hacia la puerta con desolación, que la había fastidiado.

* * *

Seishiro Kawasaki miró al Rubí Edwards con una gran sonrisa de orgullo y de perfidia. Gracias a él y sus relaciones como ministro del exterior, ese magnifico rubí estaba expuesto en el museo de Tokio, a la merced de la organización al que pertenecía, a su merced. Se frotó las manos al saberse cerca de su objetivo. Pronto, muy pronto, tendrían a Pandora en su poder y descubrirían el secreto de la vida eterna. Tenía la corazonada de que esta vez esta joya era la indicada y, sino lo fuera, aún le quedaban dos opciones más. La esmeralda Tena y la Estrella de la India visitarían pronto Japón, gracias también a sus contactos y a su prodigiosa astucia.

Pero era esta, seguro. Snake tan solo debería robarla y pronto sería suya.

Sin embargo…

Kawasaki dirigió su mirada hacia la patrulla nipona y el inspector Nakamori. Sin embargo, si ése imbécil entrometido de Kaito Kid no se presentara, todo sería más fácil. ¡Maldita sea! ¿A qué venía ese inesperado retorno? Ese acontecimiento desestabilizaba sus planes ¡Y más ahora que estaban tan cerca de Pandora! No obstante, cuando expresó a Snake sus inquietudes éste se limitó a sonreír sagazmente y decir con misteriosa voz: "No hay de qué preocuparse…".

No entendía su actitud, pero debía confiar. Él ya había hecho su parte del trato, ahora la organización le tocaba actuar.

Vio como el inspector Nakamori se acercaba hacia él y se obligó a ejercer una de sus más entrenadas sonrisas, de esas que solía hacer en todas las reuniones con los peces grandes de otros países y que le ofrecía una imagen bondadosa y vulnerable en ese cuerpo rollizo que ostentaba, escondiendo así su verdadera personalidad y sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Señor Kawasaki – saludó Ginzo con una reverencia – Todo esta apunto para el inminente golpe. Le aseguro que esta vez Kid no se hará con la joya y acabará entre rejas.

- Confió plenamente en usted, inspector.

* * *

¡Estúpida Aoko! ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Su mente no podía parar de repetir ese insulto y ese nombre con gran ansiedad. ¿Qué se había creído esa mujer? ¡Hablarle así, humillándole de esa manera! Despreciándole, rechazándole. ¿Que no quería estar con él? ¿Que no significaba nada para ella? ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Que se quedara allí encerrada en su casa y que no volviera a salir! ¡Que no volviera a hablarle nunca más! Porque él no pensaba perdonarle esa falta.

Estúpida.

- ¿Kid? ¿Kid? – Oyó por el transmisor que sujetaba en la mano - ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me recibes? ¿Kaito?

Kaito se obligó a despertar de su irritable trance y a contestar las peticiones de su cómplice haciendo acoplo de su poco autocontrol.

- Dime, Jii.

- ¿Estás preparado? – le contestó con preocupación en su voz – Falta poco para las once.

- Sí, todo esta a punto.

- Ten en cuenta que hoy es un día importante, muchacho – le advirtió el anciano – El Rubí Edwards es uno de los tres objetivos que tiene la organización, y sé de buena tinta que Seishiro Kawasaki, el político y magnate de la organización, esta dentro del museo rodeado de policías y eso lo hace peligroso. Quién sabe con lo que te puedes encontrar. Ten cuidado.

- Sin duda – contestó distraído.

- Kaito ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente.

- Te noto…distraído.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- Por supuesto.

Jii se dio por vencido y cortó la comunicación con una breve despedida. Kaito, que estaba sentado en un rascacielos próximo al museo de Tokio y vestido ya con su uniforme de ladrón, se observó por un instante sus manos enguantadas absorto otra vez en sus pensamientos.

¿Tan repulsivo parecía? ¿Tan débil, enfermo y demacrado se encontraba…? ¿Tan vacío, tan carente de emociones…? Él pensaba que durante esas últimas semanas había recuperado parte de su antiguo aspecto, que empezaba a parecerse un poco al antiguo Kaito, que se semejaba más a un humano…

Apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo un grito de rabia. ¿Por qué no abría los ojos de una puñetera vez? Él no iba a ser el de antes, era imposible. Los sucesos de esos años habían trasformado su forma de ser, cambiándolo para no volver a ser el mismo jamás. Aoko lo sabía, por eso no lo apreciaba, por eso no se preocupaba por él, por eso le dirigía esa amable indiferencia… El único que no se daba cuenta de esa situación era él.

Habían discutido, y en su adolescencia eso apenas le hubiese importado porque a la mañana siguiente a Aoko se le hubiese pasado y volvería a dirigirle esas sonrisas y esa mirada llena de admiración. Pero ahora eso no sería así, no lo sería por que ella ya no le veía como entonces, ni sentía lo mismo por él… ni nunca lo haría.

Las campanadas de la Torre del Reloj dieron las once. Kaito miró hacia donde provenía el sonido. Tenía tantos recuerdos de ese reloj, de esa plaza, de Aoko. Recuerdos que durante mucho tiempo tuvo adormidos y que, poco a poco, le asaltaban en la mente dejándole un rastro de dolor en el cerebro, una jaqueca extraña y fibrilante que ya era parte de su ser.

Con un suspiro, el ladrón se levantó y miró hacia su objetivo: El museo de Nacional de Tokio. Ahora no era momento para estar pensando en ella, era hora de actuar. Sonrió al ver toda la panda de policías rodeando el museo y los helicópteros vagando por el cielo a la espera de su aparición.

Pues no les haría esperar más.

Miró decidido hacia el otro extremo de la azotea y, corriendo hacia ella a gran velocidad, dio un salto y se lanzó al vacío extendiendo sus alas plateadas segundos después.

* * *

Ginzo Nakamori oyó las campanadas al mismo tiempo que su reloj digital de pulsera daba un pitido intermitente. Las once en punto. Kid estaba a punto de aparecer. Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo y de su mente. Siempre le pasaba igual. Cuando Kid estaba a punto de aparecer, la angustia le cerraba el pecho y los todos los poros de su cuerpo desechaban electricidad, convirtiéndose en un saco de nervios a punto de explotar. Sus frecuentes fracasos le daban una inseguridad que se convertía en ira que recorría todo su cuerpo hasta brotar por su boca en forma de bramidos. Su hija siempre le advertía que eso no era bueno para su salud, que necesitaba tranquilidad, le decía que si quizá dejara Kid y se quedara más en casa…

¿Dejar a Kid? ¿Quedarse en casa? ¿Es que su hija se había vuelto loca? Indudablemente, eso sería peor para su salud. Quedarse en casa, cuando nunca había sido un hombre casero; dejar de atrapar a Kid, cuando ése era toda su vida… ¡Tonterías! Si lo hacía, perdería las ganas de vivir y se encerraría en casa, amargado, crispado de más nervios aún, incentivados por la sensación de impotencia al saber que ese maldito ladrón seguía vagando por allí y él estaba encerrado en su casa, atacado por sus insufribles nervios.

Lo sentía por su hija, pero no pensaba dejar el cuerpo de policía.

Se obligó a concentrarse en su trabajo y advirtió a todos sus agentes de la hora. Apenas recibió la afirmación de todos los policías, cuando un estruendo pitido provinente de los altavoces del museo impactó contra los oídos de los presentes haciéndose insoportable.

- ¿Qué caray es esto? – Exclamó el inspector intentando superar los decibelios que proyectaba el pitido sin resultado - ¡Arréglenlo, maldita sea!

Pero nadie le escuchaba. Todos los policías se tapaban los oídos, esperando que así el daño que ocasionaba a sus tímpanos acabara. Ginzo, desesperado y con las palmas tapando sus oídos, se dirigió con dificultad hacia la tarima donde estaba el Rubí Edwards, prediciendo que pronto aparecería Kid y se llevaría la joya aprovechando el bajo rendimiento de la patrulla.

Mientras se aproximaba hacia ella, vio por el rabillo del ojo como uno de sus agentes se acercaba también hacia el rubí quedando al final uno en frente del otro, con la joya en medio de los dos.

- ¡Bien hecho, muchacho! – Le gritó con alegría, con esperanza que le oyese a pesar de el insoportable pitido - ¡Qué valor tan ejemplar! ¡No dudes de tu ascenso, chico!

El agente le sonrió con una mueca triunfante y fue entonces cuando Ginzo Nakamori se dio cuenta de su grave error. El muchacho tenía la faz muy tranquila, sin un rastro de angustia a causa del ruido y sin las manos tapándose los oídos. Miró a sus orejas para comprobar que llevaba unos cascos camuflados debajo su gorra policial y volvió su vista hacia su sonrisa que, contrariamente a su jucio anterior, esta vez la interpretó como una mofa.

- No...- Susurró el inspector – ¡Tú!

El agente amplió su sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa del inspector y, con un movimiento, se cambió de vestimenta entre un halo de humo rosado para aparecer con su traje blanco. Rápidamente, rompió el cristal que guardaba la joya y la cogió con celeridad. Kid dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección contraria de donde estaba Ginzo y, de pronto, el ruido de los altavoces cesó.

Nakamori, confundido, se destapó los oídos e intentó abalanzarse hacia el ladrón pero un mareo repentino le sobrevino y cayó al suelo sintiendo como los oídos le dolían, encontrándose con otro pitido interno.

- Yo no lo intentaría, inspector Nakamori – Le advirtió Kid - Los pitidos de alta frecuencia causan unos estragos agudos y causan el mareo… Pero no se preocupe, no dura mucho tiempo. – Sonrió – Apenas unas horas.

- Maldito…

Kid observó como los otros policías intentaban hacer lo mismo que su superior y, aunque algunos también se desplomaban al suelo, había otros de complexión bastante fuerte como alcanzarlo después de pasar el primer mareo más radical. Tenía que irse. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pasar al lado de una figura rolliza tendida en el suelo, aún con los oídos tapados con las manos. Seishiro Kawasaki. Se acuclilló a su lado unos instantes al mismo tiempo que sus ojos adoptaban una expresión dura y sombría.

- Pienso acabar con vosotros, sucios bastardos – susurró con voz oscura.

Se enderezó y huyó por una ventana.

* * *

Ella no quería decir todo aquello, en serio, pero el miedo por sus propios sentimientos la invadió, los recuerdos del pasado la engulleron y el orgullo herido resurgió de tal modo que tan solo pudo ponerse a la defensiva. Y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Recordó la mirada enfadada y dolida de él por unos instantes. Le había hecho daño y no se lo merecía. Se había propuesto a sí misma tratarlo bien y mantener las distancias ¿Y qué había hecho? Justo lo contrario. A la minima había discutido con él y le había enojado. Debería pedirle perdón, sí, cuando volviera le pediría perdón.

Miró una vez más hacia la puerta del salón.

- Si es que vuelve… - susurró con abatimiento.

¡Un momento! ¿A ella qué debía importarle ese picapleitos? ¿Debía recordar todo su angustioso pasado? ¿Sería tan tonta de volver a caer? Torció la boca y arrugó el entrecejo amargamente.

No.

- ¡Que vaya con su querida Akako si tanto la quiere! – Bramó resentida - ¡Ella seguro que le tratara como él desea!

A pesar de decir esas palabras tan despóticas, no se sintió mejor en ningún momento. Por el contrario, le pareció que estaba siendo injusta con él ¿Él tenía la culpa que prefiriese a ésa que a ella? Ciertamente no. No debía olvidar en ningún momento el hecho de que Kaito aún tenía como pareja a Akako y la quería, por mucho que a ella no le gustase, por mucho que su afecto hacia él creciese. Y no debía de olvidar que, cuando Akako volviese, él se iría con ella y todo volvería a la normalidad. A la tranquila y aburrida normalidad.

Aoko se estiró en el sofá y se estampó un cojín contra su cara para sofocar un grito.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Aoko pensó, con gran satisfacción y alegría, que bien podía ser Kaito. Quizá venia a hablar con ella, quizá se arrepentía de haberse ido tan repentinamente, quizá podían solucionar su disputa. Se levantó del sofá con ímpetu y corrió hacia el recibidor con el corazón en un puño, asombrándose del ansia que tenía en volver a verle y lo arrepentida que se sentía por haberlo tratado de esa forma. Abrió la puerta con rapidez.

- ¡Kaito, yo…!

Mas la sorpresa se plasmó en su rostro al encontrarse a una mujer de pelo castaño y corto y ojos inteligentes en vez de la figura viril del mago.

- Hola – saludó la mujer con una voz dulce pero sin ninguna emoción - ¿Eres Aoko Nakamori?

* * *

La brisa suave de la noche veraniega acariciaba su rostro contraído y decepcionado al contemplar como la luz que radiaba dentro del rubí no era roja. No era Pandora. Otro fracaso. Suspiró resignado y miró al cielo, esperando que los hombres de aquella organización se presentaran en la azotea en que estaba situado.

Era incuestionable el hecho de que esos hombres aparecieran. Con la presencia de Kawasaki en el museo, estaba seguro que le vendrían detrás, al acecho de sus movimientos y de la joya. Un enfrentamiento era inevitable.

Pero los minutos pasaron y nadie se presentó allí.

Kaito miró a su alrededor extrañado. Estaba tan convencido de su aparición que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que no se presentaran. Pero quizá ya se habían dado cuenta de antemano que esa joya no era Pandora mucho antes que él. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a retirarse.

No valía la pena seguir allí.

Snake hizo la última calada a su puro antes de tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo de un pisotón. Observó con una sonrisa templada como el ladrón de guante blanco abandonaba la azotea con su ala delta. Sin duda, sería una pieza vital en su juego del ajedrez. Utilizarlo era una buena opción. Con los contactos de ese mentecato y seboso de Kawasaki y el ladrón necio, no sería difícil dar con Pandora pronto. Tan solo tendrían que esperar pacientemente a que Kid robara la joya indicada y entonces…

Sonrió cínicamente.

Jaque mate.

_So I surrender  
To the apple of my eye  
I surrender to the wind  
I will let the wind decide_

_Stop giving me choices_

_Así que__me rindo__  
__A__la__luz de mis__ojos__  
__Me entrego__al__viento__  
__Dejaré que__el viento__decida_

_Deja de__darme__ opciones_

**Fin del cap****itulo ****15**

**Siento la tardanzaa! Pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo y me ha sido IMPOSIBLE actualizar****, lo siento! pero os prometo que el proximo tardaré menos :):) Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, me alegra saber que cada vez hay mas personas que siguen el fic y os animo a comentar! me animan muchisimo los comentarios! Kaito ya ha ido a vivir con aoko kagura y kazuha, pero esta vez ha sido aoko y su inseguridad quien la ha fastidiado...Nadie es perfecto! La organización ya se pone en marcha y alguien a llamado a la puerta de los Kuroba. Aunque creo que ya sabeis de quien se trata :):)**

**Gracias sobretodo a: Sharyl21, karimasiek, Lady Paper, aural17, saori Kudo, Gwynn18, shulia13, kamichama riku, NazaretMNOG, adhi, Nekogochan****!**

**muchas gracias sois las mejorees!  
**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra atención!**

**Próximo capitulo: Trance.**

**BESOS!**

**LittleThief03  
**


	17. Trance

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción placebo – Meds **

**CAPITULO 16**

**Trance**

_I was confused by the powers that be,_

_Forgetting names and faces._

_Estaba confundido por los pod__eres __que poseía,_

_Olvidando nombres y caras._

- ¿Quién eres tú? – replicó Aoko.

La mujer de la entrada no cambio la expresión de su rostro ni un ápice. Siguió con su faz inalterada, inspeccionando a Aoko de arriba abajo con sus ojos inteligentes.

- ¿Eres Aoko Nakamori o no?

- Sí, sí lo soy - admitió - ¿Y me puedes decir quién eres?

- Soy Shiho Miyano – replicó la otra – Eres amiga de Saguru Hakuba ¿verdad?

- Eh... Sí. – Parpadeó Aoko, confundida - ¿Conoces a Hakuba?

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Shiho, eludiendo la pregunta de la otra – Tú sabes donde está ¿verdad? – Miró por encima del hombro de Aoko, hacia dentro de la casa - ¿Está aquí?

- ¿Eh? ¡No!

- Lo siento, pero puedes comprender que no te creo.

- Pues no, no lo puedo comprender.

Shiho apartó a Aoko con una tranquilidad sorprendente y entró en la casa con gran resolución. Aoko, cada vez más sorprendida, empezaba a creer que todo aquello se estaba volviendo surrealista. ¿Quién caray era esa mujer? ¿De qué conocía a Hakuba? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¡Porqué demonios se había colado en su casa!

- ¡Eh! – La llamó Aoko, persiguiéndola - ¡No puedes entrar así, por las buenas, en casa de los demás!

- ¿Ah, no? – Dijo entrando en el salón, inspeccionándolo - ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga por las malas?

- Debo pedirle que se marche – ordenó Aoko seriamente.

- Vaya, aquí no esta – dijo para sí misma, ignorándola, y se fue escaleras arriba.

- ¡Oye! – Replicó Aoko - ¿Se puede saber que haces?

- Investigar. – contestó entrando en el cuarto de Chikage.

- ¿Qué investigas?

- ¿No te has enterado de la desaparición de Hakuba?

- ¿Cómo? – Arqueó una ceja - ¿Es que no está en Inglaterra?

- Te puedo asegurar que no – dijo rodando los ojos.

- Entonces… ¿Dónde está?

Shiho suspiró. Parecía ser que esa chica no sabía nada del detective, a pesar de ser una de sus mejores amigas y su principal sospechosa.

- ¿Cuál fue la última vez que viste a Saguru? – preguntó después de una pequeña pausa y mirándola seriamente.

- ¿Eh? Pues… - reflexionó un poco – Ya debe hacer dos meses por lo menos…No, quizá tres… Me dijo que tenía la intención de volver a Inglaterra…

Shiho frunció las cejas, algo preocupada.

- ¿Te dijo exactamente qué día tenía que marchar?

- No. Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Pero me comentó que retrasaría unos días su viaje… Porque había encontrado algo interesante y quería investigarlo.

Shiho frunció más las cejas y clavó su mirada en el rostro de Aoko, convencida de que, al fin, había encontrado una información valiosa.

- ¿Investigar algo? ¿De qué se trataba?

- No lo sé – reconoció Aoko – Él nunca me dice nada de sus investigaciones… ¡Es tan reservado!

- No hace falta que lo jures… - remugó Shiho por lo bajo.

- ¿De qué conoces a Hakuba?

- Somos…Emmm… Amigos – Shiho desvió su mirada – Nos conocimos en Inglaterra.

- Ah…

A Aoko no le satisfizo mucho esa explicación, pero supo ver que esa chica estaba preocupada por la desaparición de su amigo y le invitó a tomar algo en la cocina. Shiho, para salir del apuro, aceptó y se dirigieron las dos hacia la cocina. Al ser de noche, Aoko le sirvió un vaso de té y se sentaron las dos en la mesa de la cocina. Tras una pausa de silencio incomodo, Shiho empezó a hablar.

- Siento haber entrado así, pero es que estaba tan segura de que Hakuba estaba aquí…

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Bueno… - empezó algo dudosa – Cuando conocí a Hakuba, no paraba de hablar de una amiga con quien tuvo una relación y de la niña que vivía con ella. No paraba de halagarte… - frunció un poco el ceño, molesta y refunfuñó por lo bajo – No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos… - Volvió a mirarle a la cara – Así que pensé que estaba contigo.

Aoko la miró en silencio durante unos instantes. Por el comentario que acababa de hacer, pensaba que Hakuba sentía por ella algo semejante al amor y parecía celosa – aunque era difícil de constatar a causa de la constante templanza de su rostro - . Debía aclararle que entre ella y Hakuba no había nada, tan solo un especie de afecto y admiración del todo inofensivo. Quizá Saguru sí que sentía algo por ella más fuerte, pues seguro que se veía responsable de ella y de Kagura, como la figura paterna de esa pequeña familia. Quería mucho a Kagura y le quería a ella. Pero no estaban enamorados.

- Te llamabas Shiho ¿verdad? – La chica asintió – Quiero aclararte que entre Hakuba y yo no hay nada.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo no lo veo de ese modo.

- Hakuba y yo tuvimos una relación, ya hace tiempo. Y siempre seremos amigos, pero nada más. Siente mucho afecto por mí y por mi ahijada porque se siente responsable de nosotras, pero nada más.

Shiho la miró de reojo durante unos segundos en silencio.

- Te lo aseguro – aseguró Aoko al ver la desconfianza en sus ojos.

Shiho se dio por vencido y aceptó su versión y el hecho de que el detective no estuviera allí.

- ¿Por qué estas buscando a Hakuba?

- ¿No te lo he dicho antes? – Espetó con seriedad - Ha desaparecido.

- ¡Oh, seguro que estas exagerando! – Rió un poco para destensar el ambiente – Hakuba siempre se va en busca de nuevos casos y no vuelve durante una temporada.

- ¿Durante tres meses?

- Bueno, nunca tanto, pero no creo que le haya pasado nada.

- Nadie sabe nada de él. Ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni sus conocidos, ni los medios nipones ni los ingleses… - recriminó - ¿es que no te parece sospechoso?

Aoko no lo quería admitir, pero la verdad era que ya hacía tiempo que se preocupaba por el detective. Y si daba esa imagen de despreocupación, era porque tenía que demostrar a la pequeña Kagura que no pasaba nada, que Hakuba estaba bien. Pero la inquietud la devoraba por dentro, y más ahora que esa chica se había presentado y había anunciado su desaparición con tanta seguridad.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Shiho se la quedó mirando con reticencia, dudando si explicarle los hechos, pero al final se rindió tras un breve bufido.

- Bueno, nos conocimos en un caso de asesinato…

- Típico de Saguru – comentó Aoko rodando los ojos.

- Sí, típico – Sonrió un poco – Yo trabajé durante una temporada como científica forense en Scotland Yard. En uno de los casos, el inspector encargado llamó a Hakuba porque nos estancamos en un punto. Fue allí donde lo conocí. Los dos somos japoneses y ligeras discrepancias sobre el caso nos hicieron discutir. Al principio, no lo soportaba. Lo encontraba engreído y petulante, sin una pizca de humildad, un niño de papá. Pero… - Ahora miró hacia la ventana, con aire soñador - No sé exactamente como sucedió… Pero al final nos hicimos amigos…

- Amigos… ¿Eh?

El rintintín que Shiho localizó en el comentario de Aoko, provocaron que se le sonrojaran levemente sus mejillas aunque la permanente seriedad de su rostro y su férrea voluntad hicieron menguar esa reacción fisiológica.

- Sí, amigos.

Aoko rió por lo bajo al ver la evidencia de la situación, pero cortó en seco su diversión al ver la mirada amenazadora de Shiho, disgustada por su conducta.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, gracias por el té – anunció la científica levantándose de la mesa - ¿Podría venir mañana a hablar con tu niña?

- ¿Con Kagura? – Preguntó Aoko, confusa - ¿Para qué?

- Quiero preguntarle si Hakuba le dijo algo acerca de su investigación.

- Oh, no creo que Kagura sepa nada…

- Es tan solo para asegurarme. Cualquier detalle es importante.

- ¡Pero no creo que sea adecuado! – Protestó la otra – Kagura aprecia mucho a Hakuba, y no quiero que se preocupe por él. Le prometí que estaba bien… ¡Si le preguntas por la última cosa que le dijo, pensara que le ha pasado algo!

- Lo sé y lo siento – contempló Shiho – Pero ya no me quedan recursos. Nadie sabe de él, y cualquier cosa es beneficiosa para mi investigación. Es por el bien de Hakuba.

Aoko la miró dudosa durante unos segundos.

- Vale, de acuerdo – accedió Aoko – Kagura vendrá por la mañana, ahora esta durmiendo en casa de un amigo.

Shiho asintió y, tras una breve despedida, la científica abandonó la residencia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kaito se despertó de malhumor. Esos hombres no se presentaron el día anterior, como él había supuesto, y al final la joya no resultó ser Pandora. Pero lo que más le fastidiaba era la inminente confrontación con Aoko. Aún estaba molesto con ella y con su trato. Esos sucesos le hicieron darse cuenta que nunca la podría recuperar, que estaba fuera de sus limitaciones. ¿Y ahora tenía que volver allí y hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado? No se veía capaz.

- Kaito – le llamó Jii desde la entrada del dormitorio – Son las doce de la mañana ¿No deberías estar ya en tu casa?

Kaito estampó su cara contra la almohada y soltó un gruñido lleno de improperios que hicieron que Jii se fuera medio asustado, llegando a la conclusión que el joven no estaba de buen humor.

* * *

- Tía Aoko ¿Por qué esta mujer no para de preguntarme cosas sobre Hakuba?

Aoko la miró llena de preocupación y sin saber que decir. Shiho Miyano había mantenido su promesa y había vuelto esa mañana a primera hora. Lamentablemente, Kagura no regresó a casa hasta las once de la mañana y tuvieron que esperarla. Cuando la pequeña regresó, la inquietud y la impaciencia de la científica se había acumulado a causa de la espera, y tan solo al ver la niña le había soltado un sinfín de preguntas sobre el detective desaparecido que asustaron a Kagura y pusieron en un compromiso a Aoko.

- Verás, cariño…- titubeó Aoko – Shiho esta buscando a Hakuba porque no lo encuentra y…

- ¿No lo encuentra? – Ladeó la cabeza - ¿Pero Hakuba no estaba en Inglaterra?

- Pues…La verdad es que no esta allí y…

- ¿Le ha pasado algo? – exclamó la pequeña con inquietud.

- No, no – aseguró Aoko – Seguro que no. Hakuba es muy fuerte, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Entonces ha desaparecido?

- Bueno… Yo no diría eso.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa con Hakuba?

Aoko suspiró angustiada. Estaba siendo más duro de lo que había supuesto. Exhaló un poco de aire, haciendo acoplo de todo el coraje que poseía para mirar a su ahijada a los ojos y decirle la verdad.

- Lo que pasa es que no encontramos a Hakuba – intentó decirle con la voz más apaciguadora posible – Pero estoy segura de que esta bien. Ya sabes lo despistado que es él, seguro que se le ha olvidado de llamar.

Kagura asintió pero su expresión no parecía muy convencida.

- Shiho esta aquí para preguntarte si te acuerdas si Hakuba te dijo dónde iría…

- A Inglaterra ¿no? Tú me lo dijiste.

- Sí, pero…

- ¿No te dijo algo más? – soltó Shiho, que había estado manteniéndose al margen hasta ahora – Si tenía pensado ir algún sitio antes, si quería hacer algo… ¿No te dijo nada?

Kagura negó con la cabeza algo asustada a causa del ímpetu en las palabras de Shiho y se abrazó a su tía para protegerse contra esa confusión. Aoko suspiró resignada.

- Creo que no sacaras nada de aquí, Shiho.

- Pienso igual – admitió – Será mejor que me vaya.

Shiho se levantó del sillón y Aoko la acompañó hasta la puerta, dejando a Kagura en el salón.

- Siento no haberte sido de más utilidad – se sinceró Aoko – Yo también estoy preocupada por Hakuba.

– Bueno, gracias a ti sé que no se fue a Inglaterra porque había algo que quería investigar – suspiró con cansancio – Algo es algo.

- Me gustaría que me informaras si tienes alguna novedad sobre él.

- Claro – asintió poniéndose la delgada chaqueta – Y si tú recuerdas algo más…Algo que dijo, que hizo…

- Sin duda te llamaré.

- Gracias.

- Gracias a ti – sonrió Aoko – Me alegra mucho que Hakuba tenga a alguien que se preocupe tanto por él.

Shiho se sonrojó por lo profundo de esas palabras e hizo un movimiento con la mano, quitándole importancia.

- Eso es a causa de que estoy rodeada de detectives y, quieras o no, se pega.

Aoko se limitó a ensanchar la sonrisa. Iban a despedirse formalmente cuando oyeron la cerradura del paño de la puerta y cómo un joven con el pelo alborotado entraba en el recibidor. Kaito se las quedó mirando con el rostro de confusión al ver la nueva visita, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aoko desvió la mirada y frunció el cejo molesto. Aoko miró al suelo, apenada, como respuesta. Se estableció un incómodo silencio durante unos pocos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que Shiho se formara una idea de que esos dos se transmitían sentimientos afectivos y que habían discutido. Shiho carraspeó un poco y le alargó la mano a Kaito en modo de saludo, intentando destensar el ambiente.

- Hola, soy Shiho Miyano – se presentó - ¿Y tú eres…?

- Kuroba, me llamo Kaito Kuroba – dijo contestándole el saludo.

- ¿Kuroba…?

Shiho se quedó pensando durante unos milisegundos, llegando a la conclusión que ése nombre estaba entre su lista de conocidos de Hakuba, la cual había elaborado a conciencia hacía un mes aunque, al no tener la lista consigo, no podía precisar de qué lo conocía. Quizá ése tal Kuroba era portador de nueva información sobre el detective. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca pues la pequeña de la casa vino a gran velocidad y se lanzó contra Kuroba haciéndole tambalear un poco.

- ¡Kaito, qué bien que estés de vuelta! – Sonrió la pequeña, emocionada - ¡Me lo he pasado muy bien en casa de Seiji! ¿Y sabes que? ¡Su madre nos enseñó a hacer figuras con papel maché, y después hicimos galletas y después…!

La palabrería de la niña no cesaba, y Shiho se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Contaba los segundos para preguntarle a ése chico sobre Hakuba… ¡Una posible pista delante de sus narices y esa niña no callaba ni para respirar! Dio unos golpes con la punta del zapato, detonando así su impaciencia, a lo que Aoko se dio cuenta e hizo que Kagura refrenara sus ganas de hablar con voz dulce.

- Perdona, Kuroba – empezó Shiho después de agradecerle a Aoko con la mirada - ¿Por casualidad, tú conoces a Saguru Hakuba?

Shiho se extrañó al ver la cara de consternación y de dolor que adoptó Kaito Kuroba. Notó que la respiración de éste se aceleró y cómo dirigió su mano hacia un punto de su cabeza, masajeándola con una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué…Qué nombre has dicho?

- Saguru Hakuba… - vaciló ella - Es detective y…

No continuó su explicación porque el hombre empezó a tambalearse hasta el punto de tener que apoyarse al marco de la puerta. La respiración era cada vez más acelerada, un sudor empezó a recorrer sus sienes, temblores intermitentes se apoderaron de su cuerpo y él continuaba estrujándose la cabeza cada vez más fuerte, emitiendo leves quejidos.

- ¡Kaito! – Aoko empezó alarmarse - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¡Me arde! – Aulló él - ¡La cabeza me arde!

- ¿Tienes fiebre?

Aoko corrió hacia él e intentó poner la mano en su frente, pero él la esquivó, aún sujetándose la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando.

- ¡Me va ha explotar la cabeza!

Kaito notó una grave opresión en el pecho, que no le dejaba respirar, causando así una hiperventilación. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas sin cesar y su corazón daba tal palpitaciones que pensaba que se le salía del pecho. Y la cabeza…Ardía, dolía, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Unos gritos golpeaban sus oídos…Unos gritos de un hombre, quebradizos y angustiantes. ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era?

"_¡Kaito, por favor ayúdame!"_

Oh, dios. Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza y esos temblores molestos no cesaban… ¿Qué le pasaba? Pensaba que todas esas crisis habían acabado al salir de esa mansión ¿Por qué volvían? ¿Para torturarle? ¿Para amargarle la vida…?

- Tía Aoko ¿Qué le pasa a Kaito? – preguntó Kagura asustada.

- No lo sé – se desesperó Aoko y se arrodilló junto a él – ¿Qué te pasa, Kaito? – Éste no contestaba - ¡Kaito, Kaito, contesta!

Pero parecía que no le oía. Le miró a la cara, a los ojos, pero tenía los dilatados y fuera de sí. No estaba con ella. Estaba en trance. Lo tocó, lo sacudió, pero él seguía arrodillado, lleno de temblores. Lágrimas llenas de desesperación y de terror inundaron los ojos de Aoko.

"_¡Ayúdame, Kaito!"_

"_¡Ayúdame, Kaito!"_

"_¡Ayúdame, Kaito!"_

¿Qué era esa voz? ¿Y por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? Gritos y suplicas. No oía nada más. Y se estaba volviendo loco. Todo seguía rodando y pequeñas manchas negras interceptaban su visión, volviéndose cada vez más oscuro.

- ¡Apártate! – ordenó Shiho, haciendo a un lado a la consternada Aoko – Intentaré ayudarlo.

Shiho se arrodilló junto a él y le miró el pulso. Taquicardia. Los ojos los tenía dilatados y su expresión era de puro pánico. Los músculos estaban rígidos, hipertensión, sin duda. Temblores, seguro debido a la inquietud. Murmuraba algo ininteligible… ¿Alucinaciones quizás? Y la cantidad de sudor indicaba una hiperhidrosis clara. Y los mareos anteriores…

Ese chico estaba sufriendo una crisis de ansiedad grave.

"_¡Tan solo tienes que darme la mano y tirar! ¡Ayúdame!"_

Algo en su interior de su mente, de su inconsciente, se encendió. Algo hizo recordarle, durante unos segundos, imágenes sobre ese fatídico día. Un hombre grande, sin rostro, le pedía ayuda. Pero él no lo ayudó. Y ese hombre…Ese hombre…

"_¿Por qué, Kaito, porqué no me has ayudado?"_

Esa frase fue el detonante de su estado. Una sensación de culpabilidad enorme le invadió y un sofoco le paralizó de tal modo que se desplomó contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

- Lo siento… - susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Aoko vio con disgusto como se llevaban al mago en una ambulancia. Shiho, ella y Kagura lo seguirían con un taxi.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kaito exactamente? – preguntó a Shiho con angustia.

- Creo que ha sido una crisis de ansiedad. – Le explicó Shiho bastante serena – La hipertensión que causa esas crisis de ansiedad tan graves, a veces hacen el efecto contrario. A causa de la hiperventilación, llega un punto que la tensión cae en picado y causa una bajada de tensión, desmayándose el paciente. Aunque cuando le hagan los análisis pertenecientes al hospital podré ser más exacta.

- ¿Pero estará bien?

- Sí, puede recuperarse.

A Aoko esas palabras tan ambiguas no la tranquilizaron mucho, pero subió al taxi que llamaron anteriormente y se dirigieron al hospital con una apariencia bastante templada.

* * *

Al fin, después de varios intentos, pudo abrir los ojos. Todo lo que vio al principio fue blancura. Se asustó al no reconocer el lugar. Se enderezó, con esfuerzo pues notaba sus extremidades entumecidas, y miró a su alrededor con inquietud y desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba? Se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama, totalmente inmaculada, y curiosos aparatos le rodeaban. Dios ¿Y si volvía a estar encerrado? Quería salir. Tan solo quería salir.

Hizo un movimiento con intención de salir de la cama pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo detuvo. Para su tranquilidad, de allí salió la pequeña Kagura que, con una sonrisa llena de sorpresa positiva, se acercó hacia él.

- ¡Kaito, Kaito! – Exclamó Kagura - ¡Te has despertado!

- Kagura… ¿Dónde estoy?

- En el hospital – le aclaró ella – Te desmayaste y te trajeron aquí. Dijeron que tuviste un bajo de tesón.

- Querrás decir una bajada de tensión.

- Sí – parpadeó ella – Es lo que he dicho – sonrió – Voy a avisar a tía Aoko.

Acto seguido, Kagura se fue por donde había venido con una velocidad alarmante. Así que se había desmayado… Miró a su alrededor. No sé porqué se había asustado, ahora que lo veía con claridad no había duda de que era un hospital. Pero la idea de volver a estar encerrado…Le angustiaba. Apenas recordaba ese desmayo… Tan solo que estaba en el recibidor, con una tal Shiho, con Kagura y Aoko…

Aoko…

Frunció el entrecejo. Aún estaba molesto con ella. Bueno, no con ella, sino con la situación. Ella no quería recuperar su amistad y él lo deseaba desesperadamente. Por eso la frustración le reconcomía y la volcaba contra ella. No tenía ganas de verla. No quería verla porque lo único que vería sería indiferencia y una amable cortesía hacia él. Y eso no lo quería de Aoko, de ella no…

- ¡Kaito!

El aludido miró hacia la puerta de la habitación y contempló la preocupación que desechaba el rostro de Aoko. Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando al muchacho patidifuso. ¿Aoko lo estaba abrazando…A él? ¿A Kaito Kuroba? ¿Al androide? No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca pensó que Aoko volvería a abrazarle, ni siquiera tocarle. Las distancias físicas que los dos experimentaban el día de cada día eran infranqueables. Nunca había ni una caricia, ni un roce…Aoko tenía levantada una barrera entre los dos. Pero ahora le abrazaba…Parecía un sueño. Y, para no romper la magia de ese sueño, se quedó quieto, rígido.

Ella paró de abrazarle, sentándose con él junto a la cama. Le miró el rostro, angustiada, comprobando su estado de salud.

- ¿Estás bien, Kaito?

Qué bien sonaba su nombre entre sus labios. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo llamaba por su nombre de pila que apenas recordaba el tono que empleaba. Y su rostro estaba tan cerca… Podía oler su suave fragancia silvestre. Él tan solo tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza para…

- Kaito… ¿Por qué no me contestas?

Él volvió a la realidad de golpe, arrepintiéndose del flujo de sus pensamientos.

- Yo…yo estoy bien – dijo algo aturdido.

- ¿Seguro?

Él asintió con vehemencia. Aoko suspiró tranquila. Le había hecho sufrir mucho. Los médicos dijeron que se había desmayado por una bajada de la presión arterial provocada por una hiperventilación y un desnivel de glucosa en la sangre, y Shiho aseguraba que era inducido por una crisis de ansiedad. Pero le habían instalado dos bolsas de suero y parecía que volvía a estar estable. Aunque lo que le asustó más fue que esos médicos le dijeron que ese suceso podía ser aislado pero que no era lo más común, que se asegurase de que no le habían ocurrido anteriormente.

Con esa revelación, Aoko no podía evitar pensar en la confusa conversación que mantuvieron ella y Kaito en el Blue Parrot, antes de que se fuera a vivir con ella. Decía algo sobre la soledad…estar encerrado… que lo pasó mal. Muy mal.

No lo recordaba bien. Pero estaba segura que algo le había pasado a Kaito para tener esa crisis de ansiedad, para tener ese temperamento triste e irritable, para mostrar esa apatía verso a todo. Le explicó un poco la situación a Shiho y ella, en estar doctorada en química y clínica forense, pudo deducir a grandes rasgos que podía tratarse de un cuadro ansioso – depresivo, pero que no lo podría asegurar, que lo mejor sería que lo comentara con un profesional. Con un psiquiatra… ¡Un psiquiatra!

Estaba del todo segura de que Kaito se negaría a ir. Pero no era momento de comentarlo, no ahora que tan solo hacia pocas horas del suceso.

- Kagura me ha dicho que he tenido una bajada de tensión…

- Sí, bueno… Una pequeña crisis de ansiedad – Aoko le agarró de la mano y, sonriéndole, le dio un apretón con afecto – Pero ahora estás bien.

Kaito empezaba a pensar que estaba en las nubes. ¿Cómo podía ser que Aoko le expusiera tales muestras de afecto? Si no fuera porque aún estaba algo desorientado, saltaría de alegría. Pero, en vez de eso, se quedó mirándola medio anestesiado y no queriendo que ese momento acabase.

Lástima que Shiho y Kagura aparecieron en ese mismo instante por la puerta.

- Hola, Kuroba – saludó la científica - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Mejor.

Shiho aún tenía la intención de preguntarle por Hakuba. Si algún defecto tenía la científica, no era la de ingenua. Ah, no. Ella era perspicaz, y sabía que su crisis de ansiedad tenía que estar ligado con el detective. Otros, en su lugar, dirían que era una exagerada y que ese ataque era un hecho del todo aislado con su búsqueda. Pero ella estaba tan obsesionada con su investigación, que no podía evitar pensar que, el solo hecho de mencionar el nombre del detective desaparecido, había provocado que ese tal Kuroba tuviese una crisis de ansiedad. La ansiedad es producida como un acto reflejo del cuerpo, como un sistema de alarma. El cuerpo quiere protegerse y cuando ve una situación peligrosa aparece la ansiedad. Seguramente, al decir el nombre, Kaito inconscientemente le vino a la mente algo que no quería recordar… ¿Quizá remordimientos, culpabilidad, presión…? ¿Tenía algo que ocultar?

- Kuroba… - empezó ella – Referente a la pregunta que te hice antes… ¿Tú conoces a…?

- ¡Bueno, Kaito! – La interrumpió Aoko – La buena noticia es que los médicos dicen que esta tarde ya puedes irte a casa, aunque dicen que es mejor que te quedes a comer a aquí. Es una buena señal ¿Verdad?

Aoko le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria a Shiho, dándole a entender que no era un buen momento para asaltarle con preguntas sobre Hakuba. Y Shiho tuvo que morderse la lengua por segunda vez, notando como su impaciencia subía, pero admitiendo interiormente que la chica tenía razón. No era el momento idóneo.

- Así que era verdad – se oyó una voz femenina desde la puerta de la habitación – Ese panoli de Kuroba se ha desmayado.

- ¡Kazuha! – Soltó Aoko - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hemos llegado del viaje hace poco y cuando entré en casa vi la nota que dejaste que estabais al hospital por Kuroba y me vine con ellos.

Señaló hacia atrás y aparecieron Heiji, Ran y Shinichi. Este último, al ver los presentes, posó su mirada hacia Shiho y la miró sorprendido y desconcertado.

- ¡Shiho! – Exclamó - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿No quedamos en que iríamos a ver a Aoko cuando volviese del viaje?

Ella lo miró algo asustada y con una expresión llena de culpabilidad. Maldita sea, hay que tener mala pata.

- Lo siento, Shinichi – soltó Shiho – Pero, como comprendes, no puedo esperar a que tú estés disponible para avanzar en mi investigación ¡Puedo hacerlo sola!

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? – preguntó Aoko algo confusa y levantándose de su asiento.

- Aoko, siento si te ha molestado Shiho con sus impertinentes preguntas – se disculpó Shinichi aproximándose a ella – Teníamos planeado irte a ver cuando volviese, pero Shiho se ha adelantado y…

- Ah, no…no… - dijo Aoko sin mirarlo a los ojos, haciendo gestos nerviosos y adoptando una pose tímida – N-no pasa nada.

- Siento si Shiho te ha causado alguna molestia…

- N-no, no…Qué va. – Contestó ella titubeando un poco y sonriendo con timidez – No ha sido ninguna molestia en absoluto.

- Me alegro.

Y Shinichi esbozó una de sus famosas sonrisas triunfantes y atractivas. De esas que sus fans adoraban y derretían a cualquier mujer que, teniendo dos pares de ojos en buenas condiciones, podía apreciar. Y Aoko no necesitaba gafas y era un blanco fácil. Sus sonrisas eran tan similares a las de su antiguo Kaito, que la anestesiaban durante unos segundos, haciendo que toda su sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas y un leve tartamudeo aflorara en sus labios.

Y a Kaito no se le había pasado por alto. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿A Aoko le gustaba ese insípido detective? Nunca había visto a Aoko tan nerviosa y tan sonrojada ¿Y ese tartamudeo? ¡Por favor! ¿Desde cuando Aoko tartamudeaba? Además, ese tipo tenía novia ¿no? Aoko no podía gustarle… Una voz en su subconsciente le advirtió que él también tenía novia y que sus pensamientos estaban adquiriendo un tono celoso...

Pero Kaito hizo caso omiso de esa voz y siguió lanzándoles una mirada asesina a esos dos.

- Hola, me llamo Shinichi Kudo – se presentó dirigiéndose a Kaito y acercándole la mano – Tú eres el famoso Kaito Kuroba ¿no?

Él se lo quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos y no le contestó el saludo, desviando la mirada. Aoko, al ver la mala educación de Kaito, empezó a reír nerviosa.

- Oh, discúlpale Shinichi – se excusó Aoko – Es que aún esta un poco mareado…

Kaito soltó un gruñido, enfadado por que Aoko le interceptara y le pusiera excusas en nombre de él. Ella lo silenció con la mirada y él frunció el cejo, muy molesto.

- Ah…Ya, bueno – contestó el detective no muy convencido pero sin darle importancia. Ahora dirigió su mirada a la científica – Shiho ¿Me acompañas a tomar un café?

- Oh, vamos – protestó ella - ¿Es que quieres pegarme una bronca?

- Shiho… - la llamó en tono de advertencia.

- A veces eres un exagerado.

- No soy un exagerado, creo que te has…

- ¡Basta los dos! – Exclamó Ran de pronto – Parecéis dos críos. Ireis a tomar el café y lo hablareis, pero yo iré con vosotros. Lo haremos como adultos que somos.

Ellos se miraron por unos segundos y al final aceptaron resignaros. Por suerte, Ran siempre estaba allí para poner paz. Heiji también se apuntó y se fue con ellos, pero Kazuha dijo que vendría dentro de unos momentos, que se adelantaran. Y así quedaron tan solo los residentes de la casa de los Kuroba.

- ¡Kaito! ¿Por qué has sido tan desagradable con Shinichi? – exclamó Aoko una vez este se había ido.

- Porque es idiota.

Kagura agrandó los ojos, impresionada.

- ¡Kaito ha dicho una palabrota! – Miró a Aoko - ¿Es Shinichi un idiota, tía Aoko?

- ¡No! – Exclamó Aoko - ¡Shinichi no es un idiota, nadie es un idiota! – Se dirigió a Kaito – No entiendo porque lo tratas así si no le conoces.

- No hace falta conocerle para ver de qué calaña esta hecho – protestó él, cruzándose de brazos – Pero claro, tú como siempre te pondrás de parte de los demás, de parte de los detectives.

- ¡Te estás comportando como un crío!

- ¡Yo no soy quién va babeando y coqueteando por cierto detective metomentodo!

Esa última frase dañó a Aoko emocionalmente, directamente al orgullo. No era tonta, y sabía exactamente qué efecto tenía Shinichi Kudo sobre ella. Al igual que sabía la razón por la que se sentía atraída. Irónicamente, la razón estaba delante de ella, acusándole de promiscua. Pero ese hombre que se hallaba delante de ella no tenía ni idea de la sensación de culpabilidad que experimentaba cada vez que sentía esas emociones cerca del detective… ¡Ran era su amiga y Shinichi su novio, maldita sea! Se sentía como una traidora y no era su intención comportarse así.

Y odiaba que él, el culpable de esos sentimientos, le recriminara por su conducta. Dolía. Al igual que dolía que el objeto de sus emociones también tuviera novia. Se sentía como una destroza hogares.

Sorbió por la nariz, haciendo acoplo de todo su coraje, para no destrozarse a pedazos. Lo miró con mirada turbia.

- Yo…será mejor que me vaya – dijo Aoko con voz quebradiza – Por lo que veo, no me quieres aquí.

Él vio su mirada cristalina y su rostro compungido y no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir. Él no quería que ella se fuese, era lo único que no quería. La verdad era que sí que creía que su acusación era cierta, pero comprendía que le había hecho daño… ¿Y ahora que podía hacer para remediarlo? ¿Qué podía decir para compensar lo que había dicho?

- Aoko, yo…

- Vamos, Kagura – le interrumpió – Te compraré un tazón de chocolate.

La niña la siguió con un leve asentimiento, notando que algo entre su tía y Kaito iba mal y no queriendo ni abrir la boca para hablar. Tía y ahijada abandonaron la habitación y Kaito se quedó solo con Kazuha. Ésta sacudió la cabeza negativamente, a lo que Kaito, adoptando un humor de perros, se pudo a la defensiva.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- Eso lo tendría que preguntar yo ¿no? – Soltó Kazuha con sarcasmo – Aunque no vale la pena, pues se ve a la legua lo que te ocurre.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo de ti controlaría más esos celos que tienes, así lo único que harás será enojarla y hacerle daño.

- ¿Celos? – Él se enojó más - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

- Sí, claro, lo que tú digas – respondió incrédula.

- Te recuerdo que tengo novia.

- Ah, sí, esa mujer… - Hizo como si reflexionara - ¿Sabes? Es raro, porque en esas dos semanas nunca te he oído hablar de ella ni una sola vez.

Él frunció el cejo, molesto por esa acusación presuntamente inocente.

- Es porque está lejos.

- Heiji siempre está lejos, pero yo hablo de él.

- Eso es porque eres una mujer obsesiva.

Se encogió de hombros.

- No pienso discutir más contigo, hoy ya me has demostrado gran parte de tu personalidad y no me ha gustado para nada – se giró para irse – Y no quiero seguir descubriendo más.

Esta vez, Kaito se quedó completamente solo. Se estiró contra la cama, frunciendo el ceño. Daba igual lo que esa mujer dijese, él no estaba celoso. ¿Cómo podía estar celoso si tenía a Akako? Él tan solo quería que Aoko fuese su amiga, nada más. Pero la verdad era que, en todo ese tiempo, no había pensado en Akako. Ni una sola vez. Tan solo con Aoko y Kagura. Y más aún, en el fondo sabía que no tenía ganas de que Akako regresara…

Incluso le daba pánico. Con decir que contaba los días restantes para su llegada. Y no por impaciencia, sino porque veía que el tiempo pasaba y le atormentaba volver a aquella normalidad tan insulsa, que le provocaba apatía y malestar. En aquella mansión, teniendo a Akako pero sintiéndose solo, en una gran morada pero para nada acogedora, sin sentir calor humano…

Tan solo pensarlo le entraban escalofríos. Pero debería parar de pensar en eso, aún le quedaban dos semanas y un mes para volver.

Aunque eso no significaba que tuviese que olvidarse de Akako. Era su novia y, así pues, no tenía que pensar en Aoko. Pero parecía que su mente no estaba conforme con esa decisión y leves pinchazos intracraneales le molestaban y le inducían a pensar más en la mujer de ojos azules.

* * *

El grupo restante que había dejado la habitación de Kaito, se encontraban en la entrada del hospital, en un pequeño jardín que había reservado para los pacientes.

- ¿Qué pretendías acechando a Aoko?

- No la he acechado, tan solo la he interrogado pacíficamente.

- Shiho, te conozco lo suficiente como para adivinar que no lo has hecho como es debido. – Suspiró Shinichi - ¿No ves que este tema de Hakuba te está obsesionando?

- Eso no es verdad – replicó la otra – Es investigación. No hago nada diferente a ti, tú eres detective, deberías comprenderlo.

- Hakuba ya hace tres meses que ha desaparecido – recordó él abriéndose de brazos, exasperado – No hay nada, nadie sabe nada, no hay pistas ¿No lo entiendes? Las probabilidades de que este vivo son…

- ¡No! – Gritó ella, no queriéndole escucharle - ¡Esta vivo! ¡Sé que lo esta! ¡Tiene que estarlo!

- Shiho… - la nombró Ran, preocupada.

- ¡Tiene que estarlo! – Continuó diciendo Shiho – ¡No puede ser que haya desaparecido de un día para otro, sin ningún motivo! ¡Y Hakuba es lo bastante listo como no dejarse…no dejarse…!

Ni siquiera sabía lo que le había sucedido. Suspiró y exhaló aire, intentando tranquilizarse. Pero no lo conseguía, no cuando todos los presentes la miraban con aquella faz de lástima y compasión. Como si Hakuba estuviera muerto y ella estuviese luchando contra algo imposible.

Pero ella sabía que no era así.

- Yo… - volvió a decir con voz quebradiza y los ojos cristalinos – Yo tan solo quiero saber qué le ha pasado… ¡No puedo hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido! No puedo, tengo que saberlo. Estoy…Estoy muy preocupada por él.

Estaba angustiada. Sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, Hakuba se había convertido en una persona muy importante en su vida. Y de esas tenía muy pocas. No podía hacer como si nada, con los brazos cruzados, mientras él estaba en algún punto de Japón perdido e incomunicado. ¡Y quién podría adivinar qué cosa tan horrible le había ocurrido! Porque estaba segura que algo malo tuvo que ocurrirle. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, recordando la lucha contra la organización de los hombres de negro… ¿Y si le había pasado algo semejante? Debía investigarlo, y ni Shinichi Kudo ni nadie la frenarían de ningún modo.

- Voy a interrogar a Kuroba – Sentenció ella, al fin – Y ninguno de vosotros me lo impedirá.

Dio media vuelta y entró al hospital con aire decidido. Shinichi hizo el intento de detenerla pero Heiji le cortó el paso y le impidió seguirla.

- ¿Qué haces, Hattori? – masculló Shinichi.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tú, Kudo?

- Hacerla entrar en razón – replicó el otro, tozudamente – Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no hay esperanzas por el detective inglés. Él ha desaparecido y no volverá.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa cuando tú estuviste desaparecido por dos años?

- Es diferente.

- No, no lo es – se unió Ran – Shinichi, no le rompas el corazón. Yo te estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo hasta que regresaste. Y nunca perdí la esperanza.

- ¡Pero sí que es diferente! – Contestó Shinichi, aún en sus trece – Yo te llamaba y te informaba de mi estado para que no te preocuparas. Me aseguraba de que tú estuvieras bien… Hakuba no da señales de vida. Hemos de ser realistas, lo más seguro es que Hakuba esté muerto.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos.

- Yo… - Continuó Shinichi – Lo único que quiero es que no sufra otra vez. Sé lo mucho que sufrió estando en la organización, escapando de ella y derrotándolos… - Ahora recordó a la hermana mayor de Shiho - …Y lo mucho que perdió. Lo único que esta haciendo ahora es hacerse más daño.

Ran le abrazó el brazo y descansó su cabeza en él, en señal de apoyo.

- Deja que ella haga sus investigaciones y descubra lo que ha pasado… - le aconsejó Ran – Ella sabrá lo que hacer. Pero no le impidas hacerlo, es injusto.

Shinichi suspiró y asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero su expresión de preocupación no desapareció en ningún momento.

* * *

- ¡Kuroba!

Shiho entró gritando en la habitación del paciente y Kaito se enderezó en la cama, asustado por tal repentina aparición.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte. – Dijo ella, aproximándose hacia él – Es sobre un detective que conoces…

- ¿Un detective? – Frunció el cejo, molesto - No será ese tal Shinichi Kudo ¿verdad?

- Pues no.

- Mejor.

Shiho no entendió esa alusión, pero lo dejó pasar. Iría al grano.

- Se trata de Saguru Hakuba ¿le recuerdas? Iba contigo al instituto.

- ¿Saguru Hakuba?

Kaito lo recordaba. Tenía el concepto. Un hombre que fue con él al instituto, un detective pesado y entrometido que sabía que era Kid y que quería desenmascararle. Recordaba bastantes discusiones que tuvo con él, su extraña meticulosidad y ese porte arrogante que lo ponía de los nervios. Pero, en general, no era un mal tipo. Aunque su aspecto lo tenía borroso…Creía recordar que era… ¿Rubio? No podía afirmarlo al cien por cien. Y el rostro era difuso y abstracto. Era tan raro…

- Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo al fin un poco distraído porque, por mucho que intentaba recordar, no le veía el rostro.

- ¿Cuál fue la última vez que lo viste?

- ¿La última vez…?

Kaito intentó recordar la última vez que vio el detective, pero no lo consiguió. En lugar de eso, un dolor de cabeza se presentó con fuerza, ofuscándole la memoria. Le costaba pensar y concentrarse y apenas podía comprender las palabras de la científica.

- No lo sé…No me acuerdo…

- Oh, vamos, haz un esfuerzo…

- Te digo que no puedo – dijo sujetándose la cabeza – ¿Y porqué quieres saberlo? Hablas como si…

- Hablo como si Hakuba hubiera desaparecido – acabó ella – Y es así. Y quiero descubrir donde está.

- ¿Hakuba a…Desaparecido?

Kaito se quedó aturdido por esas palabras. La miró como si esas palabras sonaran imposibles y Shiho comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer. No hoy, por lo menos. Ese chico se veía demasiado desorientado como para comprender las preguntas que se le hacía, y lo último que quería era incitarle otro ataque de ansiedad.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya – anunció ella – Otro día vendré a hacerte más preguntas.

Él asintió levemente, pero aún con expresión distraída. Y, curiosamente, cuando ella se marchó, todo volvió a la normalidad. El dolor desapareció y Kaito volvía a sentirse consciente de todo de nuevo.

Como si una amenaza se hubiera alejado.

* * *

La noche llegó en casa de los Kuroba y Kaito se encontraba ya recluido en su habitación. Desde que había llegado del hospital, el ambiente en la casa se había vuelto tenso y lleno de incomodidad. Nada que ver con el júbilo y el revuelo que se experimentaba habitualmente. En la cena no hubo conversación por parte de nadie, ni siquiera por parte de Kagura. La pequeña veía que algo no iba bien, y se quedó callada en toda la comida, entristecida por algo que ni siquiera comprendía. Después de cenar, rápidamente cada uno se fue por su lado y así acabó el día.

A causa de las tribulaciones durante el día, Kaito no podía dormir. Cuando cerraba los ojos, lo veía todo lleno de oscuridad y, cuando el sueño empezaba a invadirle, imágenes tenebrosas y abstractas aparecían y le colmaban de una angustia insospechada.

Entonces tenía que abrir los ojos porque la oscuridad se le comía. Lleno de sudor, decidió ir al baño a refrescarse. Una vez allí, se lavó un poco la cara y se pasó agua por el pelo para después lanzar un profundo suspiro. Tenía que solucionar esa inestabilidad como fuera, no podía seguir así. Le impedía seguir con su vida y mejorar. Ese miedo, ese miedo que creyó olvidado, que creyó que lo había dejado en la mansión de los Koizumi, había vuelto a él.

Se miró al espejo con cierta inquietud… ¿Se lo parecía a él o la palidez y las ojeras habían regresado en su rostro? Emitió un quejido de frustración. Estaba dando un paso hacia atrás, no estaba avanzando. ¿Y ahora qué tenía que hacer? Volvía a sentirse perdido y…

Unos pasos bajando las escaleras interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sacó la cabeza hacia el pasillo y advirtió una silueta femenina que se perdía por las escaleras. Él arqueó una ceja. Le había parecido que era Aoko, pero no podía asegurarlo. Curioso, decidió seguirla.

_I was alone, Falling free,_

_Trying my best not to forget_

_What happened to us,_

_What happened to me,_

_What happened as I let it slip._

_Estaba solo, cayendo,_

_Intentando __lo mejor que pude __no olvidar_

_Lo que nos pasó_

_Lo que me pasó_

_Lo que sucedió cuando lo perdí._

**Fin del capitulo 16**

**Nota especial Autora:**

**Sé que muchas me criticáis decís por lo exagerado de las reacciones y las emociones de los personajes, pero quiero transmitir las diferentes personalidades y cambios que cada personaje va adaptando. Quiero narrar su evolución, sus defectos y sus tribulaciones, sin que sean unos desechados de virtudes. Quiero que cometan errores, para que puedan enmendarlos, quiero que creen conflictos para poder solucionarlos y aprender de ellos. Akako la hice vanidosa, malvada y cobarde, la antagonista, la que crea conflictos, sin que se libre de su condición humana y de sus remordimientos (¡Pero no la odiéis por eso!). A Kaito lo destrocé y le formé una nueva personalidad, porque quiero que el protagonista evolucione y se adapte a las nuevas circunstancias y llegue al fin a la felicidad. A Aoko la he cambiado y, a raíz de la decepción con Kaito, ya no es tan alegre ni inocente, es demasiado cauta, orgullosa, insegura, aunque aún sociable y tozuda. Con esa aversión permanente al sufrimiento, aunque nunca ha logrado esquivarlo. Kagura es el ángel del cuento, la celestina la llaman algunas, la niña inocente e ingenua que se gana el cariño de todos. Hakuba es el príncipe sacrificado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien esta en apuros y el que mantiene el aire detectivesco y misterioso en la historia. Kazuha es temperamental, terca e impulsiva pero con un gran corazón. Ran es inocente y dulce, con esa tendencia a pensar bien de todos. Keiko es una bocazas chistosa, pero es la más fiel amiga y Sonoko es una ligona empedernida con gran sentido del humor. Shinichi es la versión del pasado de Kaito, las dudas de Aoko, la comparación entre el pasado y el presente. Y Shiho es la versión femenina de un detective ¡Ya era hora!**

**Quizás exalto demasiado los caracteres pero es así como quiero que se desarrollen y que marquen las diferencias individuales entre todos los personajes.**

**Sé que puede parecer que así desvirtúo un poco los personajes originales, erradico y exagero sus caracteres, pero es un reto para mí que quiero asumir **

**Muchas gracias por vuestra atención!**

**Buff, en verdad, he hecho un record actualizando un capitulo tan largo! Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado este ultimo capitulo, que ya va acercandose a lo que muchas esperabais...Hakuba será liberado? Quién se enterara antes de su paradero? **

**Muchas gracias a: **

KAMICHAMA RIKU

Nekogochan

NazaretMNOG

Maria Jose

Shulia13

Sharyl21

aural17

**Son vuestros comentarios que me animan a seguir, y llegar al capitulo 17 nada menos! os agradezco eternamente esos animos y celebro que os gusteee!  
**

**Próximo capitulo: La Mansión.  
**

**BESOS!  
**


	18. La Mansión

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción The Hoosiers – Everything goes dark.**

**CAPITULO 17**

**La Mansión**

_Hypnotised by mirrors,__ y__ou should look out your window,_

_Beneath cracked panes of ice,__ t__he sky's on fire._

_Drowned by the screams of decadence,__ a__ call to arms__._

_Hipnotizado__ por __espejos__, d__eberías __mirar __por __la ventana__,  
__Debajo de__ los cristales__ de hielo __roto__, e__l __cielo __está en llamas__.  
__Ahogado __por __los gritos__ de la__ decadencia__, __una__ llamada __a __las armas._

Aoko no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado preocupada por su buen amigo Hakuba. Su paradero era incierto y nadie sabía qué diablos le había pasado. Y ella, en su cama, tan solo sentía como el sentimiento tan angustioso de la impotencia le asaltaba sin remedio, convirtiendo esa habitación cada vez más pequeña hasta tener la sensación de asfixiarse. Tenía que salir de allí.

Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama de dos plazas sin que Kagura se despertase y salió de la habitación de puntillas. Atravesó el pasillo con aire resuelto, queriendo llegar al salón lo antes posible. Al llegar al sitio propuesto, rápidamente retiró las cortinas del ventanal y, con un ansioso movimiento, abrió las puertas de la ventana para sentir el poco viento vespertino que circulaba ese mes de julio. Una vez que se sintió más reconfortada, miró con deleite el jardín de césped y rosales. Se observó los pies desnudos por unos segundos y, tras una fugaz sonrisa, se adentró en el jardín descalza disfrutando de la hierba entre los dedos de sus pies.

Dejándose conducir por un arrebato infantil, se estiró contra la hierba y suspiró con gozo al ver las estrellas en el cielo oscuro que se extendían sobre ella. Cuando era pequeña, le encantaba recostarse en el césped de su casa o en el tejado y contemplar las estrellas…La aliviaba y consolaba. Pensó que haciendo eso la calmaría y toda esa tristeza que sentía por Hakuba menguaría.

Desgraciadamente, esa noche las estrellas no la pudieron consolar. No, esa vez las estrellas tocaron su alma, liberando las emociones oprimidas en su pecho, y lágrimas amargas empezaron a brotar por sus tristes y desolados ojos. Sumergió sus manos contra su boca, intentando aplacar los sollozos que le sobrevenían, pero apenas lo conseguía.

- Hakuba… - sollozó mirando aún el cielo oscuro.

Unos pasos detrás de ella la alarmaron y se enderezó apresuradamente, enjuagándose las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo. Miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio la imponente figura de Kaito acercarse desde su mullido asiento floral. Alterada por su inesperada aparición, volteó su rostro mirándose sus pies descalzos.

- Aoko – el timbre de su voz parecía extrañado - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella tuvo que abstenerse de hablar durante unos instantes, pues se le había formado una bola de nervios en su garganta que le impedía hablar.

- Yo… - Empezó, pero al ver que su voz era quebradiza se obligó a carraspear un poco - …He venido a contemplar las estrellas – Ahora miró hacia el cielo – El cielo hoy esta despejado.

- Ya veo.

Para el horror de Aoko, él se sentó en la hierba a su lado en vez de despedirse y volver a entrar en la casa. ¿No representaba que estaban enfadados? Para ella sería mucho más fácil que se fuera hacia a casa y ya solucionarían sus problemas personales mañana, cuando no estuviese llena de lagrimas y mocos, cuando tuviese el dominio sobre sí misma.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Lloras por Hakuba? – preguntó sin rodeos.

Aoko se sobresaltó por el comentario tan directo. El Kaito de su adolescencia nunca iba al grano…Bueno, en verdad, nunca hablaba de cosas serias ni de sentimientos. Si la veía triste nunca preguntaba _¿Qué te pasa, Aoko?_ No. Él se limitaba a subirle la moral con sus bromas y sus trucos de magia y ella, si tenía el coraje suficiente, le explicaba el problema. Lo miró largo y tendido durante unos momentos, viendo esos ojos de mirada tan intensa y penetrante, con una preocupación patente.

¡Preocupación! ¿Desde cuando su Kaito había demostrado nunca preocupación por ella? Nunca lo había expuesto, aunque ella ya sabía que lo hacía. Era algo que ya se daba por entendido.

En resumen, ese hombre que tenía delante ya no era ése Kaito. Era otra persona que tenía distintas reacciones y comportamientos, reforzados por una madurez muy acentuada a causa de unas crudas experiencias desconocidas para ella. Debía tenerlo presente.

- No puedo evitarlo – admitió ella – Shiho esta tan segura de que ha desaparecido y…y… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Con su trabajo, es muy fácil que se involucra con una especie de mafia, o que un caso que se complique acabe con…

Aoko no pudo terminar la frase porque otra vez su garganta se cerró y lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.

- Yo creo que Hakuba esta bien – le obsequió con media sonrisa – Ese idiota es demasiado testarudo y petulante como para dejarse atrapar. Mala hierba nunca muere.

Una extraña risa mezclada con un breve sollozo borboteó de la garganta de Aoko. Él acercó su mano en su mejilla y le limpió el rastro de agua salina. Ella, tras esa muestra de afecto, se sonrojó con violencia.

- Seguro que a Hakuba no le gustaría verte llorar. – Volvió a sonreírle – Ni a mi tampoco.

Ella se quedó muda ante tales palabras. Contempló su tímida sonrisa, sus ojos azules y su pelo mojado con intensidad y devoción, pretendiendo que esa imagen de ternura y amabilidad quedara grabada en su retina, para guardarla para siempre ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío y tener ese gesto tan afectuoso? ¿Cómo podía tener esa expresión tan pétrea y esa mirada tan intensa?

- Gracias, Kaito – dijo anestesiada.

- Me alegro que vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre.

Aoko se sorprendió a sí misma al descubrir ese descubrimiento, fruto de la más absoluta inconsciencia, y se sonrojó todavía más.

- Eh…Yo…No me había dado cuenta – dijo a la defensiva – Te aseguro que…

Antes de que ella acabase la frase, el joven se apresuró a hacer un juego de manos y hacer aparecer una rosa blanca para entregársela a Aoko. Ella se quedó boquiabierta mientras cogía la rosa con cierto temblor. Esa escena le sonaba tan familiar que…

- ¿P-por qué me das una rosa blanca?

Él sonrió dulcemente al ver la perplejidad en sus ojos.

- Porque sé que son tus preferidas.

Ella se quedó callada mirando la rosa blanca entre sus manos, sin saber qué decir. Sentía la emoción recorrer por su cuerpo, como antaño… No. Nunca con tanta intensidad. Ni en la época febril y llena de hormonas de la adolescencia podía compararse con esa sensación. El hecho de que se comportara tan cariñosamente con ella, que se acordase de ese detalle, de su preocupación…

Él la cogió de la mano que le quedaba libre y, levantándose los dos, la condujo al palomar. Ella se dejó llevar, hechizada por los últimos acontecimientos, la fragancia fresca de los rosales y la luz de las estrellas. Kaito la situó delante del palomar y, tras una fugaz sonrisa, abrió la jaula y dejó salir a todas las palomas con un movimiento con las manos. En pocos segundos los dos jóvenes se vieron envueltos de inmaculados pájaros, serpentinas de colores y purpurina que, con el juego de luces que daba la luna llena, daba la escena más mágica y romántica que Aoko había visto nunca. Ella dio vueltas sobre sí misma, riendo feliz y extasiada.

- Me gustas más cuando sonríes.

Ella paró de reírse y lo contempló estupefacta mientras los colores se le subían en la cabeza por tercera vez ese día. Él sonrió con su encanto natural una vez más, haciendo que ella temblara por un miedo repentino.

Y fue entonces cuando, desdichadamente, Aoko se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había vuelto enamorar de él.

Eso provocó que le nacieran las ganas de echarse a correr en dirección opuesta y no volver a mirar atrás.

- Se-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir…- dijo Aoko al fin,dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás – Ya es muy tarde.

Él se limitó a asentir. Ella dio media vuelta para salir del jardín pero la voz de él la frenó.

- Aoko – la llamó – Estoy seguro de que Hakuba está bien.

Aoko notó que el tono de voz de Kaito no sonaba muy convencido pero le agradeció igualmente las palabras con una mirada.

- Ojala lo que dices fuera cierto – dijo sinceramente – Gracias por todo, Kaito.

Ella se fue y Kaito se dispuso a guardar las palomas a su jaula e irse a su habitación. Cuando vio a Aoko tendida en la hierba, nombrando el nombre del detective y llena de lágrimas, él quiso hacer algo por ella, quiso volverla a ver sonreír. Porque… Si ella no sonreía, si ella no era feliz… ¿Qué más daba todo lo demás?

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, se dio cuenta que deseaba que ese detective inglés regresara.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su habitación, el mundo de Kaito sufrió un altibajo. El dolor de cabeza brotó una vez más y un cansancio general invadió su cuerpo. Algo le decía que tenía que recordar, que no tuviera miedo, que recordara…

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué tenía que recordar? Exhaló por su nariz, intentado alcanzar una mínima tranquilidad para que la ansiedad no se le reconcomiera y tuviera otra crisis. Debía concentrarse…

Sonrió con amargura. Esa situación se le hacía conocida… ¿Es que acaso el virus había vuelto a su cabeza?

- ¿Vienes ayudarme virus? – Susurró él - ¿O a fastidiarme? ¿Me abandonaras de nuevo? ¿Me dejarás solo, lleno de preguntas sin resolver?

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, destrozado entre el cansancio y el sufrimiento. Y él, en el fondo, sabía la causa de ese agudo dolor y el porqué el virus le incitaba a recordar.

¡Malditas desgarradoras y horrendas reminiscencias que quería olvidar!

Pero esa noche se encontró con el valor suficiente para plantarle cara a sus miedos y desvelar esas memorias oscuras. Lleno de sudor, se sujetó la cabeza ansiando silenciar sus propios quejidos. Poco a poco, esa voz grave y lastimera llegó a sus oídos.

"_¡Ayúdame, Kaito!"_

"_¿Por qué, Kaito, porqué no me has ayudado?"_

Súplicas, gritos y recriminaciones vagaban por su mente atormentándolo y llenándolo de una culpabilidad y arrepentimiento enorme. Los gritos se convirtieron en imágenes, imágenes lúgubres y llenas de sufrimiento. Una habitación tenebrosa, un hombre pidiendo auxilio, un espejo negro y grandioso, una mujer de pelo azabache… ¿Mujer? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Y el hombre?

Dudas y preguntas inundaban su confusa y dañada mente. Pero él seguía esforzándose, concentrándose, codiciando la verdad escondida en un rincón de su mente. Poco a poco, el rostro de la mujer se esclareció y pudo reconocerla… ¿Akako? ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Tenía la cara contraída por la furia y su cuerpo destellaba energía lóbrega.

"_¡Kaito no lo hagas! ¡Es un traidor! ¡Te lo ordeno yo, Akako!"_

¿Traidor? ¿Quién era el traidor? ¿Ese hombre? ¿Ese hombre sin rostro que estaba siendo succionado por el Espejo Negro? ¿Pero quién era ese hombre?

"_Se lo merecía… Se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban."_

Esas palabras crudas de Akako le enfurecían de sobremanera y no sabía exactamente por qué. Si tan solo pudiera recordar quién era ese hombre, ese hombre de pelo rubio…

Se esforzó y se concentró, pero nada le venía a la cabeza. Agotado, se estiró en la cama y, contemplando el oscuro techo, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueños. El sueño dio paso a la inconsciencia y ésta, aprovechando que el umbral era permeable, empezó a invadir al mago de pesadillas, atormentándolo y recordando al mismo tiempo todo lo sucedido ese fatídico día. Cada detalle, cada palabra y cada imagen fueron revividas, provocando de ese modo que cuando el mago se despertase, se encontrara bañado de sudor y con amargas lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

Kagura se despertó sola esa mañana. La tenue luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la ventana hicieron levantarla a las diez de la mañana. Perezosa, bostezó para después saltar de la cama marital y, con su manta favorita bajo el brazo, se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, sabiendo de antemano que su tía Aoko ya la esperaba. Yendo por el pasillo, oyó el agua del grifo caer e interpretó que alguien estaba en el lavabo que había en esa misma planta. Seguidamente, oyó como algo se rompía a pedazos, ocasionando que una expresión de perplejidad se reflejara en su aniñada cara.

Instintivamente, cuando pasó por delante de dicho lavabo giró la cabeza para ver quién estaba en él y se quedó helada al contemplar con horror como el espejo en la pared estaba hecho añicos y Kaito, de pie, sostenía pedazos de cristal con las manos ensangrentadas. Ella soltó un sordo gritito a causa de la primera impresión y él, dándose cuenta de su presencia, la miró fijamente desde su posición.

- K-Kaito… - susurró la pequeña - ¿Qué…Qué te ha pasado?

- Se ha roto el espejo.

Kagura se quedó petrificada de miedo al ver la mirada dura y fría que desprendían los ojos del mago. Nunca había visto esa expresión en él… Llena tenebrosidad y despego, coexistiendo con una insensibilidad con que la niña no estaba familiarizada. No lo reconocía y la asustaba.

- ¡T- tía Aoko! – Balbuceó la niña espantada, escapándose del lugar corriendo escaleras abajo - ¡Tía Aoko! ¡Kaito está sangrando!

Un minuto más tarde, Aoko llegó provista de un paño húmedo y alcohol. Se asustó al ver las manos ensangrentadas de Kaito y cómo éste se las miraba con aire distraído, sin apenas parpadear. Ella se acercó con lentitud hacia él, seguida de una retraída Kagura que no se separaba de su falda, y le quitó pacientemente los trozos de cristal que Kaito aún sostenía. Observó que la mayor parte de las heridas provenían de los nudillos, no de las palmas. Le miró de reojo durante un instante ¿Es que acaso había roto el espejo adrede? ¿Le había clavado un puñetazo? Vio su expresión tan distante y tan oscura que no se atrevió a preguntar.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la cocina – decidió ella examinando las manos – Te vendaré las manos.

Los tres bajaron a la cocina con un silencio incomodo. Aoko sanó sus heridas y le vendó las dos magulladas manos. Al cabo de media hora, oyeron un grito femenino en la planta superior para después oír apresurados pasos bajar las escaleras. Aoko rodó los ojos llena de resignación.

- Magnífico – expresó con ironía – Kazuha ya se ha despertado.

Kazuha no tardó ni tres segundos en aparecer en la puerta de la cocina con el rostro desencajado.

- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado en el lavabo? – Exclamó alarmada - ¡Se ha roto el espejo y hay sangre! ¡Sangre!

- Parece mentira que tu novio sea detective – respondió Aoko con mal humor, estaba siendo un día horroroso – No deberías asustarte por un poco de sangre.

- ¿Pero es que no sabes lo que significa el que se haya roto el espejo? – Contraatacó con inquietud - ¡Siete años de mala suerte!

- Eres demasiado supersticiosa.

- ¡No soy supersticiosa! – Respondió aún a sabiendas que tenía una larga colección de amuletos en su habitación - ¿Quién ha roto el espejo?

Kagura señaló las manos vendadas del mago.

- No sé porqué me sorprendo – soltó Kazuha con acidez - ¿Quién tenía que ser?

Kaito se limitó a lanzarle una mirada gélida que Kazhua nunca le había visto hacer y calló en el acto por el sobresalto. Antes de que todos se sentaran para desayunar, Kaito se levantó de pronto y anunció que tenía que irse.

- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó Aoko confusa - ¿Es que no quieres desayunar?

- No, no tengo hambre.

Con una breve despedida, se dirigió taciturno hacia el recibidor. Ya se estaba colocando los zapatos, cuando Kagura le sorprendió por detrás con una mirada llena de cohibición y preocupación.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- A pasear.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- No.

Esas escuetas y cortantes palabras refrenaron un poco el ánimo de la pequeña. Él se levantó y se puso la chaqueta, listo para salir. En un momento dado, la niña se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Qué haces? – soltó él con un pequeño tinte de sorpresa.

- ¿Verdad que volverás?

- Claro que sí.

- Prométemelo.

- Pero Kagura, si ya te he dicho…

- Prométemelo – repitió con más contundencia.

- Vale, te lo prometo.

Tan solo así pudo despegarse del abrazo de Kagura. Él se despidió lacónicamente y ella se limitó a asentir, recordándole que volviera pronto, que se lo había prometido. Aoko contempló la escena desde lejos, pensando en el raro comportamiento del mago. Hasta Kagura se había dado cuenta de tal cambio radical. Y estaba segura que le había pasado algo para que estuviese así. Ayer estuvo tan atento y tan amable con ella… Se sonrojó un poco, avergonzada por los pensamientos que tuvo anoche. ¿Cómo había vuelto a pasar? ¿Cómo podía ser que se hubiese vuelto a enamorar de semejante personaje?

Lo único que le causaría sería preocupación, desasosiego y sufrimiento; porque él nunca iba a corresponderle.

* * *

Kaito abandonó la zona residencial a paso lento y cabizbajo. A medida que se alejaba de su lugar de la infancia, la amargura y el dolor se clavaban cada vez más en su alma. Las imágenes de sus pesadillas no fueron borradas y le atormentaban a cada paso que daba. Ese hombre…ese hombre que era tragado por la oscuridad, que soltaba gritos profundos y desgarradores, que le recriminaba que no hubiese ido en su ayuda, que el Espejo Negro engulló…

Hakuba.

Lo recordaba por fin. Era él, Hakuba, no podía ser nadie más. Y era ahora cuando, irónicamente, no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese angustioso rostro devorado por las sombras. Fue por ese motivo que rompió el espejo del lavabo. Sudado por las mortificaciones que había pasado con esas horribles pesadillas, quiso ducharse. Pero al llegar al lavabo y ver ese espejo, la imagen del detective inglés flotando dentro del cristal oscuro se le apareció, y al verse él mismo reflejado en dicho espejo sintió un odio contra su propia persona, culpándose de lo ocurrido.

Un devastador impulso le dominó y acabó dando un puñetazo contra el espejo, causándose magulladuras en sus nudillos. Momentos después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y quiso recoger los pedazos escampados por el suelo, pero horribles imágenes no paraban de asaltar su cabeza y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kagura lo estaba contemplando horrorizada desde el pasillo.

No le debía haber causado una buena impresión, ciertamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de poseer esas imágenes de nuevo y del realismo de las que estaban dotadas, tenía la expectativa de que tan solo fuera su imaginación, que los hechos no hubiesen existido en la vigilia. ¿Y si todo hubiese sido una terrible pesadilla? Algo le decía que no era así, pero no podía descartar esa idea que despertaba pequeñas luces de esperanza en su interior. Tenía que comprobarlo, por eso se dirigía sin falta hacia la mansión de los Koizumi.

Una vez llegó a las puertas de la mansión, le vinieron ganas de salir corriendo. Las últimas experiencias pasadas allí dentro no eran muy gratas y recordarlas hacía que una desagradable sensación se situara en la boca de su estómago. Pero estaba dispuesto a entrar y corroborar que todo lo de su mente era falso.

Abrió la oxidada verja con cuidado y travesó el espeso jardín selvático, divisando la tenebrosa mansión a lo lejos que, a pesar de estar iluminada por esplendidos rayos de sol, desprendía unas vibraciones tenebrosas y espeluznantes. Hierbajos y arbustos vigorosos le impedían avanzar, refrenando su decisión de seguir adelante con su propósito, pero a pesar de las vicisitudes continuó, sacando fuerzas psíquicas de un lugar desconocido de su mente.

Al encontrarse delante de su antigua morada al fin, contempló el portón con indecisión. Realmente estaba siendo más duro de lo que había pensado. Con el solo hecho de pensar en pisar aquella casa otra vez, las piernas le empezaban a temblar. No obstante, no pudo lamentarlo por mucho tiempo pues los enormes portones de madera precaria se abrieron automáticamente, dejando ir en el proceso un horripilante crujido, invitándole entrar.

Él se quedó atónito por varios segundos, hasta llegar a la conclusión que esa mansión encantada le estaba dando bienvenida, remarcando que nunca debería haber salido de sus entrañas, tal como su propietaria deseaba.

Él podía entrar, pero no salir.

Con cierto pavor en sus pasos, se adentró en la casa y, una vez dentro, las enormes puertas se cerraron de golpe con un ruido seco, convirtiéndose todo en oscuridad. Exhaló lentamente por la nariz, intentando recuperar el autocontrol y no dejarse llevar por el miedo y el sentimiento claustrofóbico. Siguió su camino por la oscura mansión y observó que las velas colgadas en el techo se encendían a cada paso que daba. ¡Maldita sea! Verdaderamente, esa casa tenía vida.

El ambiente húmedo se calaba en sus huesos y la penumbra hacía que la tristeza se adhiriera en su estado de ánimo. Esa mansión no dejaba filtrar ningún pequeño rayo solar y ahora él se daba cuenta de su importancia. Kaito llegó a la estancia de las pociones, donde había soñado con ese suceso nefasto. De nuevo, con dar un solo paso en la habitación, la luz de las velas se encendió y el fuego de la caldera central empezó a arder. La primera sensación que obtuvo Kaito al observar la estancia, ahora iluminada, fue de alivio. Por ningún lado veía el Espejo Negro. Tan solo había la caldera, el desbaratado escritorio, la estantería y la bola de cristal en un rincón… Al fijarse bien, se percató de una gran tela rojiza decoraba la pared del fondo.

Sintió cómo la sangre se le helaba. Allí…Allí era donde estaba el Espejo Negro y estaba cubierto, sin poder visualizar qué había dentro. Asustado, notó como todo su valor se desvanecía en el acto. ¿Y si se fuera y no regresara? Nadie sabría que había vuelto. Sería tan fácil como volver a casa con Aoko y Kagura y continuar su vida como antes. Pero la vocecilla del virus le recordaba que nunca volvería ser como antes, no con esas dudas acechándole en cada rincón, con esa sensación de culpabilidad. No sin saber si lo que había soñado era cierto o tan solo una mala pasada de su imaginación…

Ahora era el momento de solucionarlo. Se dirigió hacia el enorme espejo con lentitud, con los nervios a flor de piel y las dudas y los presentimientos revoloteando en su cabeza. Contempló la enorme tela roja con disgusto. Entre la verdad y él tan solo interceptaba un velo.

Soltó una risotada nerviosa.

- Todo eso era un sueño, Kaito, tranquilo – se dijo a sí mismo entre risas angustiadas – No hay nada que temer. Hakuba no esta aquí.

Paró de reír en seco, cogió la tela y la estiró de un manotazo. Los ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la escalofriante escena que se hallaba ante él. Era cierto. Todo aquello no era un sueño, no era una pesadilla, eran recuerdos verídicos. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, moviéndose torpemente, hasta chocar contra el escritorio y caer el suelo. No podía quitar los ojos de la figura de Hakuba flotando dentro del espejo, rodeado de oscuridad, con los ojos entreabiertos y mirada perdida.

Su mente se había convertido en una cinta de voz con el botón de repetición encendido: "_Es cierto…Es cierto… Hakuba esta encerrado por tu culpa…Es cierto…"_

Hakuba estaba allí, atrapado, y todo por su culpa. Él no le había salvado, él no había querido salvarlo. Y él, el esclavo de Akako, sabía lo que era estar encerrado en un lugar sin luz con la única compañía de la soledad, sabía de las penurias que había que tenido que soportar. Y todo eso tan solo le causaba más ansiedad y culpabilidad. Posó sus manos contra su cara, frotándola, intentando que esa imagen se borrara, aún sabiendo que eso sería imposible. Volvió a mirarle desde el suelo y ahogó un grito de impotencia mientras un malestar se instalaba en su estomago.

¿Qué había hecho?

Se quedó contemplando el Espejo Negro durante media hora, con la mirada disipada, reviviendo cada pequeño detalle que había ocurrido en esa habitación cuando Hakuba fue encarcelado. Si tan solo él hubiese estirado la mano… Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a sus súplicas…

Sus lamentaciones daban vueltas y vueltas sobre su persona, sobre su culpabilidad, sin darse cuenta de que ese hechizo de hacía cuatro años, cada vez más débil, opacaba la responsabilidad de Akako. Porque, si Kaito hubiese ido más lejos, si hubiese reflexionado en frío y con entereza, se percataría de que toda falta era de la bruja. No obstante, el hechizo seguía latente, no teniendo el control absoluto pero participando en pequeñas dosis como en aquél caso.

En un momento dado, Kaito se cansó de lamentarse, se levantó del suelo húmedo y se dirigió con ímpetu hacia el Espejo Negro, con intención de sacar al detective. Golpeó el espejo con fuerza, intentando romperlo a puños y a patadas, pero parecía estar hecho de acero y tan solo le provocaba más daño en sus nudillos ya lesionados. Sin darse por vencido, cogió un candelabro que había cerca de él y se dispuso a golpear el cristal con ese objeto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, el Espejo Negro envió unas potentes auras oscuras que empujaron a Kaito hacia atrás y le hicieron caer en el suelo estrepitosamente.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó el mago sobándose las lumbares.

- Así no conseguirás nada – una voz grave se burló de él.

Kaito miró hacia dónde provenía la sarcástica voz y observó la bola de cristal iluminarse con intensidad. Perfecto. Lucifer, el detestable asistente de Akako, venía a entrometerse. Kaito lo miró de reojo mientras hacía su fantástica y espectacular aparición, entre humos negros y rojos y un temblor terrenal. Lucifer lo contempló desde su posición flotante, con sus sagaces ojos rojos y su soberbia sonrisa. Kaito le contestó con mirada desafiante, cosa que tan solo arrancó una risa desdeñosa al Señor de las Tinieblas.

- Vaya, Kuroba – dijo entre risas – Parece que aún no te caigo bien.

- ¿Por qué has aparecido, Lucifer?

Lucifer volvió a soltar una limpia carcajada.

- De acuerdo, chico – reconoció – Iremos al grano. Tengo la solución para liberar a tu amigo.

- ¿Sabes como hacerlo? – preguntó el mortal levantándose del suelo, sumamente interesado.

- Sí – sonrió él – Yo puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó escéptico - ¿Y porqué querrías hacerlo?

- Todo tiene un precio – anunció.

- ¿Y que quieres tú a cambio? – cuestionó alzando una ceja.

- Oh, no es nada – Se acercó a él con un rápido movimiento, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro – Quiero la libertad – Volvió a alejarse – Y tú me la proporcionarás.

- ¿Es que estás prisionero?

- ¿Crees que un ser como yo, tan magnánimo y genuino, querría seguir las ordenes de una niña mimada? – Frunció el cejo – Es humillante. – Recalcó con énfasis - Tengo un tratado con los Koizumi y quiero romperlo. Si tú me liberas, yo puedo deshacer el encantamiento del detective.

- Seguro que hay otra forma antes que hacer tratos contigo – espetó.

- Lo dudo – el diablo se encogió de hombros – Y si la hay, te será difícil averiguarla. Tendrías que leer esos manuscritos escampados por ese escritorio – sonrió con desfachatez – Pero como sabrás, están en lengua arcaica y no sacarás nada de provecho. Y te advierto que a golpes no lo sacarás de allí.

Kaito lo miró con suspicacia. Aún conservaba su sentido común y este le decía que hacer tratos con Lucifer no podía ser muy fiable. Además, si le liberaba… ¿No estaría traicionando a Akako? Era su novia, la mujer de su vida, era un hecho. Si ayudaba a Lucifer a escapar, perjudicaría a Akako. Pero por otro lado…

Ahora miró a Hakuba, encerrado en las tinieblas y mirándolo sin expresión alguna. El detective estaba encerrado por su culpa y debía rescatarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio acercarse el Señor de las Tinieblas entre su masa de humo y situarse detrás de él para hablarle en la oreja.

- Pobre Hakuba… - susurró con tono dramático - Triste ¿verdad? Nunca podrá salir de ese espejo, con los ojos abiertos, para contemplar lo que se esta perdiendo. Una eternidad llena de soledad y oscuridad… ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que es eso, Kuroba?

Kaito tembló al recordar el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en esa mansión. Lucifer, al notarlo, sonrió despóticamente.

- Sí, Kuroba, toda una eternidad – repitió Lucifer – Y todo porque tú no le ayudaste – sacudió la cabeza negativamente - ¡Pero que mal amigo eres! ¿Sabes? Una buena forma de redimirte sería ayudarlo ahora ¿no?

- Traicionaría a Akako.

- ¿Traicionarla? – Comentó simulando un tono incrédulo y sorpresivo – Traicionar es una palabra demasiado radical ¿no crees? Además ¿Quién es ella para recriminarte nada? ¿No fue ella quien te dejó abandonado en esta tenebrosa mansión, aislado, esperando a que te volvieras loco?

- Ella no…

- Ella te abandonó aquí a tu suerte, Kuroba, admítelo. – Replicó – ¡Pobre Hakuba! ¿En verdad se merece este castigo? ¿Serás capaz de irte dejando a tu amigo en este estado?

A pesar de que Kaito era consciente de que Lucifer estaba intentando persuadirle para liberarlo, no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que decía el diablo era cierto.

- Está bien – dijo al fin – ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Lucifer sonrió complacido. Realmente, los humanos eran muy fáciles de encandilar. Ese factor llamado sentimientos era un defecto bastante peculiar, sin duda. Y aprovechable.

- Para deshacer el tratado que me ata, debes romper la bola de cristal que me subyuga – explicó Lucifer – Sin embargo, no se puede romper con medios mortales. Debes conseguir una herramienta específica.

- ¿De qué herramienta estamos hablando?

- De la espada del Caos – respondió enfático – Así podrás romper la bola mágica y sus cadenas y me liberarás.

- ¿Y dónde está esa espada?

- Los antepasados de Akako la vendieron a un multimillonario nipón en un momento de crisis. Pero ahora no se conoce como "espada del caos", sino como la "espada del dragón".

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Porque los humanos sois estúpidos y no sabéis distinguir la cabeza de un demonio de la de un dragón – Rodó los ojos – Además, los asiáticos estáis obsesionados con los dragones a pesar de que hace siglos que se extinguieron.

- ¿Y cómo la consigo? – preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a sus reflexiones.

- Eres un famoso ladrón ¿no? – Sonrió divertido – Róbala.

- Lo que no entiendo… – Caviló suspicaz –…Es porque no la robas tú y deshaces el tratado.

- La familia de los Koizumi son lo bastante inteligentes como para poner las cláusulas suficientes para impedir algo semejante. Mi tratado me impide ni siquiera tocarla.

- De acuerdo – declaró al fin – Lo haré. Robaré la espada y te liberaré. Pero debes prometer que luego sacarás a Hakuba de allí.

- Lo prometo – dijo levantando una mano con solemnidad.

- ¿Es un trato?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo sé que lo cumplirás? – dijo aún con desconfianza.

- Lamentablemente, cuando alguien del Infierno hace tratos, debe cumplirlos o perderá parte de su poder. – Explicó con resignación – Es la única manera de establecer un orden y una jerarquía. Y esto mismo es lo que me tiene atado a Akako. Así que, aunque no quisiera, no tengo otra opción.

Kaito nunca acabaría de confiar en semejante espécimen, pero esta vez no tenía más remedio.

* * *

Jii quiso aprovechar esa hermosa tarde para salir a pasear y quizá por el camino comprar algo para la cena. Así pues, armado con su billetero y su puro, bajó las escaleras de su piso para salir a la calle. Mas la sorpresa se le reflejó a la cara al descubrir que su local estaba abierto. Extrañado, pensó que los únicos que podrían entrar eran Aoko y Kaito pues tan solo estos dos disponían de la llave. No obstante, a Aoko no la esperaba hasta las diez para abrir y Kaito no tenía la necesidad de ir al cuartel secreto porque aún no se había anunciado ninguna exposición ni del zafiro ni de la esmeralda.

Confuso ante tales reflexiones, se desvió de su camino para ver quién había en el bar. Al mismo instante en que vio la moqueta de detrás de la barra medio levantada, descubriendo la compuerta de acero que dirigía hacia la guarida, supo que se trataba de Kaito. Abrió la compuerta y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a un enfrascado Kaito chequeando el ordenador central.

- Kaito – le llamó el anciano - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El aludido se giró para verle y después volvió su atención a la pantalla y seguir tecleando.

- Estoy buscando información de la Espada de Dragón - musitó el mago – Quiero robarla esta noche.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Jii - ¿Está noche? ¡Pero si no has enviado ni un aviso, ni tienes ningún plan, ni información sobre el lugar…!

- Improvisaré – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Pero porqué? – Volvió exclamar sin comprender – No lo entiendo .Ya sabemos qué joyas robar, no hace falta arriesgarse a ser cazado ¿Para qué quieres una espada?

- La necesito – contestó con energía.

- ¿Para qué?

El joven bufó, hastiado.

- No importa, Jii – le contestó algo irritado – Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- De acuerdo – se resignó el otro - ¿Pero para qué la quieres hoy? Hazlo otro día y prepáralo con tiempo, yo te ayudaré.

- No, Jii – ahora se giró para verle a los ojos – Está vez no quiero que participes, lo haré solo.

Jii lo miró con desconfianza, sabiendo que algo muy importante le ocultaba. Pero al ver esa mirada tan intensa y decidida, supo que no tendría nada que hacer.

- Está bien – cesó – Pero al menos déjame enviar la nota a mí, por favor.

- Vale – sonrió agradecido.

Jii observó que a un lado del mago había unas vendas algo ensangrentadas.

- ¿Qué rayos son esas vendas? – preguntó alarmado.

- Tan solo se me ha roto un espejo – respondió sonriéndole misteriosamente – Aunque temo que pronto se repita la misma desgracia.

* * *

Los agentes de la policía iban de un lado para otro, ansiosos y alterados, por la nota tan precipitada que Kid había enviado una hora antes. Y Ginzo Nakamori no era una excepción. ¿Qué significaba ese aviso? ¿Porqué tanta prisa? ¿Y porqué demonios quería una espada vieja y maltrecha, sin ningún diamante ni rubí incrustado? No era un objeto que formara parte del perfil del ladrón, a pesar de tener un valor histórico importante. Era realmente sospechoso.

No obstante, no se podía permitir el lujo de parar a pensar en sus razones. El tiempo apremiaba y tenía que organizar las patrullas y la vigilancia en el edificio del importante multimillonario antes de las once de la noche. Optó por la vigilancia máxima, incapaz de planear algo más elaborado a causa de los nervios y las prisas. Para su sorpresa, Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori se presentaron una hora antes de la hora anunciada, alegando que estaban allí con intención de asesorar a la policía.

- ¿Asesorar? – Exclamó Ginzo exaltado e indignado - ¿Pero quién os pensáis que sois, pequeños petimetres? ¿Acaso os creéis alguna especie de Sherlock Holmes?

- Pues la verdad es que… - empezó Shinichi con aire decidido, pero Nakamori lo interrumpió con su furia.

- ¡Pues que os quede claro que la policía japonesa esta más que cualificada! – Espetó con pedantería y, haciendo un movimiento despectivo, añadió - ¡Váyanse y déjenlo a los verdaderos profesionales!

Para la fortuna de los detectives, el superintendente Hakuba apareció y convenció al inspector Nakamori con su apacible actitud. Ginzo accedió a tenerlos allí para que aportaran observaciones, pero recalcó enfáticamente que no se inmiscuyeran en sus planes. Los detectives asintieron, sin embargo les faltó poco tiempo para andar de un lado para otro reorganizando las posiciones de los agentes que el inspector había colocado anteriormente. Y cuando Ginzo se daba cuenta de las modificaciones, empezaba a darles una severa reprimenda, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues los jóvenes argumentaban sus acciones con tal pulcritud y racionalidad, que el pobre inspector apenas podía rebatirlas.

La hora del golpe llegó y tanto el inspector Nakamori como los jóvenes detectives se quedaron en el sótano de la gran mansión, donde estaba la Espada de Dragón expuesta en la pared. Atónitos, después de oír los relojes dar las once, vieron que la espada se elevaba, flotando por la habitación, pasando por encima de sus cabezas hasta llegar al medio de la estancia.

Convencidos todos de que se trataba de un truco del astuto ladrón, empezaron a buscar cables de que pudieran sustentar la espada y moverla. Pero les era imposible detectar algo semejante. De pronto, la espada explotó en una nube rosa y desapareció delante de las narices de todos los policías y detectives.

Nakamori, nervioso y ultrajado, ordenó a todos los policías que salieran a buscar por los alrededores. Todos sus subordinados asintieron con energía y abandonaron la estancia. Una figura escondida en el conducto de ventilación se permitió sonreír triunfante. Vía libre. Abrió la tapa y salió lo más elegante que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que surgía de un espacio tan limitado. Se quitó las motas de polvo que tenía adheridas a su traje inmaculado y dirigió la vista a la pared blanca de al fondo.

Parecía mentira lo iluso que era el inspector Nakamori ¡Era tan fácil tomarle el pelo! Con unos cuantos pasos llegó a la pared y retiró con cuidado la pantalla de tela blanca que se anteponía a la autentica pared donde había la Espada del Caos.

Conseguido.

- ¡Alto ahí, Kid!

Oh, mierda.

Kaito rodó los ojos hastiado antes de girarse, sabiendo de antemano de quién se trataba. Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori se encontraban plantados en medio de la habitación, mirándolo desafiantes aunque con una especie de mueca que connotaba diversión.

- Oíd, chicos – dijo con aborrecimiento el ladrón – Hoy no tengo tiempo para vuestros jueguecitos de detectives. Otro día será ¿vale?

Heiji, ofendido por su tono entre hastío y burla, contestó a la defensiva.

- Si tú no cometieras crimines, no jugaríamos a detectives como tú dices.

- Sin embargo, a ti este campo no te concierne ¿No es cierto Heiji Hattori? – Le dedicó un movimiento despectivo – Dedica tu tiempo a los homicidios, los invertirías de mejor forma.

- ¿Pero qué te has creído, estúpido ladronzuelo?

- Calma – le frenó Shinichi – Hemos descubierto tu truco, Kid. Utilizaste una pantalla blanca que situaste antes delante de la autentica espada y después, supongamos que a través de un proyector, usaste un holograma de la misma espada y creaste la ilusión de que es movía sola y desaparecía.

Kid aplaudió en forma de mofa.

- Muy bien detectives, habéis estado atentos – rió sombríamente – Pero ahora tengo prisa, así que _adieu_.

- ¡Devuelve la espada, sin vergüenza! – espetó Heiji.

- Ah, no – replicó el ladrón – Esta vez no puede ser.

- ¿Por qué quieres una espada? – Preguntó Shinichi – Siempre robas joyas.

Kid sonrió tenebrosamente.

- Este es un misterio que deberías resolver tú, pequeño detective.

Acto seguido, lanzó una bola de humo y desapareció, dejando a los detectives con una sensación de intriga y confusión.

* * *

Aoko oyó indignada como la radio anunciaba el último hurto del ladrón fantasma. Ese golpe había sido inesperado y todos los canales lanzaban teorías que pudieran explicar el extraño comportamiento de Kid, pues nunca había avisado con tanta poca antelación y hacía mucho tiempo que no se interesaba por objetos que no fueran joyas. Aoko había intentado más de una vez apagar el molesto aparato para no oír más conjeturas, pero los clientes siempre se quejaban queriendo saber los progresos en la investigación.

Y ella no podía hacer nada más que resignarse.

La jornada acabó y Aoko le pidió a Jii que si podía dejar la limpieza del bar para mañana por la mañana, pues esa tarde Kagura había cogido un poco de fiebre y estaba preocupada. Jii aceptó sin oponer ninguna objeción y deseó que la enfermedad de Kagura no fuera nada grave. Cuando Aoko se fue, Konosuke se dispuso a cerrar las luces del local cuando una sombra se apareció delante de sus narices, sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo, hasta reconocer a la misteriosa figura blanca.

- ¡Kaito! – Exclamó el anciano – ¡No me pegues estos sustos, que ya no estoy para estos trotes! ¿Y qué haces disfrazado aún de Kid?

- Lo siento – se disculpó – He venido para que me hagas un favor – Dicho esto, sacó de la nada la espada del Caos - ¿Puedes guardarme esto hasta mañana?

- ¿La Espada del Dragón? – Lo miró con recelo - ¿Porqué la tienes aún? Deberías devolverla.

- Esta vez no pienso devolver la pieza.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédulo - ¿Por qué no? Eso es arriesgado, Kaito. Si conservas una pieza robada y te la encuentran en tu posesión, te arrestarán.

- Y lo sé – musitó sin cambiar su expresión – Pero la necesito.

- ¿La necesitas? – Alzó una ceja - ¿Para qué?

- No te lo puedo decir – admitió – Tan solo te pido que confíes en mi.

- Está bien – aceptó cogiendo la espada con sumo cuidado – Pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta nada el giro que están cogiendo las cosas.

* * *

Aoko le despertó el ruido de una puerta a abrirse. Dedujo que Kaito por fin había vuelto, después de estarse todo el día fuera. De nuevo, el comportamiento de éste se había vuelto extraño y taciturno. No entendía el porqué de ese cambio, pero sospechaba que volvía a tener un altibajo. Shiho le dijo que era común en personas que estaban desestabilizadas emocionalmente. Se masajeó las sienes, aún no creyendo que la persona de quien estaba hablando era el mismísimo Kaito. ¿Kaito, un problema mental? Parecía una broma.

Pero era indudable que algo no estaba bien en él. Y esas entradas y salidas en la casa en horas tan extrañas eran sospechosas. Porque no era la primera vez que lo oía venir en esas horas de la madrugada. Aoko se levantó de su cama, comprobando que Kagura no se había despertado, y miró por la obertura de la puerta. Vio la silueta del mago entrar en su habitación con movimientos cansados y bostezando. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche: las cuatro de la madrugada. Frunció el ceño, disgustada.

¿Adónde había ido?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kaito se despertó a primera hora de la mañana y salió de puntillas de su casa. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía ir a rescatar a Hakuba. Se dirigió con prisas hacia el Blue Parrot y entró con unas llaves que Jii le había facilitado ya hacía tiempo. Abrió la compuerta que conducía a la guarida secreta y allí cogió la Espada del Caos. Ayer quiso dejarla allí por un miedo, casi irracional, de que Aoko se la encontrara. Eso era impensable, dada la circunstancia de que él había vuelto muy tarde y se había ido muy temprano, haciendo que aún no le hubiese visto desde ayer por la mañana.

Pero tenía que admitir que sentía una especie de temor, temor a que Aoko descubriera el objeto y como consecuencia la identidad de Kid. No sabría si podría soportarlo, tan solo pensarlo todo él temblaba. Siempre supo lo mucho que ella odiaba al ladrón de guante blanco, pero hasta esa noche que contemplaron las estrellas juntos, no recordó la ansiedad que experimentaba al ver a Aoko triste. Y si ella en ese momento estaba triste a causa de la desaparición de Hakuba – que en verdad era culpa suya… ¿Cómo sería la reacción para con él si se enteraba que era Kid?

Apenas podía ni pensarlo. La destrozaría y, pensando egoístamente, lo más seguro era que no quisiese volver a verle y como consecuencia perdería todo atisbo de estimación por parte de ella. Por eso, las previsiones eran pocas.

Cuando obtuvo la Espada del Caos se fue rápidamente del local, en dirección a la mansión de los Koizumi. Lamentablemente, estaba tan absorto en su andar y tenía tantas ansias por sacar al detective de esa ventana de tinieblas, que no se percató de que alguien le estaba siguiendo muy de cerca.

_It's not gonna matter what you chose,_

_It's too late when everything goes dark._

_No va importar lo que __escogiste__,_

_Es demasiado tarde cuando todo se vuelve negro. _

**Fin del capitulo 17**

UFF!terminé! siento la espera, pero este fic cada vez esta más complicado y, aunque ya sé que pasa en cada capitulo, a veces se me quedan cables sueltos y debo unirlos...Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, las cosas ya se estan descubriendo poco a poco y KAITO YA HA RECORDADO! y, lo mejor, ya sabe como salvar a hakuba. aunque aun falta saber como acabara todo! lucifer, hakuba, pandora, aoko... demasiada presión para un solo individuo!

Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:

Hatsune01: me alegro que te gusten mis personajes!:D aki tienes un nuevo capitulo, y espero que lo hayas dsifrutadoo!:D:D

NazaretMNG:Bien, aqui tienes la reconciliacion!:D:D espero que te haya gustado la escena del jardín, la he hecho muy romanticona como ya tocaba! tenia la sensación (y aun la tengo) que todo es sufrimiento, y esa escena de consuelo creo que me ha quedado romantica !:D:D

Lady Paper: creo que me es inevitable ser un poco cebolla, lo puedes al principio del capitulo xdxd las estrellas, el jardín...en verdad, soy una romantica! jane austen es mi gran inspiración y mi diosa, pero nunca llegare a ser como ella xdxd celebro tus comentarios constructivos y espero que no dejes de darmelos - siempre que tengas tiempo, se que es muy sagrado para todas - y lo de las historias originales...buf! si tuviera una buena idea, lo haria! aunque primero quiero acabar esta, porque no quiero dejar abandonada otra historia - ya me ha pasado anteriormente. pero gracias por los animooos!

Aural17: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo nuevo y que shiho te haya impresionado en cap anterior! espero tus comentarios con ilusion!:D:D

Sharyl21: creo que el enfoque de shiho miyano no te ha gustado mucho, pero quise que hakuba tuviera alguien que lo quisiera como hombre y siempre he pensado que shiho es ideal para él. Y claro, es verosimil pensar que shiho a recibido influencias detectivescas de shinichi y hakuba no? xdxd bueno, espero que este capitulo si que te haya gustado! PD: Lucifer ha vuelto! buahahahahha!

Adherel: me alegro que te haya gustado! aunque tendras que tener paciencia conmigo y este fic, porque cada vez soy mas lenta y este fic mas largo! a pesar de eso, espero que me sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando el fic!

Shulia13:ME alegro que te haya gustado la parte de shiho, la verdad al principio no sabia como presentarla pero creo que me quedo bastante bien al final!para el final de la historia tendras k tener paciencia porque va para largo, eso te lo aseguro XDXD aunque el desenlace de hakuba esta muy cercaa jajajaja! quiza en el proximo capitulo...quien sabe? muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!

Kamichama riku: aki tienes algo un poco más intenso! se que cuesta un poco y que aún no he puesto nada que sea 100% romantico entre los dos personajes principales. Pero es que, pobres, tienen demasiados problemas! te prometo que pronto tendras una escena mas intensa que esa. De momento, tendras que conformarte con esta! lo siento! y tambien el retraso de esta vez! procurare no repetir!

Saori Kudo:Sabia que te gustaria el capitulo del hospital! lo sabia! con lo mucho que te gusta anatomia de grey y house, supe que seria de tu agrado! lo de la madurez tienes razon, tanto mis personajes como los tuyos son ya de mas edad y sus caracteres han evolucionado! una cosa en comun! jajajaj me alegro que te haya gustado tanto shiho como los celos de kaito hacia shinichi. la verdad hasta disfrute escribiendolos!gracias por tus comentarios!**  
**

**ES maravilloso contar con vuestros apoyos...nunca pense que una historia tan rara y excentrica como esta llegara a los 125 comentarios! VIVA!  
**

**Próximo capitulo: ****C****ontratiempos.**

MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS

Littlethief03**  
**


	19. Contratiempos

**Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción King of Pain - The police.  
**

**CAPITULO 18**

**Contratiempos**

_There's a king on a throne with his eyes torn out  
_

_There's a blind man looking for a shadow of doubt  
_

_There's a rich man sleeping on a golden bed  
_

_There's a skeleton choking on a crust of bread _

_/  
_

_Hay un rey en su trono con sus ojos destrozados_

_Hay un hombre ciego buscando una sombra de duda_

_Hay un hombre rico durmiendo en una cama de oro_

_Hay un esqueleto atragantándose con un pedazo de pan_

Kaito llegó a la estancia de las pociones con la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco acelerados. No se había dado cuenta, pero de camino hacia allí la impaciencia le hizo aligerar el paso para después pasar a un correr ligero. Advirtió que la habitación, iluminada por velas y de aspecto tenebroso, estaba en una calma y silencio inquietantes. Sacó la Espada del Caos entre sus ropajes y la mostró al aire, mirando a su alrededor con suspicacia.

- ¡Lucifer! – Vociferó con vehemencia - ¡Aquí la tienes! ¡La Espada del Caos!

No pasó ni dos segundos cuando la tierra empezó a temblar y la bola, ahora alumbrada por luz incandescente, expulsó humo negro y rojo, llenando la habitación de un ambiente terrorífico. Y fue entonces cuando apareció la figura majestuosa de Lucifer, difusa entre ese humo bicolor, extendiendo sus alas negras y aproximándose hacia el mortal con una celeridad asombrosa.

Kaito observó como Lucifer contemplaba la Espada con una avaricia monstruosa, formándose una expresión triunfante y egoísta en su rostro. Con manos temblorosas, el diablo del Infierno quiso tocar la dicha espada, pero una electricidad azulada le impidió hacerlo, dañándole los largos dedos de sus manos. Frotándose la zona dañada con expresión huraña, miró al mago.

- ¿A qué esperas? – Le espetó, irritado - ¡Libérame de una buena vez!

- ¿Yo? – musitó el chico, confuso.

- Por supuesto – replicó - ¿Sino como quieres sacarme? Te advertí que no me era permitido ni tocar la espada.

- ¿Y qué hago?

Lucifer señaló con violencia e impaciencia la bola de cristal.

- Rómpela – contestó secamente – Con la espada.

Kaito miró la espada y la bola alternativamente, con la duda plasmada en su cara. No pensaba que tendría que implicarse tanto, creyó que se limitaría a conseguir el instrumento de la liberación del malvado, no que él hiciera el acto en sí. Ahora se sentía peor que antes… ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿No estaba traicionando a Akako? ¿Qué consecuencias supondría su acto?

¿De verdad era consciente de que estaba a punto de liberar al mismísimo Lucifer, al Señor de las Tinieblas?

- ¡Maldita sea! – Masculló el diablo, cada vez más impaciente - ¿Quieres liberarme ya?

Al ver la vacilación que reflejaba el rostro del mago, Lucifer resopló. ¡Malditos humanos!

- ¿Es que quieres que ese detective engreído este toda la eternidad allí metido? – Le espetó con fiereza – Te recuerdo que fue por tu culpa – Vio como el rostro de Kaito se contraía, sabiendo que estaba yendo en la dirección correcta - ¡Sí, tu culpa! Si le hubieses ayudado no estaría en esas circunstancias. Es tu responsabilidad y si de verdad quieres enmendar tu error, te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad – Levantó un dedo, amenazante - ¡Y tan solo una! O me liberas y recuperas a tu amigo, o no hay trato.

Kaito lo siguió mirando dubitativo.

- Está bien – se encogió de hombros y giró sobre sus talones – Será mejor que me busque a alguien con más agallas para liberarme…

- ¡Espera!

Al oír su llamado inesperado, Lucifer sonrió maquiavélicamente. Mortales… Tan fáciles de manejar…

- Te liberaré – Accedió el mago – Pero debes jurarme que liberarás a Hakuba luego.

- Por supuesto – se volteó Lucifer con una sonrisa soberbia – Hicimos un trato ¿Recuerdas?

Kaito lo miró con desconfianza, no obstante agarró correctamente el mango de la espada y, con porte decidido, se encaminó con aprisa hacia la esfera de cristal. Alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza y dio una estocada a la bola de un solo movimiento. Una sacudida empezó desde sus manos y continuó por todo su cuerpo, mientras veía como la esfera iba desintegrándose poco a poco entre una cegadora luz púrpura. Una fuerza invisible le empujó hacia atrás, aterrizando en el duro suelo.

El impacto le trastocó un poco y tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para reponerse y orientarse en el espacio. De pronto, oyó unas malévolas y graves risotadas detrás de él e, incorporándose como pudo, vio la bola destrozada en el piso y Lucifer envuelto en un aura maligna de color escarlata, con la cara desfigurada por la satisfacción y elevándose en su humo mientras que paralelamente su ego crecía. Desde el momento que oyó su incontrolada y tétrica risa, supo que había hecho mal. Sin embargo, se levantó y, con aire obstinado, le replicó a la bestia que tenía delante de él.

- ¡Lucifer! – Exclamó - ¡Cumple tu cometido! ¡Libera a Hakuba!

Lucifer paró de reír en seco y lo contempló desde su posición elevada con ojos soberbios y perspicaces, enseñando sus colmillos afilados con una sagaz sonrisa.

- Claro – respondió el diablo – Coge la espada.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó confuso y receloso - ¿Por qué? Dijiste que tú lo liberarías.

- La respuesta esta delante de ti – contestó eludiendo la pregunta y señalando la espada – Utiliza la Espada del Caos para destrozar el Espejo Negro y así tu amigo saldrá de él.

Kaito cogió la espada que momentos antes le había caído, admirando internamente la astucia del Señor de las Tinieblas por haber jugado tan bien sus cartas. Ahora miró al Espejo Negro que estaba en el fondo de la sala y, con aplomo, se lanzó contra el enorme espejo cristal con intención de arremeter contra él con fuerza.

Clavó la espada en el espejo, formándose primero una pequeña grieta, pero de pronto la espada empezó a echar rayos azulados que recorrió todo la superficie oscura del cristal, aumentando su grietafisura poco a poco. Kaito, esperanzado, ya predijo la salvación de Hakuba. Por fin le había liberado.

A pesar de todo, el asombro lo embriagó cuando vio que los pedazos rotos del Espejo Negro empezaban a desprenderse de la superficie y a flotar. El joven los observó confuso durante unos instantes, hasta notar que, nuevamente, una fuerza invisible le empujó hacia atrás, soltándose de la espada y rebotando al suelo otra vez. Se incorporó un poco, atónito, para ver como los pedazos de cristal apuntaban hacia él, como cientos de agujas afiladas. Se levantó rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar los pedazos amenazadores y observó con horror que lo seguían a cada paso que daba. Lucifer soltó una risotada escalofriante que heló la sangre del muchacho.

- ¿Qué pasa, ladronzuelo? – preguntóPreguntó entre risotadas - ¿Es que no puedes ni romper un espejo?

Kaito apenas le pudo prestar la suficiente atención a sus palabras, pues los afilados fragmentos empezaron a moverse en dirección hacia él con una velocidad alarmante, atacándole. Gracias a su experiencia como ladrón y la restitución de sus habilidades delictivas, pudo esquivar la mayoría de los pedazos…pero no todos. Muchos se incrustaron a en su piel, rasgándola y haciéndola sangrar. A causa de esas heridas, sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y le costaba más esquivar las piezas. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Hakuba estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente. Por lo menos había salido de esa cárcel, lo había podido salvar.

El grandioso alivio que sintió al ver al detective fuera de las tinieblas, lo hizo despistar y más trozos de cristal atentaron contra su cuerpo. Lleno de heridas abiertas y cubierto por su propia sangre, se rindió y se desplomó contra el suelo húmedo. Lucifer se aproximó hacia él con paso tranquilo mientras el joven perdía la conciencia poco a poco.

- Oh…, es cierto ¿No te lo dije? – dijo Lucifer, mirándolo desde arriba con burla – Me olvidé decirtelo. El Espejo Negro eras un objeto maldito…Supongo que debí advertirte de las consequienciasconsecuencias de destruirlo… - Se encogió de hombros, jocoso - ¡Pero a veces soy tan olvidadizo!

Soltó un seguimiento de carcajadas tiránicas y, manteniendo ese espíritu dominante, se aproximó a la Espada del Caos tendida en el suelo. Ansioso, lo cogió con devoción, sintiendo el poder de su añorada espada recorrer por sus venas de nuevo. El filo de la espada estaba algo oxidada, pero la empuñadura de la cabeza de un demonio seguía intacta. Sonrió complacido.

- Al fin has vuelto a mí.

* * *

Aoko se despertó temprano esa mañana, con la intención de ir a limpiar el Blue Parrot, como había prometido la noche anterior a su propietario. Se vistió tranquilamente y desayuno algo ligero. Antes de irse comprobó la fiebre de la pobre Kagura, que yacía en la cama con un catarro. La niña, al notar la mano de su tía en su frente, abrió parcialmente los ojos.

- Tía Aoko… - Susurró adormilada - ¿Adónde vas?

- Voy a limpiar el Blue Parrot – le contestó suavemente – Volveré dentro de un rato.

Kagura la miró con ojos suplicantes.

- No quiero que te vayas…

- Será solo un ratito, cariño – dijo acariciándole el pelo – Además, Kazuha se levantará pronto y cuidará de ti…Aunque ya no tienes fiebre.

- ¿Y Kaito? – preguntó esperanzada.

Aoko la miró con triste ternura.

- Kaito no está – le contestó besándole la frente, en modo de despedida – Se ha levantado temprano.

- ¿Adonde ha ido?

- No lo sé. Supongo que a pasear. – Sonrió tristemente - Le gustan mucho los paseos ¿verdad?

La niña asintió levemente y se acurrucó con la manta, dándole la espalda a su tía. Aoko la miró apenada, sabiendo lo triste que se encontraba Kagura desde que Kaito la trataba fríamente, como a todos. Le acarició la espalda y se despidió de ella.

* * *

Aoko bufó cansada cuando vio que aún le quedaban las copas para limpiar. Esta vez se le estaba haciendo eterno. Miró la entrada del local, esperando que su jefe hiciera su ingreso, pero no venía. Y tampoco se encontraba en su piso, lo había comprobado. Eso le extrañaba, porque él siempre la ayudaba a limpiar. No era uno de esos jefes tiránicos y aprovechados que obligaban a sus empleados a hacer horas extras, de ningún modo. Así que algo debía haber pasado para que no se presentase.

Volvió a resoplar para después arremangarse las mangas de su camisa y dirigirse detrás de la barra a enjuagar los vasos. Abrió el grifo para llenar el fregadero y entonces se dio cuenta que le faltaba el jabón, que estaba al otro extremo de la barra. Maldiciendo por tener las manos mojadas y tener que desplazarse, se fue con pasos torpes hacia allí con tal mala suerte de tropezarse con la moqueta y caer al suelo.

- ¡Perfecto, genial! – Soltó irónicamente desde el suelo - ¡Otra vez la maldita moqueta! – Se levantó y miró a la alfombra con desdén – Le diré a Jii que la cambié de una buena vez, antes de que alguien salga perjudicado.

Se arrodilló para aplanar la moqueta, pero de nuevo vio el trozo de metal debajo de ella. Recordó que Jii le había dicho que era una compuerta que llevaba a una antigua bodega. Hasta aquí, nada de sospechoso… sino fuera por lo nervioso que se puso al solicitarle utilizarla. Frunció el ceño, extrañada y curiosa. Miró a ambos lados y comprobó que no entraba nadie en el local para después sonreír como una niña que estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura. Retiró la parte restante de la alfombra y vio la compuerta metálica.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo – se dijo a sí misma, sabiendo que no tendría que estar haciendo eso – Tan solo echaré un vistazo…

Abrió la compuerta sin mucha dificultad, extrañándose de que no chirriase ni que estuviera estancada…Parecía que la utilizasen a menudo. Inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta, vio unas escaleras de acero desplazarse hacia abajo, hacia la oscuridad. De repente le sobrevino una especie de miedo e inquietud, a los que asoció a la oscuridad que había allí dentro y al hecho de estar haciendo algo que no debía hacer. Optó para ir a buscar una linterna y volver al cabo de unos segundos.

Bajó por las escaleras con lentitud y con la linterna prendida, aunque después advirtió que a cada paso que daba las luces se iban encendiendo, convirtiendo en inútil el gesto de obtener una linterna. Alzó una ceja, recelosa. ¿No era una instalación muy sofisticada para una simple bodega?

Acabó de bajar las escaleras para encontrarse una habitación blanca, llena de ordenadores, pantallas y un escritorio con raros artilugios. Realmente, no era una bodega, más bien parecía un centro de control. Sorprendida, observó cada rincón de la estancia y se aproximó hacia los ordenadores. Iba a tocar un botón al azar cuando los ordenadores se encendieron de pronto, echando extraños pitidos, y una voz robótica surgió de los aparatos:

- _Bienvenido…_- Habló el ordenador - _¿Solicita alguna búsqueda de información específica?_

- ¿Cómo?

El color de la pantalla cambió y salió una página de texto en azul, con un título que contenía la palabra: _"Search"._

- _Por favor, escriba el nombre del objeto de interés…_

- ¿Objeto de interés?

- _Por favor, escriba el nombre del objeto de interés…_

Aoko miró extrañada al aparato y se le ocurrió, tras una breve reflexión, que quizás era un buscador para pedir nuevos vinos y bebidas. Así que introdujo "Ron Blanco" porque se les había acabado. Rápidamente, en la pantalla apareció la palabra "Error" en letras rojas.

- _Error, no se ha encontrado ningún objeto con ese nombre en la base de datos…_

Aoko puso las manos sobre sus caderas, indignada y extrañada. ¿Si no era para cercar licores, entonces para qué servía? Se dio la vuelta, con intención de volver arriba y dejarlo estar. Eran cosas de Jii y ella no tenía que estar aquí. No obstante, cuando ya iba a salir, una melodía salió del ordenador que hizo voltear a Aoko de nuevo.

- _Aviso, aviso…_ - comenzó a recitar la voz robótica – _Un objeto de alto interés acaba de llegar a Japón…_

- ¿Objeto…de alto interés?

Ella vio como la pantalla se iluminaba por una luz verde intermitente con un símbolo de Aviso con letras mayúsculas. Curiosa, se preguntó a qué ser refería con _objeto de alto interés…_Y lo cierto era que no tenía la intención de abrir el mensaje, porque sería una falta de respeto hacia su jefe. Sin embargo, apenas podía quitar los ojos de esa pantalla que no paraba de parpadear y la cabeza empezaba a llenársele de posibles conjeturas sobre qué era ese lugar.

Al final, decidió acercarse de nuevo y abrir el mensaje. La pantalla empezó a llenarse de texto y ella empezó a leer…Parecía un informe de una… ¿Joya?

- _El Zafiro de la India acaba de llegar a Japón, más concretamente, en Osaka_ – pronunció el ordenador – _El impulsor de su llegada ha sido el magnate Seishiro Kawasaki, ministro de exteriores. El museo de Osaka esta en el edificio del Oeste, vigilado por cuarenta guardias. El acceso que recomendamos es el sótano, donde hay menos vigilancia y menos infrarrojos. ¿Desea que le facilitemos el traje?_

Aoko, atónita por la retahíla de información, no sabía que pensar ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué hablaba de una piedra preciosa? ¿Qué interés tenía Jii por las joyas? ¿Y por qué informaba de los guardias y el mejor acceso…?

_- ¿Desea que le facilitemos el traje? – _repitió el ordenador.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar las sospechas que se le sobrevenían sin mucho éxito. Decidió teclear afirmativamente y, de repente, el armario que había a un rincón se abrió automáticamente. Ella miró el mueble como si hubiese aparecido un fantasma, sorprendida y horrorizada. El traje níveo y elegante de Kaito Kid colgaba de ese armario.

* * *

Cuando vio a Lucifer desaparecer con la espada en mano, entre un humo oscuro y denso, realmente pensó que estaba delirando. Quizás la edad le estaba jugando una mala pasada y su cerebro estaba confundiendo lo ficticio con la realidad. Sin embargo, cuando oyó gemir de nuevo al hijo de su amigo fallecido, no se lo pensó dos veces y salió de su escondite, detrás de la puerta, para auxiliarlo.

La escena del joven en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y con cientos de cristales a su alrededor, era macabro y escalofriante, sacado de una película de terror. Inmediatamente, las hechos de lo ocurrido momentos antes le sobrevinieron. Imágenes terroríficas, llenas de elementos propios de la ciencia ficción y de creencias paganas, que asustaban al ser más valiente. ¿Qué representaba todo aquello? Tuvo que sacudirse la cabeza para ignorar el hilo de sus pensamientos y centrarse en el herido que se hallaba ante él. Quiso cogerlo, tocarlo, hacer alguna acción, pero tuvo miedo de tocarle una de sus heridas abiertas y hacerle daño, así que se limitó a llamarle.

- ¡Kaito, Kaito! ¿Estás bien?

El aludido abrió un poco los ojos con pesadez, reconociéndolo al instante.

- ¿Jii? – susurró con voz dolorida.

- Oh, por Dios, muchacho… - se lamentó el anciano - ¿Por qué la vida te trata tan mal?

- Ayuda a Hakuba…Por favor… - le suplicó con voz angustiada.

Konosuke fijo su vista en el otro extremo de la habitación. Junto al Espejo Negro, ahora destrozado, estaba el cuerpo de Hakuba inerte. Por la piel pálida, su cuerpo rígido y sus labios morados parecía… Apartó la vista, algo conmocionado, para posarlo de nuevo en el cuerpo magullado de Kaito, tampoco nada agradable.

- Pero chico – repuso Jii – Él no está herido como tú. Necesitas ayuda urgentemente.

- ¡No! – exclamó el mago, a lo que lamentó después porque ese exceso de ímpetu hizo que le doliese el cuerpo – Debes ayudarle… Debes salvarle…Ha estado encerrado durante tanto tiempo… - cerró los ojos, cansado y arrepentido - Por mi culpa…

Jii se lo quedó mirando con desazón por algunos segundos. Había seguido al chico porque le preocupaba y no sabía que se traía entre manos. Y cuando vio la conversación de Lucifer y al detective inglés dentro del ese enorme espejo…Pudo atar algunos cabos verso al comportamiento de Kaito. Pero aún le quedaban lagunas en sus hipótesis. Bueno, ahora sabía que Lucifer existía y la magia negra funcionaba.

¿Pero que tenía que ver todo eso con Kaito? ¿Es que acaso su novia…?

Miró de nuevo al joven detective ¿Y qué tenía que ver Hakuba en todo eso? ¿Por qué Kaito decía que era su culpa? ¿Qué había hecho…?

- No te preocupes, Kaito – le tranquilizó el anciano – Hakuba ya está a salvo. Y os pondréis bien.

La faz de Kaito se relajó al instante que oyó esas palabras tranquilizadoras. En ese momento, Jii se dio cuenta que la paz de Kaito y su interés por el bienestar del otro joven derivaba de algo más profundo. No tan solo de la culpabilidad, sino de su propia experiencia y su propio yo. Kaito se veía reflejado en la imagen de Hakuba. Él, que había pasado gran tiempo sin contacto humano, encerrado en la oscuridad, se veía identificado con el detective. Y que él fuera el propulsor, el culpable de toda esa desgracia no hacía más que reconcomerlo por dentro…

Pero lo había hecho.

Se había salvado a sí mismo.

* * *

Oh, no…no…no…no…

No.

Eso no podía ser verdad. Debía ser una pesadilla. Sí, eso, una pesadilla. Porque era imposible que alguien como Jii, tan amable y atento, sea el engreído y estafador ladrón de guante en blanco. Simplemente, no podía ser.

Aoko se paseó por la guarida frenética, intentando comprender la situación en que se encontraba. Miró otra vez hacia el traje blanco y tuvo que apartar la mirada, dolida y hastiada. ¿Podía ser que su jefe fuera en realidad el ladrón más buscado de todo el mundo? Si reflexionaba un poco, tenía sentido. Jii fue el ayudante del gran mago Tooichi Kuroba y sabía a la perfección muchos trucos de magia que podía emplear Kid. Además, su avanzada edad coincidía en el periodo tan largo – unos veinte años - que su padre intentó atraparle… Así pues, era plausible que Jii fuera Kaito Kid.

Pero una idea le sobrevino a la cabeza y paró en seco para sonreír aliviada. ¡No! ¡Jii no podía ser Kid! Ayer mismo, cuando el ladrón hizo su inesperada aparición, Jii estaba en el bar con ella. Todo el rato. No podía tener una coartada mejor. Además, siempre les había oído decir a Shinichi y a Heiji que estaban seguros de que Kid era una persona joven, afirmación que indignaba a su padre pero en que ella confiaba. Esos dos detectives tenían una alta credibilidad.

Así pues… ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué el cuartel de Kid se encontraba debajo del Blue Parrot? ¿Qué tenía que ver Jii con todo esto? ¿Quién era Kid? Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, intentando hallar la respuesta allí mismo. Frunció el ceño al ver el escritorio lleno de artilugios, en un rincón de la habitación. Seguramente allí encontraría alguna pista de importancia.

Al aproximarse y al empezar a visualizar los objetos esparcidos por la mesa, una sensación vertiginosa travesó su estómago y se le erizó el vello de los brazos. Allí, encima de esa mesa, había un objeto muy familiar para ella: una pistola. Pero no era una pistola cualquiera, ah no, era una pistola trucada que lanzaba cartas. Y ella tan solo conocía una persona que poseyera una.

Pero apenas podía pronunciar su nombre. La garganta se le cerró, presa de la sorpresa y el pánico. Con manos temblorosas y vacilantes, cogió la pistola, observándola detenidamente y notando como sus ojos se humedecían. Se parecía tanto a la de él… Sacudió la cabeza, contrariada.

- No, no… - De su garganta brotó una risa nerviosa y algo histérica – Debe ser una casualidad. Él no puede ser Kid… - Soltó la pistola, como si quemase - ¡No puede ser! – gritó frustrada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que encima de la mesa también había unas vendas usadas…Llenas de sangre. Las cogió, examinándolas con temblorosa inquietud. Esas vendas…Esas vendas... Eran las que ella utilizó para vendarle las manos ayer por la mañana. Y como si aquella revelación fuese un interruptor, decenas de escenas vinieron a su mente… Esa constante defensa hacia Kid, su espectacular dominio de la magia, el que nunca estuviese presente cuando había un golpe, los innumerables insultos hacia su padre y demás detectives, esa rivalidad contra Hakuba… Hasta el hecho de que se alegrara que hubiera tantas fans femeninas de dicho ladrón.

Todo encajaba en el rompecabezas y Aoko tan solo le venían ganas de llorar. En un arrebato de furia, lanzó las vendas al suelo con ira y se fue de la guarida, no soportando estar en ese lugar ni un minuto más. Volvió al local y cerró la compuerta con violencia para después taparla con la alfombra con furor.

Se levantó con torpeza y empezó a dar vueltas por el local, presa de un nerviosismo histérico. La rabia recorría todo su cuerpo, por sentirse ignorante y estafada, por sentirse traicionada y herida. Kaito…Kaito Kuroba… ¡Su Kaito! ¡Él era el infame ladrón! ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo ni siquiera pensarlo?

- Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta…

Todo ese tiempo había sido engañada, había vivido engañada. Ira era lo que sentía, pero por encima de ésta se hallaba la tristeza, y una enorme y profunda decepción. Sí, decepción era la palabra correcta. Pero… ¿Por qué debería sorprenderse? No era la primera vez que él la decepcionaba…

Pero dolía como la primera. Tenía que admitirlo, había vuelto a confiar en él, como su amigo, y en secreto lo había deseado como algo más que eso. Pero cada vez el precio que pagaba era mayor, cada vez el dolor era superior.

Y era realmente dicifil hacerse a la idea… Ella, que siempre había pensado que había perdido a su Kaito el último año de instituto, resultaba que lo había perdido mucho antes. O quizás no es que nunca lo hubiese perdido, es que nunca lo hubiera tenido. Era como si todo su concepto verso a Kaito fuera una mera ilusión y estuviera enamorada de un ser que no existiese. Quizá se había formado una idea de Kaito que no era, y la única verdad era que Kaito era un vulgar ladrón que no tenía ningún problema en mentir a las personas que quiere y a romperles el corazón.

Notaba que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, y eso la frustraba porque sentía que ese individuo no merecía que lloraran por él. No por segunda vez. Pero su fisiología no estaba en consonancia con su cerebro y dejaba que el agua salina brotara. Queriendo parar esa traición provinente de su propio cuerpo, se fue hacia el lavabo y se lavó la cara con agua fría, para templar sus emociones, aunque no obtuvo el resultado esperado.

Se miró al espejo y, al verse reflejada en él, con ese rostro ahora tan pálido, esos ojos rojos y cristalinos, esos labios temblorosos y esa expresión de tristeza, no pudo contenerse más. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó ir un lastimero sollozo.

Se había convertido en el dolor personificado.

* * *

- ¿Cómo estás esta mañana, Kagura?

Kazuha entró en el dormitorio de Kagura con un vaso de leche y el termómetro. Kagura se incorporó un poco de la cama y la miró con ojos cansados.

- Vaya… - comentó Kazuha algo preocupada y poniéndole el termómetro bajo la axila – No tienes aspecto de encontrarte muy bien, creo que necesitas descansar un poco más…

La niña se encogió de hombros, con actitud taciturna. El termómetro sonó y Kazuha comprobó los números.

- Pues no tienes fiebre…

- ¿Cuándo volverá tía Aoko?

Kazuha miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta que eran más de las doce.

- Qué raro… - musitó extrañada – Ya debería haber vuelto. – Ahora miró a Kagura con expresión tranquilizadora - ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Estoy segura de que está a punto de llegar!

De pronto, oyeron sonar el teléfono desde el piso de abajo. Kazuha, con un acento tierno y acariciándole el pelo, le pidió a Kagura que se bebiera la leche y que no se preocupara, para después descender las escaleras e ir a coger el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? – Saludó al coger el auricular – Al habla Kazuha.

- Kazuha, soy Heiji.

- ¡Heiji! – Exclamó contenta - ¡Qué bien que me llamas! ¿Quieres que salgamos esta tarde? Me han dicho que hacen una obra de teatro muy interesante y…

- No, no, Kazuha – la interrumpió él – No es por eso que te llamo.

- ¿Y entonces? – Advirtiendo ahora el tono serio de su novio - ¿Para qué?

- Han encontrado a Hakuba.

- ¿De verdad? – Soltó Kazuha entre sorprendida y alegre - ¡Qué buenas noticias! ¡Ahora llamaré a Aoko para decírselo! ¿Y dónde había estado?

- Eso es lo más sospechoso – musitó Heiji con preocupación – Konosuke Jii, el amo del bar donde trabaja Aoko, lo ha encontrado inconsciente en una plaza… con Kuroba.

- ¿Con Kuroba? ¿Nuestro Kuroba? – Preguntó Kazuha, confusa - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- No lo sé – suspiró el otro con resignación – Pero el hecho de que Kaito esté lleno de heridas no es muy alentador, que digamos.

* * *

Ahora, después de desahogar sus emociones en un largo llanto, se veía con el suficiente coraje de tomar una decisión. Sentada en una de las mesas del bar, exhaló y suspiró para meterse en situación, pues ahora que sabía uno de los grandes misterios del siglo XXI… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto? Su gran sentido de la justicia – heredado de su padre, sin duda – le dictaba que tenía que ir a las autoridades a desenmascarar el ladrón. Pero, una pequeña parte de su ser, el que contenía el afecto por el hombre que se hallaba tras la mascara, contradecía esa acción.

¿De veras sería capaz de traicionar a su amigo?

- Los amigos no te mienten, Aoko – se dijo a sí misma – Ni te engañan, ni te dejan de hablar durante tantos años.

Un amigo era alguien por quién sentías una afecto recíproco. Pero en el caso de Kaito, era ella la única que sentía ese afecto de verdad, él tan solo fingía y engañaba. Así que Kaito no era su amigo, por mucho que doliese reconocerlo. Siguiendo esa línea de sus pensamientos y asumiendo que sus sentimientos y emociones eran erróneos, la única conclusión lógica en que llegaba era seguir su sentido de la justicia…

Debía desvelar la identidad del ladrón.

Se levantó de la mesa, con una decisión algo vacilante, dispuesta a ir a ver a su padre para enseñarle las pruebas. Cuando iba a buscar su chaqueta, se le ocurrió que decirle la noticia a su padre no sería muy buena idea. Él, que como ella conocía a Kaito desde hace muchos años, no reaccionaría como un policía profesional. Y menos cuando desde hace cuatro años su opinión hacia el mago había cambiado drásticamente. A Ginzo no le sentó nada bien que Kaito dejara de relacionarse con ella y su propia madre, que desapareciese de sus vidas sin una buena razón.

A Aoko le recorrió un escalofrió por la columna dorsal. ¡Quién podría adivinar su reacción! Lo único que estaba completamente segura era que no sería una reacción pacífica. Impulsivo e imprudente, sus nervios eran demasiado delicados como para arriesgarse. Así que era lo más sensato era descartar la opción de decírselo a él.

También podría ir directamente a la policía y dar su declaración. Pero no se veía con el valor suficiente como para que la interrogasen y tuviese que contar toda la vida de Kaito, una información que sin duda pedirán. O sea que tan solo le quedaban dos opciones: decírselo a Shinichi o a Heiji. Si iba a decírselo al primero, sentiría que estaría traicionando a su imagen de Kaito, por muy tonto que pareciese. Además, no quería que con su presencia su mente se parara y empezara a tartamudear, como siempre pasaba. Era vergonzoso. Por otro lado, tenía más confianza con Heiji, dado que lo veía más por tener a Kazuha como novia.

Sí, Heiji era la mejor opción. Él sabría que hacer.

Cuando traspasó la puerta del Blue Parrot y metió la llave en la cerradura, intentó ignorar los martillazos que su corazón daba contra su pecho y la débil vocecita que le advertía que no estaba obrando correctamente. ¿Por qué no? Sí que lo estaba. Él era un ladrón, un estafador. La ley castigaba a ese tipo de personas y la ley debía cumplirse.

Apoyó su frente contra el cristal de la puerta, agotada mentalmente.

- Ni siquiera sé las razones del porqué empezó a robar… - susurró con voz quebradiza.

De repente, su móvil empezó a sonar y ella, confusa y aliviada porque la sacara de sus propios pensamientos, lo cogió con rapidez. La voz de Kazuha al otro lado parecía risueña y su optimismo y alegría se le contagió cuando le anunció la buena noticia de que habían encontrado a Hakuba.

- ¿De verdad? – Soltó alegre, olvidándose de los últimos sucesos - ¿Y dónde está ahora?

- En el hospital – contestó vacilante.

- ¿Qué? – Su voz se tornó alarmada y preocupada - ¿Qué hace en el hospital?

- No estoy segura – reconoció Kazuha – Heiji no me ha querido decir el porqué. Pero me ha asegurado que no tiene ningún rasguño.

- Bueno, iré a verle ahora mismo – anunció Aoko.

- Nosotras también – añadió la otra – Cuando le dije a Kagura que ya sabíamos donde estaba Hakuba, dijo que quería ir a verle.

- Pero Kagura está enferma…

- No tiene fiebre, puede venir – Kazuha, al ver que Aoko no contestaba, añadió - ¡Oh, vamos, Aoko! No le puedes negar ir a ver a Hakuba.

- Está bien – se resignó – Nos encontraremos allí dentro de un cuarto de hora.

* * *

Kaito se despertó en un ambiente desconocido. Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta poder comprender dónde estaba situado. Por la blancura de la estancia, las sábanas limpias de la cama i los aparatos distribuidos a su alrededor, dedujo que se trataba de un hospital. Otra vez. Rió con un tinte de ironía en su voz. Rayos, no había pasado ni una semana desde su último ingreso y ya estaba de vuelta. Se miró de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de vendas y de parches, tapando las pequeñas heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

- No te preocupes, no son profundas.

Kaito giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Konosuke Jii a un rincón de la habitación, de pie junto a la ventana, alternando su visión hacia él y al paisaje de la ventana.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Dímelo tú – respondió el anciano con voz y mirada severa - ¿Qué ha pasado, Kaito?

Kaito se sobresaltó por su tono tan duro, pero después intuyó que sabía lo que había pasado en la mansión de los Koizumi porque sino no podía haber llegado aquí. Sin embargo, avergonzado como un niño pequeño, no le contestó y rehusó su mirada.

- ¿Me lo piensas explicar? – Presionó Jii – Porque no lo comprendo, Kaito. He visto cosas…He visto cosas que… - El anciano parecía desorientado, sin saber como expresarse, con la duda implantada en su cara – He visto cosas en las que nunca he creído. Pero sé que han pasado, porque sino… por que sino… ¿Por qué estás tú aquí, malherido por cristales de un espejo encantado, y el detective inglés en la habitación de al lado, inconsciente…?

- ¿Cómo está Hakuba? – preguntó Kaito de pronto, preocupado.

El anciano parpadeó por su reacción tan repentina y preocupada.

- Bien, bien… - le contestó y rápidamente volvió el tema anterior – Pero haz el favor de contestarme… ¿Qué es lo que he visto? ¿Por qué Hakuba estaba dentro de un espejo…? ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estaba contigo…? ¿Era…?

- Era Lucifer – completó Kaito.

- ¿Luci…fer? – El hombre, sorprendido por haberlo oído directamente de la boca del joven, se dio una palmada en la frente - ¡Oh, Dios! Debo estar soñando… ¡Si precisamente pensaba que no existía! – Lo miró fijamente - ¿Y qué tiene que ver Lucifer contigo?

EL chico siguió sin mirarle a la cara y carraspeó un poco, pues no le salían las palabras.

- Emm…Hakuba…Fue encerrado en el Espejo Negro por mi culpa – Soltó vacilante – Hice un trato con Lucifer para sacarlo.

El anciano lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si esa afirmación fuera imposible.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédulo – No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Tú mismo lo viste ¿Verdad? – Acusó Kaito – Lo viste todo. Y todo lo que viste es la pura verdad.

- Pero… ¡Estás hablando de magia, de una mansión encantada, del mismísimo Lucifer! – Exclamó contrariado - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

- Sé que cuesta creerlo, pero es la verdad.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Verás… - intentó explicarse - Es que Akako es…es… Una bruja.

- ¿Una bruja? ¿Una bruja de verdad? ¡Imposible! – Jii tuvo que sentarse en la silla, porque tantas novedades eran difíciles de digerir – Es decir, siempre he pensado que era como una bruja, pero no… - se dio cuenta que Kaito lo fulminaba con la mirada y se arrepintió de lo último dicho - …emm… ¡Pero parece imposible!

- Es la verdad.

- ¡Pero no puedes estar con ella, entonces! –Replicó, para que entrara en razón - ¡Es peligroso!

- No me hables de peligros, soy Kaito Kid – contestó petulante – Ya estoy acostumbrado a los peligros. Vivo con peligros.

- Nunca habías acabado en el hospital – contraatacó.

- Minucias.

Kaito agudizó la vista y alcanzó a ver el periódico situado en una mesa de la habitación. Hizo una seña para que Jii le proporcionase el pedazo de papel y el aludido, resignado, lo cogió y se lo entregó. Kaito desplegó el periódico y se dispuso a hojearlo.

- Kaito, aún no hemos acabado de hablar de esto…

- ¡Bingo! – Exclamó el internado, ignorando el comentario de su acompañante - ¡La segunda joya está expuesta, Jii! – se quedó pensativo - El gran Zafiro de la India, el zafiro más grande del mundo… Puede ser Pandora ¿verdad?

- Pero Kaito...

- Lo malo es que la exposición se realiza en Osaka… Tendremos que planear el viaje.

Al ver que el joven no le haría caso por mucho que se lo propusiese, Jii desistió en su búsqueda de más información. Cuando Kaito estuviera preparado, se lo diría. Y desmantelaría su duda de cómo Saguru Hakuba llegó a encerrarse en un espejo maldito.

* * *

Shiho Miyano se paseaba por el pasillo del hospital, inquieta, esperando el informe de los médicos. Cuando le informaron que habían encontrado a Saguru y que estaba en el hospital, se dirigió directamente allí. En ese momento, los médicos le estaban realizando una exploración, pero ya hacía más de media hora que la estaban ejecutando y aún no sabía nada. Shinichi, Heiji y Ran le habían hecho el favor de acompañarla y estaban sentados en una silla, mirándola pasar sin pausa.

- Shiho, haz el favor de tranquilizarte – le dijo Shinichi, quien nunca la había visto así.

- No puedo – remugó.

En ese instante, un doctor salió de la habitación de Hakuba y Shiho se apresuró para llegar hacia él. Más lentamente, se acercaron sus amigos y se quedaron detrás de ella. Shinichi observó como el médico rehusaba la mirada de preocupación de Shiho. Mala señal.

- Verá, señorita Miyano… - El doctor carraspeó un poco – Lamento informar que el señor Hakuba acaba de entrar en un estado de coma del cual no sabemos sus orígenes…

Shiho bajó la cabeza, con la faz desencajada por la pena y el disgusto.

- Y…Y… - balbuceó ella - ¿No sabe en que nivel de profundidad se encuentra el paciente?

El doctor se sorprendió pues no esperaba que esa mujer utilizara ese lenguaje y tuviera ese conocimiento sobre la materia.

- Como bien sabrá, aún es mucho lo que falta para descubrir sobre el estado del coma… - negó con la cabeza – Me temo que no podemos precisar el nivel de profundidad, ni cuando se despertará… Le aconsejo que nos deje seguir su evolución, aún es muy pronto para dar un diagnostico fiable.

Ella asintió, taciturna. Ran la tomó de los hombros, dándole un apretón cariñoso, para después asegurarle que Saguru saldría de esta. Shiho le agradeció el gesto interiormente, pero ese ademán no logró tranquilizarla, no. Justo lo contrario. Le hizo sentir impotente y enrabiada, por estar allí de pie sin hacer nada de provecho y sin comprender porque tales circunstancias habían sucedido. Se giró hacia Shinichi decidida y con un destello de ira en sus ojos.

- Quiero ir a ver a Kuroba.

Shinichi parpadeó ante tal petición.

- Oye, sé que la situación es complicada y que sospechas que Kuroba – declaró el detective – Pero no es el mejor momento para… ¡Eh, espera!

Shiho le ignoró y lo rodeó para ir hacia la habitación de al lado, donde estaba el mago herido. Abrió la puerta sin miramientos ni convenios, encontrándose a Kuroba hojeando el periódico y un anciano delante de él, de pie, que la miraban perplejos. Shiho pensó que probablemente era por su expresión en el rostro, de seguro que nada favorecedora.

- ¡Kuroba! – Le llamó amenazadoramente - ¡Ya me estás explicando todos los detalles de todo lo pasado!

- Eh… Yo… Verás – Balbuceó – Emm… Tan solo recuerdo a mí y a Hakuba en un parque…

- Esa es la versión que dio el anciano que esta allí – dijo señalando a Jii – Dijo que os encontró a ti y a Saguru en medio de un parque inconscientes.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron Shinichi, Heiji y Ran, seguidos de Kazuha, Aoko y Kagura que acababan de llegar y al oír el alto volumen de voces fueron directos para allá. Kaito echó una ojeada a Aoko sorteando la figura imponente de Shiho y vio que su expresión al verle se volvió sombría.

- Pero es cierto, yo… - continuó él.

- ¡Di la verdad de una buena vez! – Irrumpió Shiho – ¡Quiero saber la verdad!

Kaito vio como, ante tales palabras, Aoko frunció el ceño y endureció la mirada, haciendo que Kaito tragase duro. ¿Por qué parecía tan enfadada? Él pensaba que habían arreglado su relación de amistad la otra noche, contemplando las estrellas; pensó que estaría preocupada por él y se abalanzaría a abrazarle, como la última vez que estuvo en el hospital. En el fondo, lo anhelaba. Sin embargo, lo miraba como si hubiese hecho un acto atroz.

Volvió su vista hacia la mujer encolerizada que tenía delante, para mentirle lo mejor que pudiera.

- No recuerdo casi nada de lo que ocurrió – Se sujetó la cabeza – Apenas recuerdo una habitación, a Hakuba inconsciente y alguien disparando…

- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién ese alguien?

- No lo sé, no recuerdo su rostro… - musitó Kaito – Me disparó y choqué contra un cristal… - señaló las heridas – Luego, lo único que recuerdo es a mí malherido, con Hakuba inconsciente, abandonados en un parque…

- ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa supuesta habitación de los disparos?

- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Tengo tantas lagunas…

Mentira.

Mentira, mentira. Mentía más que hablaba. Aoko estaba segura de eso. Ahora que sabía de su doble vida, lo veía con otros ojos. Aunque Kaito siempre había sido un gran actor, había señales evidentes de sus farsas. Él hacía ver que le dolía la cabeza, por no recordar, pero ella había visto sus ataques sinceros de jaqueca y no eran iguales. Intentaba mantener el contacto visual con su interlocutora, pero había veces que parecía no saber que contestar y desviaba la miraba por una fricción de segundo. Y no dejaban de ser sospechosas todas las lagunas memorísticas que decía que tenía.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Heiji y Shinichi intercambiaban algunas palabras entre secretismos, y miraban críticamente a la figura de Kaito tendida en la cama. Sospechaban también de él. Agudizó el oído y logró alcanzar algo de _"falta de pruebas"_. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Después de la visita pensaba llevarse a los dos detectives al Blue Parrot y enseñarlos el escondrijo del ladrón, así tendrían pruebas para sacarle toda la verdad a Kaito, tanto lo referente a Kid como en lo de Hakuba.

- Kaito, creo que estás mintien… - empezó a decir Shiho, pero se vio interrumpida por una menuda silueta que pasó por su lado y se lanzó contra Kaito.

Kagura fue a abrazar a Kaito con fuerza y esté ahogó un pequeño gritito porque le apretó las heridas.

- ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! – dijo la niña contra su pecho - ¡Pensé que no ibas a volver!

Él sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Te prometí que volvería ¿no?

Ella asintió con energía. Aoko, al ver esas muestras de afecto tan sinceras, bufó hastiada.

- ¿No crees que se están cogiendo demasiado cariño? – le comentó Kazuha por lo bajo, con algo de irritación.

Aoko le dio la razón, también irritada. No había contemplado el aspecto de Kagura. Si lo delataba como Kaito Kid ¿Qué pasaría con Kagura? Ella ya lo estaba viendo como una figura paternal y si ella lo metía en la cárcel no se lo perdonaría en su vida. ¿Sería capaz de quitarle a Kagura una persona tan querida, cuando la necesitaba tanto? Pero él era un ladrón, que engañaba a todo el mundo con sus falsas sonrisas.

Volvió a mirar hacia los dos y vio como charlaban de cosas triviales con una sonrisa en sus labios, en una atmosfera de ternura. Aoko se revolvió el pelo, indecisa.

¿Qué debería hacer?

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain_

_With the world turning circles running 'round my brain_

_I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign_

_But it's my destiny to be the king of pain_

_/  
_

_He estado aquí antes debajo la llovizna_

_Con el mundo dando vueltas en mi cerebro_

_Supongo que siempre esperando que tú acabes c__on este reino_

_Pero es mi destino ser el rey del sufrimiento._

**Fin del capitulo 18**

**Bien! he vuelto!Por fin, hakuba a sido rescatado! he tardado 8 capitulos nada más ni nada menos, pero aqui esta! aunque esta en coma...(creo que tan solo lo hago sufrir, el pobre) Y aoko ha descubierto la verdad! y sus dudas hacia él son palpables! que ara? revelara la verdad a shinichi y a heiji? Ah! un inciso para Sharyl21: kaito esta muy confuso (y aún hechizado) así que no sabe lo que siente por Aoko, piensa que es una simple relación de amistad y no es consciente de que cada vez siente por ella algo más fuerte. Quizá porque aún esta hechizado y esa parte de su mente le repite que debe estar con Akako, aunque él no soporta la idea de estar encarcelado y vivir con ella de nuevo. Es un poco lioso, lo sé. pero espero que lo entiendas :D:D**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Nazaret**

**aural17  
**

**Sharyl21**

**Adherel**

**Shulia13**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarioss! me animan muchisimooo!  
**

**Mi más sentido apoyo para la gente de Japón.**

**PD: en el principio de la canción, el rey en su trono representa hakuba, el hombre ciego Jii, el hombre rico es Lucifer y el esqueleto Kaito. Nada, una idea mía.  
**

**Próximo capitulo: Sospechoso.  
**

**BESOS**

**Littlethief03  
**


	20. Sospechoso

Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción **Barricade - Interpol.  
**

**CAPITULO 19**

**Sospechoso**

_I would not just leave you without a kiss_

_But I guess there must come a time_

_And there is no more tears to cry _

_/_

_No quiero dejarte sin un beso_

_Pero supongo que tiene que llegar el momento_

_Ya no hay más lagrimas que llorar.  
_

Aoko miró por la ventana, viendo el paisaje campestre pasar, mientras el sonido de las ruedas deslizar entre los raíles se colaba en sus oídos y el suave balanceo le invitaba a sucumbir en un dulce sueño… Lastima que las dos figuras que yacían delante de ella le perturbaban la mente.

Su pequeña ahijada y el mago dormían profundamente en sus asientos, con la cabeza de Kagura en una pantorrilla de Kaito, mientras este posaba su mano en su espalda, en modo protector. Frunció el ceño, indignada por esa muestra de mutuo afecto y por ser ella la responsable. Si lo hubiese delatado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, si lo hubiese desenmascarado en el hospital… Pero no se vio con suficientes fuerzas. Ella había tenido la decepción más grande en su vida y no quería que Kagura pasara por lo mismo. Rápidamente, su cerebro corrigió la afirmación _"decepción más gran en su vida"_, etiquetándola como falsa y recordándole que esa revelación había tenido mucho menos efecto en ella que cuando hace cuatro años Kaito la dejó de hablar y no lo volvió a ver. Esa fue la peor temporada de su vida, matizando de esa forma cuán de importante era ese estúpido mago para ella.

Bufó irritada. Y ahí estaba ella, después de una semana, en un tren con dirección a Osaka con la compañía de su querida ahijada y el ladrón más famoso del mundo.

- ¡Qué suerte que tienes, Aoko! – remugó entre dientes con su voz destilando ironía.

Oyó el sonido de su móvil, y al cogerlo vio que le habían enviado un mensaje: _"Quedamos a la estación central a las doce y media. Muchos besos. Kazu_". Miró en su reloj de pulsera y vio que aún quedaba media hora de viaje. Kazuha ya había ido a Osaka hace dos días en avión, y Heiji y Shinichi ya hacía cuatro. Tras recibir un aviso de Kaito Kid con el objetivo a Osaka, los dos detectives se dirigieron hacia allí para mover hilos y prepararlo todo para contrarrestar el gran golpe del ladrón. Por no decir que su padre tampoco perdió el tiempo y ya se encontraba allí. Ran quiso quedarse en Tokio para hacerle compañía a Shiho, quien no se separaba del cuerpo inconsciente de Hakuba. Lo velaba día y noche, y apenas se acordaba de su propia salud, por eso Ran se ofreció voluntaria para cuidar de ella. Shinichi le agradeció el gesto, preocupado como estaba por su amiga, aduciendo que era la primera vez que la veía en tal estado de dependencia y angustia.

Aoko, por su parte, quiso quedarse en casa, esperando pacientemente a que Kaito saltase con la idea de que tenía que ir a Osaka con alguna excusa. Y, a pesar que se hizo de rogar ya que no le comentó nada hasta hace dos días, por fin la sorprendió con que quería ir a Osaka a una conferencia de magia. Ella sonrió triunfante al ver que por fin había sucumbido, pero por dentro notó que algo le achacó el pecho, dolida porque Kaito le confirmara, hecho tras hecho, sus sospechas.

Con su tenaz e imperiosa persuasión, convenció a Kaito para que Kagura y ella fueran a Osaka con él, apoyándose en que Kazuha estaba allí y que le gustaría ver de nuevo a su padre en su labor. Él, después de replicar bastante, aceptó resignado.

Notó como el cuerpo de Kaito se movía algo inquieto, y dedujo que empezaba a despertar. Él abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó con pereza. Lo miró de reojo mientras él estiraba las partes adormecidas de su cuerpo, estudiándolo con atención a la vez que analizaba sus sentimientos verso a él. Sus emociones eran un remolino en acción. El odio y el amor circulaban como una tormenta, teniendo como eje el caos. Y debía ordenarlos, pero se veía incapaz, pues cuando tomaba una decisión concreta, el sentimiento opuesto contraatacaba, tirando hacia su campo, para volver así al punto del desconcierto otra vez.

Pero bien sabía que la mayoría de veces el odio ganaba la partida, pues la desconfianza tiraba a su favor. Engaños, mentiras, trifulcas, disgustos, abandonos, apatías… ¿Cómo podía confiar en él? Todo él formaba una mentira. No era lo que parecía. Ella tan solo había descubierto una de esas farsas, pero sabía que escondía muchas más ¿Acaso no sabía lo que le había pasado a Hakuba? No quiso testificar, no quiso ayudar a los jóvenes detectives, no quiso colaborar con nadie, alegando como excusa su cefalea y su _inesperada_ amnesia. Y mientras, Saguru yacía inconsciente en el hospital con todos sus seres queridos que esperaban ansiosos su recuperación, sin saber ni siquiera qué había pasado en realidad ¿Es que no se lo merecían? ¿Por qué les mentía y les escondía la verdad? Se paró un momento, aterrada ¿Acaso la verdad era tan horrorosa que…?

Aoko sacudió la cabeza, negándolo. Debía parar de darle vueltas a todo porque estaba empezando a desvariar. Kaito la miró por primera vez y ella se obligó a desviarle la mirada, centrándose de nuevo en el paisaje.

- ¿Cuánto queda para llegar? – preguntó él.

- Poco – contestó ella secamente y sin mirarle.

Él pareció molestarle su falta de atención y su indiferencia. Desde que se fue del hospital, Aoko había mantenido las distancias con él. Ya apenas le sonreía, le contestaba con frases cortas o monosílabos y a veces la pillaba mirándole con disgusto y frialdad en su mirada. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse esto? No lo sabía, pero eso tan solo le ponía de más malhumor, sacándole la vena pueril.

- ¿Por qué tuvisteis que venir? – Resopló Kaito, cruzándose de brazos – No habéis venido por la conferencia de magia, eso lo sé muy bien. ¡Lo único haréis es estorbarme!

Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Aoko lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Sin embargo, su sonrisa, llena de frialdad y resentimiento, le causó escalofríos.

- Eso es lo que espero – susurró entre dientes.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada – contestó ella con un movimiento con la mano, quitándole importancia – Ya te dije que quiero ver como papá atrapa a Kaito Kid.

- ¿Y tienes que venir hasta Osaka para hacerlo? En Tokio lo intenta constantemente.

- Oh, es una excusa para visitar Osaka, hace mucho tiempo que no estado. Además, Kagura no ha ido nunca y es una buena oportunidad ¿no?

Su tono de voz sonaba inocente pero Kaito sospechaba que tras esa ingenuidad habitaban significados sarcásticos y rencorosos. En ese momento, Kagura se despertó y se estiró, enjuagándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

- ¿Ya hemos llegado? – susurró la niña adormilada.

- Estamos llegando a la estación – le sonrió Aoko.

- ¡Bien! – clamó Kagura yendo hacia la ventana, emocionada.

Kaito volvió a resoplar, pensando que esos dos días no serían muy gratos. Tendría que preocuparse de encontrar una coartada la noche del robo, procurar que Aoko no sospechara de él, atenerse a un ambiente en que no estaba acostumbrado actuar, vigilar los movimientos de la organización y estar al tanto de que esos dos detectives entrometidos no se inmiscuyan en su trabajo. Se pasó una mano por la cara, entre agotado y hastiado ¿Qué podía ir peor? En ese instante, miró por la ventana donde Kagura observaba y vio el rostro de Kazuha, primero sonriente al ver a Aoko y Kagura, y después, al verle a él, adoptó una expresión hostil y sombría, arrugando partes de la cara que la hacían parecer a un temible dragón.

Sí, definitivamente, podía ir a peor.

* * *

Kazuha los recibió en su casa con los brazos abiertos. Su padre los saludó cortésmente para después desaparecer por la puerta, expresando que lo sentía mucho, pero que a causa de Kid la comisaría estaba en un revuelo y tenía que ir hacia allí. Kaito suspiró tranquilo cuando oyó la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Tan solo le faltaría pasar el día con un comisario de Osaka cuando tenía tanto que hacer. De repente, notó una mirada afilada en su nuca y al girarse vio cómo Aoko lo miraba con repulsión de nuevo. Pero tan solo fue por una centésima de segundo, pues enseguida ella se dirigió su vista Kazuha y dibujó una radiante sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Kazuha, por dejarnos quedar aquí.

- De nada – sonrió la otra – Aprovecharemos y os mostraré todo lo que pueda de mi ciudad natal – dijo con orgullo – Venid, os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones.

Ella volvió a sonreír, cogió las maletas y se fue escaleras arriba, seguida por Kagura y dejándolo solo en el recibidor. Kaito parpadeó un par de veces para luego fruncir el ceño severamente.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

* * *

Kazuha mantuvo durante todo el día su ánimo entusiasta, exponiendo su ciudad natal con orgullo y alegría, contagiando así a todos sus huéspedes. Corrección: _casi_ todos sus huéspedes. En el caso de Kaito, su actitud era hostil y algo desafiante, desatendiéndose de las explicaciones de la guía y manteniéndose parcialmente apartado del grupo. Sabía que su forma era algo infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando Aoko no dejaba de mirarle de reojo con reproche e ignoraba sus comentarios, no cuando se sentía tan rechazado por ella y sin saber el porqué.

Intentó varias veces hablar con ella, pero ésta misma se salía por la tangente con una facilidad extraordinaria, arreglándoselas para estar siempre al lado de Kagura y así no la molestase. Hacia mucho tiempo que Kaito no se sentía tan rechazado por alguien. Y nunca le dolió tanto. Él trató de razonar su comportamiento, retrocediendo en el tiempo, intentando localizar algo en sus acciones que pudiera desencadenar tal reacción en Aoko. Pero, por mucho que buscaba, no hallaba una respuesta concluyente.

Así que se limitó a adoptar una actitud pueril, con las manos en sus bolsillos, haciendo muecas de desagrado en cada lugar que visitaban, no parando de suspirar de puro aburrimiento y expresando comentarios poco halagadores que empeñaban los ánimos de los demás. No obstante, a pesar de sus innumerables intentos, no consiguió en ningún momento la atención de ella. Cada vez que Kaito hacía una conducta desagradable, Aoko lo ignoraba más. Llegó a un punto en que el mago ya no pudo más y anunció su partida, aduciendo que se iba a la conferencia de magia. Él ya había dado unos pasos, alejándose del grupo, cuando la voz de Aoko le interrumpió el paso.

- Kaito – le llamó Aoko al ver que se iba y siendo la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra directamente - ¿Vendrás esta noche al Museo de Osaka para ver como atrapan a Kid?

- No – contestó secamente.

Ella achicó los ojos, mirándole amenazante.

- Así que al final… ¿Irás a _ésa_ conferencia de magia?

- Claro – espetó él – Por eso he venido.

- Ya.

Con una mirada llena de decepción, ella se giró sin despedirse de él.

* * *

Shinichi Kudo, al igual que su compañero detective, tenía serias dudas respecto la integridad de cierto mago. Si bien hacía poco que lo habían presentado, su corto trato no había estado de su agrado. Primero, lo encontró descortés; después pueril y, por último, un farsante. Había oído que el hombre era algo extraño - incluso excéntrico – y que era una ardua tarea saber qué era lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. Bautizado como _el androide_, estaba envuelto siempre en un halo de melancolía y su mirada distraída daba a entender que su mundo no se hallaba entre ellos, sino que se sumergía a algún lugar metafísico de su mente. Kazuha siempre lo había definido como un odioso incordio con labilidad emocional, incapaz de sonreír ni sentir empatía alguna, pero todos sabían que ella siempre tenía la tendencia a exagerar.

No obstante, no iba muy desencaminada. Realmente, algo andaba mal en el mago. Kaito Kuroba actuaba como un ser desvinculado del mundo, apático y huraño. En su expresión se podía leer las diferentes y difíciles fases de su vida que habían ido endureciendo su carácter; además de que su postura enjuta connotaba debilidad y dependencia, pero su cuerpo ágil y atlético le decía no siempre había sido así. Un hombre curioso, desde luego. Y con muchos secretos.

Aún siendo un gran actor, a Shinichi no se le escapó que mentía respecto lo sucedido con el detective inglés. Kuroba sabía muchas más cosas de las que decía ¿Pero que era lo que tenía que esconder? ¿Qué había pasado realmente allí? Quiso investigarlo junto a Heiji, conseguir más pruebas, pero la inesperada anunciación de Kaito Kid eclipsó sus intenciones y se dirigieron hacia Osaka.

Ahora solo deseaba que Hakuba despertase pronto y resolviese, con su aportación, esas oscuras lagunas que rodeaban la vida de Kaito Kuroba.

En ese momento, vieron entrar a Kazuha, Aoko y Kagura en el museo, de seguro para ver a Kid en acción. Miró a su reloj con aire despreocupado. Faltaban una hora para el gran golpe. Heiji miró a Kazuha y a sus compañeras con cara de pocos amigos, no gustándole la idea que estuviesen allí, pues decía que Kazuha siempre le distraía de su trabajo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Heiji con gravedad cuando las tres féminas llegaron hacia allí.

- Hemos venido a ver actuar a Kid – contestó Kazuha sonriente.

Su novio arrugó el ceño e hizo una mueca.

- Kazuha, te recuerdo que esto no es un espectáculo – le recriminó él – Kid es un criminal… ¡Y debería darte vergüenza ponerte de su parte, siendo nuestro adversario!

Kazuha, por su lado, ensanchó la sonrisa con regocijo.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – Rió entre dientes - ¿Es que estás celoso?

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió sin mucha convicción, gritando de ira.

- Ya sabes que el único hombre que quiero es a ti…

- ¡Que no estoy celoso, caray! – clamó con más ira.

Ella se limitó a sonreír. Kagura tiró de la mano de su tía para anunciarle que quería ir al baño. Aoko, un poco desorientada, preguntó a Kazuha donde estaban los servicios y Kazuha le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella llevaria a Kagura hacia allí. Mientras Kazuha y Kagura se alejaban por el pasillo del museo, Aoko miró a su alrededor, intentando localizar a su padre, no encontrándolo en ningún lado. Shinichi, al ver notar la búsqueda, se dirigió a ella:

- El inspector Nakamori esta en la sala de control – comentó Shinichi – Bajará dentro de unos minutos.

- Ah, vale, gracias – le agradeció ella.

Heiji y Shinichi se miraron con complicidad, llegando a la conclusión que era el mejor momento para hablar con ella de la cuestión que rondaba por su cabeza durante los últimos días. Heiji carraspeó, intentando ponerse en la situación.

- Aoko – la llamó, captando su atención – Nos gustaría preguntarte algo.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre tu amigo Kuroba – continuó Shinichi.

- ¿Sobre Kaito? – Ella dio un respingo - ¿Qué le pasa?

- Bien, sabemos que vive contigo y con Kazuha, y que tiene una extraña conducta…

Ella pareció vacilar durante unos instantes, para después reírse nerviosamente.

- Ya hace tiempo que tiene esa extraña conducta – Dijo ella amargamente – Hace años – se encogió de hombros, impotente – Es su forma de ser.

- Pero no siempre fue así ¿Verdad? – inquirió Shinichi.

- No - Ella sonrió tristemente – No siempre fue así.

- Está claro, entonces, que pasó algo para que se volviera de esa forma – reflexionó Heiji, pero Aoko negó con la cabeza.

- No lo creo – repuso Aoko – Fue de un día para otro, sin ninguna razón. Cambió drásticamente.

- ¿No dijiste que empezó a salir con ésa tal Koizumi? – Preguntó Heiji – Puede ser que ella tuviera algo que ver.

- Sí, pero eso no es suficiente – contraatacó ella - ¿Cómo puede ser que lo cambiase de un día para otro?

- De cualquier manera, nosotros queríamos decirte que vigilaras a Kaito – agregó Shinichi – No es un hombre de confianza.

Ella rió amargamente y ellos se miraron con confusión.

- Sospecháis de él ¿verdad? – Averiguó ella – Por el asunto de Hakuba. Vi vuestras caras en el hospital.

- Pues la verdad es que sí, Aoko – asintió Heiji – Es indudable que esconde algo. Y no algo bueno.

Ella se retorció los dedos de las manos, nerviosa. Escudriñó los semblantes de los dos detectives, viendo como la miraban expectantes. ¿Debería decirlo? ¿Debería desvelar la verdad? Era el momento perfecto. Sin embargo, si lo hacía, no habría vuelta atrás. Desenmascararían a Kaito y lo meterían en la cárcel. Todo se acabaría. Una terrible angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿De verdad iba a decirlo? ¿Iba a traicionarle? ¿Iba a hacer caso a su moral? Sentimientos contradictorios chocaban en su interior.

- Yo… Yo… - vaciló – Quiero deciros… que…que…

- ¡Aoko! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La voz grave e imperiosa de su padre aventó sus intenciones. Cuando vio la faz perpleja de Ginzo, ella dio un salto de sorpresa y se sonrojó un poco, como si hubiese estado haciendo una travesura y la hubiesen pillado con las manos en la masa.

-Hola, papá – saludó ella – He venido a ver cómo atrapas a Kid.

Su padre la miró como si le faltara un tornillo.

- Hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarme en el trabajo – espetó él, receloso – Siempre dices que no quieres ver a ese ladrón ni en pintura.

- Sí, bueno – rió nerviosa – Quiero darte mi apoyo, papá. Además, antes solía venir. Tampoco es tan raro ¿no?

- No – musitó su padre, no muy convencido – Supongo que no.

Ahora el inspector dirigió una mirada triunfante a los dos jóvenes detectives.

- Ya tengo todos los dispositivos instalados – comentó con satisfacción – Hemos puesto máxima vigilancia en la azotea, las entradas principales y las posteriores. Los otros accesos han estado cubiertos con cámaras infrarrojos de última tecnología.

Los otros detectives estuvieron de acuerdo con sus instalaciones. Aoko, por otro lado, arrugó el ceño, para después adoptar una sonrisa angelical.

- Papá ¿Por qué no pones más vigilancia en el sótano? – le preguntó ella.

- ¿En el sótano?

- Sí, yo entraría por allí… - sonrió enigmáticamente - …Si fuera Kaito Kid, claro.

- Vaya… ¿Y en que soportas tu teoria? – preguntó Shinichi con un destelló de curiosidad en sus ojos.

- No lo sé - Ella se encogió de hombros – Es una intuición.

- Aquí no nos guiamos por intuiciones, señorita – Una voz nueva replicó, uniéndose al grupo – Aquí nos guiamos por la lógica y por la efectividad.

Seishiro Mochida hizo su aparición, con un puro entre sus dientes, invadiendo el espacio con su enorme cuerpo, su rostro hinchado y erguido y esa mirada despiadada y desalmada. Aoko, inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás. Sabía muy bien quién era ese hombre. Magnate como pasatiempo, su posición en el gobierno nipón como ministro de asuntos exteriores le acreditaba gran importancia política y económica. Y, si se tenía que hacer caso a los periódicos sensacionalistas, su vida estaba llena de engaños y corrupción. Pero no existían pruebas concluyentes. Su vida estaba llena de huecos, secretos que no podían ser difundidos. Sin embargo, con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos te dabas cuenta de lo peligroso que podría ser involucrarte con una persona como él.

El hombre absorbió el puro con avidez para después expulsar el humo contra la faz de Aoko, quién reaccionó tosiendo incontroladamente.

- Por cierto, señorita ¿Quién eres tú? – reclamó él con tono imperativo.

- Es mi hija, señor – respondió Ginzo.

- ¿Su hija? – Le miró despectivamente – Aquí no queremos más aficionados – Ahora miró hacia los dos detectives – Creo que ya tenemos bastantes aquí – Volvió a mirar al inspector – Le he hecho cargo de este trabajo por que no tengo más remedio, inspector Nakamori. Es usted un patán y un fracasado. Ese ladrón ya se ha apropiado con demasiados objetos de mi colección, y no me gustaría repetir. – Lo miró glacialmente – No lo estropee esta vez.

Ginzo no dijo nada, pero en su rostro estoico se podía ver la mezcla de ira, desprecio e impotencia que sentía en ese momento. Aoko mantuvo el cejo fruncido, sin atreverse a decir nada, al igual que los detectives. Bien sabían todos que no era conveniente ganarse a ese hombre como enemigo.

Lo más curioso de todo fue que, al cabo de unos instantes, Aoko se descubrió deseando que ojala Kid robase la joya, tan solo para ver la cara desfigurada del ministro Mochida.

* * *

Todos los preparativos estaban listos para la hora del golpe. El Zafiro de la India radiaba en medio de la gran habitación, atendido por decenas de ojos que velaban por él. Cuando la hora indicada llegó, cada individuo lucía expectante, metido en sus propios pensamientos, intentando adivinar qué truco utilizaría el ingenioso ladrón esta vez. Miradas suspicaces recorrían todo a su alrededor, sospechando de cada movimiento de su compañero, cuestionándose cada pequeño ruido que se escuchaba. De repente, el _walkie-talkie_ del inspector Nakamori replicó ser atendido y su propietario, nervioso, apretó el botón para recibir las noticias.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó el inspector.

_- ¡Hemos visto el ala delta de Kid sobrevolar el edificio Toshiba! ¡Parece ser que se dirige hacia aquí! _– Contestó la voz tras el transmisor -_ ¡Pedimos instrucciones! ¡Cambio!_

- ¿Por la azotea? – musitó Aoko para sí misma, pero de forma que cualquiera la pudiera oír – Pero yo pensaba…yo pensaba…

Ginzo se tomo unos segundos para reflexionar e intentar adivinar las intenciones del ladrón.

- Está bien – contestó luego – No perdáis de vista el ala delta y ahora me presento en la azotea. Cambio y corto.

Ginzo anunció las noticias a toda la sala y se dispuso a salir de allí corriendo hacia la azotea. Por otro lado, Heiji y Shinichi se intercambiaron unas miradas escépticas y, tras unas pocas palabras, acordaron que Heiji iría con Nakamori a ver la situación con sus propios ojos y después informaría por vía móvil.

Se quedaron a Shinichi, Aoko, Kazuha y Kagura en la sala del zafiro, rodeados de agentes armados. El detective del Este se acercó disimuladamente a Aoko con intención de preguntar algunas cuestiones que le habían saltado a la mente desde la última conversación. Mientras se acercaba a ella, observó como su mirada estaba dispersa, sumergida en sus pensamientos, como si intentara resolver un rompecabezas. Bueno, en eso él tenía mucha práctica, quizá podría ayudar.

- ¿Qué te preocupa, Aoko?

Ella se giró tras un leve respingo, encarando a la persona que había interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Yo…emm…nada, nada. – vaciló, riendo nerviosa, cosa que hizo sospechar más al detective.

- Quizá estabas pensando en la repentina aparición de Kid por la azotea…- se aventuró él, sonriendo un poco para que le cogiera confianza – Decías que tenías el presentimiento que vendría por el sótano.

- Oh, bueno, como he dicho, era tan solo un presentimiento.

- Ya veo…Pero ¿Sabes? Tu deducción era lógica – anunció con resolución – Esta claro que el sótano era un lugar idóneo pues, en ser el apartado más antiguo, era de más fácil acceso – Se encogió de hombros – Sin embargo, Kid es imprevisible.

- Ni que lo jures – resopló ella, hastiada.

- Sobretodo estos últimos meses… - murmuró él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¿No te parece extraño? – preguntó él, reflexionando – En esta nueva aparición, Kid ha cambiado sus objetivos. No actúa tan a menudo y va al grano: viene, coge la joya y se va. Apenas se queda para regocijarse de su triunfo y no se esfuerza tanto en sus espectáculos como antaño. No se arriesga… Es como si sus objetivos fueran de tal importancia que se concentrara tan solo en ellos – Frunció el ceño – Y luego esta esa espada…

- ¿La espada? – cuestionó ella con interés.

- Sí, la espada del dragón ¿Te acuerdas? – Ella asintió – Fue extraño, muy extraño. Envió la nota el mismo día, sin adivinanzas, con mucha aprisa. Y una espada… ¿Qué clase de interés tiene en una espada maltrecha y roñosa? ¡Y tan interés que tiene, que aún no la ha devuelto! Y ni tiene intención…

Ella reflexionó unos segundos. La ira y la indignación se habían apoderado de ella de tal forma, que había impedido pensar de forma imparcial. Ya sabía que la conducta de Kaito no era la misma que la de hace unos años, asimismo no es extraño que Kid también cambiara su comportamiento. No obstante, no dejaba de ser inquietante lo que había expuesto el detective. ¿Qué pretendía hacer con esas acciones? ¿Cuál era su finalidad?

- A veces – musitó Shinichi, como si pudiera estar leyéndole los pensamientos – Un detective olvida el móvil del criminal, pero eso no significa que no sea importante para el caso. A ti te pasa lo mismo – sonrió afablemente – Sé que odias a Kid, pero ten en cuenta su móvil, sus razones. La mayoría de las veces es la clave para resolver el caso.

Ella asintió, dándole la razón. Durante este corto tiempo desde que supo de su identidad criminal, Aoko estuvo esperando ansiosa que Kaito dejara de ser Kid de un día para otro. En sus adentros, esperó que él no propusiera ir a Osaka, esperó que no desapareciera en medio de la tarde poniendo una estúpida excusa, esperó que estuviera a su lado, delante de Kid, para convencerse de que, en verdad, el no podía ser ese sucio ladrón. Pero debía ser sincera. Él era Kid, y en vez de acusarle y odiarle como había hecho hasta ahora, debía averiguar las razones de sus actos. Y, además, debía descubrir el porqué cambió su temperamento hace cuatro años. Basta de lamentarse, basta de culpar a Akako, basta de blasfemarle. Ahora quería saber, aventurarse a conocer la verdad.

Porque le importaba. Porque, desgraciadamente, aún estaba enamorada de él.

La entrada apurada de Heiji Hattori la hizo volver a la realidad. Con pasos nerviosos, se dirigió hacia ellos para darles las nuevas noticias.

- Acabo de tener un encuentro con Kaito Kid – dijo algo alterado – Efectivamente, ha venido por la azotea. Nos ha mostrado el Zafiro de la India, se burló de nosotros, y se fue con la joya entre sus manos.

Después de una colectiva exclamación, se oyeron murmullos por toda la sala.

- ¡Pero no puede ser! – Clamó Shinichi – La joya ha estado aquí todo el rato – señaló al escaparate – ¡Y sigue estando!

- Aquí esta la encrucijada – Expuso Heiji – La única explicación posible es que la joya del mostrador fuese desde el principio un zafiro falso.

De nuevo, una colectiva exclamación colmó la sala.

- Tenemos que comprobarlo – contempló Heiji, yendo hacia la joya.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Shinichi frunció el ceño, suspicaz.

- ¿Dónde está el Inspector Nakamori?

- ¿Dónde ha de estar? – Contestó Heiji llegando delante del mostrador – Ha ido a perseguir a Kid, como no. Se ha alejado con su ala delta, pero si se da prisa a lo mejor lo alcanza.

Shinichi acentuó el fruncir de su ceño. Rápidamente, se dirigió a un ventanal próximo a él y, mientras contemplaba lo que había fuera, empezó a hacer movimientos con las manos, como si contara objetos. De pronto, su faz se volvió nívea y con un grito ahogado se volteó hacia Heiji y la joya.

- ¡No dejáis que toque la joya! – Señaló a Heiji - ¡Ese hombre es Kid!

Demasiado tarde. Heiji ya estaba agarrando el Zafiro entre sus manos y sonriendo burlonamente. Con un movimiento hábil, se deshizo del disfraz del detective y mostró el traje inmaculado, sacando una tercera exclamación de todos los presentes. Los agentes, alterados e indignados, se abalanzaron hacia él sin orden ni jerarquía, y el ladrón los esquivó con gran destreza. Segundos después lanzó una bola de humo que cegó a todos y desapareció.

- ¡Maldita sea! – soltó Shinichi mientras salía de la habitación llena de humo espeso.

- ¿Cómo sabías que Heiji era Kid? – Preguntó Kazuha saliendo tras él – Ni yo me di cuenta.

- El inspector Nakamori no fue con él, y teóricamente se fue a perseguir a Kid – explicó – Hecho que era insólito, pues no he oído en ningún momento las sirenas de los coches patrulla sonar al alejarse. Fui a la ventana y conté los coches patrulla. Había veinte, ni uno más ni uno menos, y veinte son los que había desde un principio. Así que Heiji estaba mintiendo, así que Heiji era Kid. – Ahora miró a Aoko con una sonrisa de complicidad – Seguramente Kid trucó el interceptor de Nakamori, se coló por el sótano, como tu decías, y se disfrazó de Heiji para coger el Zafiro.

- Pero…Pero… - vaciló Kazuha, inquieta – Entonces ¿Dónde esta Heiji?

- ¿Y mi padre? – preguntó Aoko después.

Esas interrogaciones se solucionaron después, al descubrir que tanto el detective del Oeste como el Inspector Nakamori estaban inconscientes a causa del cloroformo en el lavabo del piso superior.

* * *

Esa noche, al contrario que las otras, Aoko durmió profundamente. Por fin, se sentía en paz consigo misma. Sus sentimientos e intenciones se estaban definiendo y ya no se sentía tan contradecida como la semana anterior, al descubrir que Kaito era el ladrón más buscado del mundo. Aunque aún se sentía mal e inquieta por el hecho, ahora ya sabía qué hacer. Ella estaba enamorada de Kaito – vete a saber porqué – y ni el hecho de ser Kid podría cambiarlo. La decisión de contar la verdad a la policía había pasado a segundo plano, considerando más importante saber las razones de sus actos, para después decidir si en verdad iría a la policía.

No era que había rechazado por completo a sus ideales, de ninguna manera. Seguía considerando que robar estaba mal, que debía pagarse con la carcel. No obstante, si Kaito le contaba sus razones, podría juzgar si sus actos eran sustentados por una buena razón. Y ella tenía la esperanza de que fuera así…

"_Debo agradecérselo a Shinichi"_ pensó sonriendo. Fue el detective que hizo verle todo desde esa perspectiva, exponiendo sus dudas sobre el ladrón. Hizo replantearse un montón de cuestiones desde otro punto de vista. Esta vez se sonrió contra la almohada, orgullosa consigo misma. Esa vez no había tartamudeado ni se había puesto roja en su presencia, ni siquiera cuando sonrió de esa forma encantadora. La causa era, sin duda, el mismo Kaito. Ahora que sus sentimientos estaban un poco más definidos, la figura de Shinichi ya no le ponía nerviosa. Aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué ocurrió tan de repente. Decidió no pensar más en cosas que no podía comprender, al igual que no pensar que Kaito nunca la querría tanto como ella a él.

* * *

Kaito llegó en casa de los Toyama por la ventana. Desdichadamente, el Zafiro de la India tampoco había sido Pandora. Asimismo, esos hombres tampoco se habían presentado. Eso significaba que lo estaban observando, utilizando para que robara la joya y comprobara si las piedras preciosas que buscaban eran Pandora. Ahora tan solo quedaba una joya por robar: La esmeralda Tena. Esa tenía que ser, por la fuerza, Pandora.

El final se acercaba. Tras ese pensamiento, un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No sabía que le deparaba el futuro, pero sabía que no sería fácil. Debería prepararse para el truco final.

Antes de llegar a su habitación asignada, pasó por delante de la habitación donde dormía Aoko y, al estar abierta, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo. Una mata de pelo castaño se extendía sobre la almohada, enmarcando el rostro plácido de la muchacha de piel de porcelana. Su esbelto cuerpo tendido en la cama, con los brazos y las piernas estiradas, hacían parecerle una niña pequeña. Sonrió embelesado, era una imagen tierna, que le inspiraba paz y ganas de acercase y acariciar su pelo, su rostro, su…

- ¿Kaito?

Al oír su nombre, se sobresaltó como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo una fechoría. Dirigió la vista donde había procedido la voz y se sorprendió al comprobar que Kagura había aparecido por el pasillo, escrutándolo con una mirada llena de curiosidad. Ella miró hacia dentro de la habitación donde estaba Aoko y volvió a mirarlo a él con la cabeza ladeada.

- Kagura… - susurró él - ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

- He ido al lavabo – contestó ella, pestañeando.

Un silencio desagradable se hizo entre ellos por un momento, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo Kaito, pues le resultaba algo incomodo la manera con la que la pequeña le miraba.

- Te gusta tía Aoko ¿verdad? – soltó la niña con una inocente sonrisa.

Él dio un respingo, sorprendido por la ocurrencia.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por como la miras – ella concluyó, como si fuera lógico – Heiji mira igual a Kazuha.

Él parpadeó ante el inocente comentario. Volvió a mirar a la mujer tendida en la cama y notó que sus propias facciones se suavizaban. No podía negarlo: le encantaba estar con ella. Era el único momento en que se sentía bien consigo mismo, en que respiraba paz y se sentía con libertad. Y cuando pensaba que algún día próximo tendría que abandonar estar a su lado para volver con Akako, sentía una especie de desagradable acidez en el estomago y algo en su interior le golpeaba en el pecho fuertemente. Él quería estar con ella, siempre.

Sin embargo, sabía que ese deseo era imposible.

- Sí – reconoció ante la pequeña, esgrimiendo una triste sonrisa – Pero yo ya tengo otra persona a quién querer.

* * *

Mochida se vio rodeado de rostros oscuros que lo miraban con antipatía en su propio gabinete. Ataviados todos con gabardinas negras, le intimidaban con la mirada de tal forma que hasta él se sentía cohibido. Snake, abriéndose paso entre su gente, llegó hacia la butaca donde estaba sentado el magnate.

- Bien, mi señor ministro – dijo con tono sombrío – Ha resultado que ese famoso Zafiro tampoco es Pandora.

- Sí, bueno… - balbuceó el otro – Ha sido un error de cálculos…

- ¿Debo recordarle que ya demasiados años que _ése error de cálculos_ interfiere en la búsqueda de Pandora? – Sonrió falsamente para después adoptar una expresión severa - ¡Ya basta de tonterías! – Dio un duro golpe contra el escritorio, y sacó un revolver amenazando la garganta de Mochida – Acordamos que tú te encargarias de buscar a Pandora y nosotros de Kaito Kid. Queremos a Pandora ya, o sino tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias…

- ¡No, no, para! – clamó Seishiro - ¡Yo…Yo puedo arreglarlo y – y lo sabes!

- ¿Cómo? – Gritó el otro, encolerizado, acechándolo más con el revolver – ¡De aquí dos semanas pasará el cometa Boley, y aún no tenemos a Pandora!

- Queda una joya legendaria…La esmeralda Tena – intentó explicarse – Puedo hacer que adelanten la exposición para la semana que viene.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? – preguntó Snake con una ceja alzada.

- Sí – asintió con vehemencia.

- Bien – hizo un ademán de quitar el revolver de su garganta, pero después lo volvió a colocar – Pero sino resulta ser Pandora estás muerto… ¡Muerto! ¿Entiendes?

Mochida asintió enérgicamente, chorreando de sudor. Cuando le retiró el revolver de su garganta, volvió a respirar. Lo cierto era que no importaban sus amenazas porque estaba seguro que la esmeralda Tena era, en realidad, Pandora.

_Thieves and snakes need homes .. need homes_

**Fin del capitulo 19**

Bueno, este capitulo ha sido un poco un intermedio, una pequeña intervención de Kid y los sentimientos de Aoko un poco más definidos, pero a partir del proximo capitulo las cosas ya se empiezan a poner interesantes...(Pista: Hakuba!) Ya estamos en la trama final, aunque aún quedan unos cuantos capitulos. Como siempre digo, este fic esta siendo demasiado largo y tengo algunos problemas en el desenlace final (esta demasiado retorcido todo, y no me acabo de decidir) pero la idea esta allí.Muchas gracias por vuestros apoyos fieles!

Muchas gracias a:

Saori Kudo

Nazaret

Sharyl21

adherel

Anileth

aural17

Shulia13

Proximo capitulo: Ficción o realidad.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS


	21. Ficción o realidad

Me he inspirado en este capitulo con la canción **Time - Hans Zimmer.  
**

**CAPITULO 2016**

**Ficción o realidad**

No recordaba la última vez que había sentido el calor del sol acariciar su piel. Un horrible frío le bloqueaba siempre sus sentidos, volviéndole insensible como una estatua. El líquido viscoso le envolvía el cuerpo como una armadura petrificante, oprimiéndole las ganas de moverse. Con los ojos abiertos, viendo a través de un velo oscuro los acontecimientos que sucedían más allá del cristal; como una película sin final y a la cual nunca podría volver a acceder.

Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo se le clavaban en su alma, recordándole que había vida más allá y que él continuaría encerrado en medio de una líquida oscuridad. En ocasiones, su mente viajaba a tiempos pasados, rememorando épocas mejores donde podía moverse y relacionarse con los demás. Donde tenía metas y expectativas, donde tenía una vida para experimentar. Pero pronto regresaba a la realidad, golpeándole con fuerza. A veces, solo a veces, alcanzaba a oír algunas voces. Voces provinentes de fuera el cristal, voces que identificaba con las borrosas imágenes que aún podía ver. En algunas ocasiones era Akako, en otras, Lucifer. No entendía nada de lo que decían pero podía intuir cuando hablaban de él por las miradas de recelo que a veces le dirigían. Ella lo miraba siempre con rabia y desprecio, mientras que Lucifer con insulsa indiferencia.

Un día, Akako se aproximó hacia él con la faz desfigurada. Él no comprendía la causa de su enfado, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho. No obstante, comenzó a inquietarse cuando vio que cogía un enorme mantel y…Todo se volvió negro. Ahora no podía ni tocar, ni oír, ni oler, ni degustar ni ver. Privado de todos los estímulos externos que le ayudaban a mantenerse consciente, empezó a perder la cordura. Sucumbió a la desesperación, pero ni siquiera era capaz de desquitarse pues tampoco podía gritar. La frustración se convirtió en una emoción que se lo comía por dentro y que era imposible de saciar. El tiempo seguía pasando y él cada vez se sentía peor y más perdido.

Así que empezó a soñar. Soñar con su infancia, con su adolescencia y con las cosas que había dejado atrás. Soñó con historias imposibles, con universos alternos, con un futuro del que estaba seguro que nunca podría realizar. El tiempo pasó en segundo plano y ya no esperaba poder salir de las entrañas del Espejo Negro. Se convirtió en un organismo en medio de un espacio desconocido, como una bacteria atrapada en una probeta, con sus recuerdos y su imaginación como el único medio para mantenerse ligado al mundo que se hallaba fuera, con el único objetivo de sobrevivir.

Inesperadamente, un día la luz volvió a colarse en sus ojos. Fue repentino y brusco, sintiéndose al principio muy desorientado y confuso. El rostro desencajado de Kaito le informó que al fin le había descubierto. Pero no parecía querer rescatarle. Después de verle, vio como retrocedía torpemente y se quedaba contemplándolo con horror. Él quería gritar, quería exigirle que le sacara de allí, pero el hechizo le mantenía pétreo. Le fue imposible calcular cuanto tiempo le estuvo observando, pero fue demasiado rato. Para su satisfacción, al fin vio que Kaito reaccionaba y se abalanzaba hacia el espejo con intención de romperlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía la alegría y la anticipación recorrer por sus venas… ¡Iba a salir de allí! ¡Por fin iba a salir!

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que Kaito no podía romper el espejo. Y, para su desdicha, Lucifer apareció y le habló al mago, obteniendo como resultado que Kaito se marchara del lugar y lo dejara allí solo, otra vez. Esa fue la peor de sus temporadas. Tras degustar la fantástica esperanza de que al fin podría salir de allí, ver a su salvador marcharse y abandonarlo de nuevo le derrumbó. Ahora era cada vez más consciente de todo, de su frustración, de su tristeza, de su impotencia. Ya estaba harto. Quería morirse. Con sus esperanzas destrozadas, tan solo le quedaba su prodigiosa mente y ésta, con sus recuerdos y sus deseos irrealizables, era un suplicio. No se callaba, siempre auto lamentándose, siempre atormentándolo. Pero ni siquiera podía hacer desaparecer su existencia.

No obstante, para su sorpresa, el mago volvió. Retornó con algo entre sus manos, algo largo y fino, similar a una espada. Le pareció que invocaba a Lucifer y, pocos segundos después, lo confirmó. Lucifer salió de su bola y estuvieron platicando un rato. Luego, no sabía muy bien cómo, Kaito destrozó la bola y liberó a Lucifer. Mas, la sorpresa le golpeó de nuevo, al darse cuenta que el mago también quiso liberarle a él con la espada. Se abalanzó contra el espejo, inyectando la espada entre el rudo cristal. Todo sucedió muy rápido. La espada ocasionó grietas, fisuras que se fueron extendiendo por toda la superficie. El líquido negro que lo envolvía empezó a moverse, inquieto, y le pareció que su inmovilidad corporal disminuía. Apenas podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. El Espejo Negro envió a Kaito lejos, estampándolo contra el suelo. Seguidamente, le pareció oír un aullido, semejante a un lamento…Era un grito de dolor ¿Podría ser el mismo Espejo Negro? El cristal se rompió en mil pedazos y el líquido negro se desintegró.

De pronto, volvió a respirar.

Los pulmones se le llenaron de aire, doliéndole como si fuera la primera vez, como si volviera a nacer; y las extremidades, libres ya de cualquier atadura, quedaron adormecidas después de tanto tiempo sin moverse. La gravedad siguió su curso y lo estampó contra el suelo. Le dolió, pero se alegró de ello, pues eso significaba que podía disfrutar del sentido del tacto de nuevo. Se percató, además, que el suelo era frío y húmedo y que el aire de su alrededor estaba enrarecido.

Quiso experimentar más, pero sus ojos, cansados de estar tanto tiempo abiertos, ya no le respondían y la vista se volvió borrosa mientras sus parpados se cerraban lentamente.

Pero eso no le importaba porque era libre, al fin.

* * *

Se despertó en una cama mullida, rodeado de aparatos que emitían pitidos, de un ambiente blanco y embriagado por olor a medicina. No hacía falta ser un detective de alto intelecto para deducir que se hallaba en el hospital. Al contrario que cualquiera que se despertara en un hospital, Hakuba sintió una enorme paz y se enfrascó en observarlo todo tendido en la cama, disfrutando de la blancura que le ofrecía de la habitación, acostumbrado como estaba de convivir durante tanto tiempo rodeado de oscuridad. Dirigió su vista a la ventana y dedujo, por la posición del sol, que era por la mañana. Se alegró por ello, pues hacía tiempo que no veía el sol y lo había echado de menos.

Se intentó incorporar, pero sus extremidades seguían adormecidas y la cabeza le daba vueltas. De repente, oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y de allí apareció una joven de pelo castaño claro y corto, sosteniendo un café. El pecho de Hakuba dio un salto al verla. Ella cerró la puerta, sin darse cuenta que él estaba consciente, cosa que él aprovechó para observarla de lejos. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo de lo que recordaba y algo despeinado, su figura era esbelta, como siempre, pero no pudo evitar fijarse que estaba más delgada que de costumbre. Ella se giró y sus miradas se encontraron por fin. Ella abrió los ojos al verle, con la boca entreabierta y dejó el café deslizarse de sus manos y caer el suelo.

Se acercó a él con celeridad, con una expresión de preocupación que nunca había visto en ella, impresionándolo en sobremanera y dándole esperanzas respecto su relación. Llegó hacia él y le palpó los hombros, la cara y él pecho, como si no creyese que estaba allí.

- ¡Estás despierto! – Exclamó con voz quebradiza - ¡Despierto!

Hakuba observó las ojeras que se hallaban debajo sus ojos vidriosos y cansados, su piel pálida y demacrada. Por primera vez, no se le ocurrió nada ingenioso o de un mínimo entendimiento que decir. Se limitó a abrir y cerrar la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber exactamente cómo comportarse. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y él la correspondió con dubitación, desorientado. Ella rompió el abrazo fugazmente y volvió a mirarle de arriba abajo y a palparle con las manos.

- E-estabas en coma… - le comentó con una voz llena de contenida emoción – Y-ya hace dos semanas q-que lo estás…N-no sabían cuanto despertarías… -

Él se dio cuenta que sus manos le temblaban por el nerviosismo y sus ojos estaban húmedos, aunque no llegaron nunca a dejar salir ni una lágrima. Quiso tranquilizarla, así que le cogió las manos entre las suyas y las colocó en su pecho para que oyera sus propios latidos, esbozando una alentadora sonrisa.

- Ahora ya estoy bien.

La puerta abrirse detrás de ellos rompió la romántica atmosfera que les rodeaba, y Ran apareció con su faz en estado de shock.

- Esta… - balbuceó - ¿Se ha despertado?

Shiho asintió con vehemencia desde su sitio con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que contagió a Ran.

- ¡Voy avisar al doctor!

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo, Ran ya había desparecido por la puerta. Él miró atónito a Shiho, preguntándole con la mirada qué hacia Ran Mouri allí.

- Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti – contestó simplemente ella, acariciándole algunos mechones de pelo con ternura.

Hakuba sintió ese movimiento tan afectivo e intimo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Si ella supiera el tiempo que había estado pensando en ella dentro de ese Espejo… Había estado soñando despierto, construyendo su vida junto ella, como un deseo irrealizable que ahora lo contemplaba como una posibilidad no muy remota. Ahora, pero, vio el ceño fruncir de Shiho.

- Pero ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó ella con algo de ansiedad - ¿Dónde estuviste durante tantos meses?

- ¿M-Meses? – vaciló él.

- Sí – susurró ella – Has estado tres meses desaparecido. Te he estado buscando durante todo este tiempo… - sacudió la cabeza – Pero no hubo manera de encontrarte.

- ¿Tú? – repitió atónito y esperanzado - ¿Me buscaste?

- Sí – asintió ella, algo avergonzada – Pero… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo llegaste a entrar en coma?

Él miró al techo, dubitativo. ¿Cómo podía explicarle todo lo que le había pasado? Maleficios, brujas, espejos mágicos, Lucifer… Parecía un cuento de hadas. Pero él era un detective de prestigio, siempre en busca de la verdad. Así sería la única manera de avanzar. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera responder, aparecieron el médico y Ran en la habitación. Shiho se apartó de Hakuba y el doctor se dispuso a hacerle un chequeo.

- Parece que todo está en orden – musitó el doctor tras realizar la revisión – Ha tenido mucha suerte, joven – Hakuba le sonrió agradecido – De cualquier forma, ahora vendrá el inspector de policía a prestarle declaración, ya les he avisado. Es mi obligación por su larga desaparición. He de decir que estaré aquí en todo momento, por si necesita mi asistencia.

Esta vez Hakuba asintió, pero la sonrisa se le había borrado de su cara. No pensaba que la policía vendría a prestarle declaración, pero era lo más lógico. Minutos más tarde, se vio rodeado por miradas curiosas. El inspector Megure y Takagi se habían presentado, acompañados de Shinichi Kudo – de seguro avisado por su novia – y Shiho, Ran y su médico también estaban presentes. Demasiada gente, demasiada presión. Veía en cada rostro las diferentes expectativas dirigidas hacia él, y Hakuba se rió amargamente por dentro, pues nadie tenía ni idea lo que iba a decir.

Tomó aire y empezó a relatar. Lo explicó todo. Cómo sospechó del comportamiento de Kaito Kuroba y decidió ir a verlo a casa de los Koizumi, como se coló en la mansión, como se aventuró en una sala llena de pociones, como Lucifer apareció de la nada, como le explicó el estado de Kaito y Akako, como Akako lo descubrió, como lo encerró en el Espejo Negro…Como Kaito lo liberó y como cayó desmayado. Hakuba fue estudiando las distintas fases de los rostros a medida que iba relatando su historia. Lo primero fue la perplejidad, después el rechazo, la incredibilidad y, por último, la lástima. El médico se rascó la nuca, pensando en el relato y haciendo sus propios apuntes mentales.

- No me creéis ¿verdad? – musitó Hakuba al ver que el silencio se iba extendiendo.

- Oh, no es eso, Hakuba, es solo que… - empezó Megure, sin saber cómo explicarse.

- Tienes que admitir que es bastante surrealista – completó Shinichi – E inverosímil.

- Sé que no es lo frecuente, pero es la pura verdad – replicó el otro, a la defensiva – no me he inventado nada.

- ¿Pero has oído su propio relato? – Espetó el arrogante detective - ¡Has dicho que Akako Koizumi es una bruja y que tú has estado hechizado durante todo este tiempo! ¿Y qué me dices de Lucifer? – Resopló - ¡Ridículo, sumamente ridículo! La magia y las deidades no existen.

Hakuba le dirigió una mirada gélida.

- Yo pensaba igual que tú – respondió con voz sombría – Hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos – Ahora miró hacia Shiho, quien la contemplaba consternada – Es la verdad. No miento.

En la habitación se formó un silencio sepulcral. Los presentes se contemplaban los unos a los otros, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Ése no era un comportamiento propio de alguien tan sensato y tan entregado a la ciencia como Saguru Hakuba. El doctor, que había permanecido totalmente atento a su historia, se aproximó con disimulo a los policías para exponer su teoría.

- Lo mejor que podrían hacer es irse, señores – Aconsejó él – Sospecho que mi paciente sufre de amnesia transitoria retrógrada como consecuencia del traumatismo cráneo–encefálico o quizá de posibles acontecimientos traumáticos. Debo decir, además, que en este tipo de casos el paciente suele completar las lagunas memorísticas con sucesos imaginarios para dar sentido a lo que ha sucedido, son como "delirios de la memoria", llamados fabulación. No es un extraño que suceda. Aconsejo que, por hoy, descanse y se quede en observación.

Los policías no podían estar más de acuerdo. Hakuba, quien como todos había oído la explicación, se incorporó indignado.

- ¿Pero qué está usted diciendo? – Exclamó enojado - ¿Amnesia transitoria? ¿Acontecimientos traumáticos? ¿Sucesos imaginarios? ¡No me estoy inventando nada! – Expresó cada vez más alterado - ¿Y desde cuando tengo un traumatismo? ¡Yo no me he hecho daño!

De nuevo, todos se quedaron mudos ante tal muestra de irritación. Shiho se aproximó cuidadosamente hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro como gesto tranquilizador, atrapando su atención.

- Saguru – Le llamó con una dulce voz pero con un dejo de tristeza – Sí te diste un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Yo no me…!

Se tocó instintivamente la cabeza y se percató de que una venda la envolvía. Entonces… Sí que había sufrido un traumatismo craneal. Pero… ¿Cuándo? Recapacitó y llegó a la conclusión que se la debió hacer al caer del Espejo Negro cuando Kaito lo rompió. Ahora volvió a mirar a los presentes y comprendió que, a juzgar por sus rostros llenos de lástima y compasión, nunca le creerían.

* * *

Shinichi Kudo no sabría decir exactamente qué demonios estaba haciendo allí. Todo parecía sencillo ¿No? Es decir, hasta el medico del hospital lo confirmó. Las incongruencias de Hakuba resultaban ser delirios provocados por la amnesia…Algo relativamente normal entre ese tipo de trastornos. Lo más lógico sería dejarlo estar. Entonces ¿Qué era esa sensación, ese instinto detectivesco, que le advertía de que se le escapaba algo? Ignorarlo sería la solución más rápida y sensata, pues se trataba de una simple corazonada, sin fundamento ni método, pero su experiencia previa le advertía que quizá debería ver más allá, alcanzar otra perspectiva.

Y allí estaba él, delante de la residencia de los Kuroba, accediendo a la petición del trastornado detective inglés de ir a buscar a Kaito Kuroba para hablar con él de lo sucedido. Ciertamente, Shinichi no tenía nada que ver con todo ese embrollo, pero tenía que admitir que la curiosidad le invadía cada vez que oía de ese extraño caso. Un detective desaparecido durante meses, secretos no confesados, delirios, alucinaciones y joven mago, de carácter difícil y huraño, que parecía ser la incógnita de la ecuación. Nada podía fascinar más a Shinichi, a pesar que había definido la situación como surrealista y ridícula esa misma mañana.

Tocó el timbre y, en pocos segundos, Aoko apareció por la puerta con una faz llena de sorpresa. Tras explicarle brevemente el motivo de su visita, Aoko le dejó pasar con una expresión de cautela e inquietud. Cuando llegaron al salón, Aoko le informó que Kaito estaba cortando rosas en el jardín. Shinichi asintió y se dispuso a salir al jardín por la puerta trasera, pero la pequeña mano de Aoko le sujetó el brazo y lo frenó. Él, confundido por el inesperado gesto, le preguntó con la mirada a qué venía ese movimiento. Ella lo miró con ojos llenos de preocupación y nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué quieres exactamente de Kaito?

El frunció el ceño, extrañado.

- Solo le vengo a pedir que vaya a visitar a Hakuba. Él quiere hablar con Kuroba, ya sabes, sobre lo de su desaparición…- Aclaró Shinichi – Los inspectores de policía necesitan aclarar lo sucedido.

- ¿Los policías? – Esta vez Aoko palideció - ¿Hay…hay policías? ¿Por qué?

- Necesitan una declaración – Shinichi ladeó la cabeza, confundido y le sujetó de los hombros – Aoko ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida.

- Le crees sospechoso ¿verdad? – le preguntó con un tinte de impaciencia – Has venido a detenerle.

- ¿Eh? ¡No! – Shinichi soltó – Es decir, pienso que esconde algo, pero no he venido a detenerle. – Achicó los ojos, receloso - ¿Debería hacerlo?

- ¡No, claro que no! – Hizo una sonrisa forzada – Qué tonterías dices.

Shinichi no acababa de comprender la actitud tan inquieta y cautelosa que expresaba Aoko, pero era evidente que ella escondía algo.

- Aoko, si tienes algo que decirme…

En ese momento, la puerta que daba al jardín se abrió y apareció Kaito tras ella. El mago quedó extrañado al ver al detective allí, pero su mirada se obscureció al ver que Shinichi sujetaba a Aoko por los hombros y estaban situados en una corta distancia. Shinichi, al ver la mirada severa e irritante que le lanzaba Kaito, se apartó de Aoko con rapidez para evitar algún mal entendido. Demasiado tarde, pues la mente de Kaito ya viajaba a cien por hora, hipotetizando escenas que podían haber ocurrido antes de su llegada.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Shinichi tragó duro al oír la voz áspera y grave del mago, y empezó a sudar frió al ver cómo sujetaba de forma rígida las tijeras de podar con aire amenazante. Parecía un asesino en serie a punto de atacarle. Él respiró hondo y se dispuso a tranquilizarle y anunciarle el motivo de su visita. Al fin y al cabo, él no había hecho nada malo.

- Hakuba quiere que le vayas a ver –le explicó con templanza - Quiere agradecerte que le hayas rescatado.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pero así se aseguraba de que venía por las buenas.

- ¿Hakuba? – Soltó incrédulo y desconfiado - ¿Ese fantoche quiere darme las gracias?

- ¡Kaito! – Clamó Aoko - ¡No hables así de Hakuba!

Él le envió una mirada de indiferencia y se encaró de nuevo a Shinichi.

- Tan solo es una visita – insistió Shinichi.

Kaito siguió mirándole con recelo cuando Aoko volvió a inmiscuirse en la conversación de los dos jóvenes.

- Claro que iremos a visitarle, Shinichi – le aseguró ella con una sonrisa – Era nuestra intención desde el principio – Ahora se giró hacia Kaito - ¿Verdad?

- Habla por ti – soltó el aludido con resentimiento en su voz.

Aoko frunció el ceño, algo disgustada, pero después se volvió a Shinichi con otra sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, irá.

* * *

Kaito había ido al hospital a regañadientes. La visita de Shinichi en su casa no le gustó demasiado. Ni la prospera amistad que disfrutaba con Aoko. Esa cercanía que tenían era irritante y molesta. Y para el colmo, los dos insistieron en que fuera a visitar a Hakuba por propia petición del lisiado. Aoko le estuvo acompañando, más bien siguiendo, hacia la habitación donde se hallaba el detective inglés. Con esa mirada de suspicacia, dudando, sospechando de él, como todo el mundo hacia. No era tonto, se había dado cuenta de todas las incertidumbres y recelos que habían ido surgiendo entorno a su persona.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en la habitación, toda su percepción verso el asunto cambió. Media docena de miradas se dirigieron hacia él, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo. Reconoció al instante al inspector Megure y Takagi que lo miraban con escama, mientras Ran lo miraba con preocupación y Shiho y Shinichi con atención. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Una trampa? ¿Hakuba había dicho su verdadera identidad? Quiso escaparse, pero Aoko estaba detrás, bloqueándole el paso, con una expresión de alerta y con la faz nívea.

Volvió a girarse, encarándose al problema. Reflexionó un poco y dedujo que no podían saber de su identidad. Todo estaba atentamente calculado y premeditado. Pero a juzgar las caras llenas de recelo que todos desprendían, de algo grave se trataba. Al fin, dirigió su mirada a Hakuba. Aún se encontraba en la cama del hospital, con la cabeza vendada y algunos rasguños por todo el cuerpo provocados por los cristales del espejo negro. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó al pensar que todo lo sucedido en la mansión fue por culpa suya y se prometió a sí mismo que nada parecido volvería a ocurrir. Y, por respeto al detective que yacía en la cama, se quedaría allí y no intentaría huir, enfrentándose a las peliagudas preguntas que de seguro le vendrían encima.

Hakuba vio como la faz de Kaito se iba desfigurando al ver toda la gente que le rodeaba. No era difícil deducir que el miedo se había instalado en su persona, quizás por el temor de que su segunda identidad hubiese sido revelada. No obstante, este no era el caso. Aunque le encantaría enormemente desvelar su identidad, no le había hecho venir por esa razón. Su memoria y sus deducciones, siempre bien consideradas e incluso tachadas de privilegiadas, le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Nadie se creía su versión de los hechos verso su desaparición y, a parte de deshonorar su nombre, le disgustaba sentirse tan desorientado y contrariado. Él, siempre seguro de sí mismo y de sus investigaciones, ahora dudaba de todas sus experiencias de los últimos tres meses, hasta al punto de creerse la historia del medico al decir que se trataban de alucinaciones.

Pero fue tan real, tan vivido, tan doloroso… Le costaba creer que todo era fruto de su imaginación. Así que… ¿Quién mejor que Kaito Kuroba para disipar sus dudas?

- Kuroba, te he hecho venir para que confirmes lo ocurrido en la mansión de los Koizumi.

De pronto, Kaito se puso rígido y endureció la mirada. Eso no le gustó a Hakuba, pues significaba que no daría su aportación por las buenas.

- Pensé que ya lo había dejado claro – sentenció el mago – Apenas me acuerdo de nada.

Hakuba le envió una mirada amenazante, pero el otro quedó impertérrito. Saguru ya había sido informado de la versión que había dado el mago. ¿Dos hombres y un disparo? Ah, no, nada de eso había pasado. Y decía que no se acordaba de nada… ¿ni del lugar, ni de su novia, ni de Lucifer…? Por su actitud defensiva, no quería colaborar. Una impotencia se generó en su interior provocando que la ira saliera por su boca, en un tono hosco.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no te acuerdes? Estuve encerrado durante meses en ese espejo… ¡En la mansión de los Koizumi! – Le espetó con energía - ¡Tú me salvaste! ¿Y no te acuerdas?

- La verdad, no se de qué me estás hablando.

- Sí que sabes de lo que estoy hablando, no mientas - dijo con furia - Como mínimo, admite lo que de verdad es tu novia.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una bruja.

- ¿Una bruja? – levantó el ceño.

- Sí, de esas que hacen hechizos y maleficios - Aclaró Hakuba, cada vez más alterado – Ella fue quién me encerró en el Espejo.

- Creo que necesitas descansar más – rió un poco – Esta claro que el golpe en la cabeza te ha trastornado.

- ¡Es la verdad!

- Oh vamos, Hakuba. – Rió más desenfadado - Debes admitir que lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Hakuba miró a su alredodedor y vio en las miradas de los presentes que pensaban igual que el mago. Maldita sea. Esto no estaba resultando como había esperado… ¡Pero debía luchar por la verdad!

- Sé que suena disparatado, pero es lo que pasó – le señaló con el dedo índice – Y tu sabes que es verdad. Admítelo. Akako me hechizó y a ti también, Kuroba.

Esta vez, la sonrisa relajada de Kaito desapareció y adoptó una expresión sombría.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿De verdad crees que te fuiste a vivir con ella por propia voluntad? – Le espetó - ¡Abre los ojos, Kaito! Ella es una bruja y te hechizó para que te fueras con ella.

- Eso no es verdad – contestó enojado – Yo quiero a Akako.

- Eso es lo que crees, pero en verdad no la soportas.

- Estás delirando – declaró con voz severa – Todo lo que dices no tiene sentido. Son solo tonterías.

La mirada indiferente de Kaito y su tozudez se convertían cada vez en un suplicio mayor, y la impotencia y la ira reinaban en el cuerpo de Saguru. Nada de lo que dijese haría cambiar de idea a Kaito, él siempre protegería a esa bruja y Saguru quedaría como un mentiroso lunático. Se levantó de la cama, gobernado por la rabia y la impotencia, y se arrojó contra Kaito, sujetándole por la camisa con ira, zarandeándole con fuerza, en un acto pobre de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Para de protegerla! – Rugió el detective - ¡Lo único que ha hecho es daño! ¡Di la verdad, maldita sea! ¡Admítelo!

- ¿Qué haces? – protestó el otro - ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Di la verdad! – Continuó el otro - ¡Para de mentir! ¡Dilo!

Su actitud era cada vez más semejante al histerismo y los detectives se obligaron a cogerle por las axilas para que no atentara contra el mago. No obstante, la fuerza de Saguru era descomunal y le pidieron a Kaito que se fuera de la habitación, al ser él la causa de su enojo. Kaito asintió con rapidez y se fue junto Aoko. Pero el hecho de que se fuera, aumento más la rabia del detective inglés, volviéndose casi incontrolable.

- ¡No lo dejéis ir! – Gritó - ¡Hacedle volver!

- ¡No, Hakuba, basta! – le contestó Shinichi.

- ¡Pero es que no dice la verdad!

Shiho se aproximó hacia él rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Basta, Hakuba, por favor – le suplicó Shiho – Tranquilízate.

La mirada llena de preocupación y de tristeza de Shiho frenó su ira y le templó los ánimos al fin. Se sentó en la cama y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando tranquilizarse. Nunca se había descontrolado de esa forma, no era su forma de ser. Levantó la mirada y vio que todos tenían sus ojos clavados en su figura. Todos con esa expresión de compasión y tristeza que tanto detestaba. Volvió su vista al suelo. Tal vez…Tal vez todos tenían razón y él estaba equivocado.

Quizá todo lo sucedido era producto de su imaginación.

**Fin del capitulo 20**

Buff! siento la enorme tardanza! Pero es que estuve muy liada en mis estudios y no he podido actualizar (ni leer) en ffnet hasta ahora! lo siento!:S:S Ademas, estoy con un nuevo fic de Sherlock, asi que tengo más faena...

Bien, este capitulo fue 100% Saguru Hakuba. Me tomé la libertad de relatar las emociones de Hakuba encerrado en el Espejo Negro porque siempre quise hacer algo semejante. Y, como siempre, me ha quedado de lo más oscuro y lúgrube...Como todo en este fic U.U

No sé si os esperabáis esto después del despertar de Hakuba, pero me gustaria saber vuestras opiniones. Quizá lo he hecho un poco dramatico, pero no quería que fuera todo tan sencillo y sería muy inverosimil si se hubieran creido el cuento de las brujas y lucifer ¿No es cierto? XD

El proximo capitulo tratara de la captura de la última joya...tatachan! por fin! Y, anunciaros que poco a poco vamos llegando al final de este laaargo y sinieeestro fic. Y deciros que ya tengo clarisisimo el final del fic. ¡Aiiigh! me ha costado unirlo todo, pero al fina ha cuadrado!apuntes por alli...por alla...! Viva mi extraña y excentrica imaginación!XDXD

Muchas gracias a:

aural17

Lady paper

Lady Paper (perdona por no haberte mencionado en el anterior capitulo! Vaya fallo!asi que te menciono doble esta vez!XD)

Shulia13

Milka2991

Nazaret

Saori Kudo

Adherel

Sharyl21

Sakura Atsue

Gwynn18

**Próximo capitulo: Pandora.  
**

BESOS!


End file.
